Soul Mates
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam found out that they are the missing soul mates after they pass the marriage stone test with surprising results.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Soul Mates**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: AO**

**SPOILERS: none**

**CATEGORY: R**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam, Daniel & Janet**

**SUMMARY: Jack and Sam found out that they are the missing soul mates after they pass the marriage stone test with surprising results.**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. Thank you Rebecca for beta reading this story.**

**SONGS**

Chapter One

SG1 was waiting down at the bottom of the ramp waiting for the gate to whoosh in to life, they are going to a planet where they notice by the UAV readings that there was a big village not to far from the stargate and some ruins just on the other side of the village which Daniel thinks it might be from the ancients, so General Hammond gave them a go for the mission.

They all walked up the ramp and though the gate, when they arrived to the other side; it was a warm sunny day.

"Which way Carter?" Jack asked

"This way sir" Sam pointed straight ahead

"Ok Teal'c you take point, Daniel next, and then Carter, I'll cover your six"

They all walked towards the village; ten minutes late they came to the edge of the village when two men walked over them they were wearing the same color clothes. When SG1 stopped.

"Jack they look like old roman clothes that we seen on PYX323"

"Which one was that Daniel?"

"It was the one where you went old in hours sir" Sam said, smiling

"Oh that one"

"Greeting, welcome, did you come though to stone ring?" One of the men asked

"Yes, we are peacefully explorers from Earth" Daniel said

"Welcome, we don't get many guests come though the stone ring, come we will take you to out leader"

"Ok, what is your leader name?" Jack asked

"Julius, he is a good man"

They walk towards the middle of the village where they notice that people there were building a bone fire.

"What's going on here?" Daniel asked,

"Celebrations we have it once every forty two days"

"What are you celebrating tonight?"

"Once in every forty two days young couples come to this temple to see if the large white stone will glow for them if so, some wine comes out of the walls. They gather the wine in a goblet, the women drinks it first, then the man dose and they put their lips together and they are married for life and they are mates for life"

"Wow a wedding with a different, but how do they know that they are mates for life, to the touch the stone for it to happen?" Sam asked.

"Yes, when the white stone glows, then they will know, there is a yellow stone in the middle of it, no couple has every made it glow"

"Oh, is there any chance for us to have a look at it?"

"Yes, I think that can be arrange"

"Thank you"

Few minutes later they reach a big building not far from the temple, when a guy walked out, he was wearing white like the other men and have gold band on his head. When they reached him.

"Julius, the are visitors that came through the stone ring, they said that they are from the planet earth and they are peacefully explores"

"Welcome, what are your names?"

"Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c"

"Are you their leader?"

"No, but I am" Jack said.

"Welcome, how long are you here for and what do you want?"

"Well we would like to look at the walls which is on the other side of the village and have a look in your temple" Daniel asked

"We don't know much about what's on the stones, we know that there is writing, it's the same in the temple, but from what we could work out it's to do with couples"

"Well perhaps it I can take a look at it, I might be able to translate it for you?"

"You would do that for us"

"Yes, but first I would like to see what sort of writing it is"

"Yes, you can stay here in my home tonight and come and join the celebrations"

"Yes thank you for your hospitality"

"Come my servants will take you to your rooms"

"Thank you"

Julius walked back in side his house, which was made of stone, one of his servants showed up.

"Can you show our guests to there room my dear and get Marcus here to show our guests the old stone on the other side of the village as well as the temple"

"I will do that for you, please come and follow me" the young girl asked,

They followed her up the steps to the second floor; they walk down a hall way then she stopped and open one of the doors

"Here is one of the rooms"

"I'll take it" Daniel said

Then he walk in to the room, there was a big queen size bed with blankets and big pillows on top of the bed, with a fire place on the other side of the bed, then he opens one of the doors, he saw what looks like a chair, he walks over to it and he saw a claw pot under nether it, then he had a closer look at the chair and he lifted the seat up, it had a hole in the middle of it.

"This must be the toilet"

Then he saw a big jug and a wash basin in the corner, with a towel, once he finish looking around the room, he went to check on the others, He knock on the next door down, Teal'c openned it

"Hey Teal'c have you checked you room out?"

"Indeed" Daniel had a look around the room.

"Hey it is the same as mine, I wonder if Jack and Sam got the same"

"They might have Daniel Jackson"

"Come on let's go and check their rooms out"

They both went to the next room when they saw Jack walking out of his room.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Checking on Sam's room, it seems they are all the same"

"Ok" then the door opens

"Hey guys, what's up?"

She opens the door wider so they could walk in when they did they look around the room.

"Yep same as my room" Jack said

"Indeed"

"Well since we all got the same room, why don't we check out the temple," Daniel said.

So they all left Sam room and headed down stairs, when they got there, there was a young man about in his early twenties with black curly hair and green eyes waiting down at the bottom of the steps.

"Hello you must be Marcus?"

"Yes, I'm here to show you the temple and the rocks at the edge of the village, please follow me" they all followed him till they reached the temple.

"How much time do we have before the couples arrive?" Sam ask,

"Till sun goes down"

"Thanks"

They walk in; Daniel went to the nearest wall, looking at the writing.

"Well Daniel?"

"It's from the ancients Jack"

Ok, well have fun"

Then Sam went to where the white stone is which was in the middle of the room it was over a meter and half high and thirty centimeter wide and meter long, there was hand prints on each side with symbol on top of the hand print, then Sam notice the yellow stone on each side if the rock, it was ten centimeter square and it was in shape of a heart. Jack was watching Sam move around the white rock using her instruments to check for any energy signals.

"Anything Carter?"

"Nothing sir, but there are symbols here, I think one side is for males and the other is for females"

"Yes you are right, where you are standing is for the females and the other side is for the males"

"Ok, thanks"

"Jack this is interesting, for what Julius has told you, he is right, the white stone gives couples blessing in marriage, the red wine that comes out of here" Daniel points to the small hole in the wall.

"It's like a wedding drink, that the couple share before they kiss to seal their bond as one for the rest of their lives"

"Ok, that sounds interesting, what about the yellow stone?"

"I'm getting to that Jack"

"Ok, so Marcus, have many had failed this marriage thing?"

"Yes, many have, they do trust this stone, no one has ever been separated ever, once joined as one"

"Wow, that is interesting, are you married?"

"Yes, my mate and I have three beautiful children and another one on the way"

"Wow congratulates, how old are you?"

"Old……I don't under stand?" then Sam walk over to them

"Carter can you please help out here"

"Sure thing sir, where we are form, there are three hundred and sixty five days in one year, so for me to be thirty five years old, I'll have to be twelve thousand seven hundred and seventy five days old, do you under stand?"

"Yes, I am eight thousand three hundred and two days old" Sam got her pen and paper out, and then started doing some calculation, then she looked up.

"So you are twenty three years and one hundred and twelve days old"

"Yes"

"Wow" Sam said.

"Jack, Sam, I found out what the yellow stone means"

"Well I'm all ears Daniel"

"Funny Jack, It means it's for the chosen ones who are soul mates and they both pose a special bond, that no one can break and from this here, there is another hole, it is where the wine comes out from, but it is clear wine for the couple to drink, it would give them a gift of young life and they could sense if there mate is in trouble"

"So……..if I get shot, Carter will feel it also?"

"Yes, some thing likes that"

"Ok, what else"

"It says about men with glowing eyes"

"The goa'uld?" Teal'c said

"Yes, it looks like it, they tried to put the symbiote in to the people here, but was rejected"

"Perhaps it was some thing in the wine, Marcus, is there going to be any of this type of wine at the celebrations tonight?" Sam asks

"Yes, we grow grapes for it, but these grapes grow all the time, they are the same color as this" He pointed to his clothing.

"Green"

"Yes, green"

"Can I see where these grapes are grown?" Sam asked

"Yes, I can take you now if you like"

"Ok, Teal'c stay here with Daniel, I'm going with Carter" Teal'c did a slight bow,

Then the three of them left to hear where the grapes are grown.

"Sir, I think that there must be some thing in the grapes or the food that will cause some sort of rejection of the symbiote"

"Well why don't we take some of theses grapes back with us for testing"

"Ok sir, but there is one thing that does concern me and that is the tok'ra symbiote"

"Well I hope you brought plenty of sample bags with you?"

"Yes sir, I have"

Few minutes later they reach the edge of the village where they were a big area where there were grapes vines are growing, they both stop in their tracks.

"Holy crap" Jack said, in shock


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Wow, look at the size of them"

"Carter I think you need a bigger bags" the grapes were size of basketball.

"Marcus can we take some of these huge grapes back with us to study"

"How many would you like?"

"Four of these will do thanks," Sam said as she put her hand on one of them.

"Ok"

"Why don't we send them back home now and then we could come back and have a look around?" Jack said.

"Ok"

Then Marcus got them the four grapes and then they headed to the Stargate with them. When they got there, Sam put one of them on the malp, and then she dialled earth.

"So Marcus, do all of your fruits here grow this big like your grapes, or is it just the grapes?"

"All of our fruit are like this"

"Wow"

Once the gate was active, Jack look in to the camera. After Sam send the code though.

"Colonel O'Neill is every thing alright?"

"Yes sir, we are send a sample of the grapes back through the gate sir, you better give the tok'ra a call about this one"

"Why is that colonel?"

"Well it's just that there is some thing in the fruit that makes the human body reject any snakes"

"How do you know this colonel?"

"Daniel told us sir, it was on the wall in the temple and it was in ancient writings also"

"I see, ok send them though"

"Ok sir but you will need four people for this one sir"

"Why is that colonel?

Jack stood up holding one grape in his arms and stood back.

"This is why sir, one grape or four, cause that is what we are send though," He said with a big grin on his face,

Every one in the control room was shock when they saw the size of the grape.

"Colonel I understand, they are the biggest grapes I have every seen"

"Yeah, well it seams that all of here fruit are like this sir, but it is the grapes sir, if we get a chance we will send some other fruits back to earth tomorrow"

"Ok" then he flicked couple of switches

"I want four airmen up to the gate col O'Neill is sends grapes though, what ever you do, don't drop them" then he flick the switches again.

"Ok colonel send them though now one at a time"

"Ok, Carter is sending the first one though now"

Every one waited, then it showed up, the airmen was shock when he saw the size of it and almost drop it, the others look at the size of it and was shock also, then he pass it to one of the other airmen.

"Here comes number two"

Few seconds later the second once showed up. Then Jack passes the last two to Sam.

"Ok, here is number three sir" Sam puts it though the gate, few seconds later it arrived.

"Ok, here comes the last one sir" Then few seconds later it arrived.

"Ok, thanks for that colonel, they are big, we will contact the tok'ra strait away"

"Ok sir, we better go our selves, there is a big party on to night, we will tell you all about it tomorrow, O'Neill out" then the gate shut down.

"Sergeant contact the Tok'ra, and let them know we have some thing for them to study"

"Yes sir" Then he went to have a look for him self.

"Sir what are these?"

"Colonel O'Neill said that is a grape"

"A grape, it's a size of a basket ball sir"

"It is, ok you two take it to the lab for testing, if there is any seeds in them, hold them, ok"

"Yes sir" then the first two walk to the lab with them in their hands

"You two stay here, hopefully we will hear from the tok'ra soon, what ever you do, don't drop it"

"Yes, sir"

Hammond just shook his head before heading back to his office

Jack, Sam and Marcus walk back to the village, on there way there, he show them apple trees, there were red, and green apples size of basketball and there was pears trees where they were over twenty centimetres long and fifteen centimetres wide. Then he shows them peach trees, apricot trees, orange trees, there was even a banana tress and coconut tree. The bananas were over forty centimetres long and ten centimetres wide.

"Wow, this is incredible, I have never seen fruit this big before"

"Are you please you have seen it now?"

"Yes, thank you; do all just eat fruit and nothing else?"

"We do eat these also,"

He pointed to the chickens and other strange looking animal that was around they was keeping the grass down.

"What about vegetables, do you eat them also?"

"What are vegetables?

"They are bit like fruit but not grown on trees and you can cook them, if you like we could talk to our people in sending some here and we could show you and the people here, if you like them. Then we could talk to your leader in to a treaty," Sam said.

"Yes, our leader would like that, come we better go and see what your friends are doing"

They headed back to the village and into the temple, where Daniel was videoing the walls, and writing things down.

"Daniel how's it coming?"

"Hi your back, it's going great Jack, this place is amazing, they got here where they talk more about younger healthier life"

"What, like fountain of youth" Sam ask

"Yeah, some things like that"

"Wow"

"It also talks about the soil being fertile and makes things grow bigger"

"That explains the fruit we have just seen" Jack said. Daniel stops what he was doing and turned to look at Jack

"What fruit?"

"Daniel imagine an apple size of a basketball"

"You're joking that big?"

"Nope we have seen it for ourselves; they have got all sorts of fruit here including bananas and coconuts as well"

"Wow, I have to have a look at it my self"

"You will in time, so what else have they got here"

"More about the Goa'uld and have the healing power that will heal the sick and wounded, but it seams that the couple haven't been found yet and I found some other symbols as well"

"What are they Daniel" Daniel turned from the wall and look at jack and Sam

"Jack it's the four races, look at these symbols" Jack walk over to where they were.

"Well we better give Thor a call about this, and see if he knows any thing about this stuff"

"Ok, Marcus, how much time do we have till the wedding ceremony begins?"

"Not long, the sun is starting to set"

"Ok Carter and I well give Hammond a call and get him to send a message to Thor about this place, we will be back soon"

"Ok, Jack"

Then Jack and Sam left to head to the stargate, when they arrived there, they call the SGC, Jack told Hammond about what Daniel said and asked him to send a message to Thor. Which he said he will do, once done, they headed back to the temple, just before they arrived back, Jack notice that Sam was smiling.

"Carter what are you smiling about?"

"Well sir, I just had a crazy idea, but I don't think you would go for it"

"And what would that be?"

Sam stops where she was Jack notice that she stops, so he stops as well, then he look at her.

"Well Carter, what is that brain of your thinking about this time?"

"Well sir I know this sounds a bit crazy and all, why don't we try it" Sam was blushing by then

"Excuse me major" Jack was bit shock with what Sam was suggesting

"Well I did say it was bit crazy"

"Come on, the sun is setting, I wouldn't mind seeing the white rock glow"

"Well it was just an idea sir"

"I know, why Carter?"

"Well would you like to know if we are meant to be together?"

"Well yeah, but an alien device"

"Why not, after all we have been though a lot over the last four years, and we have been affected by different alien virus, so why not this sir?"

"I don't know Cater"

"Think about a treaty here sir"

"Well, we will see"

Sam was smiling, knowing that she just got Jack thinking about the idea, they arrived at the temple as couples gather out side, waiting for there leader to show up. They notice that there were other couples with different clothing as well, so they though they must of come from many of the other villages, that Sam remember seeing from the UAV, they even brought food to help with the celebrations.

Marcus waved them over, when they arrived to where he was, they followed him in the temple, then they went over to were Daniel and Teal'c were standing. Then the leader Julius showed up, he stood where the white stone is, then he wave the couple to walk into the temple, once they were all in there and the torches were lit they all could see one another.

"Greeting to all of you who are here to see if you have chosen you true mate for life, we have guests here who came though the stone ring. I would like for you all to welcome our new guests to our village" As he pointed to were SG1 was standing.

"Come who shell be the first one to see if they are mate for life"

Then one couple moved forward, they both placed their hands on to the device, and Daniel was recording it, just in case it did glow. When they put there hands on to the device, it glowed, SG1 was shock to see it glow, Sam got her instrument out again to see if she could get any readings, and she did, Jack was next to her and he saw the needle move.

Then there was a women wearing a gold dress with a gold head band like Julius, she pick up the goblet and out it under where the red wine came out of the hole, once it stop. She walk over to then and gave it to the young women, she drank half of it and then pass it to her mate. Which he finishes it off, then pass it backs to the women, then the couple step ford and kiss. then they turn to Julius and they bow before him, before they both left, they all notice that the women cleaned the goblet and dried it before the next couple showed up.

Two and half-hours later one hundred and nine couple was mate for life; twenty-three weren't since the stone didn't glow for them. Once finished, all the couple that was mated for life returned.

"Congratulation to you all who have got a mate for life, you are welcome to the celebrations tonight" then he turn to look at SG1 and then he walk over to them

"Would you like to find out if you two meant to be together for life?"

He was looking at Jack and Sam; they just turn to look at one another.

"Go on you two, I know that you do want to know if it meant to be" Daniel said, still recording and smiling.

They remember the talk they hade earlier and they both would like to have a treaty with these people.

"It's up to you sir, you know how I feel about it" Sam said, as she was looking into Jack brown eyes.

"Ok, why not, what are the chances for that thing to glow for us any way" Sam smiles knowing that Jack agreed to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Sam passes the her device to Teal'c while Jack and Sam walk over to where the white stone is, they both look in to one another's eyes as they both put there hands onto where the hand prints were. The white stone glowed, then every one gasp including Teal'c and Daniel, who was still taping, they saw the yellow stone glowed.

"Daniel Jackson is you taping this"

"Yes, oh my god, General Hammond is going flip when he finds out about this"

"Indeed"

Then there was movement, at SG3 showed up, they were shock with what they just saw in front of them, there they spotted both Daniel and Teal'c, so they walk over to them. Then they glow faded away.

They both look away from each other, then Sam notice the women was holding a gold goblet in her hand, it was different to the one use before, Sam walk over and stood next to Jack, he followed to where Sam was looking. The women put the goblet under the other hole in the wall, then clear liquid came out of it, it look like water, when it stop, she walk over to them

"Please you must drink this"

She passes it to Sam and she turned and looked at Jack, they both remember what Daniel said about soul mates. Sam drank half of it as she was looking into Jack's eyes, then she passed it to him, and then he drank the rest as well. Then they remember what the other couples did, once he pass the goblet back to the women, he step forward and he cupped Sam face with both of his hands, still looking into her eyes.

She did the same to him then leaned forward and kissed her, then they both wrapped there arms around each other with out breaking the kiss. Every one was watching them, they both final came up to air, then they both turn to the leader, and they were holding hands at that time and they both bow to him, which he did back.

"You two are the chosen ones, you two are soul mates for life, come and join us at the celebrations, you and you friends are welcome to join us"

"Thank you," they both said at the same time, then the leader look at all the other couples.

"It is time to celebrate"

Then they all left the temple except for SG1 and 3, Jack and Sam turn to see them there. Daniel was explaining to them about the writings on the wall and also about the white stone and what it does, they were all shocked to find out about the yellow stone. Jack walk over to them, while Sam walked over to where the women were packing up the two goblets.

"Hi, can I have a look at that goblet please"

"Sure, congratulations on finding your soul mate, I can see they you two love each other"

"Thank you" Sam was looking over the goblet.

"Have you seen any of these markings before" Sam asks as she noticed the markings on the side of the goblet

"No, I have not, sorry"

"That's ok"

Then Sam turns it up side down, she gasp when she saw earth point of origin.

"Daniel, come and have a look at this" they all walked over to where Sam was. She passed the goblet to him.

"Wow, these writings are in ancient"

"Can you read what it says?"

"Ah yes, some of it, it say the soul mates are not from here and it said something about gifted something"

"Daniel, what do you think it means?" Jack asks,

"I don't know Jack, I'll take pictures of this and see if I can found out any more on it when we get home, but one thing I have notice is the four symbols on it, like on the wall"

"Ok, take your pictures; we got a party to go to"

"Daniel, look on the bottom" Sam said, so he turns it upside down.

"Jack, its earth point of origin" then he shows the goblet to Jack. They were all shocked when they saw the symbol.

"Well I'll be, come on, you can have a proper look at it tomorrow, they are waiting for us, and we don't want to disappoint our hosts for the evening" they were walk out of the temple when Jack asks

"Makepeace, what are you guys do here?"

"General Hammond sent us, he been trying to call you for over two hours"

"Oh, that is strange, any way since you guys are here, you might as well join the party, Carter and I will go and give him a call, and let him know that we're ok and will be sending you guys back tomorrow"

"Ok, thanks"

"Daniel explain to Julius that we got to call home and we will be back"

"Ok Jack"

"Carter, you are with me, have fun guys"

Then they left to give Hammond a call, when they got to the gate, Sam dialled earth, when the gate connected, the talked to Hammond though the malp.

"Colonel O'Neill is every thing ok there?"

"Yes, sir, we don't know why we couldn't hear you sir on our radios, although we were in the middle of a huge wedding ceremony sir, Carter thinks it might have some thing to do with the glowing white stone"

"Ok, we sent SG3 to find out what is going on there"

"Yes, sir we saw them sir, they told us what had happen, any way now that I am here, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Those grapes you sent us, there is some sort of acid in it, that, that the scientist cant recognise"

"Ok what about the Tok'ra sir?"

" Well they are analysing the two went sent them, all we can do now is wait, they might have some thing"

"Ok, thanks for that sir, any word from Thor?"

"Nothing yet"

"Ok, sir there is some thing you should know, Sam and I got married tonight"

"What, Colonel you just realize what you have done?"

"Yes sir, I think I'll let Sam explain sir" Then Sam showed up in front of the camera

"Sir, since this is the best weapon we have found to fight against the Goa'uld, and we have talk about a treaty with the people here. The leader Came and ask the Colonel and my self to try it out for ourselves, if the stone didn't glow, then we don't get married, do you follow me sir?"

"Yes, so the stone glow then"

"Yes, it did sir, the thing is there is a yellow heart shape stone in the middle, from what Daniel could translate sir, it's for the ones who will help heal and save the galaxy and defeat the goa'uld"

"What happens to this yellow stone?"

"It will glow sir, when that happens, the chosen ones have been found, the colonel and I are the chosen ones, Daniel told us that we make the yellow stone glow, so once the glow faded, we both drank this clear water. But it tasted like grapes, I drink half and the colonel drank the other half and we had to kiss to seal the marriage and then bow in front of the leader, that was it we were married"

"Ok, I understand, I know this treaty is important"

"Sir, Daniel had a look at the goblet, it had the four symbols on it like on the wall, the thing is I turned it up side down and I found earth symbol on the bottom of it"

"What were the four symbols Major?"

"Sir it is from the four races, remember what happen to the colonel last year when he started to talk in the ancient language and the Asgard removed it from him, then we meet Thor few mouth ago. How he told us about the four races and how we are becoming the fifth race, well it's on the goblet"

"So that is why you want Thor to know about the planet and what Daniel has found?"

"Yes sir"

"Ok, so what is happening now?"

"There is a huge wedding party sir for all of the ones who just got married sir, we better go, just in case they are wondering where we are"

"Copy that colonel, contact us at 0800 hours in the morning, Hammond out" then the gate shut down. Jack turns to look at Sam.

"Shall we Mrs. O'Neill" Jack held out his elbow to her and smiles, she smiles back and linking her arm around his.

"Of course Mr. O'Neill, we don't want to be late for our wedding breakfast" Sam said, giggling, Jack laugh, as they both walk back to the village.

When they arrived, Julius wave them over to his table, they were all waiting for them. They were given a goblet each as they sat down next to one another. Then Julius stood

" Congratulations to the couples that are here tonight, may you have many babies in days to come, now would our soul mate couple would like to say few words before we eat"

Jack stood up and Julius sat down.

"Where we come from, we could this a wedding breakfast, what it means is fist meal together as husband" As he pointed to him self

"And wife" then he pointed to Sam, so every one could under stand.

"Any thing we also did, called a toast, so if you men who just got married would like to follow what I'm going to do next, is to stand up and pick up your goblets" they all followed what Jack did.

"Repeat these words after me and follow to what I'm going to do" then he turns to look down at Sam and raise his goblet.

"To my beautiful bride"

They lift his goblet and did a slight bow then took a sip of the wine, then he bends over and gave Sam a kiss, then he turn to the others who was watching him.

"Now it is your turn" all of the men did what Jack did, then they all sat down, then Sam stood up.

"Now it is the bride turn, so all you new brides tonight please stand and raise your goblets"

They all stood up and watch Sam, she turns to look at Jack with a smile on her face looking into his brown eyes that she loved so much, she raise her goblet

"To my loving husband"

She raises her goblet and did a slight bow to Jack, then she took a sip of the wine, and then she bends over and gave him a kiss. Few seconds later she pulls apart from him and stood up again, Jack grab her hand and gave it a squeeze, then she turn to the other women there.

"Now it is your turn" they did, what Sam did, once done, they all sat down, then Daniel got up.

"Well on behalf of my friend here tonight thank you for having us here, and I want to congratulate you all on your wedding tonight, we would like to make a toast to you all" then SG3 stood up with their goblets in there hands.

"To the brides and grooms"

Then SG3 said it as they also raise their goblets and took a sip, then sat down. Jack lean over to Julius

"Now we can eat," He whispers.

Then he claps his hands twice, and then the once who were already been married or still single showed up with plates in their hands. They started to put allsorts of meat, bread, fruits and other dishes on the tables in front of them, and they notice some men were playing some music while they all ate, drank and talk.

"This is a new custom, a toast you called it," He asks Jack

"Yes, we have it on earth, it happens to all married couple"

"Ah I see, Marcus said you want to talk about a treaty?"

"Yes we would like that"

"We will talk tomorrow, tonight we have fun"

They all ate and drink, Daniel was drunk after two goblets of wine; Teal'c carried him back to his room. Teal'c only one who ate the MRA that they brought with them since he couldn't eat any of the food there and drank the water that they brought with them also.

Few hours later Teal'c was carrying one marine's at a time to Julius home, he put two of them in his room and the other two in Jack room, and at the same time he moved all of Jack gear into Sam room.

Around about midnight couples were slowly leaving the party to go and retire for the night at one of the joining rooms that was on the edge if the village. It was set up for the ones who came from the other villages and who was staying the night before they leave the next day. Sam and Jack manage to make it back to the house, with Teal'c behind them just in case he might have to carry them to Sam room, when they did reach Sam room.

"O'Neill, you will have to sleep in this room"

"Teal'c this is Sam's room?"

"Indeed, I had to put two of SG3 into your room for the night and the other two in my room"

"Where are you going to sleep Teal'c?" Sam ask as she lean against the door

"I will retire in Daniel Jackson's room, I shall bid good night to both of you till morning"

"Good night Teal'c" Sam said

"Good night T"

Teal'c did a slight bow and then he turns around and headed to Daniel's room. Jack and Sam walk in to the room and close the door, Sam went to use the bathroom first, when finish in there. Jack went in, while he was in their, Sam strip down to her underwear and tee shirt, she then craw in to bed, once in bed. Jack showed up, Sam had he back to him while he strip down to his boxers and tee shirt as well before he climb in to bed. Once in there and on his back Sam blew out the candle lamp that was next to her bed, then she rolled on to her back all so looking at the ceiling.

"Good party tonight?" Jack said, after few minutes of silence

"Yeah, it was alright" Jack rolled over to his side looking at Sam; she turns her heard to look at him.

"Sam how many planets have we been on now and ending up getting married like this one?"

"With this one, five sir"

"Sam, drop the sir, after all we are married, on this planet"

"Ok, Jack"

"Better, I don't know what that drink did to me tonight, but I'm feeling, well"

"Which drink sir, we both been given different drinks"

"The last one, I think they must have of put Viagra or some thing like that in the drinks"

"Not you to, cause what every they gave me, well, I'm wet and horny"

"I know, I can smell you and it's driving me crazy"

"Is it, wow, perhaps there was some thing in the drink that is causing us to be like this"

"I don't know about you Sam, all I want to do is fuck you right now, cause my dick is so damn hard and all I want to do right now is jump you and rip your cloths off and fuck you all night"

"Wow, you to, cause that is how I am feeling right now"

Jack leans over and kisses Sam, and then they removed one another's clothes, Jack lies on top of Sam lying between her legs. Kiss his way down till his mouth was over one of Sam nipples, he was sucking on it while he was rubbing and pinching the other one. then he did it to the other one as well at the same time she let out a moan, then Jack kisses he way up to her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Sam would feel his hard dick pressing against her folds, she open wider for him as he slips in to her, they both let out a moan at the same time, she took him fully for the first time, then he pulled it almost right out then push it back in again, he did it slow at first, then he pick up the pace which cause Sam to orgasm screaming out Jack's name as he pumped in to her one last time and then emptied his seed within her, then he collapsed on top of her.

Sam pulls the covers over them and she ran her fingers down his back, while Jack was catching his breath. He lifted him self on his for arms looking down at Sam, and then he gave her a kiss while she was running her fingers though his hair.

"Jack, that was amazing"

"Was it?"

"Yes, you were amazing"

"Well at least I know that I still got it" Sam started giggling

"Well I didn't know you lost it"

"Well, now you know and I'm still hard"

"I know, it feels good"

"Ready for round two?" Jack started moving slowly

"Can you handle it two times in a row"

"Well there is one way to find out"

Then he started pumping in to her again, few minutes later he filled her with his seed once again before collapse on top of her.

"Wow, Jack two times in a row, I never had that happen to me before"

"Same here Sam"

Then he rolled off her and she snuggled up to his side with her head in his shoulder and her arm across his chest, he got his arm around her with his hand though her hair.

"We better get some sleep"

"Yeah, we got five hung-over guys to deal with in the morning"

"Yeah and possibly us as well"

"Yeah, good night Jack"

"Good night Sam" then they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, Jack woke up, he was lying there when he relies that he felt a warm body lying next to him he open his eyes, then close them again, he was getting a bad headache, then he remember what had happen last night.

"Oh crap"

Then Sam started to wake up when she opens her eyes she saw Jack lying next to her, then she close her eyes from her headache, she lets out a groan, then she remembers what had happen last night also

"Crap"

When Jack heard what Sam just said, he smile and the open his eyes once again and look down at Sam head.

"Morning Sam" she opens here eyes and looks in to his brown ones for a minute.

"Morning sir"

"Sam since we are married on this planet and we are both naked in bed together, I think Jack is in order, don't you think so" She just nodded to him.

"Good, did we bring any aspirin, my head is killing me"

"Join the club Jack; I'll check my back pack for any"

Sam went to get out of bed, when she just relies that she was naked and her cloths were all over the floor.

"Sam I have seen you naked before, if that is what you are worried about, if so I could roll over"

"It's ok"

Then Sam got out of bed and walk over to where her back pack was, she opens it and she found the first aid box, she pop out four aspirin and she got her canteen and walk back over to the bed, she notice that Jack was looking at her naked body, which made his little friend twitch under covers, and he was also smiling.

"What?" Sam said standing there

"Sam you look beautiful, absolutely beautiful"

"Thank you, here you go"

Sam pass him two aspirins and her canteen, once he had them, he then pass the canteen back to Sam, then she took the other two, once done, she put the canteen back with her gear, then she went to the bathroom, once done there, she went to gather up her clothes.

"Sam it's still to earlier, come back to bed"

Jack patted her side of the bed, so she put her clothing on top of her pack and she went back to bed, once in there, Jack pulled her to him, she was lying on her side, snuggling up to his side, they both were looking at each other.

"What do you remember from last night Sam?"

"Every thing Jack" they were looking at each other.

"Regrets?"

"Yes, make love to you when we were drunk" She said, giggling.

"Besides that, what do you mean?"

"Well I know what you are like drunk, but I don't know what you are like when you are sober"

"Well there is only one way to find out"

He bends over and give Sam a morning kiss, she wrap her arms around his neck, then they both roll together, till Jack was on top, they both made passionate love screaming and moaning out one another's names, afterwards, Sam curled up to his side.

"Wow that was incredible Jack"

"Was it?"

"Yeah, it was"

"Come on; let's get some sleep for couple of hours"

"Ok" they both close their eyes, as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Sam"

"I know Jack, I love you to" they both fell asleep in no time at all.

Couple of hours later, there was a knock on their door it woke Jack up.

"Yea, coming, hold your horses"

Jack carefully slip out of bed, not waking Sam up, he grab what looks like a towel and wrap it around him, when he answered the door, he saw the servant standing there.

"Col o'Neill, how did you sleep on your wedding night?" She said, smiling

"Ah, good thanks, what can I do for you?"

"Here the is for you and your mate to wear, your bath is ready for you both, I'll wait out here for you both, so I can show you where to go" She pass him two robes

"Ok, thanks, have any other from my team woke up yet?"

"Not yet,"

"Ok, thanks, we will be out in a minute, I need to wake up Sam"

"Of course" then Jack closed the door, he turns around to see Sam looking at him.

"Hey, sleep well?"

"Yea, what are those in your hand Jack?"

"Robes, for us, there is a bath waiting for us"

"Oh ok"

He puts them on the bed, the he walks in to the bathroom, once finish in there, he walks back out, at that time Sam was up and she had put on the white silk robe, She walks over to Jack with his, she gives him a kiss, then she quickly pull the towel away from him, then stood back at look at him naked for the first time

"Sexy, very sexy, indeed" Sam said, smiling, and then she walks up to him and gives him a kiss.

"Do you think so Sam?"

"Oh yeah, here put this on, I'll be back"

She passes him his silk robe, as she walks pass him, she slap his naked ass.

"Ow"

Jack quickly turns around to notice that she already closed the door, he puts the robe on and was rubbing where she slap him. Then she walks out about a minute later.

"Shall we" Sam said.

Jack held onto her hand and then open the door, they both follow the servant back down stairs then down a hallway till she shop at double door, she then open the to doors and walk in, they follow her in, the room was twice as big as there bed room, but the bath was in the floor, it was three meters by six meters, they also notice the water was white

"That smells like milk and honey," Sam said

"It is, with oils and juices from the fruits that was left over from last night, here are the towels you can use to dry down afterward, I'll leave you two in peace, so you can have your bath, I'll bring your breakfast in here, enjoy"

Then she left the room and closes the door behind her. Sam went to check on the water temperature.

"The water is hot"

"Ok, shall we"

They both took there robes off, Jack went in first, then Sam followed him, they went to the side of the bath, it was up to there waist, Jack felt a long bench under the water, so he sat down and lean back against the wall, Sam sat next to him and did the same thing, it went up to there necks

"This feels good" Sam said,

"Yeah, it dose, I wonder what these smell like"

Jack notice bottles of different color oils in glass bottles behind them. Sam picks one up and smells it.

"Mmm, these smells like aloe Vera"

"Sam would you like for me to rub some on your back for you?"

"Thanks, let me know what one you want, and I'll do the same for you"

"Ok, stand up so I could rub this stuff on you"

"Ok"

They both stand up and Sam turns so her back it to Jack, he pours some of the oil on his hands and rubs them together, then he starts rubbing it onto Sam back, he was massaging it in, Sam let out a moan.

"That feels so good Jack, you are good with your hands"

"Thanks, this oil does smell good alright"

Couple of minutes later he finish, then Sam went down till it was just her head out of the water, she move around for a bit before standing up.

"Ok, which one for you Jack?"

Jack smell each of the different oils, so he chose the one that smells like grapes, so Sam rub his back, he was enjoying Sam's hands all over his back, which made him happy, once done he drive under the water, when he came up he was standing in front of Sam, he wrap his arms around her and gave her a kiss, till there was a knock on the door, so they both went and sat down again on the under water bench.

"Come in" Jack said.

The two doors open and there was three servants walk in with trays in their hands, one got two silver goblets and a silver jug, one got a tray full of chopped fruits and the other tray got a bowl full of different nuts and left over meat from the night before, They put them down next to the bath. With a hand towel, for them to dry there hands on.

"Thank you, what's in the jug?" Jack asks

"It got fresh squeeze orange and apple juice, it was made this morning"

"Thank you" Sam said.

"Your friends are awake and asking for you, they are having breakfast as we speak"

"Ok, if they what to know where we are, bring them here, that is if we are still here"

"As you wish, we will leave you two to eat" they were just leaving

"Excuse me which one of these is the shampoo, you know to wash hair," Sam point to her head

"You chose they could be for both body as well as your hair"

"Thank you"

She did a slight bow, and then left the room. Once the doors close, they both got up and went over to check out the different foods, Jack dry his hands first then passes the towel to Sam, while she was drying her hands Jack pour the drinks, Sam pick up a long thin fork she stab a piece of apple and put it in front of Jack, he look at her and open his mouth and move ford to take the fruit in his mouth and close it, Sam pull the fork out of his mouth and she chew it before he swallow it.

"Mmm apple, you know the saying and apple a day will keep the doctor away," He said smiling as he passes a goblet to Sam.

"Yes but you still see Janet every day as well Daniel and me, so you can't keep us away"

Jack did the same thing with the fruit, he pick a piece of watermelon and put it in Sam mouth, which made her smile.

"Well I can keep both doc and Daniel away, but I can have you Sam" He said, and then he gives her a kiss.

They both took turns in giving one another fruit, nuts and meats, they only ate about a third of it all but drank all the orange and apple juice. Then Sam wash Jack hair massaging his scalp once done he dive under the water, when he came up he gave Sam a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Then once Sam got her hair wet, he did the same to her, once done she also dive under water. When she up, she push her hair back out of her face and wipe the milky water out of her face, she opens her eyes, he was standing in front of her. Then he gave her a kiss, till there was a knock on the door, so they both went back on the bench, holding hand under the water.

"Come in" Jack said.

The doors open to see SG3, Daniel and Teal'c standing there.

"Come in guys, we not going to bite" Sam said smiling.

They all walk in and look around the room.

"Wow, Jack this place is amazing, this is what it was like in Egypt when Cleopatra use to rule" Daniel said.

"Thanks Daniel, how's the head this morning guys?"

"That was some party last night Jack, as for my head, it is still throbbing, even though I have taken couple of aspirins this morning"

"Ok what about you guys?" they all nodded looking around the room.

"Are you guys having a bath, and what is that sweet smell"

"Milk and honey" Sam said

"Well not just that, it's some thing else"

"Well smell these then" Sam said points to the bottles, which was next to the trays.

"Well breakfast while having a bath, you two are lucky"

"Hey is you guys are still hungry help your selves" Jack said,

"Thanks sir" the Lt said. Daniel smells the different bottles.

"These smell like the fruits they got here"

"Yea, we know, they must also use them as shampoo and like a shower gel as well,"

"What is this one, it doesn't smell like fruit"

"Aloe Vera" Sam said,

"That's what I could smell before, have you used it Sam?"

"Yep"

"Wow, it smells great on you"

"Thanks"

Daniel put the bottle down and then got up to look at the writings on the wall; the others were looking around the room.

"So what time is it guys?"

"0730 sir"

"Ok I want you SG3 to head back to the SGC, Let Hammond know that we will be in contact at 1400 hours"

"Yes sir"

"Ok, go"

"Hang on guys" they all stop.

"Sam, what is it"

"The fruit, if Daniel and Teal'c can find Marcus and ask him about taking some fruit back to be tested, at least they not going home empty handed"

"That's a good idea, Daniel Teal'c go with SG3 and find Marcus, oh why you guys are at the gate ask Hammond to send some vegetable, like lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, celery, those sorts of veggies, to help with negotiations"

"Ok, what are you two going to do till we get back?"

"Enjoy the milky bath" Daniel said

"Ok, see you two soon" then they all left them alone to enjoy their bath.

Sam moved to the other side the bath, Jack was watching her move around, so he quickly followed her, soon as turn around, he started kissing her, which she did back, they wrap there arms around each other with out braking the kiss, till they both came up for air.

"We should head back to our room as get dressed before Daniel and Teal'c return" Jack said

"Yea we should, but first we should finish our bath"

"Ok"

They both wash one and using the oils that they both chosen before, fifteen minutes later they both got out of the bath and dry them selves down, once finish there, they both put there robes back on and they headed back to there room to get dress, once dress and there pack sorted out, they headed out back down stairs where Julius just walk in the door.

"Ah my new friends, how did you two sleep last night?"

"Good thank and thank you for the surprising bath this morning it felt good and breakfast as well," Sam said.

"That's good then, I'm please, so you want to talk about a treaty between your people and ours?"

"Yes, we would like that" Jack said.

"Good, so where are you other friends?"

"The one's who show up last night SG3, they gone back to earth with some of your fruit, Daniel and Teal'c should be here soon with some earth vegetable for you to try. If you like them, we can add them to the treaty, even show you how we grow them"

"Good, come let me show you around till your friends return"

"Ok"

They walk out side when Daniel and Teal'c showed up with SG5; they were carrying bags of different vegetables with them.

"Daniel, why is SG5 here?"

"General Hammond send them with the sample of the different veggies"

"Oh good, so who does the sampling around here?"

"Follow me"

They walk till they reach a building where there were three men and three women tasting the different fruits. Julius spoke to the taste testers, which they agree to taste the sample of food which SG5 have brought with them, once the food was put on to the serving plates and chopped up, they all try a bit of every thing, both SG1 and 3 were watching them, once they finish with them, they talk among then selves, then they turn to them.

"How do you make these?"

"They are called vegetables, they are grown like your fruit, but these are grown in the ground, but these ones are small compeer to what you grow here" Sam said

"I see will you show us how to grow these vegetables you call them"

"Yes we can help you, do you like with what you see and tasted?" Daniel said

"Yes, these are different, have you got many different vegetables from your world?"

"Yes we have"

"We it looks like we have a start with the treaty" jack said. Then they all walk out side where it was a beautiful fine morning.

"Julius I would like to see the wall that is at the edge of your village"

"Ok course, this way, I shell takes you my self"

"Ok, SG5 you can head back now and let Hammond know that we will call him at 1400 hours"

"Yes sir" Then they headed back to the gate.

"Ok, Teal'c go with Daniel, while Sam and I have a look around" Teal'c nodded,

Then Jack and Sam walk though the village talking to some of the people there who was still cleaning up from last night party, they went pass one area where they could see both men and women standing in a clay pot, tramping down on the grapes, but they couldn't see any out let, so Sam spoke to one of the workers there and found out that that they use a cloth to do the draining and that the clay pot only last for a week before it falls apart.

So after taking some notes down in her book, they carry on walking around till they went to the edge of the village, they could hear a water fall, so they went to check it out, when they got there they could see it and they also notice it was shallow also, they look in to the clear water when Sam notice some thing shine so she took her boots and socks off and roll up her pants and careful went to find out what it was, she pick it up and look at it and smile, then she walk out of the water and pass it to Jack.

"Is this what I think it is Sam?"

"Yep, Trinium, I can see other pieces as well"

"Good, perhaps we could add this to the treaty also"

"Yea, I could help them make a better bowl with an out let for the juices and I have already gotten some ideas already to help these people out"

"It's a shame that there isn't a swimming hole here"

"Well we could talk to the people here about it"

"Ok, let head back for lunch and then give Hammond a call since it is almost lunch time"

"Ok"

They headed back to the village when they Daniel on the radio.

"Jack, are you there?"

"Yes Daniel what is it"

"Ah, can you and Sam come to the stone wall where Teal'c and I are"

"Ok, we are on our way"

Then they headed to where Daniel and Teal'c are, when they got there, both Daniel and Teal'c weren't there, so Sam got on her radio.

"Daniel where are you?" then Daniel walk around a corner of the wall.

"Over here guys, come and have a look at this"

They walk over to where Daniel and Teal'c were; they were looking at part of the wall.

"What's up guys?"

"Remember the goblet they you two drank out of as part of the wedding ceremony and it had the writings on it as well on the wall?"

"Yes, what about it"

"Well the part were it said gift of some thing, well I have found out what it was saying"

"Daniel, what is it"

"Well you two aren't just soul mates for life, that water you two drank, it also makes you look and feel younger and you two have also the healing powers with in you"

"What do you mean?"

"Jack, you and Sam can heal every one on earth from aids to cancer, but not just that, but I think also we could use the tok'ra proteins from you blood and pass it on to all of the tok'ra and rebel Jaffa, like Teal'c and Bra'tac"

"What, how?"

"Remember when I went crazy and it was one of Michallo's devices, Sam you had four of those things in you, you use your proteins from you blood to help Jack, Teal'c and Janet, now that the three of you guys are immune to any of those things again, and now think about what it would mean to the tok'ra, if it would work"

"What jab them with Sam's protein so they could eat this stuff and won't die from it?"

"Yes, it's worth a try?"

"Well we will get some lunch and talk to Hammond about this, come on, I'm hungry"

They all heard back into the village with they were greeted by Julius and his wife, they all went to have some lunch together, they talked about the treaty.

"Julius, have you seen this before?" Sam shows him the Trinium.

"Yes, but we got no use for it, why do you want it?"

"Yes, we have notice that you people have been having problems in different areas, like with making the wine, chopping up the fruit and your plates and goblets that you have got. What I can do is help design and builds some of these things that would help make things a bit easy for your people here and have you got a deep swimming hole where the kids could go and swim in?"

"Yes, there is, but there is always a problem with trying to get them out with out hurting them selves"

"Well how about you show me after we called our CO, you can show us where this hole is"

"Yes, I will show you the hole"

"Thanks"

They talk about the fruit and about the writings that they found so far, After lunch Jack and Sam went to give Hammond a call when the gate started spinning, they quickly took cover and Jack radio Daniel and Teal'c for back up, then they saw SG5 and Jacob walk though the gate, they were relieved when they saw who it was, then the gate shut down, then they both walk out of there hiding spot and walk over to them with grins on there faces.

Jacob was wearing BUU clothing, when he saw both Jack and Sam walking towards them, he smile. Jack radiod back to let them know that every thing is ok.

"Dad, this is a surprise," Jack said.

"Hi ya, Jack, Sam how are you kiddo" As he give her a hug and kiss.

"Good thanks dad, what's going on, why are you here besides checking up on me"

Jacob chuckle, he shook Jack hand before wrapping his arm around Sam shoulder as they all walk towards the village.

"Well the tok'ra are interested in the fruit, when I saw the size of the grapes, I was shocked by it, as for the testing, well they are interested, it's a shame that there is no cure for the tok'ra symboites"

"Well dad, we think there might be but we will need a volunteer for the experiment"

"Sam what are you talking about"

Sam told him about what Daniel had translated on the walls and also what happen over a year ago and what she did to save there lives, by the time they reach the village, Sam had just finish explaining every thing including the wedding that both her and Jack went though together.

"You what?"

"Dad, please, he ask us to go though it, we didn't know what was going to happen, we both were shock afterward we both found out that we are soul mates for life"

"And now you both got the healing power?"

"Yes, dad, think about what it could do to the tok'ra, they could live three, four times longer"

"Ok, I'll talk to the council about this, when I return"

"Ok"

When they reach the middle of the village, Julius walks up to them. Sam introduces Jacob to him, then they went to be Daniel and Teal was standing near the wall.

"Hey Daniel guess who came back with us?" Daniel turn to look that was behind Jack.

"Jacob, this is a surprise"

"Yea, I know what you mean, so this is what you been talking about Sam?"

"Yep"

"Major Carter, would you like to have a look at the hole"

"The hole, oh the swimming hole, yes I would thanks, talk to you guys later"

"Ok be careful"

"Yes sir" Sam said giving him one of her smiles that he loves so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Then Julius shows Sam were the swimming hole was, then she could see they the young children were having problems getting out of the river. So she had a look around, and then she got her note book out and started wring things down in it, once done, she turn to look at Julius.

"Well I have got couple of ideas that would help, so soon was we get this treaty started soon as I can get thing started around here"

"Good, shell we return back to you soul mate and your friends?"

"Yes, we can now" they headed back to where the other was.

"So how is the swimming hole Sam?" Daniel asks

"Oh I've got couple of ideas already" she said smiling

"That's good then, so Daniel have you finish taping every thing?"

"Ah, yea, I have Jack"

"Good, now we can head back to earth, so you can translate to your heart content, I know that Cater will be doing some thing to the fruit. Teal'c will be doing his thing, as for me I'm glad I recorded the Simpson's be fore we left home" Jack said smiling.

Daniel back up his things and they all left together, one of the women walk up to Jack and Sam, she passes a bottle of the same stuff they were using wile having a bath earlier that morning. Yhey both thank her for it, then they carry on walking to the edge of the village.

"Well thank you for your hospitably Julius, we will be sending another team to help with the negotiations for the treaty" Jack said.

"Will you and your soul mate there also?"

"Well we will have to talk to our leader, I think he will let us come back to help with the treaty"

"I hope you all come back to visit us soon"

"Same here, once again, thank you"

He bowed his head and he left to head back to the village with his servants and wife with him. Then the two SG teams and Jacob headed back to earth.

"You know Sam I might give this shower gel to Hammond, who knows, his hair might grow back" Sam giggled and the rest try not to laugh

"Hey that is a good Idea, I'll give mine to dad" She said smiling at her father.

"Sam"

"Dad, why not?" He just shocks his head.

When they reach the star gate, Daniel dial home, after the gate came to life Sam send the code though, once they got the green light, they all went though the gate back to earth. When they arrived back on the other side, General Hammond was waiting for them.

"Sir, it looks like we have got a treaty with the people on the planet sir"

"That is good news, you all know the drill"

"Yes sir, oh and this is for you sir, it's like a shower gel and shampoo, it smells like grapes and it is grapes" jack said, smiling, as he passes the bottle to him.

"Thank you colonel, debrief in two hours"

Both teams walk out of the gate room trying not to laugh.

"Jacob what are they all happy about?"

"The reason why he gave you the bottle George cause he think it might make you hair grow back, don't worry Sam said that she was going to give me hers, SG5 and Daniel trying not to laugh when both Jack and Sam said that"

"Well it the though that counts, how did Selmac handle it?"

"She was laughing, then she showed me an image of me with hair, then she laugh once more"

"Oh, it seem that Jack's humor has rubbed off Sam"

"Don't I know it, I feel sorry for you George having to put up with Jack"

"Thank, he is a good officer and a solider and he also look out for his team"

"That is true, will I might as well hit the showers, then have some thing to eat"

"Ok, I'll meet you in the mess hall then"

"Ok"

They walk to the elevators they got to the corner and stop when they heard the two teams talking, while waiting.

"Gee colonel, I couldn't believe that you gave him the gel stuff to the General, do you think it would make his hair grow?" Reynolds said, still laughing

"Who knows, we will have to wait and see" Jack said.

"Sam I couldn't believe what you said to your father" Daniel said

"I know, I just couldn't help it, just imagine both my father and the General with hair?" every one went quiet, thinking about them with hair

"Na" they all said at the same time, and then they all laugh,

When the doors open and Walter was walking out, when he saw both teams laughing.

"Well it looks like the two Generals isn't the only ones who needs it" Jack said,

They all burst out laughing as they entry the elevator, then the doors close, Walter stood there, wondering what happen on that planet that they just came back from, he shock his head and headed the other way from Jacob and Hammond.

"Well George you sure have got your hands full now with both teams"

"Don't remind me Jacob"

They walk to the elevators and waited for the doors to open after the button was push

"Well at lest they are all happy"

"True, it's going to be a interesting debriefing later"

"I'll say" then the door opens and they both step inside.

When both teams showed up for their post ops, they were still laughing, they all sat on the beds waited for their usual jabs. Then Janet showed up.

"Ok, what so funny?"

"Hey doc, oh we were just talking about…. Hair"

Then they all burst out laughing again, Janet notice that Teal'c wasn't the one who was laughing, so she asks him

"Teal'c what are talking about?"

"They were talking about General Hammond and General Carter's hair, both o'Neill and Major Carter have brought back what they call it shower gel, which can also use as shampoo as well"

"I see, they all think it is funny why?"

"Janet, try to picture both my dad and General Hammond with hair" Sam said, patting Jack head, which cause the two teams to laugh once again. Janet tries not to laugh.

"Ok, lets get this over with shell we, ok you to nurses can start dealing with SG5, I'll start with Sam"

Two hours later they were in the briefing room with Jacob, Daniel explaining to both Jacob and Hammond about the writings that was on the wall and also about the white stone and what it dose. Then he show them the recordings for the wedding and at the same time explain to them what was happening, then he show them what happen with Jack and Sam. They were all shock with what they saw, and then Daniel told them about the cup and what Sam found on it. Then there was a bright flash, and Thor appeared.

"Thor buddy, I please you drop by" Jack said.

"Greeting O'Neill, General Hammond, I got you're your message, what can I help you with?"

"Thor have you seen this white stone before?" Daniel asks, as he shows him one of the pictures on the screen

"Has it got a yellow stone in the middle of it?" Daniel shows him the next picture where the yellow heart shape stone is

"Is this the one?"

"Yes, we have been looking for it for many of your years, it was the gift from ancients to the four races"

"You mean, the Asgard, the furling, the Knox and the Ancients"

"Yes, where did you find it?"

"PYX 353" Sam said

"Can I have the address to this planet?"

"Yes you can thor" Hammond said.

"Thor, from what Daniel could translate it mansion a gift of some thing, Daniel"

"Ah yea, the gift of looking and feeling younger, the healing power and know when there mate is in trouble"

"Yes, I remember long time ago there was talk about soul mates, but there never been found"

"Thor does the couple, the soul mates have to have the ancient gene?" Sam asks,

"No, they do not, the soul mate couple have to be special and gifted in there own way, but they haven't been found"

"What happen if you were able to find them would they help the Asgard?"

"They might, if we can find them"

"Thor, with the soul mates, they had to drink clear water, what does that mean, any ideas?"

"Yes, the water that was meant to be for the chosen one's it would make them look younger, healthier life. The furling added a special acid into the water for the couple to drink at there wedding as well in to the river as well as on to the fruit. But only few drops of the acid was put in the clear water with liquids from the first green fruit. I think you call it a grape was added to it. So the chosen couple was found and drank it, they would immune for life and also care the healing power with in them"

"I see, well Thor we have some good news" jack said

"What is the good news O'Neill?"

"Thor you are looking at the chosen ones, the soul mates for life" Jack held on to Sam hand, smiling

"You and Major Carter?"

"Yep, Daniel show Thor here out little wedding"

Daniel showed Thor the video of what had happen between Jack and Sam, then he look at them both.

"I must inform the Asgard council about this and the Knox of this, they will be happy with this findings" Sam wrote down the gate address and pass it to Thor.

"Thor here is the gate address, I hope this will help"

"Thank you Major Carter, is there any other questions?"

"Yes, Daniel said, that according to the wall who every eats the fruit and drink the wine will be immune to the symboites, it seams that the body reject them"

"That is interesting, I did not know that"

"Thor remember what happen last year with what happen to Teal'c, Daniel, Dr Fraser, Colonel O'Neill and my self, with one of Michello's devices and it turns out that I had the cure"

"Yes"

"Well what do you think might happen if both the col and my self immune say the tok'ra so they could eat the fruit, do you think it might work with then or not?"

"It might work but there must be a volunteer, who is willing to go though the process and they must know that they might not survive"

"Dad, do you want to call the tok'ra on this one?"

"Sam, Selmac and I just had a little talk, we will do it"

"Dad, do you know what might happen if it doesn't work"

"Yes, we both under stand and we are will to do it"

"No"

"Sam"

"No dad, I won't let you go though it" Sam got up from her chair and ran out of the room

"Sorry George"

"That's ok Jacob"

"I must return and inform the council about this" then Thor was gone

"Jacob, I think you better talk to the tok'ra about this, I'm going to talk to Carter" then Jack got up and left the room.

"Well I better talk to them and see what they have to say, George, can you send me back?"

"Sure"

"I'll carry on translating and see if I can find out some more"

"I will assist you Daniel Jackson"

Then they all left the briefing room. Jacob went back to the tok'ra home world, while Teal'c went to help Daniel with the translations. Jack went to Sam lab, she wasn't there, so he went to her quarters, he was just about to knock when he heard a faint cry behind the door, he knock

"Cater" there was no response

"Sam, can I come in?"

There was no response, so Jack went and open up the door, luckily it wasn't lock, he walk in to her room, there was only her bed side lamp was on, he notice that her on the bed with her boots off. She was leaning against the wall, with her knees up and her head between then and her hands were wrap around her knees.

Jack closed and locks the door, then he walks over to her bed and sat on it, he then quickly took his boots off and then he sat back against the wall next to Sam. He looked at her, then he put his arm around her shoulder, she moved and lean against him. He waited for her to talk, so while waiting he was rubbing her arm up and down he head her sniffle.

"I can't lose him Jack, I know that he would risk both his life as well as Selmac, but I just don't know what I'll do if he dies"

"Well we will just have to wait and see, he gone to the tok'ra, perhaps one of them might want to become the gunny pig"

"I don't want any one of then to die, if it doesn't work"

"Well at least we did try"

"True"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Daniel and Teal'c were going over the pictures from the temple and the wall; they were working on it for over an hour. 

"This is interesting, from what I have work out for this for the healing powers to fully work, is to have both blood combined" Daniel said out loud then the alarms went off. 

They headed to the control room, when they got close they saw Janet and her team running into the gate room, when they got there, they saw Jacob being put on the gurney and then rush to the infirmary, he walk up to Martof

"What happen?" 

"I'm sorry, the council said no to the experiment, and Jacob and Selmac left the chambers and headed to the lab, by the time the sciences saw what happen it was to late" 

"He ate the fruit didn't he?"

"Yes, I'm sorry"

"Well trying telling that to Sam" 

Then both Daniel and Teal'c left to go and tells Sam, couple of minutes later, they knock on Sam door, Jack open it. 

"Daniel, what is it?"

"It's Jacob, he eaten the fruit Jack, the tok'ra brought him here, it's not good" 

"Thanks" 

Then he went to put his boots on, Sam was already out the door, Jack was able to catch up with her as she enter the infirmary, she started to cry, Jack wrap his arms around her, then Janet walk over to them 

"Sam, I'm sorry, he is alive but just, both he and Selmac are dying" 

"Can I see him?"

"Sure" 

Then both Jack and Sam walk over to his side of the bed, by that time General Hammond and the two tok'ra showed up

Then Daniel remembers about what he translated and then he looks at both Jack and Sam. 

"Janet do you remember how Sam got the proteins from her blood that save Teal'c, Jack and you life last year?"

"Yes, why"

"How long will it take to do it again?"

"Ten minutes, why?"

"Janet the cure is right under our nose, I was translating a part and found out for it to fully work, the cure, you would need both Jack and Sam proteins from them" 

"Daniel it might work" 

Janet went over and put on fresh gloves and grabs the tubes and needles that she needed, then walk over to them. 

"Sam, colonel, I need to take a blood sample from you both" 

"Not now Janet" 

"Sam, Daniel told me that you two are the cure, I need the blood sample so I could get the proteins from you both and then give it to Jacob, and it's a long shot"

"Ok, do it" 

Janet with draws twenty mils of blood from them both and then she left the room, she work quickly as she could with both of the blood samples from Jack and Sam. Jack was still holding Sam in his arms, they were still like that when Janet returns, she then injects both proteins into the IV, and all they could do is wait, then they notice that the heart rate was getting stronger in Jacob and it was the same with Selmac, every one notice, few minutes later Jacob eyes open and look around.

"Dad" 

"Sam, I'm sorry"

"Well don't do any thing stupid like that again" 

"I won't" 

"How is Selmac doing?" Jack asks 

"Well she is drunk and she said she will be ok, once she had a rest"

"Well you better get some rest, we will talk to you later" 

"Ok" Then Jack turned to the others. 

"Well they are back, doc how long are you going to keep Jacob in here for, cause I know that some people will want to kick his ass for what he did to Sam"

"Well I'm going to run some test, if all goes well tomorrow and I'll see if I can find a padded seat for him, I got the feeling you going to need it" they all laugh. 

"Jacob, Marty is here, do you want to talk to him before you got some rest?"

"Sure"

"Ok, we will leave you alone with your tok'ra pales, I'm going to take Sam back to her quarters for the night, see you in the morning and don't give the nurses a hard time" Jack said, as he gave Jacob a wink before leaving, Jacob laugh. 

"Jack I'm not like you, I don't give them a hard time"

"Yea, whatever, see you in the morning"

"Good night dad, we will talk in the morning" 

"Ok, good night Sam" 

Sam gave her father a kiss on the check before leaving with Jack; Jacob spoke to the two Tok'ra and then to Hammond, and Daniel. Both of the tok'ra stayed with Jacob all night. Teal'c went to meditate. When Jack and Sam arrived back at Sam quarters, she opens the door and turns to look at Jack. 

"Sir………Jack, can you stay with me tonight?" 

"Sam, I don't think that is a good idea" 

"Please" Sam said, as she look into his brown eyes, he knew that she needed some one to lean on and he knew that she trust him, so he decided to stay and be with the women he loves

"Ok" Jack said.

They both walk into the room, Sam turns the lamp on while Jack closes the door, and they both took their jackets, pants and boots off, before they climb into the single cot, Sam snuggle up to his side with her head on his chest and her arm across his waist, Jack got his arm under Sam head and he other arm on her one that is across his chest, they both close there eyes and went to sleep. 

Jacob talks to Martof while the other tok'ra went to get some rest. 

"How are you really feeling Jacob?" Martof ask 

"Good, I know that what we did was wrong, but both Selmac and I talk about it while we were on the planet with SG1, after what Sam told me and about how it might help the tok'ra, we volunteer. Well Sam didn't like the idea just in case it didn't work and we died and what happen with the council, we both were angry with them so we went to the lab and started eating the fruit. We knew that they would send be back here and if it wasn't for Daniel and his translations and relies that Jack and Sam was caring the cure well we wouldn't be talking now" 

"I under stand how is Selmac?" 

"She is resting, it seams that we ate to much of the fruit and well she is drunk from it, she will be fine" 

"So Colonel O'Neill and Samantha hold the cure?" 

"Yes, we will know more tomorrow, go and get some rest, we will talk in the morning" 

"Very well, good night" then Martof left them to rest, he went and got some rest him self. 

The next morning Jack woke up, he look down to where Sam head is, he could see that she is sleeping peacefully, so he just watch her, like he did when they were off world. He then though about what happen in the last few days, finding out that they are soul mate for life, he knew that he was in love with her since the day she walk into the briefing room, and now that they are married on five different plants, it's like some one is trying to tell them some thing. Jack notice that Sam was starting to wake up, he looked at her, as she opened her eyes and looked at Jack's brown ones and smiled. 

"Morning" 

"Mmm morning" Sam said as she yawn. 

"How are you felling this morning?"

"Good thanks, you?"

"Ok, I guess, but you need a bigger bed" Sam giggle 

"Yea, I know what you mean" 

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Well I need to go to the ladies room, so how about I meet you in the mess hall?" 

"Ok, I'm going to go and grab a quick shower and some coffee"

"Sounds good to me, I do how ever want to check up on dad"

"Ok, how about I meet you in the infirmary, and I'll bring you some coffee?" 

"Ok, sounds good to me"

Sam went to get up, but Jack held on to her and he then gives her a passionate kiss, then he let her get up before he did, once dress and then bed is made, Sam gave him a quick kiss before they both left her room. 

Sam went to the ladies toilets, and Jack went to the men's toilets, then they both had a shower before Jack went to get both he and Sam some coffee, Sam went to the infirmary to check up on her father, when she arrived there Janet was just finishing taking some blood from him. 

"Hey how is he?" 

"Hi Sam, he is doing ok I gave him another protein dose couple of hours ago and now I'm taking another blood sample to be tested" 

"Ok, how was the result from last night?"

"I'm just going to check on the results now" 

"Ok, is he a wake?"

"Yes, I'm awake and morning to you to Sam" Sam move over to the bed.

"Morning dad how is Selmac this morning?"

"Good, is there any chance to get some thing to eat?" 

"Yes, Sam he can have what ever he wants" Janet said, smiling before she left

"Thanks Janet"

"So you and Jack, soul mates" Sam sat on the chair, looking at her father

"Yes, Jack and I have been talking about that, well we are married now on five different planets, it seams that they are trying to tell us some thing" 

"Really"

"Yes dad really"

"Do you love him?" 

"Yes I do love him dad" 

At that time Jack walk in with coffee in his hands Sam look over to where Jack was, he was looking around.

"It is safe to come in, Janet checking up on some test results," Sam said, smiling, 

Jack walk over to her, with a smile on his face, they eye meet, both Jacob and Selmac both notice they way they look at each other. 

"Here you go Sam, here is your coffee, morning and here is some orange juice for you Jacob, I don't know if you can have it or not"

"Morning Jack and yes, thank you" 

"So was I interrupting some thing, if so, I could leave" Jack said, as he thumb over to the door 

"It's ok Jack, we were talking about weddings" 

"Oh, who wedding, any one I know?"

"Yes, you and me" 

Jack was just about to take a mouth full when Sam said that, he look at her, then to her father, then back to Sam again. 

"Ok can some one fill me in?"

"Dad and I were talking about wedding and how were are married on five different worlds"

"Ok, are you two dropping hints here?" 

"Well try five different planets Jack"

"What are they dropping hints" 

"Well what do you think Jack" Jacob said with a smile.

"I think I need to go and make a phone call, see you two later" Jack walking out the door. 

Both Jacob and Sam look at each other and burst out laughing. 

"I think Jack gone to call the president"

"Yea, I say so," Sam said. 

Jack walk to Hammond office, he knock on the door that was open. 

"Sir, can I see you for a minute" 

"Sure col, what can I do for you, how is Jacob doing?" Jack walk in and close the door, before he sat down 

"Jacob and Selmac are fine"

"That's good to hear, so what is it that you want to talk about?" 

"Sam and me sir"

"Colonel" 

"Sir, SG1 has save this plant I don't know how many times and well you know that Sam and I are married on five different planets and don't forget the two alternate realties. Where there Sam and Jack were together and now with this last marriage and finding out that we are soul mates for life, surely that there is some thing that can be done so earth will be number six on the planets list sir" 

"You want to marry Major Carter?" 

"Well we haven't got that far, but Jacob has been dropping hints" 

"I see" 

"Sir, can you talk to the big boys about this, I'm going to see what Sam and Jacob want for breakfast" Jack stood up and headed for the door. 

"Jack what will happen if they say no" 

"Well I got gut feeling, if they say no and Sam is behind me, well they will lose two best officers and don't forget our allies as well sir. You know, the tok'ra, the Knox, the asgard and some of the allies that SG1 has come a cross over the pass four years. And don't forget about how many snake heads we have killed as well and another thing is if Sam and I do get married even if the president said no. Well there is plenty of planets where we could live for the rest of our lives and it would take the SGC years to find us" 

Hammond knew that Jack was right, SG1 has save the planet number of times and have made friends and allies in the last four years, he knows that Jack is a good man and he trust him with his life, he also knew that that he could count on Jack for any thing, including the time when Maybourne and his goons were stealing from there allies last year and how it put a strain on SG1 friendship for weeks after that, including when he was trap on Endora for three months. 

How Sam was able to build the laser partial beam and rescue him, he knew that there was some thing going on between them two since they both first meet on the briefing room over four years ago, and they both have come along way since. 

"I'll talk to them and I'll let you and Major Carter know soon as I know" 

"Thank you sir" 

Then Jack walked out the door and headed to the infirmary Sam and Jacob talk while Jack was talking to Hammond.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sam what do you think Jack might do?" 

"Well knowing Jack, he would give them options" 

"What sort do you think?"

"Well if they say no for us to getting married, he would go ahead any way and he knows that I support him, and he might get Thor to transport us to a nice planet where we properly live the rest of our live there. Or with one of out allies after all they do need us, me and my brain and Jack with his skill and also he was the one who help with some many treaty's in the pass four years and we have save a lot of lives. Not just the ones from the SGC, but the tok'ra as well" 

"I know that Sam, you have save my life three times and Selmac. What ever happens Sam I'll support you one hundred percent?" 

"Thanks dad" Sam said, smiling, then Janet walked in with a folder in her hand. 

"Hi, how are you feeling now sir?"

"Good"

"Janet has you got the results back yet?" 

"Yes, I think Colonel O'Neill should be here for it also" 

"What is it Janet?" 

"You will see" then Jack walked in. 

"Hey, any one hungry?" 

"Yep, I am, dad?"

"Yes, I am hungry my self" 

"Now that you are here colonel, I can now give the three of you the results from the blood test" 

"What is it Janet?"

"Well what ever you two drank the other night, is starting to work on you both, but it is a slow process, so for the next few days. I'll have to take blood to keep an eye on every thing, with Daniel. There some changers in him, but nothing compeer to what you two are going though right now" 

"What about dad here?" 

"Well I took a blood sample from when he got here, it like a virus a cancer but it was fast growing though out his body, that is why both he and Selmac was dying, now since he has twenty mils of both proteins from your blood. The virus is dying and the proteins are slowly multiplying in your system, so both you and Selmac are going to be fine, but since this virus is still in your system. I give it another twenty four hour, then I would like for you to try another piece of the fruit and see what happens from there"

"Thanks Janet" 

"So can Jacob have breakfast?"

"Yes, he can" 

"Thanks "

" I'll leave you three alone" Janet walked out of the room. 

"How did it go Jack?" Jacob asked 

"Hammond going to talk to the president him self about it, so what would you guys like to have to eat?"

"Well I don't know about you two, I was thinking of pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, eggs, toast and hash brown for breakfast"

"Sam that sounds good to me I'll have the same"

"Ok, Sam how about we grab some breakfast and come back here"

"Ok, we will be back dad"

"Ok" 

Then both Jack and Sam left to go and grab some breakfast for the three of them, while they were taking care of that, Martof and the other tok'ra walked in to see how Jacob and Selmac are doing. 

"Morning"

"Morning Jacob, how are you and Selmac this morning?" 

"We are good Martof, Dr Fraser said that every thing is good, She wants to test us tomorrow, to see what happens"

"I under stand, we will report back to the tok'ra council about this, when do you think you might be returning?"

"Well if all goes well tomorrow afternoon"

"We under stand, we will see you tomorrow then" 

"Yes, if not General Hammond will send a message though if there is any delay"

"I under stand, we will depart, till tomorrow" They did a slight bow and they walk out of the infirmary, with two SF behind them. 

Five minutes later Jack and Sam returned with trays full of food, they sorted out the breakfast and they sat down and ate there breakfast and talk as well.

"Jack how do you think it will go with the president?" Jacob asked, 

"I don't know Jacob, Hammond knows the deal, but he know that the president and the joint chief wont like it, but it is up to them" 

"Jack if they say no, what do you want to do?" Jack held onto Sam hand and looked at her. 

"Sam, if they say no, we can get Thor to beam us to a nice tropical planet for us, what do you think about that idea?" 

"Well so long as our friends and family can visit us" 

"Sure, I'll get Thor to beam my cabin there, so long as there is a lake there for us, so we can fish"

"Well so long as there is fish and you there, I'll be happy," Sam said smiling. 

Jacob laugh, knowing that there was no fish in Jack Lake, at that time both Daniel and Teal'c showed up.

"Hi guys what so funny?" Daniel asks. 

"We were talking about plans if the president said no to us about getting married and being in the same team" 

"Well what will happen he says no to it?" 

"We will get Thor to beam us to a nice tropical planet where there is a lake with fish in it and beam my cabin there" 

"Oh, I see, well we just hope that it doesn't come to that Jack" 

"I know" 

After breakfast, both Jack and Sam gave blood for testing, Jacob was aloud to leave the infirmary, but he had to remain on base just in case of any side affects. Sam went to her lab to do some work there, as well do the report about their last mission. Jack went to his office and did his report; Teal'c and Jacob help Daniel with some translations from the last mission that was on the wall out side the village and in side the temple, both Jacob and Selmac was surprise with what Daniel show them. 

They work till lunchtime, then they went to get Jack and Sam for lunch, they were in the mess hall laughing and talking, they just finish there lunch when Janet showed up. 

"Hi Janet, we just finish lunch" 

"Can you guys follow me please"?

"Sure" they all follow Janet into her office.

"Please close the door" Teal'c close the door. 

"Well I have got the results back from this morning blood work." 

"Jacob, do you or Selmac feel any thing different since I gave you the protein injections?"

"Yes, we both have"

"Do you feel lot stronger, younger, more energy, than before?" 

"Yes"

"What about you Colonel, Sam how are you both feeling?" 

"Good, I have notice some little changes in me, like more energy, I'm more focus on what I'm doing and a strange feeling, it is strong when I'm around Jack here, even when we are apart, it's like I could tell that he was board, just feeling like that"

"Colonel"

"Well I do have more energy, and I have notice less pain in my knees, they are a bit stiff after sting down for so long, but not as bad as it was other days, it's the same with my back" 

"Any thing else"

"Yeah, just like what Sam said before about feelings for one another, like right now, with here being in the same room. I know that the feeling is strong, when you were taking blood from Sam, I could feel you jabbing your needles into her" 

"I feel the same when you did it to Jack"

"Ok, I want to do a test on you both, are you up to it" 

"Yes" Sam, said 

"Yep, when?" 

"How about now" 

"Ok"

"Come with me" They all walked into the infirmary 

"Ok, I want Sam sitting on this bed, with your back to me and I want the Colonel to do the same" 

They both did that and Janet pulled a curtain between the beds, then she walked over to Sam, by that time Hammond show up, Jacob told him what was going on, so he stood there and watch. 

"Ok Colonel, I'm got to do some thing to Sam, you tell me what you feel ok?" 

"Ok" Janet got cube if ice and put it into Sam right hand. 

"My right hand is cold like that there is ice on it"

"Ok" 

Janet nodded and took the ice from Sam hand and shows it to the others, they were shock. Then Janet got Sam cold wet hand and put it to her forehead. 

"My forehead feels cold and wet, but by hand feels warm"

Janet nodded then got her fingers and started to tickle Sam neck, Sam try not to laugh, they notice that Jack was doing the same thing Sam was doing 

"I feel ticklish just below where my ears are," Jack said, 

Then he burst out with laughter at the same time Sam did. Then Janet stop, she walked over to where Jack was She pulled out one of her big needles, Jack eyes went wide. 

"Janet you know he hate needles" Sam said. They all notice that they both calm down when Janet put her needle away, then she tug on Jack left ear. 

"Janet stop tugging on Jack left ear", 

Then she got Hammond over and got a pillow, pass it to him and whisper some thing in his ear, he nodded, and then he got the pillow and hit Jack with it lightly 

"Sir, why did you hit Jack with the pillow that was from the bed" 

"Ok Sam you can come over here now" Sam walked over and sat next to Jack, they others walk over.

"Well from the test I just did on you both, you both pass, Sam how did you know that it was General Hammond the hit the col?"

"It's hard to describes, curious, surprise, shock" 

"Well I was curious in why doc here gave the General a pillow and I was shock when he hit me with it and shock from what Sam said after it happen"

"But how did you know it was him?" Daniel asked

"It was the way he walk over to Janet, he is the only one in here with shoes on" Sam said, smiling they all laugh. 

"Sir, was there a reason why you are here?" Jack asked. 

"Yes, I spoke to both the joint chief of staff and the president on this matter after you left the office this morning, well they just got back to me. General Ryan and two other Generals are on there way here now, they will be here in an hour, to talk to you both, I did the best I could, I do agree with what you said this morning Jack, but it's not up to me"

"We under stand sir, thanks for trying any way" Sam said 

"I know, I'll call you when they arrived" 

"Thank you sir" Jack said, and then Hammond left them to go back to his office. 

"So what happen now?" Daniel asks, 

"All we can do is wait till the three generals arrive" Jack said, as he got off the bed, Sam followed. 

"Where are you going?" Janet asks 

"Fresh air" Sam said Jack nodded, and then they both walk out and headed to the surface. 

Three hours later Jack, Sam, Jacob, Hammond and the three visiting generals were sitting around the briefing table. 

"Col O'Neill, Major Carter, we have read the report from you latest mission, and what you two both have been through in the pass four years with your team mates Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Do you know you both might be court marshalled? For what you both have done, trying to black mail the US government" 

"Yes sir, we both have talk about that, General Hammond knows what might happen if it came to that. You got to remember if it wasn't for us saving earth god knows how many time times, you might have been dead or have a snake in your head by now. We have risk our asses to save this planet as well made allies along the way, all we did was ask for one thing in return and this is what we get. You know we have been married on five different planets, it's like some one out there is trying to tell us some thing. You all read the mission report from Daniel about the translating from the walls and you seen the video recordings that Daniel did while we were on the planet and what happen to us" Jack said. 

"Sir's this treaty with the people on the planet is the best hope we have had in the past four years. What col O'Neill and I went thought on that planet, finding out that we are soul mates for life and what we went through with there marriage customs, because we do need this treaty, we weren't to know what was going to happen to us" 

"General Hammond said that you two went though a test, care to tell us what that was all about?" 

"It's simple, if Colonel O'Neill gets shot, I can feel it. Dr Fraser did run some tests on us both, we pass" 

"Example please" 

"Ok when Dr Fraser put a cube of ice on my hand" Sam said 

"I can feel it, when doc pulled on my ear" 

"I could feel it" 

"Both Jacob and I were there when Dr Fraser did the tests," Hammond said

"I see, it also said in the reports that you carry a cure with in you?"

"We both do sir" jack said 

"Both of you together?" 

"Yes sir's, if you want proof, well just look at my father" 

"What do you mean?" 

"When dad here went back to the tok'ra council about our findings and that we need some one to be the Guinea pig, well they said no to it. Dad and Selmac weren't too happy about it so they went to the lab where the two grapes were and started eating it. By the time the other tok'ra saw what he was doing it was too late. He collapse on the floor there, so they return him back her to us. Daniel was translating a part about the soul mate couple, about how it would take both of us for the cure to work when the tok'ra showed up with my father. Daniel was the one who works it out. Dr Fraser took both blood samples from the col and my self. She got the proteins from us both and injected them in my father IV line. Few minutes late he regains cognises, she been taking blood test every since. She said it's like a virus, a cancer that was going though his body fast, and it was also affecting Selmac as well. Now since the injection the proteins are destroying the virus with in him and Selmac, now they are both ammine and now they can eat the fruit from the planet" Sam said. 

"What about here on earth?" 

"We could also do that. There is some thing in the fruit that rejects any symboite unless they got our proteins in them. Since it has work on my father, we yet got to try it on Teal'c and some of the other rebel jaffa out there. You see you need us, all we are asking for is to let us get married and be happy. We did talk and we are ready to negotiate some terms, so that every one is happy" Sam said 

"Major we do not negotiate when col O'Neill made some threats" 

"I know what he said, sir, and I agree with him all I'm asking is for you to hear us out" 

"Ok, we will listen" 


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Sorry i haven't updated this story since i haven't heard from my beta reader in a while, so i got another beta reader to finish beta reading this story for me. thank you Vanessa for finish beta reading this story for me. now on with the story and don't forget to give me feed back, they make my day._**

**Chapter 09**

**"Well, I was curious in why doc here gave the General a pillow and I was shocked when he hit me with it and shocked from what Sam said after it happened."**

**"But how did you know it was him?" Daniel asked.**

**"It was the way he walked over to Janet he is the only one in here with shoes on." Sam said, smiling as they all laughed.**

**"Sir, was there a reason why you are here?" Jack asked.**

**"Yes, I spoke to both the Joint Chief's and the President on this matter after you left the office this morning, well they just got back to me, General Ryan and two other Generals are on their way here now. They will be here within an hour to talk to you both, I did the best I could, I do agree with what you said this morning Jack, but it's not up to me."**

**"We understand sir, thanks for trying anyway." Sam said.**

**"I know, I'll call you when they arrive."**

**"Thank you, sir." Jack said, and then Hammond left them to go back to his office.**

**"So what happen now?" Daniel asked.**

**"All we can do is wait until the three generals arrive." Jack said, as he got off the bed, Sam followed.**

**"Where are you going?" Janet asked.**

**"Fresh air." Sam said Jack nodded, and then they both walked out and headed to the surface.**

**Three hours later Jack, Sam, Jacob, Hammond and the three visiting Generals were sitting around the briefing table.**

**"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, we have read the report from you latest mission, and what you two both have been through in the pass four years with your team mates Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Do you know you both might be court marshaled? For what you both have done, trying to blackmail the US government."**

**"Yes sir, we both have talk about that, General Hammond knows what might happen if it came to that. You got to remember if it wasn't for us saving earth god knows how many time times, you might have been dead or have a snake in your head by now. We have risk our asses to save this planet as well made allies along the way, all we did was ask for one thing in return and this is what we get. You know we have been married on five different planets, it's like someone out there is trying to tell us some thing. You all read the mission report's from Daniel about the translating from the walls and you seen the video recordings that Daniel did while we were on the planet and what happened to us." Jack said.**

**"Sir's this treaty with the people on the planet is the best hope we have had in the past four years. What Colonel O'Neill and I went through on that planet, finding out that we are soul mates for life and what we went through with there marriage customs, because we do need this treaty, we weren't to know what was going to happen to us."**

**"General Hammond said that you two went though a test; care to tell us what that was all about?"**

**"It's simple, if something happens to Colonel O'Neill, I can feel it. Dr Fraser did run some tests on us both, we passed."**

**"Example please."**

**"Ok, when Dr Fraser put a cube of ice on my hand." Sam said.**

**"I could feel it and when the doc pulled on my ear."**

**"I could feel it."**

**"Both Jacob and I were there when Dr Fraser did the tests." Hammond said.**

**"I see, it also said in the reports that you carry a cure with in you?"**

**"We both do sir." Jack said.**

**"Both of you together?"**

**"Yes sir if you want proof, well, just look at my father, sir's."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"When Dad here went back to the Tok'ra high council about our findings and said that we needed someone to be the Guinea pig, they said no to it. Dad and Selmac weren't too happy about it so they went to the lab where the two grapes were and started eating. By the time the other Tok'ra saw what he was doing it was too late. He collapsed on the floor there, so they returned him back here to us. Daniel was translating a part about the soul mate couples, about how it would take both of us for the cure to work when the Tok'ra showed up with my father. Daniel was the one who worked it out. Dr Fraser took both blood samples from the Colonel and myself. She got the proteins from us both and injected them into my father's IV line. Few minutes late he regained consciousness, she's been taking blood tests every hour since. She said it's like a virus, a cancer that was going though his body fast, and it was also affecting Selmak as well. Now since the injection the proteins are destroying the virus within him and Selmak, now they are both immune and now they can eat the fruit from the planet." Sam said.**

**"What about here on earth?"**

**"We could also do that. There is some thing in the fruit that rejects any symbiote unless they got our proteins in them. Since it has work on my father, we yet got to try it on Teal'c and some of the other rebel Jaffa out there. You see you need us, all we are asking for is to let us get married and be happy. We did talk and we are ready to negotiate some terms, so that everyone is happy." Sam said.**

**"Major we do not negotiate when Colonel O'Neill makes threats."**

**"I know what he said, sir and I agree with him, all I'm asking is for you to hear us out."**

**"Ok, we will listen."**

**"We both agree on trial basis for six months, Sam here will still be my 2IC and my fiancée, but I'll still treat her as I always have done. If any of us step out of line while we are here and Offworld, then you guys can do whatever you want with us. Court marshal us, spilt us up, whatever, but one thing that will never change and that is our love we have for each other, no one can or will ever break that, not even a snake head will break the love with have for each other, sorry Jacob."**

**"That's ok son, so long as you keep on protecting Sam like you have been over the past four years and don't hurt her, we will be happy. As for the Tok'ra, Selmak agrees with both Jack and Sam here, since they both carry a cure and I know your people still want to keep the treaty between the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra. Splitting up SG1 will be a big mistake, and I know the council will agree with me."**

**Then there was a bright light, and then Thor appeared.**

**"Thor buddy great timing as always" Jack said smiling at his little grey friend. The three Generals in the room were shock.**

**"Greetings O'Neill, I've came back from the council meeting. They are pleased that you have found the marriage stone that was left by the ancients, and that both you and Major Carter are the ones who are soul mates."**

**"Thanks, Thor, is there some thing we can help you with?"**

**"Yes, I would like copy of your DNA to take back for the scientists to study."**

**"Sure no problem, anything else?"**

**"Yes, I has been listening to what been happening." Then he turned to the three still shocked Generals.**

**"You must keep Major Carter and O'Neill together I have see the writings on the wall myself; If one of them got injured, the other can heal, him or her, splitting them up would not be a good thing, not just for them, but for all allies of Earth as well."**

**"Who are you?"**

**"I am Thor supreme commander of the Asgard fleet."**

**"I see, what will happen if we separate them?"**

**"We will go crazy, the longest we have been apart since all if this happened is couple of hours, it was starting to drive me crazy, even though we both know where the other one is."**

**"Jack is right, when we are together like this now out feelings for one another are strong, when we are apart it drives us crazy, I suppose it will take time for us to get us to these new strong feelings."**

**"I see, we will have to talk to the President and the joint chief's of Staff about this matter and we will decide from there."**

**"Thank you sir." Jack said.**

**"Thor what did the Nox have to say about us?" Sam asked.**

**"They are also pleased that you found the marriage stone and they also knew that there was some thing special between you two, since their first meeting with you and your team, now they know what it is."**

**"Thanks Thor." Jack said.**

**"General's, sirs, have you all had a chance to see this base and what we do here?"**

**"No, we came straight here from Petersons."**

**"Well, why don't we give you the tour so you can see where all that money is being spent?" They all agreed.**

**"I shell return back to my ship, use this stone to let me know what the President's decision is."**

**"Thanks Thor for dropping by." Jack said, Thor passed the white stone to Jack, then there was a bright light and he was gone.**

**So they all left the briefing room together. Jack and Sam showed them around, first stop was the gate room. They walked into the room and saw the gate for the first time.**

**"Gentlemen this is the alien device, the Stargate" Jack said.**

**"Wow, it's huge" One of them said.**

**"Yep it is." Jack said smiling. Then the gate started spinning.**

**"You better follow us." Jack said. Then he ran up to the control room.**

**"Off world activation, incoming traveler." Was announced over the PA system.**

**Sam sat down at one of the computers, typing away when Hammond showed up then there was whoosh when the gate was connected. They all saw Sam put her hand on the scanner to close the iris.**

**"Major."**

**"It's, SG5 sir, they were due back at this time."**

**"Open the iris."**

**Sam put her hand on the scanner and the iris opened then four figures walk through the gate and then it shut down.**

**"Debriefing in two hours SG5." Hammond said in the microphone.**

**"So that happens all the time?"**

**"Yes sir."**

**"What is it like to go through that?"**

**"Amazing, the first time I went through I was frozen stiff, now my body is used to it."**

**"I see."**

**"Sir, if you are thinking about going through the gate, just one piece of advice, don't eat a large meal before you go." Sam said, smiling, remembering her first trip through the gate.**

**"Ok, thanks for the tip Major."**

**"Shell we carry on with the tour?" Jack said.**

**Then they carried on down the hallway. Both Jack and Sam showed them everything and even answered their questions along the way. They stopped outside Sam lab.**

**"This is my lab where all the alien devices go to for me to study." Sam said.**

**She opened the door and they walked in and looked around the room seeing allsorts of devices on the benches.**

**"This is where Carter built that particle laser thing last year when I was trap on Edora."**

**"I remember reading about that," General Ryan said.**

**"Yes, well the Major here loves playing with her doohickies" Jack said smiling at Sam.**

**"That is what Colonel O'Neill calls all my instruments and other alien devices that our allies have given us over the four years since the program has started." They all nodded.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Then they carried on with the tour, till they reached Daniels office, where both Teal'c and Jacob were.**

**"Hi guys, how the translating coming along." Jack asked as they walked into the room.**

**"Hi Jack, Sam, good, I found some writing that is in ancient."**

**"Please do tell."**

**"Well it is to do with the full moon."**

**"What are we going to turn in to werewolves or something?" Sam giggled.**

**"Funny, no, remember when we were on the planet, the night of where the marriages took place?"**

**"Yes what about it?"**

**"Well from what the writing says on the wall and the people I spoke to, every forty two days there is a full moon."**

**"Wait a minute are you saying that every time there is a full moon there is that marriage thing and party afterwards."**

**"Yes Jack and there is more." Daniel looked at Jack, then at Sam, he started blushing.**

**"Daniel spit it out."**

**"Night of fertility for the all women when they are ovulating and the drink that all married couples get, well they just can't help themselves. The drink that the men get it's got some thing similar to Viagra in it and something else to make them well horny, same with all the married women who aren't pregnant, they just can't well help themselves." Daniel said. Sam was blushing at that time.**

**"Crap." Jack said quietly.**

**"Thanks for letting us know Daniel."**

**"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter did this happen to you both?" They both look at one another and both nodded at the same time.**

**"Oh boy." Daniel said.**

**"Is there anything you can do for them, they didn't know about the drinks and what it would do to them, from what Daniel and Teal'c told me the wine must have been powerful cause Daniel here passed out drunk after two drinks." Jacob said.**

**"We will think about it, it must have been strong wine."**

**"Yes it is sir, even all the guys from SG3 were drunk with in three hours sir, I seen them handle any drink here on earth no problem, but the wine that they had, must have been powerful. Carter and I were given wedding drinks which was different to the ones they had."**

**"Don't remind me Jack, I've had hangovers before, but the next morning, I could've downed bottle of aspirin for it and sunglasses as well."**

**Sam smile, try not to laugh. She has seen Daniel with hangovers before when they all had team nights at Jack place.**

**"Well it must have been powerful drink for that to happen?"**

**"It was sir." Daniel said.**

**"Sir's would you like to see the fruit that we brought back with us?"**

**"Sure, George told me that they are huge." General Ryan said.**

**"Oh yeah, they are huge all right," Jack said.**

**"Sir's, try to picture an apple size of a basket ball."**

**"That big?"**

**"Oh yeah."**

**They left and headed to the science lab, when they arrived, they were all shock when they saw the size of the fruit. They all talked for a bit before they went on with the tour. An hour later they all went into the mess all got have cup of coffee and sat at one of the tables to talk some more. They all heard over the PA system.**

**"Off world activation, General Hammond to the control room."**

**"Does that happen a lot?"**

**"Yes sir, it does."**

**"SG1 to the briefing room, SG1 to the briefing room."**

**"Shall we?" Jack said.**

**They all got up and headed to the briefing room, when they got there with the three Generals, there were three Tok'ra already there waiting, Jack groaned when he saw Anise there. General Ryan heard him groan and look confused.**

**"I'll explain later sir." Sam said, they all sat down around the table.**

**"Anise what is going on?" Jacob asked.**

**"We have to move again Jacob, the System Lords found us again."**

**"What, that is the third time this month, any news on who it is?"**

**"No, sorry we do not know."**

**"Is there any thing we can do to help?" Daniel asked.**

**"Everything has been taken care of. However one of the grapes that you gave us has disappeared from the lab."**

**"What?" Jack said.**

**"We don't know where it's disappeared to Colonel."**

**"Sir, I think the best bet is for Janet to take a pint of blood from both Colonel O'Neill and myself. So she could get the proteins from and have it on stand by just in case there is a Goa'uld spy who will try to kill the Tok'ra with the juices from the grape."**

**"What will that do, the Tok'ra would be dead."**

**"No they won't, look at my father and Selmak, are they dead?" Sam said, looking at Anise.**

**"No, I don't know if it will work on other Tok'ra or not."**

**"That is a chance we are willing to take, Sir, if it does happen, can we have the tok'ra here so Janet could keep an eye on them as well as Colonel O'Neill and myself, just in case she needed to take some more blood from us?"**

**"I'll have to talk to the President and the Joint Chiefs about that, as for the blood, get Dr Fraiser do what she has to do just in case." Hammond said.**

**"Yes sir, we better go and see her now and get it taken care of."**

**"Granted, come back when you two are finished, dismissed."**

**Then both Jack and Sam left the briefing room and headed to Janet office.**

**"Anise any idea who the spy might be?"**

**"No."**

**"Have any Tok'ra returned in the past month since this has all started?" Teal'c asked they all looked at Anise and waited.**

**"Yes, two have returned from their missions, are you saying that it might be one of them?"**

**"Well how else could you know how the system lords would have known where you were and move three times in a month."**

**"I must return and inform the council about this, if it is one of them, we will thank you." They all stood up, Hammond left with the three Tok'ra, leaving the others behind.**

**"Dr Jackson when we entered this room I heard Colonel O'Neill groan when he saw Anise, is it? Why is that?"**

**"Well have you read the report on what happen at the treaty between us and the Tok'ra?"**

**"Yes, what does it have to happen between the Tok'ra anise and Colonel O'Neill?"**

**"Well she likes him a lot, if you know what I mean, she made a pass at him and he didn't like it."**

**"What, what did she do Daniel?" Jacob asked.**

**"She kissed him twice Jacob and he said that she is Tok'ra spice." Jacob raised an eye brow looking at Daniel**

**"And Fraya?"**

**"Well she's more interested in me than Jack." Jacob laughed at what Daniel just said.**

**"Why did Colonel O'Neill call her that?" One of the Generals asks.**

**"The clothes sir, like what she was wearing just before." Anise was wearing the grey leather suite that she wore like the last time SG1 saw her before the treaty.**

**"I see, thank you for that." Then Hammond returned.**

**"Sorry about that gentlemen. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are still in the infirmary resting after Dr Fraser had taken a pint of blood from them both."**

**"Jack being his normal pain in the ass in there sir?" Daniel asked and Hammond chuckled.**

**"Yes, I could hear him in the background, it seems that he is bored and annoying the staff."**

**"That's Jack alright, well let's just hope Sam can keep him busy for a while till Janet gets rid of him." Daniel said smiling.**

**Few minutes later after they all talked, they left the briefing room. The three general's head back to Peterson Air Force base where their plane was and headed back to Washington. Jack and Sam were in the infirmary for half an hour before being released and they both went to get some thing to eat and drink.**

**The next morning, Janet got Jacob to eat piece of apple that was brought back from the planet; everything was going fine, so Janet took blood test to find out if it worked. An hour later she got the results back from the lab and they came back normal.**

**The proteins from both Jack and Sam worked from what she saw, both Jack's protein cells and Sam's cells joined together to battle any virus and at the same time they were multiplying through out his body. Janet was pleased with the results, so she went and told Jacob the good news, he was pleased and so was Selmak.**

**Then Janet was called to the gate room for an emergency, when she arrived there, fourteen Tok'ra were being carried through the gate on stretchers. And one of then gave Janet a sample of the water they were drinking when they collapsed.**

**Janet smelt it, she could smell grapes, then she remembered what Sam told her about what happened on the Tok'ra planet.**

**So she started ordering them to the infirmary, when she got there, she went to the fridge and got both bags of Jack and Sam protein's out while the nurses got IV lines in them. Janet injected ten mils of each into all fourteen IV lines, as well as monitoring both host and symbiote vitals.**

**Jacob, Hammond and SG1 showed up and waited. Jacob spoke to some of the Tok'ra who brought the sick one's though to find out what had happened. Half an hour later after the Tok'ra got the injections, they were all getting better, but Janet wanted to keep them in there for over night, just in case.**

**She gave them all another injection twelve hours after the first one, as well taking blood samples from them all. The next day, the fourteen Tok'ra were stronger, well rested and hungry. SG1, Jacob, Janet and Hammond sat around the briefing table later that morning.**

**"Sir all the tests show, that is was the same grape that was put in the Tok'ra water."**

**"I see, and the blood results?"**

**"Same as General Carter here sir, they are slowly multiplying and killing off the virus."**

**"That is good news, so when can they go back?"**

**"This afternoon, I was also thinking with your permission sir is to give the other Tok'ra who are here same injections before they go."**

**"Have you got enough for them all?"**

**"Yes Sir. I also want another pint of blood from Colonel O'Neill and Sam for back up just in case it happens again and I want to also give Teal'c the injection and for him to try the fruit and see what happens from there."**

**"Well that is up to Teal'c."**

**"I will do the test Dr Fraser, when would you like to start?"**

**"How about now, Teal'c?"**

**"I will accompany you to the infirmary Dr Fraiser."**

**"We will all go and support him sir." Jack said.**

**"Ok, if that is all, dismissed."**

**They all left the briefing room and walked down to the infirmary, both Jack and Sam laid down on two of the beds, while Janet got everything set up, so she could get a pint of blood from them both. Once finished there, all twenty eight, tok'ra showed up, so Janet gave them all the injections, then she let them go with the other fourteen back to the Tok'ra base.**

**Then she got Teal'c to eat some of the fruit and he lay down on the bed and the nurse put an IV in him as well the monitors set up while Janet got the last of both proteins set up. They all noticed the change in Teal'c heart rate, so they all knew what was happening, so Janet gave him the two injections and all they could do is wait.**

**Teal'c fell asleep few minutes later, they were all getting worried, then ten minutes later his heart rate was turning back to normal, they were all relieved, five minutes later Teal'c opened his eyes and looked around.**

**"Hey, Teal'c how are you feeling?"**

**"My head hurts." They all laughed.**

**"Teal'c first experience of a hangover, I'll say he is going to be ok, what do you think doc?" Jack asked.**

**"Well it looks like it worked, but I need to take some blood first, to make sure everything is ok and I'll give you something for your headache Teal'c."**

**"Thank you Dr Fraiser."**

**"So, what happens now sir?" Jack asked.**

**"Sir, I wouldn't mind returning back to the planet can carry on studying the walls in the temple as well the bathroom."**

**"I would like to go back and collect some tritium and get some more water and soil samples and help start negotiations with them sir." Sam said.**

**"Well soon as Teal'c gets the all clear from Dr Fraser, SG1 is on down time for three days."**

**"Yes sir" Jack said.**

**"George can you send me back to the Tok'ra, so I can help out find who the spy is."**

**"Ok Jacob, I'll let Walter know, we got their new address before they left, for you."**

**"Thanks. Sam, I better go you look after yourself."**

**"I will dad and I hope you can find out who it is." They both hugged one another.**

**"Jack, take care of yourself and Sam."**

**"Yes sir." They both shook hands.**

**"Bye Daniel, Teal'c, take care." They both said bye before Hammond and Jacob left them alone.**

**"So doc can Teal'c leave or do you want to keep an eye on him?"**

**"I think it's better if he stays here for tonight."**

**"Ok, so O'Malley's anyone?" Jack asked.**

**"Sorry Jack, I'm going to be busy."**

**"Oh. Ok, Carter?"**

**"Sure, meet you there in two hours sir."**

**"Ok, see you guys later, take care T." Then Jack was out the door.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Well I better go, see you guys later

Chapter 11

"Well I better go, see you guys later."

"Ok Sam, enjoy your evening."

"I will thanks." Then Sam left.

Two hours later Sam showed up outside of O'Malley's in a taxi. She noticed that Jack's truck wasn't there, so she went in and looked around just in case he also took a taxi. She spotted him over at the bar, a woman approached him, trying to flirt with him, but he must have said something and she left. Sam walked over to him.

"Care to buy a lady a drink fly boy?"

Jack turned around and saw Sam standing there with a smile on her face, which made him smile.

"Of course, beer?"

"Thanks."

Once Jack ordered Sam her beer they started talking.

"Who was that women that came on to you just before?"

"I don't who she was. I notice I wasn't the first tonight."

"Ok, how long have you been here?"

"Ten minutes."

"Ok, what did you say to her? She didn't look happy."

"Oh that I was waiting for a beautiful blond hair, blue eyed, beauty to come in here, so I could take her home with me tonight and have my wicked ways with her all night long."

Sam covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"She didn't like it I gather?"

"Nope, so what do you think of the idea?"

"Hmm, how about we talk some more over dinner first?"

"Sure, there is a free table over there in the corner, shall we?"

They got their drinks and headed to the corner table, when the woman showed up again, she looked at Sam.

"Hey honey you better watch it with this guy, he is planning on taking you home with him tonight."

"Let me guess, so he can have his wicked ways with me and I'm counting on it. I know what he is like it bed, better luck next time from tonight onwards, he's mine. You, go get your own man."

Then they reach their table leaving the women in shock. Then she walks over to them slightly drunk.

"You know what, why would you fuck an old guy like him for?"

"One he is not old and second he can bring me orgasm over and over again in one night, can any guys you been with do that to you? To give you that pleasure, I bet they can't."

The women look at Sam and then at Jack, then back to Sam, then she walked away with out saying a word.

"Sam I can't believe you said that."

"Well its true Jack, give you some of that wedding wine and you be on cloud nine." Sam said, grinning

"Oh yeah, I won't need the wine, just one look at you naked does the trick." Jack flicked his eyebrows at Sam.

They both ordered their steaks and more drinks, while they carried on talking. After dinner they played couple rounds of pool before they both left. After they both called a cab, they talked whilst waiting.

"Thanks for the evening tonight, sir."

"Sure no problem, see you back at work on Monday then."

"Yes sir." Then their cabs arrived.

"Good night sir."

"Good night Sam." Then they both got into their cabs and left.

It was early the next morning when both Jack and Sam couldn't sleep, they both were missing one another like crazy, so Sam got up and got dressed. She grabbed her keys, and she was out the door, in her car, and on her way over to Jack's place. It was just before sunrise.

Fifteen minutes later she showed up. Jack heard a car pull up, he knew it was her, so he quickly got out of bed and headed to his front door. Sam was just about to knock when he opened the door; they looked at each other.

Sam stepped in and Jack close the door, locked it, then they were in one another's arms kissing like crazy. Jack helped pick Sam up as she wrapped her legs around him, then he walked back to his bedroom. When they got there, Sam put her feet on the ground standing in front of him, still looking into each other eyes.

"I missed you, I couldn't sleep." Jack said.

"Same here, I missed your touch, your smell… everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, Jack make love to me."

They both kissed and removed one another's clothing, Jack laid Sam on his bed, and then he climbed on top of her nesting between her thighs.

"Sam you driving me crazy, I can smell you already."

"I know, I can feel you also."

They both kissed and made passionate love, afterward, Sam snuggled into Jack's side, he was able to pull the blankets over them both, before they drifted off to sleep with smiles on there faces.

Later that afternoon Sam woke up noticing that Jack wasn't with her, she sat up, then she could smell something, it was coffee, then Jack walk in the room with two cups in his hands.

"Afternoon, I through you would like to have some of this." Jack passed a cup of coffee to Sam.

"Thanks, just what I needed, how long have you been up for?" Noticing he was just wearing his boxers.

"Not long, hungry?"

"Well it depends on what." Sam said, smiling with a twinkle in her eye as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh, I don't know Sam. What do you have in mind?"

Sam put down her coffee and she pulled back the covers so Jack could look at her naked body in his bed. She noticed that his sidearm sprang into life when Jack groaned.

He put down his cup and pulled his boxers down to the ground, then stepped out of them. Then he climbed on top of Sam, kissing her. They both made passionate love once again. Afterwards, Sam was snuggling up to his side.

"Jack, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Sam. It seems that we can't even be apart over night with out going nuts."

"True, I hope that they will agree with what we talked about."

"Yea, I hope so too."

They both spent the weekend together; the only time they were apart was when Sam went back to her house to collect some of her clothes.

On Monday morning they both showed up in there own cars. Once changed, they went to see Janet, so they could give a pint of their blood. While lying on the beds afterwards, Janet asked Sam about her weekend.

"Sam, how was you weekend?"

"Well Janet, I don't know what's going on. On Friday night, both Jack and I couldn't sleep, even when he was in his bed, and I was in mine. It was driving me crazy, so I went to his place at 0500, soon as the door was locked, well… I think you get the idea."

"You two were together the whole weekend?"

"Yes doc. Sam and I have been talking about the problem and we want you to run some tests for us."

"What sort of tests?"

"Well we will have to be strapped down for it and in separate rooms, so you can monitor us both, find out what our hormone levels are like, everything." Sam said.

"Well I have to talk to General Hammond about this and see what he has to say."

"SG1 to the briefing room, SG1 to the briefing room, Dr Fraiser to the Briefing room." Came over the PA system.

"Damn it, will you two be ok?"

"Yeah, can you get us some orange juice?"

"Sure, see you two there."

Sam and Jack helped supported one another out of the infirmary. Few minutes later they both showed up and just made it to the chairs before they both collapsed into them.

"Colonel, Major are you ok?"

"Yes sir, Janet just finished taking a pint of blood from us, when we were paged sir."

"I see. Where is Dr Fraiser now?"

"Get us some juice sir." Jack said

Then Janet showed up with two glasses of orange juice, and passes it to them before sitting down. They both drank it at the same time, when finished they both leaned back in their chairs.

"Sir, what's going on?" Janet asked.

"The Joint Chiefs of Staff and the three General's are here to ask some more questions."

"When are they arriving sir?" Jack asked. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Sir, they are here." Walter said from the doorway.

"Show them in."

"Yes sir." Then he left..


	12. Chapter 12

**Few seconds later they all showed up, Hammond, Janet, Jack and Sam stood at attention, although both Jack and Sam were swaying a bit when they stood up. They both held on the table for support.**

**"Please be seated." General Ryan said. They all sat down.**

**"Colonel, Major are you two ok?" Ryan asked.**

**"No sir. Doc just finished taking a pint of blood from Carter and me when we were called here sir."**

**"I see, well you know what we are here for?"**

**"Yes sir." Sam said.**

**"Well shall we begin?"**

**"Excuse me sir, if you going to talk to them, the best place is the infirmary, where I can keep an eye on them, they have had four pints of blood taken from them, as well other blood samples this week."**

**"Ok, we will go to the infirmary then."**

**They all stood up and walk out of the briefing room. Jack and Sam held on to each other for support, with Teal'c behind them just in case, one of them fell down. Few minutes later, they arrived and just made it to one of the beds. Teal'c lifted Sam up and put her on the bed next to Jack, while Daniel and Janet took care of Jack. Once they both were comfortable, they both had their eyes closed.**

**"Sir, you might have to come back later, they have fallen asleep."**

**"Ok, let us know when they have woken up." Hammond asked.**

**"Yes sir." Then they all left. Janet checked on them both before removing their boots and leaving them alone to sleep.**

**Two hours later Sam woke up first, she turned her head to see Jack was still asleep. So look around to see no one else around, so she got up and went over to his bed and laid down next to him. Jack moved his arm around her head, so she could put her head on to his chest and arm across his waist, he put his arm on top of hers, before she fell asleep again. Not knowing that the top brass and Hammond were watching them from the briefing room Television.**

**"Well George, what do you think?" Ryan asked.**

**"They are both good officers, Dr Fraiser spoke to me just before, she told me what had happened to them over the weekend and wants to run some test on them both."**

**"What happened and what tests?"**

**"She told me that they told her that they couldn't even be apart over night. That they both couldn't sleep unless they were close together. As for the tests, she wants to find out what sort of reaction well happen if they were apart for long periods of time. They told her it was driving them both crazy and that is why they wanted to do the tests"**

**"Do you agree with the tests?"**

**"Well if it will help decide, then yes."**

**"Ok, do it. We would like to watch and see what happens to them both."**

**"Well, I hope you brought your over night bags with you?"**

**"We did."**

**"Ok, I'll get the VIP quarters set up for you all." Then Hammond left them to talk among themselves and watching Jack and Sam at the same time.**

**An hour later Jack woke up; he felt a warm body next to him. Even through his eyes were closed, he knew it was Sam. He smiled and held her close, then he noticed that she was starting to wake up, so he opened his eyes and gave her a kiss, which made her smile also, before opening her eyes to look into his brown ones.**

**"Hey, how are you feeling?"**

**"Good, you?"**

**"Yeah, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Sam giggled and buried her head into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, and then she looked up at him.**

**"How about cake?"**

**"Sounds good to me, but I need to go somewhere first."**

**"I know, so do I." They both kissed before getting up.**

**They found their boots and put them on, before leaving to go to the bathroom. When finished in there, they both went to the mess hall for some cake and coffee. When they both arrived in the mess hall, they got their coffee and cake and sat at one of the tables to talk. They were there for five minutes when Janet showed up she spotted them and walked over.**

**"There you both are. I've been looking for you two."**

**"Well you found us doc, so what's up?"**

**"I got the go ahead on the tests you wanted to do Sam."**

**"Good, when would you like to start?"**

**"When you two are ready?"**

**"Jack."**

**"Sam." They both looked at each other.**

**"How about now?"**

**"Ok, let's get this show on the road for the top brass."**

**They both got up and followed Janet to the first room; they walked in and noticed the monitors already there Janet passed Jack the hospital scrubs to get into.**

**"Put these on and I'll be back to hook you up, Sam you better say good bye to him for a while." They both hug and kiss.**

**"I love you Sam."**

**"I love you to Jack."**

**Then Sam left with Janet, while Jack was getting changed. Janet showed Sam the same room but four doors down to where Jack room was.**

**"You know the drill Sam, I'll be right back."**

**"Ok."**

**Then Janet went back to Jack who was already changed and a nurse was waiting outside for Janet to that show up before they both entered his room. Jack was already on the bed, waiting. They strapped him in the restraints and got him hooked up so Janet could monitor his blood pressure and heart rate. Once everything was done, they both left him there then went to do the same thing to Sam.**

**Once done they left them alone and headed to her monitoring office, where she could keep an eye on them both. Then Hammond and the top brass showed up.**

**"Doctor, is every thing set up?"**

**"Yes sir, I ask for Daniel and Teal'c help with the tests."**

**"Ok, when will you be starting the first test?" Then Daniel and Teal'c showed up.**

**"Now is a good time."**

**"What test are you going to do?"**

**"Feeling tests are one of them, as well tasting."**

**"What are you going to start off with?"**

**"Daniel I want you to be with Sam and Teal'c with the Colonel." They both nodded.**

**"Here is your first test, take these item and notes with you, don't open the notes till you are in the room, while there, follow the note instructions, then wait for five minutes, then leave the room."**

**"Can we talk to them?" Daniel asked.**

**"Sure, go now, once done then come back, ok?"**

**"Ok."**

**Then they left to go to where Jack and Sam were. When they arrived in the room, they both open their notes and read what they said. Janet and the others could hear and see what was going on.**

**"Hi, Teal'c, do you know what are you going to do to me?"**

**"This O'Neill, let me know if you feel any thing strange happening to you?"**

**"Sure, go ahead."**

**Teal'c moved to the foot of the bed, removed the covers and he started tickling Jack's right foot. Jack started laughing.**

**"Teal'c stop that." Then he stopped and waited, he didn't have to wait long.**

**"I can feel some thing cold and wet down my left arm."**

**"Can you O'Neill?"**

**"Yeah, Daniel must have put some thing down her arm."**

**"I will return later O'Neill, for the next test to be done." Teal'c left the room.**

**When Daniel showed up, he opened his note.**

**"Sam you can tell me what you feel, ok?"**

**"Sure." Then Sam started laughing.**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"My right foot seems to be ticklish."**

**Then Daniel got cold wet ice cubes and put it on to Sam left arm. Once done, he dried the area up.**

**"Well see you later Sam."**

**"Ok Daniel." Then he left the room.**

**"Well sirs, what do you think for the first tests so far?"**

**"Did you tell them beforehand about what tests you going to do?"**

**"No sir's."**

**"I see."**

**"Sir, if you've got an idea for a test let me know."**

**"Ok, we will."**

**"We will leave you alone doctor." Then they all left.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Well I better go, see you guys later"

An hour later Janet notice the change in there heart rate and she also note that they were starting to get restless. So she called Hammond to let him know some thing started to happen, then she called her nurse in to start taking blood and urine samples from them for testing.

The two nurses were in the room getting the test done when Hammond and the top brass showed up. Janet told them what was happening; they could see on the two monitors what was going on. So they stayed there watching what was going on between Jack and Sam. Twenty minutes later there test results returned.

"Doctor?"

"Their hormone levels are up by ten percent and as you can see, they starting to stress out"

"Ok, keep an eye on them both"

"Yes sir"

"I'll be back in an hour for a report"

"Yes sir"

Over the next five hours, things were starting to get worse for both Jack and Sam. Their blood pressure, heart rate and hormone levels were high, and they were trying to brake their binds and they were also screaming out one another names.

So when Hammond showed up he could see what was happening to his two best officers, so he decided, to end the tests, before it kills them both. So Janet got her nurses to help her remove the wires, the urine bag and the restrances.

They did Sam first, soon, as she was free, she ran to Jack room with them in tow, when they arrived. Sam was kissing and talking to Jack. Janet and the nurse, quickly remove every thing, they removed the restrance last, once Jack was free, he wrap his arms around Sam and hug her. Janet and the nurses left them alone, she closes the door behind her, and they left them alone.

When Jack and Sam came up for air, they were looking at each other.

"Sam are you ok?"

"Yes, I am now, you?"

"Yeah, I wounder how long we were apart for?"

"I don't know, it seams like forever"

"Come here"

Jack moved over on the bed, so Sam could climb up on it, then she lie down next to him, like she did earlier that morning. Once settled down, they both started kissing then started removing their clothes, then they both started making passionate love, before they both feel a sleep afterward, with a blanket covering there naked bodies.

When Janet return back to where Hammond was waiting for her, the top brass was also waiting for her. When she saw what was happening on the monitors, she quickly turned them off.

"Sorry sirs, I think they need some privacy, you can talk to them both later. For my recommendation, is not to split them up, you have seen what happen soon as Major Carter was free"

"We know doctor, thanks for letting us know, is there any thing you can do?"

"Sorry sir, unless Daniel comes up with some thing, you would have to give them there request, or work some thing out, so that they can be together"

"Thank you doctor" then Daniel and Teal'c showed up.

"Hi Janet, what's happening to Jack and Sam, and why is Jack monitor turn off and where is Sam"

Daniel went to turn the monitor on, Janet smack his hand away

"Daniel don't you dear turn that one on"

"Why?" then he looked at her

"Oh, ok, well talk to you later, sirs" then Daniel left them alone.

"Well we will talk to them in the morning doctor at 0800 hours" Hammond said

"Yes sir"

Later that afternoon, both Jack and Sam woke up and got dress, before leaving the room. They went to the toilets, before they went to see Janet, to let her know that they are awake. Once they found her, she ran some more tests, and passes the message on, before they left to get some thing to eat.

They stayed on the base over night; they sleep in Sam room for the night. The next morning after breakfast, they heard to the briefing room where the joint chief of staff and the two visiting generals, Hammond and Janet were waiting for them. Once seated, the briefing started.

"Col O'Neill, Major Carter, we have reviewed what happen yesterday with the test and we also spoke to Dr Fraser about the results from the tests. We how ever decided to take you two back to Washington with us"

"Why sir?" Jack asked,

"We got scientist who would like to tests you both"

"Woo, sir, you got to be joking" Jack said, in shock.

"What sort of test sir?"

"Similar to what your Dr Fraser has done yesterday, just to make sure before we decided"

Jack and Sam look at each other, then they both held hands. Jack nodded to Sam, then she nodded back. They turn to look at General Ryan.

"We will do your tests for you only on one condition"

"Nope, sorry"

"Sirs, what Jack is only asking is that the rest of out team and Dr Fraser come with us, so she can keep an eye on us both. You know with what's in my blood, and she under stands it better than any of your doctors, sir"

"Well, ok. That is fine. We will leave in half an hour"

"Yes sir"

"Ok, dismiss" they both got up and leave the room.

"If you will excuse me sirs, I'll contact Dr Warner so he can relieve me while I'm away"

Then Janet left to make some calls and arrange for her neighbours to look after Cassie while she is in Washington. Then she called Dr Warner about what was happening. He understands, and would take over soon as he arrived. Once finish there, she went and start packing for a week, since she didn't know how long she was going to be away for.

Jack and Sam went and told Daniel and Teal'c to start packing. They told them about what was going on and they needed then for moral support. Then they went to there own lockers and quarters to back few things that they needed while away, including there dress blues, just in case.

When the time came, they all meet on the surface in their dress blues and their duffle bags with them. Only Teal'c and Daniel were wearing there BDU clothing, but they did pack civvies clothing with them as well another set of BDU clothing. Then they all left with the joint chief and the two generals.

Half an hour later they were airborne, and on there way to Washington. Both Daniel and Sam took there laptop's with them, so they could carrying on with there work, since it will take five hours to get to Washington.

Jack was sitting next to Sam with his eyes close; he could hear Sam taping away on the keyboard. Daniel and Teal'c were sitting in the next double seats going over the translations that he had down loaded on his computer. Janet was reading one of her medical journals, while the three Generals were talking as well watching Jack and Sam.

Sam stop what she was doing two hours into the flight and stood up to stretch her legs as well go to use the bathroom for a bit stop. Jack opened his eyes when she stoped typing. He watch her get up to stretch, they both look into one another eyes, and a small nod before she left.

The three general notice what happen between them. Just before Sam showed up, they notice Jack got his eyes close and started to smile, then he opened his eyes as she showed up with two coffees in her hands. She passed one to him before she sat down again. They didn't hear her approach with the coffees, which got then interested in how Jack knew that Sam was only few seconds away from showing up.

An hour later, Sam started to frown, she wasn't even looking at Jack. He got up and then he pulled her with him, they walk hand in hand into the next room. So the three generals followed them to the next room to see what was going on.

They sat on the big whit couch in the corner. Jack was sitting on the couch, while Sam took her shoes off as well her jacket, and then she sat on the floor between his legs. Jack started massaging her shoulders; Sam got her eyes, close, relaxing. Ten minutes later. Jack stop and Sam got up off the floor and sat next to Jack and give him a thank you kiss, before they both hug one another. Then they turned to look at the three generals.

"Sir's is every thing alright?"

They walked in and look at them both, who were sitting close together with Jack arm around Sam shoulder.

"How did you know that Major Carter needed a massage?"

"Remember what Jack feels, I feel, it's the same other way round"

"I see, there are some things that are different?"

"Yes, like the food we eat, for example, I love blue jello, he loves red"

"She love her diet coke, I love coke. There are some differences, but it is mainly strong feelings we have for each other"

"I see, like you knew that she was tenace around her shoulders?"

"Yes and some how I knew where the spot is"

"Ok, we will leave you two alone then" They left Jack and Sam alone.

"Sam are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm just a bit worried about the tests, that's all"

"Same here, we will get through it together some how"

"Let's head back to the others" they both stood up, Sam put her shoes and Jacket back on, then Jack gave her a kiss, before they join the others.

Few hours later their plane landed and they were all on their way to one of the air force buildings where Jack and Sam are going to have the tests done. When they all arrived there, they were shown their rooms where they would be sleeping. Once settle in. Sam and Jack both change into hospital stubs, then taken to one of the rooms for the tests. Janet was with them.

Over the next three days, they did allsorts of tests on them and also taking blood samples, which Janet knew Jack didn't like. Later that night, Jack and Sam were asleep, when they both woke up when there door open, then they felt needles hit them both, Jack pulled his out and felt it.

"Tranquillises" then he fell unconscious.

Sam pulled hers out, as four men quietly ran into the room. She put it on the bed, near her feet as she got up to try to take the first man out. She managed to break the guy's nose, before she felt another dart hit her. She took it out and through it across the floor, as the second man tried to grab her. She was able to knock the guy on his ass.

"Shit, this is one tough Major, give her another shot."

"What the hell are you doing, what do you want?" Sam was yelling, hopefully to get someone's attention outside.

They shot her twice, Sam was able to pull the two darts out, then managed to reach the alarms.

"Shit, the alarms."

They went to grab her, but Sam was able to push the button that caused the alarms to go off. Then she collapsed on the floor. The four guys picked them both up and quickly left their room and disappeared.

The alarms woke everyone else up. They all ran around to find out what was going on. Daniel went to check on Sam and Jack when he turned the lights on in their room, he saw a mess, like some sort of fight had occurred. Then he called out.

"Janet, Teal'c, someone has taken Sam and Jack". They walk in the room with the three airmen that were with them. They also saw the mess.

"They must have put up one hell of a fight." Daniel said.

Janet bent down to one spot.

"There is blood here but don't know who it belongs to."

Then the commander ran into the room soon as he got word about what just happened.

"What's going on here?"

"We think that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have been kidnapped sir." Janet said. Teal'c spotted one of the darts, but walked over to have a closer look.

"Dr Fraser, I have found some thing." They all walked over to where Teal'c was. Janet put a glove on and picked up the dart.

"Tranquillizer dart, sir your permission to find out what's in this?"

"Granted."

"Sir, there are two more over here." One of the airmen said they walked over to where there was two more darts.

"Sir, I would like to have this room searched to find out if there is any more of them and also take a sample of the blood that's on the floor to find out who it belongs to."

"Granted."

"Sir. Can we check the video of this room? It might give us an idea about what happened here." Daniel asked

"Granted, I've got some calls to make. Do whatever you have to do to find out what happened in here." Then they left the room.

"Teal'c we better call General Hammond to let him know."

"Indeed." They went to the security room to check the video, on the way there, Daniel called Hammond.

"Hammond."

"Sir, its Daniel we have a problem, Jack and Sam have been kidnapped."

"What, when?" Hammond was shocked.

"About ten minutes ago everyone was woken when the alarms went off. I went to check on Jack and Sam when I saw the mess, looks like a fight of some kind. There is blood on the floor and three tranquillizer darts, we don't know how many more there are, we're just starting to check the video tapes now to find out what happened."

"Ok, keep me posted, has the commander been notified?"

"Yes sir, he was here." Teal'c was checking the tapes while Daniel was talking to Hammond.

"Daniel Jackson."

"Sir, we've got something, we are seeing both Jack and Sam being shot, Jack is unconscious, and Sam pulled hers out and put in the bed, perhaps so we could find it. I see two men, one went for Sam and it looks like she broke his nose, ouch that must of hurt. The second guy is trying to attack Sam; she knocked him on his butt. Two more darts have gone into Sam, she's able to pull them both out and looks like she is fighting two more men, she was able to reach and push the alarm bottom before she lost consciousness. We can see at least four masked men in the room, two of them carrying Jack and Sam in firemen's lifts and they all left the room."

"Thanks for telling me what just happened, keep me posted." Then the phone went dead.

"Well we better tell Janet and the Colonel about this." Daniel got the video out, then they both left to let them know what they just saw.

Hammond contacted the president and the Joint Chief's of Staff about what happened. They were both shocked and said they will look in to it. Then he sent a message to the Tok'ra and too Thor to let them know also. All he can do is wait.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Later that morning, Jack work up in a room, he was tired down, he also got a headache, he was able to turn his head, and was able to see Sam, and she was still sleeping. Then he close his eye, then he remember about four men bursting into their room and being shot with a tranquilliser dart. He opened his eyes when he head a groan, he knew it was Sam walking up. When she open her eyes again, she also looked around till she could see him.**

**"Hey, are you ok?"**

**"I've got a headache, how about you?" Sam asked**

**"Yeah, same here, do you remember what happen?"**

**"Yeah, we been kidnap but I don't know who, I broke one guys nose, kick another ass, before they put three darts in me to knock me out. I think I shock them after the third dart, which I wouldn't go down with out a fight. After they hit me the last two, I knew I was losing it, I just manage to make it to sound the alarms before I collapse and waking up here"**

**"Well Daniel, Teal'c and the others will find us, wherever we are" then the door open and three men walk in, they recognise one of them.**

**"You, so you're the one behind our kidnapping" Jack said, as he pull on the restrance.**

**"Now, now colonel. Now that I have got you and Major Carter, now I can do some experimenting of my own, move the Major in the other room"**

**"No, you brassard" they were move Sam out the door.**

**"Jack" Sam was yelling out**

**"Sam" Jack was also yelling back**

**"I love you"**

**"I love you to, just hang on" Then the door close.**

**"You are history, you know that, don't ya" Jack was angry by that time**

**"No one will every know"**

**"You are so dead, when I get my hands on you, you are so dead" Jack was fighting the restrances, then the guy left the room laughing.**

**Jack just closed his eyes and fell back asleep, since there was still drugs in his system. He was also worried about Sam. He remembers what she told him, that she had four darts in her.**

**At the same time, Sam was moved to another room, she fell asleep her self, since she still got three times the amount of drugs in her system. She was also worried about Jack.**

**Teal'c and Daniel told both Janet and the commanding officer about what they found on the tape. They both were shock. There was a knock on the door.**

**"Come" the door open**

**"Sir, there is General Ryan here to see you sir"**

**"Send him in airmen"**

**"Yes sir" then he left the room, few seconds later the General walked into the room.**

**"Sir" both Janet and the commandeering officer stood at attention.**

**"At easy, what is the latest on col O'Neill and Major Carter"**

**"General Ryan, I'm doctor Daniel Jackson. Both Jack and Sam have been kidnap, it is on this tape sir. Four men burst into there room. Jack was knock out strait away by one of the tranquillisers darts"**

**"I see, Major Carter?"**

**"Sam put up one hell of a fight sir, by the looks on the tape, she broke one guys nose and knock another on his ass, she had four tranquillisers darts in her sir, she was the one who raised the alarm before she collapse on the floor. There were four what looks like men in ski masks sir"**

**"Any thing on the darts?"**

**"Yes sir, I was able to find out that is was a strong sedative. I'm worried about Major Carter Sir, she had three time the dosage than col O'Neill"**

**"What do you mean, you think it might kill her doctor?"**

**"Either that or coma, there was enough in one dart for three men of the size of Teal'c sir, who every they were went over board in drugging them"**

**"I see, well keep me posted through General Hammond"**

**"Yes sir, but I am worried about one thing"**

**"What's that?"**

**"Who every they are, if they separate them, well you saw for your self what happen at the SGC sir"**

**"Yes, well we hope we can find them soon"**

**"Yes sir"**

**"Janet what about the blood that was on the floor?"**

**"Well it's not Sam and Colonel O'Neill, I'm waiting for a DNA match. I should know soon." Then Janet beeper went off, so she checked the message.**

**"We got a match, may I use the phone?"**

**"Yes, go a head doctor" Janet dial the SGC.**

**"Dr Warner please, this is Dr Fraser" they all look at Janet.**

**"Dr Warner, what have you got for me… Yes… are you sure…. Ok have you informed General Hammond… ok, I'll let you go and do that, thanks" then she hung up.**

**"Janet"**

**"The DNA test came back to Agent John Thomas, NID"**

**"Well we better get him in for questioning, find out what you can on him. If you need any thing to get them back use any resources from the SGC, I'll let General Hammond know"**

**"Yes sir"**

**"Don't worry we will get them back"**

**"Thank you sir"**

**"Sir can you get us all the info on this agent John Thomas?" Janet asked**

**"There is only one person who I think we can trust from the NID" Daniel said**

**"Who?" Ryan asked**

**"Agent Bannett, he can help us," Daniel said.**

**"Ok contact General Hammond, see what he has to say" General Ryan said**

**Daniel contacted Hammond, who then contacted Bannett then contacted Daniel about a meeting. An hour later Daniel meets him in men's toilets in town.**

**"Dr Jackson"**

**"Agent Bannett, you know why we are here?"**

**"Yes, here is the info you ask for. I've got some one following him since this morning. Major Carter sure did a number on his nose" He pass a yellow envelope to Daniel**

**"Where is his at the moment?"**

**"Just out side of Washington heading south why?"**

**"Well what are we waiting for, we both know that the rouge NID got some buildings down that way. Sam and Jack life are in danger?" Daniel started to leave.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"When this is all over, Sam will tell you, come on we haven't got much time" they both left the toilets. Janet spotted them and headed towards them**

**"Come on Janet, we haven't got much time, I'll explain it on the way" Daniel said.**

**They all got in to Bannett car and they headed south. Janet and Daniel were looking at the information.**

**"We suspect the Thomas was rogue agent for some time, but we didn't have enough on him till now. There are four others who we think are rogue agents, but the proof we need is impossible"**

**"I'll call for back up, General Hammond has sent six SG team units here, plus we got others from the base as back up as well" Daniel said.**

**Then he called Teal'c and relay the message. Once finish on the phone, all they do is wait till they reach the area.**

**"How long do you think it will take to reach where we are going?"**

**"Three hours"**

**"We are going to be cutting it fine" Janet said.**

**Jack woke up with a headache once again, he been asleep for four and half-hours. He tried to look around to see if he could see Sam, when he didn't he try to pull on the restrance, he knew what is happening to him. It was like before with the test back at the SGC.**

**He close his eyes try to get a feel of Sam, there was nothing but a heart beat, in his ears. He knew that she was still asleep, then he remembers what she said about the darts. He was worried about her.**

**Then he felt something, a prick, then he relies that they were taking blood from her. He heard the door open and two different footsteps. Then he felt a prick, and then he relies that they were also taking a blood sample from him.**

**"Do you think they would cooperate?" Jack heard one said.**

**"Don't know, I think the women will sooner or later. I wounder what so special about these to any way?"**

**"They both drank some sort of wine on a planet over a week ago, they are ammine to any symboites, from what I heard"**

**"So, what's the problem?"**

**"There is some thing in the drink that makes them, well they can't keep their hands off each other. From what I heard, the CMO from the SGC did some tests on them, they were apart for few hours, and they went nuts. When they are together, every thing calm down"**

**"Come on, we better get this back to the lab" then they left Jack alone.**

**He still had his eyes close, then he sense some thing, Sam was waking up, he could feel her pulling on the restrance her self and sense that she was worried about him. She was able to calm down and to folkist on Jack with her mind; she could seance that he is awake.**

**So she decided to try some thing with her fingers, she tap Morse code and hoping that Jack could pick up what she was doing. Jack sense some thing with his two fingers on his right hand tapping, he relies it was Morse code.**

**'Jack can you feel this' Jack tap back to Sam.**

**'Yes, are you ok?'**

**'Yes, still bit groggy, you'**

**'I'm ok, they just taken a blood sample from us'**

**'Tests?'**

**'Could be, one thing for sure, is that there is a mole at the SGC'**

**'What, how do you know?'**

**'I heard two guys talking about the test doc did on us'**

**'Question is who, only few people knew about the test'**

**'Don't worry Sam we will get out of this, some one coming, I'll tap you later, I love you'**

**'I love you to Jack'**

**Jack head the door open and close, then foot steps over to the bed. Jack open his eyes blink few times.**

**"Ready to corporate Jack?"**

**"Go to hell"**

**"Really, we have been monitoring both you and Major Carter. Are you ready for our first test?"**

**"What tests?"**

**The guy brought out a zat gun and fired it at Jack. He squirms around on the bed, the lost consensus. Then they left to check the video cameras. He couldn't believe it Sam also felt it. Which made him happy.**

**Bennet contacted the other agent who was following Thomas.**

**"This is agent bennet what is your location… yes, what is Thomas doing now… ok, let me know when he stops, we are about an hour away… ok, thanks" then he hung up.**

**"What's the latest?"**

**"He turn down a road, which I about half an hour away, far as I know there is no NID buildings"**

**"Well can you find out what's down that road, there might be some thing that will give us a clue"**

**"Good idea"**

**Bennet contacted head quarters to see what he can find out. He spoke to one person who he knew he could trust. Once finish on the phone.**

**"There are twelve houses and two buildings down that road"**

**"Ok, at lest it is a start" then Daniel phone rings**

**"Dr Jackson… yes sir… that is good news… soon, Agent Bennet got some one tailing Thomas now sir… under stand, we will let you know, so as we have some thing…. Ok sir; tell them, we will get them back…. Ok, I'm sure he will sir, he might as well get in line like the rest of us… ok sir, thanks for letting us know" then he hug up.**

**"Daniel what is it?" Janet asked**

**"Thor is in orbit still and he is going to help us rescue Jack and Sam, he trying to pin point their location. The four tok'ra arrived fifteen minutes ago, two of them is anise and Jacob"**

**"Oh boy, what did they say?"**

**"They aren't happy about what has happen but general Hammond explain to them about the group and what problems we have had with the over the years, they understand" then there was a bright light and Daniel disappeared.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**"What the hell was that?"**

**"I think Thor has some thing to do with it"**

**When Daniel appeared. "Thor"**

**"Dr Jackson, I have found major Carter and O'Neill"**

**"That is good news, where are they" Thor moved couple of stones then they could see two blue dots, they were in separate rooms.**

**"Thor can you detect cameras and listening devices in Jack room?"**

**"Yes, I can"**

**"Can you tap into them as well Sam so we can see what has happen to them?"**

**Thor moved some stones around; two pictures appeared on screen, they both are unconscious**

**"Would you for me to beam them up?"**

**"Not yet, I want to find out who is behind this" then Jack started to come around, he blink few times.**

**"Thor can you jam the camera and the listening device, and have me show up in hologram?"**

**"Yes, use this stone and step over onto the circle" Thor passes Daniel a white stone and walked over to the circle. Jack was looking around when Daniel appeared.**

**"Jack"**

**"Daniel, what the hell"**

**"Jack listen to me, I'm on Thor ship, Jacob and three other tok'ra have shown up when they got General Hammond message, they are on stand by with two SG team ready to save your ass"**

**"Funny Daniel, have you check on Sam yet?"**

**"She still out of it, although you already knew that."**

**"So all we can do is wait?"**

**"Yep, do you know who's behind this?"**

**"Yep" Daniel turned away from Jack, then turned back**

**"Jack I got to go, two people are heading this way, who is it?"**

**"Kinsey and Simmons, so far there are ten different men I have seen so far"**

**"Ok, just hang tight a bit longer, we will get them, you and Sam"**

**Then he disappeared as the door opened, Jack closes his eyes. Daniel moved next to Thor.**

**"Did you get the information you needed Dr Jackson?"**

**"Yes, can you send me down to General Hammond office?"**

**"Use this stone when you are ready to return back here"**

**"Thanks" Once Daniel got the stone he appeared in Hammond office, he turned to see Hammond and the tok'ra in the briefing room, so he walks out of the office.**

**"Jacob"**

**"Daniel, how did you get here?"**

**"Thor"**

**"Oh any news of Jack and Sam?"**

**"Yes, I've spoken to Jack through the hologram, he seam a bit groggy still Sam still unconscious, but still alive. Thor is keeping an eye on them both"**

**"That's good to hear, but why can't he transport them out?"**

**"Evidence Jacob, oh General Hammond sir, you might as well get in line like the rest of us" as he turned to look at Hammond**

**"Why is that?"**

**"Kinsey and Simmons sir"**

**"What, so they are behind all of this?"**

**"Yes sir, Jack told me before Thor pulled me out, there is at lest ten others there that Jack has seen"**

**"Ok, thanks for that"**

**"I better get back, I'll let you know soon as I know what is happening" then Daniel disappeared back onto the ship.**

**"I will return you back to where you were be for"**

**"Thanks"**

**Then Daniel was back in the car. He told Janet and Barnett about what happen and who was behind it.**

**Jack was lying there, when he heard the two men moved around the room.**

**"Every thing is fine this end"**

**"Well it has come back, did you moved the wiring or some thing?" Jack could hear some one on the radio**

**"Yea, I moved the wire around, how about the sound, any thing"**

**"Nope, nothing"**

**"No wounder, it's cooked, we better get it replace" then Jack heard them leave. He was thinking Thor must have done some thing to it. Then he felt Sam waking up, then he tap Morse code to her.**

**'Sam are you ok?'**

**'Yes, I was electrocuted some how?'**

**'It was a Zat Sam'**

**'Ok, how are you'**

**'Ok, Daniel was here'**

**'What how?'**

**'Thor, I told him who was behind our kidnapping's and dad is here'**

**' He wouldn't be to happy to find out about what happen to us'**

**'True, Daniel said the caverey is on their way, all we can do is still tight a bit longer'**

**'Ok, I miss you'**

**'I miss you to Sam'**

**'Some one coming' Sam head the door open and two men walk into the room.**

**"Hello Major Carter, is their any thing we can get you?"**

**"You can realist us for starts?"**

**"No, we can't do that?"**

**"Well you have to soon, cause I need to use the bathroom, I've been tied down here for who knows how long and I am thirsty"**

**"Ok, we will take the restrance off you so you can use the bathroom, don't try to escape or you mate will suffer, so will you"**

**"Ok"**

**He took the restrance off Sam while the other guy was holding on to the zat. Sam was able to sit up, but felt a bit dizzy, once she came right she got off the bed slowly, her legs gave way under her. The guy went to help her up.**

**"Let me help you to the bathroom"**

**"Thanks, my legs are like jello at the moment" he help her to the toilet door**

**"Thanks, I think I can take it from here, if I'm not out in five minutes, sent a women in, just in case"**

**Then Sam slowly walked in to the toilets, once she relieved her self, once Finnish in there, she was washing her hands when Thor appears, and he passes her a flask.**

**"Thor?"**

**He nodded Sam sniff the drink, relies it was grape juice, she drank the lot, then pass it back to him**

**"Thanks Thor" then he was gone. The juice gave her the strength she needed to carry on.**

**Then she slowly walked back out to where the guard is waiting for her, and then they walk back to her room. When the same guy showed up, he passes her bottle water, Sam sat on the bed, then he passes it to her, she took a couple of mouth fulls first.**

**"Why are you holding col O'Neill and me here for?"**

**"You two hold the key to defeat all of the goa'uld"**

**"What is that suppose mean?"**

**"You two went through ceremony now you both reject any symboites"**

**"What, is that what you been told, yes we did go though a ceremony, it was a wedding ceremony for crying out loud, that's all, we ate, we drank just like any wedding ceremony we been to"**

**"Wedding ceremony?"**

**"Yes, the planet we went to was a day of the wedding ceremony we were invited to it, the leader ask col O'Neill and my self to part take in it. All we had to do is put our hand on a white stone, when it glowed, it means we are mates for life, then we drank the wedding ceremony wine, kiss and bow to the leader, and we were married. It was the same wine at the wedding breakfast with of others foods as well"**

**"Is that all"**

**"Yes, what did you think it was?" Sam took another couple of mouth fulls of the water.**

**"Any way Kinsey will try to find a way to get rid of Col O'Neill and me, court marshal, kidnapping, any thing, all of this is revenge, nothing more, I think it is the same with Simmons as well. But I got feeling when you guys kidnap us, was the biggest mistake"**

**"what do you mean?"**

**"Well you guys just piss of all our allies for one. Then there is the joint chief of staff, and the president, not to mention all the personal at the SGC, or don't got get my father"**

**"Senator Kinsey knows what he is doing, so lie down so I can strap you in."**

**Sam passes the now empty bottle back and lay down on the bed again.**

**"Just remember one thing, SG1 has saved earth many times, if it wasn't for us, you would have had a snake in your head or you would be dead if it wasn't for us"**

**Once finishes strap her in, he walk to the door, he turned to take one look at Sam before leaving to check on Jack. Jack also went to the bathroom, while there, Thor showed up and did the same thing. Once back on the bed, strap down, the two guys left him. Jack and Sam sent Morse code to each other for a while.**

**Bennet phone rang "Bennet…. Yes… where… good, we will be there in twenty minutes" then he hung up.**

**"Thomas car stop just out side of a building, you were right Dr Jackson, we will be there soon"**

**"Good" Daniel Called Hammond to give him an update. Once finish on the phone.**

**"Hammond getting four teams ready including Jacob"**

**"Good"**

**Hammond got SG team 2,3,6and 9 ready, then he went to inform the president and the joint chief of staff of the latest update. Few minutes later Bennet park his car behind a green car and they all got out, Agent Jordan was waiting for them, he showed them the building. Then Daniel disappeared again.**

**"What the, what was that?"**

**"Asgard transporting device" Janet said**

**"Wow, so what happens now" then there was a bright light**

**"Well perhaps that would answer you question" the four teams, Jacob and Daniel showed up.**

**"Shell we, Thor taking care of the power side of things" Jacob said.**

**"Who are you, are you in charge?"**

**"Agent Bennet, agent Jordan this is Major General Jacob Carter, who is host to the tok'ra Selmac"**

**"Your Major Carter father?" Bennet asked**

**"Yes, I know a lot about you Bennet"**

**"Ah Jacob, chic chat later, we got to rescue Sam and jack first"**

**"Shell we before they relies what's going on?" Janet asked**

**They all moved in around the building, working their way in, tranquillising the ones that are there, working their way around, and checking each room along the way. SG2 and Jacob came to one room it was lock, they were able to unlock the door and slowly open it, what they saw shock them. It was Jack, he was alive but he was bruise and also from the wound on his stomach it looks like a burn from the goa'uld pain stick. Jacob walked in to check his pulse, when Jack opened his eyes.**

**"Dad"**

**"Yes, jack it's me, you look like hell" he took the restrance off him.**

**"Can you sit up?" Jack slowly sat up, groan with pain**

**"Yeah, Sam?"**

**"We haven't found her yet, can you walk?"**

**"Yeah, Simmons and Kinsey?"**

**"Not yet" Jack close his eyes**

**"Sam awake"**

**Jacob notice he we taping with his fingers, and relies what it is, Morse code.**

**"Sir we better get going"**

**"In a minute" Jack opened his eyes.**

**"Oh god" then Jack scream, Jacob caught him before he fell onto the floor**

**"Jacob pain stick, Simmons and Kinsey are with her, we better find her fast"**

**"Come on let's go" Jacob help jack off the bed.**

**"They are history Jacob, when I get my hands onto them"**

**"You're not the only one son, come on" they walk out of the room. Jacob help Jack, since he was still unstable on his feet**

**"Jack how did you know Kinsey and Simmons are with Sam"**

**"Morse code dad, I'll tell you about it later"**

**They walk a bit further, before Jack stop, Jacob saw what was going to happen, so he stood behind him and quickly covered his mouth before he scream. SG2 saw what was happening to him, once the pain gone; Jacks legs gave way under him. Jacob went down with him.**

**"Jacob one more hit like that and we both die"**

**"Jack can you tell if we are getting closer to Sam or not?" Jack close his eyes, then opens them**

**"We are getting closer, we must go now"**

**One of the Lieutenants help Jacob get Jack on his feet, they walk further down the corridors. Jacob notice that Jack was doing Morse code again, he under stood what the code it.**

**'Sam screams if you can dad and others are here, we are coming, scream so they know where you are'**

**They walked around the corner, after it was all clear. They saw SG 3 with Janet with them, she quickly and quietly ran over to where Jack is.**

**"Not now Doc, we got to get to Sam first, then you can shove you needles in to me all you like, first Sam"**

**"Ok" They walk down another corridor when Jack stop. He put his hand up to a door and closed his eyes. Then he used more code again.**

**'Sam scream if you can'**

**Then they heard voice at the other end of the door. Then they heard Sam screaming the best she could.**

**"Found her" Jack said.**

**Jack moved to the door, then he used hand signals. Once the others were out of the way, he knock on the door, when Kinsey open the door, all he saw was a fist in his face, then Jack moved into the room where Simmons is with the pain stick in his hand.**

**"Col O'Neill, how did you get out, one wrong move and she gets it"**

**"I don't think so"**

**Then he through two tranquilliser darts into him, he collapse on to the floor, Jacob was next to Jack then help him to Sam side of the bed, then Jack untie the restrance, then Jack help Sam sit up and they both hug one another like there was no tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**"I want this area succussed and all of these idiots lock up" Jack said**

**"Jack every thing been taking care of" Jacob said**

**"Good" then two gurneys showed up**

**"Come on we better get you two out of here" Janet said**

**"Ok, one of them will be needed, doc have you got a camera with you?"**

**"No but I have?" Daniel said when he walked into the room.**

**"Good, I only want Doc and her staff in here, the rest, check the other rooms there should be camera room around here, I'm sure they tape what they did to us, go and find it, go now" jack said in colonel voice.**

**Daniel passes the camera to Janet; they all left with Kinsey and Simmons with them. Jack and Sam pulled apart do they could kiss one another.**

**"Are you ok?"**

**"I am now, you?"**

**"Yeah" then he gives her one more kiss.**

**" Doc I want you to start taking picture of us, every bruise, burn every thing"**

**"Sir we can" Jack cut her off**

**"Doc, now before we start healing, then you will have proof with what they did to us"**

**"Ok, let's do it"**

**Janet and four nurses help move the clothing so they could take the pictures of the burns, the bruising, and every thing. They were all shock with what they found. It took an hour once finish they both were lying together on one of the gurneys when they got out side, there was airforce as well NID agents every where.**

**They arrived at back of the ambulance once in side, they were on their way to Washington hospital.**

**"Col, I know you don't want to let Sam go, all I want is for you to lie on this bed, you two can hold hands, I just want to put an IV in you both"**

**"Ok"**

**Jack moved over to the other bed, once he was lying down he held on to Sam hand, they were looking at each other Janet put a blanket over then both and strapped them in then she put the IV in them both. They close their eyes and fell asleep. Jacob contacted Hammond to let him know the news.**

**"Hammond"**

**"George, good news we found them, they are on there way to Washington airforce hospital"**

**"That is good news Jacob, how are they?"**

**"I think they will be ok, we almost didn't recognise Jack when we found him first, he was black and blue all over and burn marks on both stomach and chest. He could berley walk. Both he and Sam were a mess. George I think the best bet is that Janet and her team be the only ones sign to them, especially Sam"**

**"No problems there Jacob, I'll pass the message on" then Hammond heard on the phone.**

**"General Carter sir, I think you would want to see what we found"**

**"George I'll call you back one of the teams found some thing"**

**"Ok, let me know if there is any news on Col O'Neill and Major Carter"**

**"Sure, oh Selmac said, she never seen any thing like it in her life, I know that her priviest hosts have suffered toucher, but nothing like this, she even wants revenge on what they did to them"**

**"I bet she doses, I better go, talks to you soon Jacob" then the line went dead.**

**Hammond contacted General Ryan, the joint chief of staff and the president, they were all relieved to hear the good news that they have been found, but Hammond told then what Jacob told him. They were shock by it and ask to be keeping up to date.**

**Jacob followed the Captain back into the building, then into one of the rooms. He was shock to see shelves full of alien and goa'uld devices, healing devices, allsorts of different technology.**

**"Holly Hannah"**

**"There are two more like this sir"**

**"You're joking, some one has been busy"**

**"Yes sir, there is some thing else we found I think you might be interested in" Jacob followed the captain to another room, he stop when he saw it.**

**"What the, I wounder who this belongs to?"**

**"Cronus sir"**

**"Are you sure it belong to him?"**

**"Yes sir, here is his symbol" Jacob had a closer look and was shock to see that it did belong to Cronus.**

**"Is there any thing else?"**

**"Yes sir, in the third room we found hundreds containers full of stun grenades, zats, staff weapons as well dozens of dearth glider weapons. There are enough weapons to start world war three. Oh, we found jars of some thing, it is blue sir, we don't know what it is" then Daniel ran in the room.**

**"Jacob you and Teal'c better get the hell out of here now" Teal'c was just behind Daniel.**

**"Daniel what are you talking about?"**

**"Here, get to Thor ship, where you would be safe, we will talk there"**

**"Daniel?" Daniel held onto both Jacob and Teal'c arm before beamed up to Thor ship.**

**"Daniel what's going on?"**

**"Did the captain tell you about the blue stuff we found?"**

**"Yes what about it?"**

**"Remember what we had to do few mouth ago, you know the symboite poison"**

**"Yes"**

**"Well the NID have made a concentrate of their own. From what I was able to read from the results, one drop of the stuff will kill you and Selmac ten times over. There is enough poison to do hundreds of planets. There are hundreds of jars of the stuff"**

**"You're joking?"**

**"Nope, we have to some how get rid of it all, other wise there will be trouble"**

**"But how can we get rid of it"**

**"I can take it with me back to my home world for study" Thor said, as he walked into the room.**

**"Can you, that would be great, if you can do that Thor" then Thor moved some stones around, then turned to the three men.**

**"It is safe for you to return, I have transported all of the jars up to a storage room."**

**"Thanks Thor"**

**"You are welcome" then they were beamed back down to the room.**

**When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Janet noticed that there was airforce security team there from the SGC. Then a car pulled up and four of Janet nursing staff ran over to give her a hand with Jack and Sam. Janet had to pull there hands apart so they could move the stretchers out of the ambulance one at a time Then they all went into the hospital together.**

**The staff received orders to stay out of their way and just help them with any thing they asked for. Janet worked around them both, giving orders. She could see what Jack ment by them healing quickly. Once every thing was sorted out and they both are on monitors, she could relax for the first time. Then Sam woke up, she look around in confusion, till she saw Jack, then Janet.**

**"Hey, how are you feeling?"**

**"Thirsty, how's Jack?"**

**"You both are going to be fine, we are Washington hospital"**

**"Ok" Janet got her cup of water with a straw, she sip it slowly, till she had enough.**

**"Thanks" then she closed her eyes and feel back asleep.**

**When Daniel, Jacob and Teal'c return, they check other rooms out as well. SG2 found the security room and there was over dozen videotapes, so they radio Jacob, to let him know what they found.**

**Few minutes later Jacob showed up, by that time the power was back on. So they check one out. It was when Simmons use the pain stick on Sam. Jacob was getting really pissed off with what he just saw, even Selmac was angry with what was going on. They saw them hit Sam across the face as well pock and prodded. He stoped the tape, he seen enough, even SG2 look green around the gills with what they just saw. He told them to pack all the videotapes up which they did do he left them alone.**

**"Did you see his face, he is really piss off"**

**"Yeah, I thought I was going to throw up with what I saw, man I hate to be in Simmons and Kinsey shoes when he gets his hands on them"**

**They Finnish were packing the tapes and left. Since the building was securer and every one caught and tired up. They were waiting for NID vans to show up to take them away. Teal'c and Daniel were in the first storage room looking over few thing there, when Jacob walk in, they saw the angry look on his face.**

**"Jacob, are you ok"**

**"Jack right, Simmons and Kinsey are history, I just saw part of the video tape, even Selmac is fuming"**

**"It must have been bad for Selmac to be piss off, at lest we got the evidence to put them both away for good" then they herd foot step behind them, the turn to see General Ryan walking over to them.**

**"General Carter, I'm General Ryan" they both saluted each other.**

**"Sir"**

**"How's Col O'Neill and Major Carter"**

**"Black and blue Sir, we got plenty of evidence on Simmons and Kinsey to put them away for a long time" Daniel said**

**"Indeed"**

**"That is good news to hear, it looks like finial got the rest of the rouge NID agents"**

**"We hope so sir"**

**Ryan look at the big box that was in the middle of the floor that got a cover over it**

**"What's that?"**

**"Scatophagous sir"**

**"Dose it work?"**

**"We don't know, but one thing for sure both Sam and I are going to have heaps of fun with all of these, I think you well need a bigger building at area 51 with all of these and the other two rooms"**

**"There are two more rooms full of this stuff?"**

**"Yes sir" Daniel said**

**"Well I better get some paper work in order to transport of this to the SGC"**

**"Sir I know a quicker way" then he got the white stone out of his pocket.**

**"Thor, are you there?"**

**"I am still here Dr Jackson, my I be any assistance?"**

**"Yea can you beams off of the stuff here to the SGC, including what's in the other two rooms?"**

**"Yes I can do that, where would you like for me to beam it to?"**

**"The gate room for starts as well the three storage rooms on level twenty two" then there was a bright light and every thing disappeared.**

**"It is done"**

**"Thanks Thor"**

**Walter was in the control room when there was a bright light then he looks out into the gate room, and then he got on the phone.**

**"Ah General Hammond sir, you better come down to the control room sir"**

**"What is it Sargent"**

**"Sir the Asgard just beamed lots of stuff down their sir"**

**"I'm on my way" Minute later Hammond showed up.**

**"What in gods name" then the phone ring Walter answered it**

**"Sir it's for you, its Dr Jackson"**

**"Hammond"**

**"I ask Thor to transport every thing to the SGC, did you get them?"**

**"Yes Dr Jackson, by why in the gate room, why not the storage rooms on level twenty two?"**

**"Well sir cause they would be full sir if the technology and the gate room was the next best place I can think of for the time being"**

**"What, how much stuff was there?"**

**"Well sir, it will take months to get through it all and then ship it to area 51, but I think Thor will want to go through it and see what still missing from when Jack went under cover that time over a year ago"**

**"Thor said that there was still some missing, you think it could be from lot?"**

**"Yes sir"**

**"Ok, how long are you going to be there before come back?"**

**"Might be tomorrow, there is still lots of rooms that need checking"**

**"Ok, keep me posted, I'll have to fine room for all of this"**

**"Yes sir, I better go, bye" then they hung up.**

**"Sargent see if you can find some room for all of this and get some airmen to help clear the area up"**

**"Yes sir"**

**Later that night Jacob, Daniel and Teal'c went to the hospital to see how Jack and Sam were doing. When they got there, Janet just walked out of their room.**

**"Daniel, Teal'c, General Carter, are you here to see the col and Sam?"**

**"Yeah, how are they?"**

**"They just fine, you can go in but only few minutes, they still need there rest"**

**"Ok thanks, it looks like you need it to Janet"**

**"I'm going to get some rest now, I'll leave you to it" then Janet walk away.**

**They walk into the room and saw Jack and Sam bed together, they were on their side looking at each other and hold hands. They turned when they heard the door open.**

**"Hey guys, what's happening?" jack asked**

**"How are you and Sam doing"**

**"Good, thanks, notice some thing different?"**

**"Your faces, the bruising, it's almost gone and you look bit younger" Jacob said**

**"Yep and look at this"**

**Jack lifted his top so they could see his stomach and chest, there no burn marks on them, and they were shock**

**"Jack, that's incredible, the burn marks are gone"**

**"Yep, same with Sam, I think the doc a bit jealous"**

**"How are you feeling Sam?"**

**"I'll be fine dad, what's this I hear they you guys found some thing in the raid?"**

**"Yeah, we did, what till you get back to the SGC, it will take months to go through it all"**

**"Months you're joking?"**

**"Nope, all the storage rooms on level twenty two are full of the stuff, and the gate room as well"**

**"Holly Hannah, you're not kidding"**

**"Nope"**

**"There some thing else, what is it"**

**"We found bottles of a blue liquored, thor got it on his ship, I found notes and from what I've read, it's symboite poison Sam, lot powerful than the one the tok'ra had"**

**"How powerful?"**

**"One drop could kill Jacob ten times over"**

**"Oh my god" Sam was shock**

**"We will let you two get some rest, talk to you in the morning"**

**"Ok, thanks for telling us"**

**"Sure, night guys" Daniel said. Jacob walks over and gave Sam a kiss on the forehead.**

**"See you in the morning"**

**"Night dad" then they left the room. Jack pulled Sam into his arms.**

**"Every thing is going to be ok Sam"**

**"I know" they look into one another eyes and they both kiss.**

**"I love you"**

**"I love you to Jack"**

**"Let's get some sleep" Sam snuggled up to his side, they both close their eyes and went to sleep.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**The next morning they were having breakfast when the joint chief of staff and the president walk into their room.**

**"Colonel, Major, how are you two feeling this morning?"**

**"Good thank you sir" Sam said,**

**"Sir what's up, this isn't a social visit?"**

**"Your right colonel, we seen the tapes on what's happen to you both at the SGC, the tests here in Washington as well what happen to you both When Senator Kinsey and Col Simmons had you both and what he did to you. We have decided you put you both on trial bases for six months. If you both step over the line, we will have no choice but to court marshal you both"**

**"Thank you sir, we won't let you down"**

**"I hope not" then Janet walk in.**

**"Sir's is every thing ok"**

**"Janet they gave us six month trail we asked for" Sam said smiling.**

**"That is good news, and I have some more good news, you two can leave this morning after you both had a shower and into these BDU clothing. Daniel will be here in an hour to take you guys to where you both being held before we rescue you both"**

**"Thank Janet"**

**"We will leave you two alone. Keep up the good work"**

**"Thank you sir, what about Kinsey and Simmons?"**

**"They both being charge, with the amount of evidence against them, they would be put away for a long time"**

**"Good, thanks for letting us know" jack said.**

**"We better go, look after your selves"**

**"We will sir, thanks for dropping in" then they left them alone to finish their breakfast.**

**Hours later after they had their showers and into clean BDU clothing. Daniel was waiting for them out back, once in the SUV, they left with an escort, just in case. Half an hour later they arrived at the big building, where Jacob and other personal as the NID waiting for them. Sam gave her father a hug.**

**"Sam you look much better than you did yesterday"**

**"Thanks dad, so what's going on here?"**

**"We just finish checking all the rooms, they had quit a set up here"**

**"I bet they did" they walk in to the building to where the computer room is.**

**"Sam do you think, you can get in and find out what they been up to?"**

**"I can try"**

**Sam sat down at one of the computers and started typing away. When she reaches the part for a password, she through up allsorts of names, nothing work, she was working on it for an hour. Jack and Jacob look into the other rooms, he knew that Sam was thinking up different passwords.**

**Then she tried '_stargate1_' it was accepted, which made her smiled, she check every thing out. Then she found blank hard drive, so she rig it up with the computer and down loaded every thing, while that was downloading, she heard a noise, so she went to follow the noise, it was beeping, she found it. She was shock, it was a bomb, there was two minutes left on it, she ran out side where two airmen were out side. she yank the radio out of the guy vest pock**

**"This is major cater, ever one evacuate of the building, I repeat evacuate on the build, there is a bomb, you got ninety seconds to get the hell out of the build"**

**"Sam what's going on"**

**"Daniel get the hell out of here, run fast as you all can"**

**Then she ran back into the room, the down load complete, she discount the hard drive and ran out of the room with the two airmen behind her, when she got to the exit the door was lock.**

**"What the hell" Jack, Jacob and some of the others reach them**

**"The door is look" then she got on the radio**

**"Daniel can you contact Thor, we can't get out" then there was a bright flash of light and they were with other personal on Thor ship.**

**"Thanks Thor" Sam said**

**"Your are welcome Major Carter"**

**Daniel and the others who ran to a safe distance saw the building blow up right in front of them. It courses an earthquake, which every one lost their balance and ended up on the ground. Building material went every where.**

**Few minutes later Daniel and the other personal and NID got up and walk over to where the building use to be, and check to see if every one else was ok. They were shock when they saw the size of the hole in the ground.**

**"Woo, what every they used must have been powerful" Daniel said**

**"Yeah, but what"**

**"Naquada bomb could have done this"**

**"I guest we will never know"**

**"I hope every one is ok" then there was a bright light, they turned around to see every ok.**

**"Is every one ok?" Jack asked**

**"Yes, Thor saved you again?"**

**"Yep, Thor scan the building just before it exposed, there was combination of Naquada and C4. Sam here have saved every ones lives today," Jack said.**

**"But who and how?"**

**"The timer was activated when we walk into the room and when I turn the computer on, I recoined it was set for about an hour, before it exploded"**

**"Well at lest every one is ok, there is nothing left but a hole in the ground," Jacob said.**

**"We might as well head back to the base"**

**They all left in the waiting SUV wagons. Half an hour later they all arrived at the tar mat, when they got out Major Davis was waiting for them.**

**"Major Davis, is every thing ok?"**

**"Yes, what happen?"**

**"There is no building, well not any more" Jack said.**

**"Whom ever it was set up a bomb, just in case the building was compromised, it left a hole in the ground"**

**"A huge hole which was about four hundred meter wide and about hundred meters deep"**

**"Did this happen about forty minutes ago?"**

**"Yes, why?"**

**"Well sir, it caused a earthquake, every one from here felt it, I think even the president even felt it"**

**"Wow, that big, Thor was able to scan the bomb, it was combination of C4 and Naquada" Jack said**

**"No wounder there was a big hole in the ground, Major Carter was there any way for you to try to disable it?"**

**"No, from what I could see, there was lots of wires from the timer that was on the C4 which was connected to some wires that went through the wall, my first priority was the safety of every one lives"**

**"I under stand, there is an air force plane ready to take you all back to Colorado springs, when you are ready"**

**"I would like to see Simmons and Kinsey before we go" jack said**

**"They are here sir, if you will follow me"**

**"Jack, I'm coming also"**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, dad can you hand onto this please"**

**"Sure" Sam passes the hard drive over to Jacob.**

**Then she followed Jack and Davis to where they were being held, when they walk into the room, both Kinsey and Simmons were both shocked when they saw them.**

**"What the, what happen to you to, your both healed, but how?" Kinsey said**

**"That is none of your business, you made the biggest mistake kidnapping us, I hope they lock you both up and throw away the key. What you did to us is unforgettable, but at lest Sam and I will get over this together, you two won't, I'll make sure of that. Oh before I forget, the president and the joint chief of staff, is putting us on trail bases and then if all goes well, he will give us their blessings on us getting married"**

**"What, that is against regulations"**

**"By that time thing might change, now if you all well excuse us, we got a plane to catch, oh just one more thing before we go"**

**Jack pulled Sam into his arms; they look at each other and smile. Sam knew what he wanted to do. He pulled her closer to him and they both kissed, at the same time they wrap their arms around each other. When they both came up for air, they both turn to Simmons and Kinsey.**

**"Good bye" they both said at the same time, then they both left the room.**

**They both walk out to the tar mat with their arms around each other. Once on the plane, they were on their way back home. Jack and Sam were sitting together talking to the other's there.**

**"Sam what's on the hard dive?"**

**"Every thing from what was on the computer, it will take a while to sort it all out and hopefully more information on which planets they been to, put one thing that puzzled me is how did they get all this stuff. When there is only one stargate, when the other one blow up on Thor ship, or did it" Sam said thinking to her self.**

**"Sam are you saying that that the stargate might have survive the exposition?" Daniel asked**

**"Well if it survive a meter hit, then yes, Daniel pass me Thor communication device"**

**"Sure" He passed it to her. She stood up and then disappeared. When she appeared on Thor ship, Thor walked over to her.**

**"Major Carter, is there some thing I can do for you?"**

**"Yes, Thor remember when we had to blow up the balisner?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Thor I think the stargate survive the explosion, I've seen it survive a meter hit, then it might have survive that"**

**"That is interesting Major Carter, I'll scan you planet to see if there is another stargate on it"**

**Thor moved to the control panels, he started scanning the planet with Sam close by. Few minutes later, it beeped.**

**"Major Carter I have found two star gates on your planet"**

**"So the second one survived then"**

**"No"**

**"What so you mean?"**

**"There are three stargates on your planet"**

**"What, where?"**

**Thor showed her where the three are. Ones were at the SGC, the second one is at area 51 and the third one was just out side of Ogden Utah.**

**"Thor can you beam me down to General Hammond office?"**

**"Yes" then there was a bright light, Hammond covered his eyes for a second, and then he saw who it was.**

**"Major, what are you doing here?"**

**"Sir, there is a third star gate on the planet"**

**"What, are you sure?"**

**"Yes sir, I was thinking about how did the rouge NID was able to get hold of all the alien technology, so I beam my self up to thor ship and ask him to scan the planet, which he did do, he showed me where the three gates were"**

**"I see, so where is it"**

**"Ogden Utah sir"**

**"Good work major, is there any thing else?"**

**"Yes you could send SG1 and the other teams that are on the plane to salt Lake City and arrange to have choppers they're waiting for us sir"**

**"Good Idea, I'll take it from here"**

**"Yes sir, permission to take tranquiller dart with me sir, just in case we come across any more agents along the way sir"**

**"Granted"**

**"Thank you sir"**

**Then she left his office to grab many darts they have got, before beaming back up to Thor ship. Hammond contacted the joint chief of staff about the latest news, then arrange to have choppers on stand by at the tarmac for them, then contact Petersons airforce base to tell them to contact the SGC airforce plane to tell them change of plans. When Sam was beam back onto the plane, Jack walk up to her.**

**"Sam what's going on, when you disappeared like that, I was worried about you" then he hug her.**

**"Jack we got one more mission to do" when he pulled back, he look at her**

**"What mission"**

**"Sit down, we are going to have a briefing, all of us including the other teams on here"**

**Daniel went to get the others, while Sam and Jack sat down after she passed the bag to Teal'c. When the other's arrived and sat down or stand up Sam told them.**

**"I was puzzled in how the NID got all theses devices, so that is why I beam up to Thor ship, he scan the planet, and found three stargates on it"**

**"What, but how can there be three?" Daniel asked,**

**"Well we all know that there is the second one which is still at area 51 form when the colonel and I were stuck down in Antarctica, but the third one is a mystery"**

**"What about Apophis ship, remember he had one on it"**

**"I think you might have some thing their Daniel, dad where is the hard drive?"**

**"Here, why?"**

**"Just a hunch, so we are going to Salt Lake City, then to Ogden where the gate is, we got more agents to catch"**

**Sam got up and Jacob passes the hard drive to her, then she left them alone to work on one of the computers there. While the others talk among them selves. Half an hour later Jack went to check up on her, he walk up behind her and bend over and kiss her neck.**

**"Hey how's it going?"**

**"Good, I think I found it"**

**"Good, here have some thing to eat and drink" He put the coffee cup and plate of sandwiches on the table next to the computer.**

**"In a minute"**

**"Now major or do I have to make it an order?"**

**"Well I'll have these if you can massage my shoulders for me"**

**"Ok, deal"**

**Jack started massaging her shoulders while she had her chicken, salad sandwich and having her coffee.**

**"That feels so good Jack. From what I have found out that the NID, thanks to Kinsey watch the ship blow up, one thing that got there interest was one big piece went through the earth anthophore, it landed in the 'great salt lake'. They waited for a week before going to get it out of the lake and use the warehouse just out side of Ogden, where it is today"**

**"That is great working Sam, so you know how long before we land?"**

**"Hour time, here is the building blue prints"**

**Sam typed away and brought up the building blue prints. They both went over the building together, Jacob showed up and had a look at it also, then they started planing there attack on the place. Then they called the team leader in and talk over the plan. By the time they finish, they almost reach the airport. Once landed, the helicopters showed up. They all got onto them once suited up and left.**

**Ten minutes later they flew over the building, they counted fourteen out side, so as they went pass, they shot them with the tranquiller darts. Then they went behind the building where the choppers quickly drop them off, and then they went into place and started working around the building, till they came to the two doors.**

**They manage to get inside and knock three more as they all moved in. Half an hour later, it was all clear and they knock out twenty-three more agents. They all saw the third stargate. Once the place was secured and the personal tied up. Jack called Hammond to give him an up date and ask for some one to come and get the gate and to take it to area 51, which Hammond had already taken care of.**

**It that was late by the time they all return back to the SGC, it was a long day for all of them. They had their debriefing, before getting some thing to eat and bed. Hammond told Jack and Sam that they can have the VIP quarters for the night, which they thank him.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

**The next day General Ryan showed up and talked to them all and congratulated them all on a job well done. Hammond gave SG1 a week off. Jack got Thor to beam him and Sam up to his cabin. Jacob left the next day, he headed back to the tok'ra, to let them know what was happening.**

**Jack and Sam stayed there for all that time, talking, going for walks, fishing, and swimming, even making love. When it was time, a car showed up, it was Daniel, he went to collect them since they didn't have a car with them. When they return back to work. Daniel wanted to return back to the planet to do some more translating. So since they want to have a treaty with the people there, it was granted. So they pack few things for a week there. When they arrived back there, they were greeting by Julius and others there.**

**"Welcome back my friends, it is good to see you all, come, many things have change since you were last here" He show them a big single story house.**

**"This is for all of you when you and your people come and visit"**

**They all walk in to a large room with table and chairs about with bowl of fruit that was just put on the table; they notice ten doors on each side of the room.**

**"These are your room where you can stay in, go and chose. Jack, Sam come with me, if you will"**

**They followed Julies out side and walk about twenty meters, when they came to a clearing through the trees they both stop. It was a log cabin, when they walk inside of it, there was table and chairs, and they could smell the fresh wood. They look around and notice a stone fireplace.**

**Sam walk to one of the doors and open it, it was the bedroom. It had got a big bed in it and a desk with a chair. Jack went to another door, where he saw the pottery hand basin and jug as well toilet like Julius has got at his home. They could see the windows, but closer look, there was none.**

**"This is for you two when you come to visit, I know it's not complete, but we will in time"**

**"Thank you, we can help out, you know, windows, drapes, bedding for us" Jack said.**

**"We can also sort out a shower unit for the bathroom, I know that there is a lot to do, so when can make a start since we are going to be here for a week" Sam said.**

**"Good, come we are having our lunch soon, please come and join us"**

**"In few minutes, we will meet you at you home Julius" jack said.**

**"Of cause, I'll go and see how your friends are doing" Then he left them alone.**

**"Well Jack, what do you think of this place?"**

**"It's great, we better make a list of thing we will need from earth" they went into the bedroom and put their packs down.**

**"Shell we"**

**They both left the cabin and headed to Julius home, when they arrived there Teal'c and Daniel were already in the dinning room talking to some of the other folks there. They both sat down and started eating, drinking and talking.**

**After lunch, Sam went to call Hammond and give him the list of things that she ask for, when finish, she headed back to the cabin where she got change into her bikini, but she wore shorts and tank top.**

**Once change she walk over to the river where Jack was, he was with teaching the young kids how to swim, when she showed up, Jack look up and smiled, which she did in return.**

**She put the towel down on the rock where his is and the big bag on the grass, then she put her goggles on before diving into the river, they other watch her dive in. When she surface about twenty seconds later, she got a hand fall of triennium, then she walk out of the river and put the pieces in the bag before doing it again.**

**Jack got the kids to help Sam out, which they did to. With in no time at all three bags were full. Jack asked Sam to help him teach the kids how to swim properly, which she agreed to it.**

**They were all having fun, few hours later the kids left to go to their home since the sun was starting to set. Jack and Sam collected the three bags and their towels before heading back to the to their cabin.**

**When they got there. There was a plate of chop up meat and another of bread and fruit, as well jug of juice and cups. There was even wood stack up next to the fireplace, as well oil lamps they're also for light for when it got dark. They both sat down and ate their dinner.**

**"What the plan for tomorrow Jack?"**

**"Well I was planing on talking about the treaty, you know start getting the ball rolling, what about you?"**

**"Well I'm going to start getting the triennium pieces sorted out and get started on making stuff like a shower for us, goblets, jugs and knifes for starts"**

**"Ok, you will need a lot of the triennium for that?"**

**"I know but at lest it is a start"**

**"True"**

**They talk about other things as well, before it was getting dark, so Sam light the oil lamps, they didn't need the fire going since it was a warm night, they talk about what they going to do when the six months trial is over. What plans they going to take to make sure that they are on the same team?**

**It was getting late, so they went to bed, all they could do is sleep in their sleeping bags for the time being. The next morning Daniel and Teal'c showed up after breakfast when they saw the cabin. Jack and Sam were walking out the door, when they showed up.**

**"Morning guys, how the translating coming along Daniel?" Sam asked**

**" Morning. It's going good, we were told what the people here have done for you two, a cabin?"**

**"Yes, well the last time I was here I was telling them about my cabin back home, they ask what it was made out of, things like that, I didn't relies that they build one for us"**

**"You want to come and have a look"**

**"Sure" then a boy ran towards them**

**"Jack, Jack, the stargate"**

**"Woo there, what about it?" when the boy stoped in front of jack breathing hard**

**"It started spinning"**

**"Guys grab your weapons"**

**Sam and Jack ran inside to get there P90 and zats, Daniel and Teal'c did the same, then they ran toward the star gate but stayed off the trail just in case. When they got close to the stargate, they had a closer look; they all relax when they saw who it was, so they all walk out from where they are.**

**"Sir, this is a surprise, strange but a surprise"**

**"Colonel, major, we decided to come and see it for our selves, Major we brought what you ask for, but you know that the president want's to know why you wants all of this gear?"**

**"Of cause sir, there is a good reason, she well" they all carry things back to the village as well the three Fred full of things as well. When they all arrived, Julius walked over to them.**

**"Welcome you all from the planet earth, my name is Julius, leader of this village"**

**"Julius, may I introduce to you General Hammond and General Ryan, they are our leaders from where I am from"**

**"Ah yes, I have heard many stories about you General Hammond, you people here serve you well"**

**"Thank you, we are here to help with the negotiation and to check out the fruit we have heard so much about" Julies laugh**

**"Of cause, come, I'll show you to your rooms"**

**"Thank you" they walk to the house.**

**They left every thing out side before walking into the place. Once settle in, Jack and Sam show them their cabin.**

**"Well sir, you can see why I ask for windows for here" Sam said**

**"Yes I can see what you mean"**

**They showed them around the village, even where the triennium pieces are. They even show them the temple where the marriage stone is. They had a closer look at it. Then Daniel told them about the writings on the wall, how they talk about the soul mates, every thing. Then they had some lunch while talking to the others there.**

**After lunch, Sam got started working on the triennium pieces with SG5. They brought three gas tanks and other equipment that was needed to soften and joint the triennium pieces together. Jack got the kids to gather more pieces for Sam.**

**While SG3 and 7-started working on the carpenter side, showing the others there what they could do to make things more comfortable and also gave them some tips as well. Other people from other villages showed up when their was news of the soul mates have return to visit, so they showed up and ended up leaning for the others who came from earth.**

**By the end of the day, Sam and SG5 have made the floor piece of the shower as well, a drainpipe for the out let from the shower. They even made four, forty centimetre round serving dishes five chopping knifes and ten pairs of wedding rings for couples who gotten married. They all got together to talk about what they have done for the day. Sam showed them the rings that were made.**

**"Major, SG5 you done a good job here, so far, both General Ryan and I have talk and decided to leave SG3, 5 and 7 here. Col O'Neill will be in charge, so you all report to him, when we head back tomorrow morning, you three team can come back and collect what you need for the remaining of the week. Just remember one thing, make sure you all have time for some fun"**

**"Yes sir" they all said, with a grin on their faces.**

**The next morning they all left to head back to earth to get some more things. SG1 carried on working. Sam and Teal'c were making serving plates as well started making goblets. Jack and some of the kids were clearing a proper path between the cabin and the guesthouse.**

**While the others were diving for triennium pieces, Daniel carried on translating at the old wall. The three-team that return with sheep and goats with them, they were able to make a temporally fence to keep them in one place till things are properly set up for them. Once they got their gear sorted out, they went to find jack to see what the orders are. When he did and found out what they brought back with them.**

**He got SG3 to start making a fence with a gate for the goats and sheep. Three of the boys took them to where they could use bamboo as part of the fence. So they left to start working on that. Jack sent SG5 to help Sam with her project and he got SG7 to start putting the windows in the cabin and to start building a front porch as well.**

**They work till lunchtime. The Windows were all put in around the cabin. When Jack called out for a lunch time brake. They all talk to some of the people from the village their while having there lunch, which was brought to them.**

**Sam showed Julius what she has done so far with the triennium pieces. He was please with what they have all done so far. After lunch, Daniel was working on the translation when he came to a part on the wall where it talked about yellow triennium.**

**That got him interested Do he tried to work out the map An hour later he work it out, so he ran to find Jack, when he did find him**

**"Jack"**

**"What?"**

**"I did some more translating, there is a map it is talking about yellow triennium, and where it is keep"**

**"Where is it?"**

**"Come with me, I think Sam should be there as well"**

**"Well let's get going" they went to get Sam then they followed Daniel to the river when he stops.**

**"What the river?"**

**"No the waterfall Jack, it is behind it"**

**"Well what are we waiting for, lets go" they walk over where the water fall is and stop.**

**"I think we better get change," Sam said.**

**They headed back and told the others what Daniel said, so they waited till they were change, then headed to the river. The three of them swan up to the waterfall and got out on one side. Every one was watching them disappeared behind it.**

**There was a passageway so they got their torches out and turn them on before moving down the hallway. Jack was first with Sam second and Daniel last. They all walk for about fifteen meters when there was a dead end.**

**"Daniel it's a dead end"**

**"What, it can't be"**

**Daniel went up the front to look around. Sam was shining the torch around when she spotted some thing shining from the torchlight, so she moved over to one of the walls and moves some of the dirt out of the way.**

**"Jack I've got some thing"**

**"What is it Sam?" Once Sam moved the dirt out of the way, there was a yellow shinny box**

**"Well this must lead to a door or some thing"**

**"Well there is only one way to find out, push it Sam"**

**So she push the square button, then there was movement at the end of the cave, they move their torches to where they could see the dirt moved away from the wall, then a big stone door appeared. So they decided to try and push it open.**

**"Hang on I'll go and get Teal'c to help us" Jack said. He went back to where the waterfall is.**

**"Teal'c we need your help to open a door up"**

**Teal'c strip down to his tee shirt and boxer, then he dived into the water and swam over to where Jack is. When he got out he followed Jack to where the others were. When they arrived, they were able to push the door open far enough to get though to the other room. They use their torches and look around; they were shock to see tons of yellow gold triennium pieces every where.**

**"Holly Hannah, Jack do you know what I can make with all of this?"**

**"Lots of wedding rings?"**

**"Yes, that and goblets and serving dishes at the wedding breakfast that they have"**

**"Cool, well now we have to some how find a way of getting this stuff out"**

**"A raff with a rope on each end should so the trick Jack we could put so much in the raff pulling it back and fourth"**

**"Ok, that's the plan, she we, we better take some of this back with us"**

**They grab some pieces before leaving the room. When they reach the waterfall they all swam back to the other side and got out. Julius was waiting for them**

**"Have you found some thing?" Sam showed him one of the pieces, he was shock**

**"Did you find it behind the water fall?"**

**"Yes we did, SG3 stay here and make sure no one goes behind that waterfall, till we get back"**

**"Why is that?"**

**"Cause it's not safe, Sam and I are going to call Hammond and ask him to send some things through that we needed, then we can safely get it all out and start working on makes things for you guys"**

**He just nodded. Jack and Sam headed to the stargate and called Hammond, which told him what they have found and even send some of the pieces through the gate. Hammond told them that they well send the thing that they ask for soon as it arrived, once the gate shut done, they headed back to the village where Teal'c stood guard near the waterfall while every one else went back to doing what they were doing before.**

**Jack got couple of empty bags and went over to the water fall, he fill them up half away then blow air into them before sealing them up. He was able to swim back across the river with them and took them to Sam.**

**Some of them men from the village help Sam and SG5 make goblets, serving dishes as well finishing off making the shower for the cabin. Sam used the yellow triennium to start making different size wedding rings as well goblets for the wedding feast.**

**By the end of the day all the windows were in as well the drapes so they could have some privacy, the bottom of the shower unit and two of the three walls were finish. Five fifty centimetre round serving dishes were finish, ten knifes were done as well fourteen goblets and three four litter of jugs were done.**

**With the yellow triennium four goblets and fourteen wedding rings were done. When Julius and his wife showed up, they showed him when was done so far. They couldn't believe what was done is a short time.**

**"Julius, I would like for you and you wife to have these two goblets for you to use at all wedding feast in the future" Sam said**

**"How do we know that they are ours?" she asked**

**Sam turned it upside down and showed them the SG1 symbol with earth point of organ on the bottom of it.**

**"Thank you, we will use them when we have out next wedding feast"**

**"Here I would like for you to try these on to see which ones will fit you" Sam showed then the rings**

**"What do we do?"**

**"Here let me show you" Sam pick up a ring and slip it onto her ring finger.**

**"Like this, if you can find the one the fits you comfortably, I'll put a small design on top of it, so it would only ment to be for you only and it won't get mix up with any one else's"**

**So they both tried different rings till they found the ones that do fit their finger. Then they gave it to Sam, then she walked over to where their gears are and use an engraving pen, to make the design, few minutes later she return and gave them their rings. They look at then on top of the ring was star and on the inside was earth point of organ and a dove.**

**"Thank you, what do these mean?"**

**"It means that some one from another planet" She pointed to the star**

**"Who came here in peace" She pointed to the dove**

**"And where they came from" She pointed earth point of organ.**

**"Thank you, we will treasures these for years to come"**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

**Over the next few days, they all work together. The porch was complete on the cabin; Hammond did send a raff through the gate as well other supplies. They even build a big fireplace so they could use the heat to soften the triennium pieces and join them together.**

**Their shower was complete with a door for them as will a big tank where the water can go in to for when they use the shower. They made other goblets, serving dishes and five big round containers with an out let for when they use it to squash the juices out of the fruit.**

**When they tried the first one out every one clap and cheered when they saw the juices started coming out of the out let into the jugs. Jack was proud of what Sam has done, he reward her with a kiss. Sam contacted Hammond for a hundred-meter cable, she told him what it was for.**

**The last day they were there the cable showed up, so Sam got SG3 and five to put it up, on an angle for a flying fox. They even build a wooden raff so they could put the handles on it when it reaches the end of the flying fox. It was put over the swimming hole. Sam was the first to try it out, she flew down it half way before letting go and ended up in the river, the handle part carried on till it reach the end. So the kids had a go, they all loved it and thank Every one there for what they have done.**

**Jack and Sam promise to visit the day of the next wedding celebration. Which every one is looking ford to it. Daniel gave Julius a box and explained to him what it is for just in case of an emergency. They all wave them good bye as they all left for earth. When they arrived back, Hammond was waiting for them down at the bottom of the ramp.**

**"Welcome back you all know the drill"**

**"Yes sir" Jack said as they all started to walk out.**

**"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, a quick word in my office"**

**They look at each other before looking at Hammond. Then they followed him after passing their weapons to the airmen close by. When they reach his office, he close the door before looking at them**

**"Sir what is it?"**

**"I just got word, Senator Kinsey and col Simmons trail starts on Thursday"**

**"That's in two days time sir?" Sam said**

**"Yes, you two will be flying out tomorrow afternoon with Dr Fraser SG2 and 3"**

**"What about my dad sir?"**

**"I've already sent a message to the tok'ra, no reply yet"**

**"Thank you sir"**

**"Ok, dismiss"**

**They both left his officer and headed to the infirmary. After they had their post ops and showers, they headed to the debriefing.**

**After they told Hammond what they did and accomplish, he told the rest of them about the trail that was coming. He also gave them all some down time, before dismissing them.**

**The next morning Jack and Sam return in the morning to fill out their reports on what they did on the planet. They were finish by lunch time, so they went into town to do some shopping and have some lunch before heading home where an airmen was picking them up to take them to Petersons airforce base.**

**It was after 2300 hours by the time they all arrived at the air force base where they will be all staying for security reasons. They all stayed in one of the barracks there. Even Sam and Janet had to join them only for the night, till thing are properly sorted out in the morning.**

**Jack and Sam sleep in the bunks next to each other, even if it was only for one night. They both kiss before getting into bed. They both were on their sides looking at each other before closing their eyes to get some sleep.**

**The next morning after breakfast, they all got ready when four SUV trucks showed up for them all, they headed to the air force court room where the trail began. Major Davis was there with General Ryan and General Viking was waiting for them.**

**"Sir, what's going on?" Jack asked**

**"Senator Kinsey records we don't have any thing on him"**

**"But we do"**

**"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, the tapes of your torture has disappeared from the evidence room"**

**"What?" Jack was shock. Then Sam cell phone ring**

**"Carter"**

**"Hi Sam I've just made it, Thor is still in orbit, so he going to beam me to where you are"**

**"Hi dad, can you do some thing for me?"**

**"Sure what is it?"**

**"Have you still got those copies of tapes and file with you?"**

**"They back at the base why?"**

**"Can you get them please, it seam we didn't get all of the rogues, some of the evidences have disappeared"**

**"Sure, I'll be back soon as I can"**

**"Ok, thanks dad" then they both hung up.**

**"Sam did you make copies of the videos?"**

**"Yes, just in case, I gave them to dad, just in case any rouges are work in the SGC"**

**"Major Carter you are a life savour" Davis said**

**"Yes she is, now I would love to see the smile wipe of both Kinsey and Simmons face when we show up with the evidence" Jack said, grinning**

**"You're not the only one sir" Sam said smiling back at him.**

**"Well we better get going, it starts in few minutes" they all walk into a room where every one will be waiting till their names are called.**

**Both Jack and Sam were with Major Davis and a lawyer when it started. There were five men and three women as the jury both Simmons and Kinsey were sitting at the other table. When the case started they started with each SG team member, they just finish with the first witness when there was a bright light then Jacob appeared**

**"Ah sorry about that, Major Davis, I think this is what you were after" He passes the video tape over to him**

**"Yes sir, thank you"**

**"Excuse me who are you" the judge, asked**

**"Has he got clearance?"**

**"Yes sir" Davis said Jacob turned around to look at the Judge.**

**"I'm Major General Jacob Carter, retied and host to the tok'ra Selmac, I've just drop of copy of the evidence that was ask for, for this case"**

**"Under stand shell we continue with this case"**

**"Sir" Sam stood up**

**"Major Carter"**

**"I'm sorry sir, but to get through this case quickly, the best thing is to show the evidence, but I better warn you, it's not a pretty sight"**

**"Major?"**

**Sam turned to look at her father and gave him a nod, which he did back in return. He bow his head, when it was up again it glowed**

**"I am Selmac of the tok'ra, Major Carter is right to warn you all. Both her and col O'Neill has suffered so many different touchers in a short time, it sickens both my host and me. I have never seen some one toucher a prisoner like that in all of my life"**

**"How old are you?"**

**"I'm almost two thousand years old" every one there who didn't know was shock.**

**"Well ok show what evidence you got"**

**"I object" Kinsey lawyer said standing up**

**"Why?"**

**"They haven't got any evidence against my two clients?"**

**"Ok yes we have" jack said**

**"They making it up" Kinsey said yelling**

**"Order, order "**

**He used his hammer to get control of the situation. Once every one gone quiet and they all sat down.**

**"Now I decided what goes on here not you Senator Kinsey or you Colonel O'Neill" He pointed to them both.**

**He also noticed that both Jack and Sam were holding hand under the table with Sam stroking the back of Jack hand to calm him down since he was looking angry.**

**"Now I think the best decision is to show the evidence you have got, Major Davis"**

**"Yes sir, first of all I'll show you the photo's that was taken when both Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill were rescue, just a warning it's not pretty, you could just recognised them"**

**"Go ahead"**

**Davis stood up and he pass the photos to the judge, who then pass them on after seeing three photos, he pass then to an airmen who then pass them on to the jury, while they were looking at them.**

**"Now the other evidence we have got are security videos of the tortures taken place, ah Major Carter can tell you what devices they were using in the video ma'am"**

**"Ok we will have a TV and video record brought in here"**

**While waiting for that, Jack, Sam, Davis and the others were looking at the jury, they all look green around the gills. When it arrived, Davis put the videotape in. then collected the photos before sitting down again. Sam stood up and walked to the side of the Television. By that time the jury had enough looking at the photos.**

**Sam took a deep breath before pushing the play button as it was playing Sam was telling them what devices they were using on her. Sam close her eyes each time she hears her self screaming in pain, and each time a tear fall down her check. After about ten minutes, she stops it.**

**"I'm sorry, I can't go on any more"**

**"I under stand, Colonel O'Neill did this happen to you also?"**

**"Yes sir"**

**"From both Senator Kinsey and Colonel Simmons?"**

**"Yes sir"**

**"We all will take a brake for fifteen minutes"**

**They jury left the room, then the judge did as well. Jack quickly got up and walked over to Sam and pulls her into his arms**

**"It's ok sweet heart, you did good today, I'm proud of you"**

**"I just want this night mare over Jack"**

**"It will come on, let go and fresh up a bit"**

**They both walk out of the room, Sam went to the ladies room, while Jack went to the men's room. Once finish in there, they both return, Jacob gave Sam a hug.**

**"Sam Jack is right, you did good today, I'm proud of you"**

**"Thanks dad"**

**When the time was up and the juries return as well the judge, they all carried on. After seeing the Tape of Jack being tortured, they started questioning the SG team members as well the NID agents. It took three days to go through every thing including showing the evidence, every thing. When it was all over, all they had to do is wait for the verdict to come in, which they didn't have to wait long.**

**When it came back, both Simmons and Kinsey were found guilty for kidnapping and touchers, they both got thirty years each with no prole till then. Every one was happy that it was all over, including Jack and Sam.**

**The next day they all returned back to the SGC. Every one was please with the verdict, they all knew that Jack and Sam have been through hell over the last few days. Few days later SG1 went back to work, by going through the gate with Jacob.**

**The tok'ra asked for their help with a mission, which they agree to it. They were able to set up a trap to catch the spy that was trying to kill all of the tok'ra on the base. They were able to find out the real identity of the goa'uld spy and was able to remove it and replace it with a tok'ra symboite.**

**When that was all taken care of, some of the tok'ra went back to earth with SG1 to have their protein shots so they could also eat the fruit. Teal'c was able to contact Bra'tac and his son ry'ac. They were able to visit earth and also have the injections also.**

**SG1 went on few more missions before they left to head to the planet for the wedding party and also to see how things were going there. The day that SG1 was ready to leave, they got a surprise. Janet, The president, joint chief of staff and the two other generals as well Hammond showed up in their gear.**

**"Sir what's going on?"**

**"We would like to see this place where this marriage stone is for our selves, if you don't mind?" the president said**

**"Of course not, Doc what are you doing here?"**

**"Some R and R, and I got time we got a message just before you guys showed up, one of the pregnant women is having problems giving birth and ask for our help"**

**"Ah, ok, I hope you brought plenty of aspirin with you doc" jack said grinning**

**"Of cause Colonel" when the gate came into life.**

**"Ok campers move out, to the Emerald City we go" Jack walk up the ramp with Sam just behind him.**

**"George dose he always say that and what dose he mean?" Ryan asked**

**"He always say that cause each time they camp off world like they do here on earth. As for the Emerald City, his favourite movie is the wizard of oz"**

**"Ah, ok, shell well"**

**They all walk through the worm hole till they reach the other side. Once the gate shut down, they all started walking toward the village, when young boys walk up to them, he was about five years old.**

**"Hello"**

**"Hello" jack said smiling**

**"You two are the soul mates?"**

**"Yes we are" the kid smiled and he ran towards the village.**

**They all carry on walking till they reach the edge of the village when Marcus showed up.**

**"You have return, we sent a message through for your help, it's my wife"**

**"Marcus, this is Dr Fraser, she will help your wife" Sam said**

**"Please, she is getting weak"**

**"Sam I might need your help"**

**"Sure"**

**"Sam pass me you back pack, Sam take Doc will ya, let us know if you need any thing"**

**"Yes sir"**

**Both Janet and Sam took off there backpacks and pass them to the men before following mucus to his home. The rest walk towards the square where there was a bomb fire being built. They could see the new tables and chairs being set up.**

**"This is where the party is being held" jack said. Then Julius showed up**

**"Jack my friend welcome, where is you soul mate Samantha?"**

**"She is with out doctor helping deliver Marcus wife child"**

**"Ah yes, he told me she was having problems. I see you brought more friends with you for the feast tonight?"**

**"Yes we did, Julius this is our leader from out planet the president, sir this is Julius the leader of this village"**

**"Hello" they both shook hands**

**"Welcome, come your rooms are ready, so much has been done since you were last here"**

**"Really I can't hardly wait for the tour" Julius laughs.**

**They followed him to the house where Daniel, Teal'c and the other SG team members were staying last time they were there. They all went inside and had a look around.**

**"I'll be right back guys" jack said, before he left them to get settle in.**

**Jack went to the cabin, when he open up the door, and walk in. there was table and six chairs over at one corner of the room and a two seater sofa of sort in front of the fire place. He went to their room where he put their backpacks on the two chairs they're before checking out the rest of the place.**

**When he walk into the bathroom he saw the new shower, he close the door and smile when he saw the sliver tritium with some of the yellow pieces done up in a shape of a heart. He smiled at then he turned around and walked out back into the bigger room.**

**He walk over to a small kitchen ares, where they build a sink for the dishes and cupboards, he turned around when he headed footsteps on the porch, and a knock on the door, so he went to answer it.**

**"Sir's, come on in" they all walk in Daniel and Teal'c went with them. Once inside he left the door open.**

**"This is nice Colonel" Hammond said looking around.**

**"Yes it is, they build it for Carter and me, here let me give you a tour, it's not much, but it's homey"**

**Jack showed them each room and what they have done to the place, once finish**

**"Well, now you know why we ask for windows in here"**

**"Yes we can"**

**"Shell we, I'm sure there are heaps of questions to ask and also wanted to know what we did to the stuff, come on"**

**They all left the cabin and walk around. All of the villager's welcome jack back. He showed them what project that was done and where most of the stuff went. He even showed them the flying fox that Sam had made up. They saw one of the kids went flying down it till about half way when he let go and ended up in the river.**

**"The kids loved it, Carter tried it out first, to see if it was safe, when it was they kids took turns, and you can see what she did with the rope, watch"**

**They saw a boy put the flying fox handles in to a bucket and hook it to a rope then he turn a handle which mage the rope move up to the beginning of the flying fox.**

**"She even made a ladder on both sides of the hole so it would be easier for the kids to get out with out hurting them selves as you can see how slippery the rocks are"**

**They walk around the village a bit more till they came to where they squeeze the juices from the fruit.**

**"Sam design this so the juices are easier to come out and makes there work heaps easier as well the knifes for chopping up the fruit"**

**"Major Carter has been busy"**

**"Yes, while here, I had to almost drag her away from her work, she gets so caught up in it, she forgets all about time" Hammond chuckled.**

**"How did you manage to get her to take a brake colonel?"**

**"You don't want to know sir"**

**"Colonel"**

**"Jack pick Sam up in a fire lift and take her over to the river and through her in when she went to get out he decided to help her since she was mad. But she knew that he would do that, well he also ended up in the river, as least she got her revenge. All the kids through it was funny when they headed back to the cabin to get change they were arguing and we didn't see them till the next morning grinning and talking like nothing had happen the day before" Daniel said. Jack was blushing by that time. They all laugh.**

**"I know that the major can be a work alcoholic, I have problem just trying to get her out of her lab some days just to eat" Jack said**

**They carry on walking around showing the others different things that has been done to the place, till they came to the temple, when they walk in. They could see the walls with writing on it; they even saw the white rock in the middle of the floor with the yellow heart in the middle of it.**

**Daniel was telling them what the writings mean, and pointing to the different pictures, when Daniel notice that Jack was looking at his arms and smiling. Daniel stoped talking.**

**"Ah Jack, are you ok?"**

**"What, yeah, I can feel some thing on my arms, two buddles and I know Sam is smiling"**

**"Ok, where was I, ah yeah"**

**Then Daniel carried on talking, Hammond was looking at Jack every now and then, and he wasn't the only one.**

**Few minutes later Jack turned around looking at the entranceway, the others notice what he did, so they also turn to look, to see both Janet and Sam walking in.**

**They saw both of there faces lit up soon as they saw each other and the smile they have, when Sam reach him, they both hug, once let go they turned around to face the others there.**

**"What?" they all smiled.**

**"How is Marcus wife Janet" Daniel asked to brake the silence in the room.**

**"Both her and the twins are fine Daniel, Marcus is shock but happy"**

**"Sam you held on to the twins?" Jack asked**

**"Yes I did sir"**

**"I could feel two bundles in my arms, now I know why"**

**"Have they name the twins yet?" the president asked**

**"Yes sir, Jack and Samantha"**

**"Boy and girl and named after us, cool" Jack said.**

**"Sir's we better get ready for the wedding ceremony, Janet and I notice couples are already started gathering out side"**

**"Ok, what do we do?"**

**"Well Janet and I need to get change and freshen up a bit, so we might as well head back to our rooms" they all agreed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTE: sorry i haven't updated this story, i've been looking for a new beta reader since my other one couldn't finish it... so i found a new one, thank you Gregg for beta reading this story for me. :-)**

**Chapter 20 **

**They all left and headed to the big house and the cabin. When Sam was in the bathroom, she noticed a yellow gold tritium hand basin with a jug next to it. Once she had washed her face and arms, she changed her top since there was blood on it. When she walk in to the bedroom, Jack was sitting on the end of the bed waiting for her.**

**"Hey. Ready?" Jack said as he stood up.**

**"Yep. Shall we?"**

**"Come here." They shared a hug and kiss.**

**"Come on flyboy. There is plenty of time for that later." They both left and headed to the temple.**

**As they were walking towards it Sam asked, "Jack what do you think about getting Daniel and Janet together? After all, they have been spending time together, including down time."**

**"And how do you know all of this?" Jack asked, their arms around each other.**

**"A little birdie named Cassie told me."**

**"Ah, why not, after all he did encourage us to do it," Jack said, a cheeky grin on his face.**

**When they reached the temple, they walked in and made their way through the other couples till they reach Daniel and the others. A minute later Julius showed up.**

**"Greetings to all of you who are here to see if you have chosen you true mate for life. We have our soul mate couple here with us to join in the celebrations as well as their leaders from their world. We welcome them. Who will be the first couple to come to test to see if you are mates for life?"**

**When a couple stepped forward, the President and the others were amazed at what they saw in front of them. Hour and half-later fifty-three couples were married out of ninety. When finished, Julius walked over to Jack and Sam.**

**"These two here are the soul mates. The stone told us it is so."**

**"We don't believe you, you old fool. You're making this up," one guy said. Julius turned around to look at the people who had stepped forward.**

**"It is true. They are the ones who made the heart glow. No other couples have."**

**"I don't believe you."**

**"Oh for crying out loud! Sam shall we show them?"**

**"I don't know if it can be done again. Can it Julius?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Sam."**

**They looked at each other, and Sam gave Jack the nod. They walked over to the stone, then looked into one another's eyes like they did the last time, and put their hands on the hand print. Both the white and yellow heart stone glowed, and everyone there was in shock, including the guy who had protested.**

**"It is true," the guy said, still in shock.**

**Julius' wife got out the goblet and then the clear wine came out of the hole in the wall. She passed it to Sam who drank half of it, then passed it to Jack who drank the other half. Once finished, he passed it to the women there before kissing Sam once again. They turned and bowed to the leader again.**

**"Come. It's time to celebrate!"**

**"Hold it," Jack interrupted. "We would like our two favourite doctors to give this thing a go."**

**"Jack!"**

**"Sir!"**

**"Come on Janet. Why not? I know that you two have been spending a lot of time together," Sam said with a grin on her face.**

**"Cassie! She is in so much trouble when we get back home."**

**"Come on Janet. Why not, Or shall I tell Daniel here what you said about him a couple of months ago?"**

**"You wouldn't dare!" Sam just smiled.**

**"Okay. Okay. You're getting bad as the colonel here, Sam."**

**She shook her head, and then they walked over to the stone. They both put their hands onto the print. While looking into each other's eyes, the stone glow for them. Then they did what the others done, with Teal'c recording the whole thing.**

**"Come! It's time to celebrate!"**

**Then they all left except for Jack, Sam, and the rest of their group.**

**"Well, sir? What do you think now?" Jack said.**

**"Incredible!"**

**"Yes, it is, sir. Shall we?" Jack waved his hand toward the entryway.**

**They all left together and headed to where the bonfire was. It was lit when they arrived. They all sat down. When Julius clapped his hands together, other married and single people from the village showed up with the yellow gold serving dishes and goblets full of wine for the married couples there. Julius stood up.**

**"Congratulations to the couples that are here tonight. May you have many babies' in the days to come! Now, would our soul mate couple like to say a few words before we eat?"**

**When Jack stood up, he noticed that some of the villagers were going around with boxes in their hand talking to the married couples.**

**"Well when Sam and I found out that we were soul mates, I was shocked at first, but I was already in love with her for ages. Now with the treaty, being here with all of you and sharing different things with each other, it's great. For all you just married couples, those who are walking around with boxes in their hands, inside are rings. Where I come from, they are called wedding rings. What you do is this. Would you come here please?" Jack said to the nearest woman. She walked over to him. Jack picked up a ring, and then he took Sam's left hand and slipped it on.**

**Sam realizes what he's doing, and stops him. Then she stands up and puts her hand in her pocket, then pulls out two rings. Jack picks up the smaller one and notices some engraving on the inside.**

**'_Soul mates for life. Samantha Carter O'Neill'_ with Earth points of origin, also with _'15.06.2000'_ on it. Jack smiled, and then he slipped it onto Sam's finger.**

**After Sam did the same to him, he turned to look at every one there. They both lifted up their left hand to show every one.**

**"This will let the others know, from wherever you come from, that you are now married. If you would like to have something simple written in the ring let these people know, and they will sort it out for you in the morning before you leave to go back to your village. Now it's time to party!"**

**They all enjoyed themselves, laughing and joking, eating and drinking. It was four hours later when Sam noticed Daniel and Janet leaving. They had picked their rings a few hours ago. Sam had a good idea what they would be doing, but didn't know if the room was sound proofed or not. She leaned over to Jack.**

**"Jack. Daniel and Janet just left."**

**Jack looked over to where they were walking toward where the house was, and then he turned and smiled at Sam before giving her a kiss.**

**"I think we know what they will be doing tonight. I don't know about you Sam, but my pants are tight," he whispered into her ear.**

**Sam tried not to laugh. "Well I should do some thing about it then," she suggested.**

**They both stood up and left the party.**

**When they got to their cabin and into the bedroom, Sam pushed him onto the bed. She unzipped his pants and pulled then down. His hard length stood at attention. Sam quickly took her boots and pants off, while Jack were rapidly doing the same. Once done, he slid up the bed till his head was on the pillow. She climbed on top of him, and then she sat down on his hard length, taking him in fully for the first time.**

**"Oh god Sam. I don't know it I can hold it!"**

**Sam started moving. "Well don't. Remember the last time?"**

**"Yeah. Don't remind me. Oh God, I'm going to blow!"**

**Sam felt his seed flowing in to her, and she milked him dry.**

**"Oh god, Sam. Sorry, that was such a quickie."**

**She bent over and gave him a kiss. "We've got all night to make up for it." Then she kissed him again before sitting up.**

**She started undoing the buttons of his shirt, as he did hers, and they took off each item of clothing, till they were both naked. Sam leaned over to give him a kiss, when he quickly rolls them over till he was on top.**

**"My turn."**

**Sam opens her legs wider as he started moving within her. "Oh god, Jack! Harder, harder, JAAAACCCK!" She screamed out his name as he filled her with his seed again before collapsing on top of her.**

**"Jack that was incredible!"**

**"I know." He lifted himself on his forearms, then he gave her a kiss.**

**"I don't believe this?"**

**"I know. I still can feel you inside of me."**

**"Ready for round three?"**

**"Are you?"**

**Jack started moving once again, and moments later he filled her with his seed again before collapsing on top of her, then he rolled on to his back. Sam pulled the covers over then both before snuggling down to his side.**

**"Wow, three times in one night!" Jack said**

**"I know. It was amazing. Incredible."**

**"Yeah. We better get some sleep Sam." Jack gave her a kiss before they fell asleep in one another's arms.**

**The next morning Sam woke up and went to use the bathroom. Luckily there was a door between the bedroom and the bathroom, and when she was finished in there, she went back to bed. Jack was awake as soon as she was in bed.**

**"Morning beautiful." He gave her a kiss.**

**"Morning, how are you feeling?"**

**"Hard."**

**"Hard?" Sam looked confused, then she moved her hand under the covers and she felt his hard length. She smiled. "Well. We better take care of that, shouldn't we?"**

**She gave him a kiss, and then he rolled on top of her with out breaking the kiss. He was able to get between her legs, and then, with one thrust, he entered into her. She moaned while they were still kissing. When they broke apart for air, he started moving within her. Moments later he filled her with his seed.**

**"God Sam. What are you trying to do to me?"**

**"You love it, don't you?"**

**"Yes, and so do you."**

**They both kissed before Jack got up and went to use the bathroom. When he returned, Sam was still lying in bed waiting for him. Jack went to his pack and got out the aspirin and canteen, then walked back over to the bed and passed two aspirin to Sam, and the canteen. Once Sam had used then, she passed the canteen back to Jack. Then he had his.**

**He put the canteen back in his backpack before heading back to bed. When he turned around, Sam removed the covers so he could see her naked, which made him groan and he started to get hard again.**

**"Woman, what are you trying to do to me?"**

**He quickly went on top of her, pushing his length into her, and started moving in her.**

**"Oh Jack, yes! Harder, harder, yes, yes, JACK!"**

**He filled her with his seed, then collapsed on top of her.**

**"God! Whatever that stuff is we've been drinking, we should take some back with us," he said as he rolled onto his back taking Sam with him.**

**"We should, for testing"**

**"Yeah. I think we better get up and join the others. What do you think?"**

**"Shower first?"**

**"Okay." They kissed again before getting up.**

**They went to use the shower for the first time. After their shower and they had dressed, they sorted out their backpacks before leaving to go and see how the others were doing. When they arrived, and walked inside, the President and General Hammond were at the table talking.**

**"Morning sirs," Jack said as they sat down. "How's the head?"**

**"Talk about a hang over! That stuff last night sure was powerful!"**

**"It is, but all it is, is fruit juice."**

**"Well, it was good, but lethal."**

**"Did you have any aspirin this morning?"**

**"Yes. I think I need some coffee."**

**"I'll go and make some for all of us," Sam said as she got up and walked over to where the fire stove was.**

**Once she got the fire going, she put two pots of water on top of it to heat up.**

**"How did you two sleep last night?"**

**"We didn't get much sleep. There was a lot of banging going on next door."**

**"Let me guess. Daniel room?"**

**"No, it was Dr Fraser's room."**

**"We've got a fair idea what happened to them last night, since it happened to Sam and me."**

**"What do you mean?" Sam walked over.**

**"Well, Sir, the wedding drink we had last night, it's like Viagra and a love/sex potion combined."**

**"How powerful is it?"**

**"Well, Sir, one glass of that sex juice and you will be hard all night and your sex drive... Well. Let's just say if you want to spice up your sex life, one glass of that juice and your wife will be on cloud nine all night," Jack said grinning.**

**"Are you sure Colonel?" Hammond asked**

**"Sir. From a woman's point of view, oh yeah, just make sure your rooms are sound proofed first," Sam said smiling.**

**She then went to make them all coffee since the water was boiling. When she returned with the coffee, Teal'c walked out of his room and he joined them.**

**"Morning, Teal'c. How are you feeling?"**

**"My head hurts, but my symboite is taking care of the problem."**

**"It's called a hangover."**

**"I understand."**

**"Teal'c, did you get much sleep last night?" Jack asked**

**"No I did not O'Neill. I could hear Dr Fraser screaming out Daniel Jackson's name."**

**Sam covers her mouth trying not to laugh.**

**Then the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff showed up and the other two generals as well. They were all holding their heads. Sam went and got the bottle of aspirin, a jug of water, and goblet. She put them on the table for them. While they were taking the aspirin she went to make them some coffee. She returned with the mugs and two jugs for the coffee, and put them on the table before sitting down again.**

**"That was some party last night!"**

**"It sure was. What was in that juice we drank?"**

**"One hundred percent fruit juice," Sam said.**

**"Wow, that stuff sure is powerful!"**

**"It is."**

**Then there was a knock on the door. Jack went to answer it. They all noticed he was talking to someone there, then he closed the door and came back to where everyone was.**

**"Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes. Sam Would you like to wake up our two favourite doctors?"**

**"I'll do it O'Neill."**

**"Thanks Teal'c."**

**When Teal'c got up and went to the door, every one was watching him. He listened and raised an eyebrow, and he smirked at them. He pounded on the door, and then he went back and sat down. They all heard a thumping noise after Teal'c pounded on the door.**

**"Teal'c?" Jack looked at him.**

**"They were, as you would say, at it again."**

**Sam covered her mouth while laughing. Jack was laughing as well, and turning red at the same time.**

**"Colonel?" Hammond asked, while every one was looking at them.**

**"Well, it seems that Doc and Daniel were in the middle of some thing when Teal'c here banged on the door, if you know what I mean."**

**"They were having sexual intercourse," Teal'c said.**

**Jack and Sam almost fell onto the floor laughing. They also noticed that the others were trying not to laugh. Then the door opened to Janet room. But by that time both Jack and Sam was able to control them selves. When Daniel and Janet walked out, their hair was all over the place and their lips were red and swollen.**

**"Morning sir's. Uh, who knocked on the door?" Daniel asked.**

**"It was I Daniel Jackson."**

**"Oh. Okay. Where's the aspirin?" Jack threw the bottle to Daniel.**

**"Thanks. Uh, we'll be back."**

**"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes guys," Sam said.**

**Trying not to laugh, they went back into the room so they could sort themselves out before breakfast. A few minutes later Daniel and Janet came out of the bedroom and went into the bathroom. They returned a couple of minutes later.**

**"Shall we? We don't want to keep our host waiting, now, do we?" Jack said as he got up from the table.**

**They others also got up, and they all left for breakfast. When they arrived where they were having breakfast, they all sat down with Julius and his wife. They all at the fresh fruit, and they also drank the juice while talking. They had just finished breakfast when the same boy showed up yelling when he got to them.**

**"Julius! Some men came through the stargate!"**

**"We must have visitors. Excuse me while I welcome them."**

**"Hold it Julius. Young boy, come here." The boy went to Jack.**

**"Now were they wearing the same clothes as this?"**

**"No."**

**Sam passed a photo to Jack. "What about this?"**

**"Yes. I saw this man. He came through first with four others."**

**Sam relaxes and smiled. "Thanks. You can go now."**

**When the boy left and he passed the photo back to Sam, they both stood up.**

**"Colonel?" Hammond looked at them.**

**"We're going with Julius here to welcome Dad and his Tok'ra buddies. We'll be back in few minutes. Come on, Sam. I know you want to see Dad," Jack said, grinning. The three left the table and headed to where the stargate was.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

**As they approached a few minutes later the Tok'ra raised their weapons. When they were close enough, they noticed that Jacob or Selmac said some thing to them and they lowered their zats.**

**"Sam," Jacob said.**

**"Dad," as they hugged.**

**"Hi Dad, what's up," Jack said.**

**"Hello to you to Jack. We just came from SGC. We were told that George is here?" Jacob questioned.**

**"Yes he's here. Julius, this is Jacob and his Tok'ra buddies. They're allies of Earth."**

**"Greetings, and welcome," Julius replied. Then they all started heading to the village.**

**"So what's up?"**

**"These four are here for their injections."**

**"Ah. Well, Doc is here with us. Have you had breakfast this morning?"**

**"Yes, thanks Jack," then he looked at Sam.**

**"Sam there's something different about you. I just can't put my finger on it."**

**"Well Dad, Jack and I went through the marriage again last night. There was a guy who didn't believe Julius, so we had to do it again."**

**"Again?"**

**"Yep," Jack said.**

**"We even got Daniel and Janet to give it a go," she said smiling.**

**"What happened?"**

**"Well the walls aren't sound proof."**

**"Sound proof?" Then his eyes widened.**

**"Oh! Dr. Fraser and Daniel Jackson Well I'll be," he grinned.**

**When they reached the village, they walked over to where the others were.**

**"George, this is strange having you off world, and looking like this," Jacob said as he saw him in a green BDU uniform.**

**"Jacob. What's going on?"**

**"These four here have a date with Doc Needles," Jack said.**

**"Oh. Okay."**

**"We just finished our breakfast, so why don't we show you guys around before heading back to the SGC?" Sam offered.**

**"Sure, why not? I've heard that you've been busy?"**

**"Yes, she has. So shall we?"**

**They all left together. Jack and Sam showed them what they had done to the place, and they walked and talked for a couple of hours. After they all collected their gear, they headed back to the Stargate. They thanked Julius and his wife before they left. When they returned to the SGC, they all had their post mission checks and the four Tok'ra had their jabs.**

**Janet also got a pint of blood from both Jack and Sam before they left to go and have their showers. Then afterwards, they did their reports just before lunch. Once the President and the Joint Chiefs got the all clear, they left after lunch. Later that afternoon, Janet was checking on the blood results she got back from SG1. They were all clear except for one. She called Sam in to her office. A few minutes later Sam arrived.**

**"Hi, Janet. What's up?"**

**"Sam, you better sit down."**

**"What is it?" Sam asked as she sat down.**

**"I just got you blood results back. Sam, your pregnant."**

**"Pregnant?" she said in shock.**

**"Yes."**

**"Oh, God."**

**"Are you going to tell the Colonel about this?"**

**"Yeah, I'll have to. Is the baby okay? You know, with all the gate travel and the pints of blood that were taken from me?"**

**"I'll do an ultra sound right now if you'd like?"**

**"Sure. Can you call the Colonel please?"**

**"Sure."**

**Janet then got on the phone and asked Jack to come to her office. Once that was done she stood up and walked around her desk.**

**"Sam, I'll give you two some privacy."**

**"Thanks."**

**"I'll be waiting in the infirmary for you two." She then left to get everything set up.**

**A couple of minutes later Jack walked in and saw Sam there.**

**"Hi Sam. Doc wanted to see me."**

**"I know. Can you come in and close the door?"**

**"Sam?"**

**"Please."**

**He closed the door and sat next to her. "Okay, so what's going on?"**

**"Janet got our blood results back."**

**"And?"**

**"I'm pregnant, Jack."**

**He looked at her, and then smiled. "We're going to have a baby?"**

**"Yes."**

**He then stood up and pulled Sam up. They shared a hug and kiss.**

**"I love you, Sam."**

**"I love you too, Jack. So, you're happy about this?"**

**"Yes, I'm happy." Then he kissed her again.**

**"You want to see the little one?"**

**"What? Now?"**

**"Yes. Janet is waiting for us. Then we'll have to talk to General Hammond."**

**Jack let go of Sam and then went to use Janet phone.**

**"Hi General, it's O'Neill. Can you come down to the infirmary…Why? It's to do with Sam…Okay if you want to miss out seeing the little one Grand dad George...Oh, grab the two Uncles on the way." Then he hung up.**

**"Jack. I can't believe what you just did."**

**"I know. Shall we?"**

**They were just leaving Janet's office when the alarms went off. Sam sent an apologetic look to Janet, but was smiling as they headed to the control room. When they arrived Jacob and Hammond were walking toward them.**

**"Dad."**

**"Hi, Sam" They gave each other a hug.**

**"Is everything okay?"**

**"Yes. I've got few days off."**

**"That's good."**

**"Colonel? What were you talking about on the phone just before? Grand dad George?" He wasn't amused.**

**Luckily there was no one around. Sam blushed, and Jacob looked at her. His eyes widened, then he looked at Jack.**

**"Sam? Is there something I should know?"**

**Then Daniel and Teal'c showed up.**

**"Yep. You two are going to be grandfathers," Jack pointed to Hammond and Jacob.**

**"And you two are going to be Uncles," Jack then pointed to Teal'c and Daniel. Sam nodded to her father.**

**"I'm pregnant Dad, and, yes, Jack is the father."**

**"What? When did this happen?"**

**"When we first found out that we were soul mates."**

**"The drinks that you two had?"**

**"Yes. I just found out and told Jack here, who then called you, Sir."**

**"I'll have to inform the President and Joint Chiefs about this."**

**"We know, Sir," Jack said.**

**"Sir. Janet wants to check on the baby to see if he or she is okay. Would you like to come and see it for yourself?"**

**"Well, okay."**

**They all headed to the infirmary where Janet was. When they arrived, Sam got up on the bed, pulled her shirt up and pulled her pants down slightly while Janet get everything set up. She put the cold gel on Sam's stomach, and then put the rod over it to check to see if everything was okay.**

**"Sam. See this spot here?" Janet pointed to the monitor.**

**"Yes."**

**"That's your baby. Would you like to hear the heart beat?"**

**"Yes. Jack?"**

**"Yes. I'd love to."**

**"Okay."**

**Janet turned the sound on and everyone could hear the heart beat. They all smiled.**

**"That's music to my ears," Jack said, giving Sam's hand a squeeze.**

**"I know."**

**Janet cleaned Sam up, and put everything away, while Sam tidied up. Then she returned.**

**"Okay Sam. I'm afraid you won't be going through the gate for a while, cause I don't want you to go on any more mission while you are in this condition. You will need plenty of rest and start eating meals at regular times."**

**"Okay, but Janet will I be able to go through the gate when the next wedding ceremony is on?"**

**"Sure you can, but watch how much you drink while there," she said smiling.**

**"Don't worry, I will."**

**"Colonel, Major when Dr. Fraser is finished here, report to my office."**

**"Yes, Sir."**

**"See you later, Sam."**

**"See ya, Dad."**

**Hammond and Jacob left them alone.**

**"Now Sam, just remember. You've got to eat regularly."**

**"Don't worry, Doc. I'll make sure she does when I'm here."**

**"Okay. You two better report to General Hammond."**

**They both left and walked towards his office.**

**"Sam, we better call Thor on this one, and let him know about the baby."**

**"I was thinking the same thing, Jack."**

**They walked on to Hammond's office and knocked on the door. Luckily it was open. Hammond waved them in. They walked in and Sam sat next to her father. Hammond was on the red phone.**

**"Yes Sir, they just walked in." He then pressed a button.**

**"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter. General Hammond has just told me about the pregnancy. Congratulations to you both."**

**"Thank you, Sir," Sam said.**

**"You're welcome Major. Because of how your pregnancy happened you both are not going to be court martialed. We're going to put it under alien virus exception."**

**"Thank you, sir."**

**Then there was a bright light and Thor appeared.**

**"Thor! Buddy! It's good to see you," Jack said.**

**"It is good to see you also O'Neill. I've come here with some news."**

**"We got some as well, so carry on."**

**"In the blood samples that your doctor gave me, and the sample of the drink you and Major Carter had, there is a sort of protein marker in the drink. The scientists were able to analyze the proteins. It is from the four races. There is also the gene from them all."**

**"Wow. You men Sam and I are descended from the Furling, the Knox, Asgard and the Ancients?"**

**"Yes. There is also the missing gene that we have been looking for. You two carry it within you."**

**Jack and Sam looked at each other.**

**"Thor. What will happen if we have any children?" Sam asked.**

**"If you two do have any children together, those children will save my race because of what you two carry within you and the Tok'ra protein marker that is in you Major Carter."**

**"Like two halves joined as one?"**

**"Yes, that is correct Major Carter."**

**"Thor? We've got some good news for you. Sam, here, is pregnant."**

**"Congratulations, Major Carter."**

**"Thor. Jack is the father. It happened when we first found out that we were soul mates. I worked it out. It was the same night that we first made love that this child was conceived."**

**"This is good news. I will tell the Knox about this. They will be pleased."**

**"Yes, they would be. Mr. President are you getting all of this?" Jack asked.**

**"Yes, I've heard every thing. That is good news Thor. We hope that this child will be able to help your kind."**

**"Yes, it will help us. I must go and tell the council about this news. I shall return after your child is born Major Carter for a blood sample."**

**"Of course, Thor."**

**"O'Neill. When the child arrives, send a signal and I'll get here soon as I can."**

**Thor moved a stone on his chair and a device appeared on Hammond desk.**

**"Thanks, Thor."**

**"You are most welcome. I will return when the time comes. Good day to you all." Then there was a bright light and Thor was gone.**

**"Colonel O'Neill? Major Cater? I'm putting SG1 on down time for a week, and since you are pregnant, Major, I'm afraid I'll have to transfer you off SG1."**

**"I understand, Sir."**

**"Good. Now you're dismissed and I don't want to see you both on the base till next week, understand?"**

**"Yes, Sir," they both responded.**

**"Good. Now go you two."**

**They both left his office.**

**"Sir? What are we going to do with them?"**

**"I'm sure you will work some thing out. I'll inform the Joint Chiefs about the latest news. Good luck."**

**"Thank you, Sir," then the line went dead and Hammond pushed a button to end it his end.**

**"Well things are sure going to be quiet here for a week," Jacob said to his old friend.**

**"Yes. So long as nothing happens and we need Sam back here."**

**"True. I wounder what they are going to do for the week?"**

**"Jack's cabin."**

**"Well, he has been asking her up there for years."**

**"True," he said with a smile on his face.**

**Jack followed Sam to her lab where she sat down and looked over at him.**

**"So, what do we do now?"**

**"Well, how about we go up to my cabin? We can talk there."**

**"Sounds good. When?"**

**"How about tomorrow morning? You can go to your place, pack a few things, come over for dinner, stay the night and we can leave at first light."**

**"Sounds good to me. I'll finish my report and head on home."**

**"Okay. See you tonight then." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss before leaving.**

**Sam did some work, as well as finish her reports, before getting changed, then leaving to head to her place. When she arrived, she check on her messages and mail. Then she watered her planets before she went and started packing for a week, as well as pack an over night bag. Once done, she locked her place up and then left to go to Jack.**

**When she arrived, he was waiting for her. As soon as she was in the door and it was closed, she dropped her bags and they were both in one another's arms kissing till they had to break for air.**

**"Hungry?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Good. Let's go out for a steak dinner. I need to work up an appetite."**

**Sam laughed as he picked up her over night bag and walked down to his bedroom, then returned. They kissed and left for O'Malley's. They both enjoyed their dinner and played a couple of games of pool before they left for his place.**

**When they arrived, and the door was closed and locked, they both were in one another's arms kissing and taking their clothes off as they slowly made their way to Jack's bedroom in the dark.**

**When they reach the bed Sam pulled Jack down on top of her while still kissing him. Then they broke for air as he slowly kissed his way down to one nipple. He kissed and sucked on to it as his hand plays with the other, then he swaps over and repeats the same thing.**

**Sam was running her hands through his hair while letting out a moan. Then he kissed his way down to her belly button. He dipped his tongue into it, then he moved down further till he reach her curls. She opened wider for him as he flick his tongue out to her clit, which made her moan even louder. As he was flicking his tongue over her swollen clit he put one finger into her wet opening, moving it back and forth.**

**While he was licking and sucking on her clit, her hips were off the bed as she screamed out his name when the orgasm hit her. By then he had slipped another finger into her opening, moving them back and forth as before. He looked up as he continued moving his fingers back and forth slowly as she came down from it.**

**"Fuck Jack, that was great! Oh God Jack, oh god, mmm, harder..., yes, harder, faster..., mmm, yes faster, yes..., yes..., JACCCCKKK!"**

**As another orgasm hit her, he pulled his fingers out of her, and then climbed on top of her, putting his hard length into her. She felt it going in and let out a moan as he gave her a kiss.**

**"You know, Sam, you look hot and sexy when you come like that."**

**"Really?" she said smiling.**

**"Yes. And now I'm going to make you come again."**

**Then he started moving within her. He started off slow, the he hit her G spot which made her scream out his name. He began to pick up speed and hit her G spot once again. Then he could feel his balls tighten up as he picks up more speed and he hits her spot again. They both knew that they were reaching the point of orgasm. When it happened, he filled her with his seed as they both screamed out each other names before he collapsed on top of her.**

**"Wow! How many times was that tonight?" Sam asked.**

**Jack rolled off of her and onto his back, Sam snuggled to his side.**

**"I don't know. I lost count." He replied, making Sam laugh.**

**They both kissed and then got under the covers with Jack spooning Sam. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep with grins on their faces.**

**The next morning, after making passionate love, they showered together before packing everything into Jack's truck. They stopped at a 24 hour gas station to fill up and grab some hot coffee before leaving.**

**Two hours later they stopped off at a diner for some breakfast. They talked about what they are going to do when they get back from his cabin. After breakfast they were on the road again.**

**They stopped off in a town for some lunch, as well as filling the truck up, and using the bathroom before carrying on. Six hours later they stopped off at a Burger King for their dinner. Then they went to a twenty four-hour grocery store for some food before carrying on.**

**It was dark by the time they reached Jack cabin half an hour later. They unloaded the truck and put every thing away, then made the bed. Since they both were tired, they had an early night.**

**Over the next few days while up at his cabin, he showed her around the place. They talked about each other, and made love during the time that they were up there. They enjoyed one another's company, and spent the whole time together. They even talked about the baby, and what they were going to do.**

**The night before they were due to return to Colorado Springs, they snuggled in bed after making passionate love.**

**"Sam?"**

**"Yes, Jack?" she asked, looking at him.**

**"Sam, will you marry me?"**

**Sam was shocked at what he said. She had been in love with him since they both first met four years ago. She smiled at him and leaned over to give him a kiss.**

**"Yes, Jack, I'll marry you."**

**He smiled back and leaned over to give her a passionate kiss. "I love you Sam."**

**"I love you, too, Jack."**

**"Sam, when we return we'll have to go ring shopping. Or do you want me to pick a ring out?"**

**"We can do it together. We also need to start thinking about baby clothes."**

**"We can do that. What about our homes?"**

**"Well, we need a bigger house since we've both got only two bedroom homes."**

**"Sure. I can handle that. How big?"**

**"I don't know. The bigger the better And somewhere close to the base."**

**"Okay. We'll start looking when we get back."**

**"What about names for the baby?"**

**"I don't know, Sam. I wasn't there when Charlie was born. Sara named him after her grand father."**

**"What would you have named him?"**

**"Conner. It was my Grandfather's and my father's middle name."**

**"I like that name."**

**"Do you?"**

**"Yes. It's a good Irish name."**

**"Thanks. What about a middle name?"**

**"David. It's Mark's middle name, and also my Mother's brother's name."**

**"Conner David O'Neill. I like it."**

**"Okay. What if it's a girl?"**

**"Hmm. Let me think here... Nope. Got nothing. You?"**

**"I was thinking of Catherine, if it was a girl."**

**"Catherine. I like that, and so will some one else."**

**They both grinned while looking into one another eyes, thinking of Catherine Langford who used to own the Stargate and sold it to the Air Force, so long as she still had full clearance so she could drop by to see how things were going.**

**"Okay. What about a middle name?"**

**"Emma. It was my Mother's name."**

**"A good English name. Okay. So, Catherine Emma O'Neill."**

**They both kissed and snuggled down for the night falling asleep in one another's arms. The next morning after cleaning up, and getting everything packed up, they started on their way back to Colorado Springs.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter

**Chapter 22 **

When they arrived back at Jack's place, they unpacked everything and Sam put a load of wash through the machine. She was doing that when Jack's cell phone went off. Sam walked out of the laundry room when Jack hung up the phone.

"Jack what is it?"

"We've got to go back to the base. The planet we were on has been taken over by the Goa'uld," he told her seriously.

"What? The one with the marriage stone?"

"Yes."

"Oh, God," she replied worriedly.

"Lets go. Daniel already sent a message to Thor."

They both left in Jack's truck and headed to the base.

"Which Goa'uld is it?" Sam asked.

"Baal. One of the operatives managed to send a message to the council, who then sent Dad to the SGC with the message. The Tok'ra want to help us out on this one. They're sending five cargo ships to the planet. It will take a while to get there, and all the personnel on the base want to help take back the planet."

"That's good," Sam said.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the base, then a few minutes later they headed to the locker rooms. Jack started getting changed and noticed that Sam stood there watching him. He stopped and looked at her.

"Sam why aren't you getting suited up?"

"Jack. You know I can't got through the gate cause of the baby," she reminded him.

"Sorry Sweetheart. I'm going to miss watching your six."

"I know. Same here," she told him.

"I'll meet you in the control room. Okay?"

"Okay."

Sam stepped forward and gave him a kiss before leaving the locker room. She headed to the control room where she saw her father on the ramp surrounded by SG teams. He saw her up in the control room, so he worked his way up there. When he arrived, they both hugged.

"Sam why aren't you changed?" Jacob asked.

"The baby dad," she said.

"If some thing happened to me or the baby..."

"Okay, I understand. Where's Jack?"

"He's getting changed."

"Okay."

Sam pulled him to where there were no prying eyes and whispered, "Dad, can you do some thing for me?"

"What is it?"

"Watch Jack's six for me, please, since I won't be there to watch it."

"Of course I will," he assured her.

"Thanks dad, there is some thing else you should know."

"What is it?"

"Bring my fiancee-"

Then there was a bright light and Sam was gone. Jack showed up right then. When he saw the bright light, he looked at Jacob.

"Thor," he explained.

"Yes. Jack we need to talk, but not here."

"Briefing room," Jack said.

"After you."

They went up the steps to the briefing room.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Is there some thing that you want to ask me?"

"Sam told you, didn't she?"

"She said before beam away 'Bring my fiancee' then Thor beamed her up to his ship. Care to explain?"

"Yeah, well, I asked Sam to marry me, and she said yes. So, Jacob, all we want is your blessing and for you to be happy for us."

"Just one question. How long have you been in love with Sam?"

"Since the moment she walked in here correcting me on her gender and standing up to two of my friends. I knew right then and there. I fell in love with her and I have been every since."

Hammond was in the doorway of his office and heard what had Jack just said. He smiled. Jacob knew that he was there.

"I know that you do love her, Jack, and yes, you've got my blessing, but-"

"I know what you going to say, Dad. Sam's already done the threading part," Jack interrupted.

Jacob laughs and patted him on the shoulder. "That's my little girl."

"Well to you she will alway be your little Sammie, but to me she is the smartest, most beautiful kick ass woman who I love," Jack told him.

"I know, son. Come on. We've got a planet to save."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road."

Jacob laughed as they both left the room and headed down to the gate room.

When Sam arrived on Thor ship "Home Safely," and she looked around and saw Thor, she walked over to him.

"Thor. You got the message?"

"Yes. Since you aren't allowed to go through the gate, I came to take you and anyone else who wishes, to the planet in question."

"Okay. How long will it take to get there?"

"One of your hours."

"Great. Okay, can you beam me back down? I know who can come with us."

"Use this stone when you are ready."

"Okay, thanks Thor," then she was beamed back down to the control room. She noticed that her father wasn't there.

She got on the phone to Janet to ask her to put a medical team together. She explained what was going on and that she was catching a ride with Thor. Once she finished on the phone she headed to the SG1 locker room and got changed. Then she headed to the armory for her P90, side arm, and two zats. Then she headed to the infirmary where Janet was getting her staff ready and packing supplies that would be needed for the trip. When she arrived, the nurses were packing everything that Janet had asked for. Then Janet and half of her staff were able to change.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and General Hammond gave us a go."

"Okay. Every one get close to me," Sam ordered. Sam was standing between boxes. When the group gathered round, she pushes the button and then they were on Thor ship. Sam walked over to where Thor was.

"Okay Thor. We're ready."

Thor moved couple of stones, and then they were in hyperspace. "I have already spoken to General Hammond, and he told me that your other allies will be there to assist in taking back the planet."

"We know, Thor."

When Jacob and Jack reached the gate room, Hammond was behind them. He walked up the ramp and turned to see the ones who had volunteered for the mission.

"Jack, Sam is with Thor and half of the medical staff. I just have spoken to Thor. They are an hour away from the planet."

"Thanks, Sir."

Then Hammond turned to the personnel and spoke to them briefly about the mission and thanked every one of them whom were risking their lives for the people on the planet in question. Then he gave Walter the nod to dial it up.

The three men got off the ramp, and a moment later the wormhole was formed. Teal'c then walked up the ramp with a stun grenade and switched it on. Then he threw it through the gate. They all waited for twenty seconds, then he gave Jack the nod.

"Okay, Campers. Move out," he directed. They all ran up the ramp and through the gate.

Jack started barking orders quietly, then they quickly and silently moved towards the main village while spreading out. When they reach the village, they could see Jaffa every where. All the men, women and children were in the Center Square. Jack looked through the scope that was on his rifle. He could see the first prime hitting a man across the head and the guy collapsed to the ground. The women and children were crying.

"Jacob? One of yours?"

Jacob had a look. "No, he not a Tok'ra."

"Good."

Then the Jaffa got his zat out and fired it once, so Jack aimed his shot at the guy's neck. The Jaffa went down. There was no noise since Jack had his silencer on his riffle. The other Jaffa looked around and started moving all directions to see if they could find the sniper.

Jack got on his radio and gave orders to split the Jaffa up and knock them out once just in case there were any Tok'ra in amongst them. They spit up and did what they had to do. Then some men showed up and Jack quickly turned around to see who it was. It was the Tok'ra. So Jack told them his plan, then gave them orders, which they obeyed. They all split up and worked their way around the village. Once in place, Jack fired the first shot with his zat, then the others followed suit.

Once all Jaffa were on the ground, Jack and Jacob stepped forward while the others watched there sixes. The group was relieved when they saw Jack. Julius got up from the ground and stepped forward towards Jack.

"Jack, I am pleased you are here. How did you know what had happened here?"

"I'll tell you later. Where is everyone else?"

"They've gone to the hidden cave behind the waterfall, and others managed to escape to the nearby villages to warn them about what has happened here. The rest of us tried, but ships came, and those solider came from every where. We didn't stand a chance, but three quarters of the village did escape."

"Okay. Is there a place where you guys can hide till we take care of the rest of these Jaffa?"

"Yes, there is."

"Good. Go. Here, take this with you. Wait till you hear from me. Okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for saving our lives."

"We'll talk about it later. First, get these people hidden."

"Jack. More soldiers have gone to the other villages."

"Okay. Thanks. We'll take it from here."

Julius got everyone up and they followed him toward the old ruins. Jack sent a couple of teams with them just to make sure that they get there okay. Once the village was checked out and secured, Jack got some of the men on top of the roofs as lookouts just in case. When the Jaffa came to, they were tired up. Jack got Teal'c to pull one of them to his feet.

"We're going to have a little talk, pal," Jack said to the Jaffa. Then Teal'c almost dragged him into one of the buildings, then left them alone.

"Are you okay? I know you are Tok'ra. Jacob told me that you are one."

"Yes, I'm well. I was the one who sent the message. I'm pleased you are here, but there is a problem."

"What problem?"

"Baal has taken many men from here back to his ship for them to become hosts. We both know what will happen when the symboite rejects its host."

"Yeah, I get the picture," Jack ran his hand through his hair "When is he due to return?"

"Soon. He just left with about a dozen men from this planet. He chose them himself."

"Well, it looks like we need to set a trap for him."

"He will know that you are here."

Jack look at his self and what the Tok'ra was wearing. "I've got an idea." Then he went to the door.

"Dad, Teal'c," he waved them over.

"What is it, Jack?" Jacob asked.

"We haven't got much time. Go into all of the homes, and grab all the men's clothes. Then get the Jaffa into them and then get all the Tok'ra into the armour so when Baal shows up he will see things haven't change. But Daniel, Teal'c and I will be in with the group so when Baal see us in our uniforms, he'll be more interested in us than what's really going on around him."

"Jack, are you crazy?"

"Jacob he's taken most of the men to his ship for hosts, for crying out loud! He's coming back for more. He's been picking them himself."

"Okay. The Asgard will be here in half an hour. Okay we'll do it."

"Good, now lets go."

Jack got some of the men to go into the homes to get the clothing that was needed, while the rest order the Jaffa to take off their armour and the Tok'ra put them on. Then the Jaffa put on the clothing. The rest of the SG teams stayed hidden and waited. They had just finished when the cargo ship arrived. They all waited. One of the Tok'ra spies went to greet Baal, and told him what one of the patrol parties had got.

"My Lord, a patrol has captured Tauri team SG-1. The woman of the team was killed my lord."

"Excellent. Where is my First Prime?"

"He was called to one of the villages, my Lord. He should be back soon. He left me in change until he or you returned."

"Good, you shall be rewarded. Bring the Tauri here."

"Yes, My Lord."

He went to get them with four of the Tok'ra who had to put the mark of Baal on their forehead. When they returned, Baal was smiling.

"The famous SG-1. The System Lords would be pleased to know that I have captured you."

"Yeah, right, so they could let you back into their club once again. I don't think so snake head."

Jack threw a goblet of grape juice in the guy face when he was laughing. That stopped after what Jack did to him.

"You will pay for what you just did."

"Taste good? I hope you love grapes."

"Yes, I do. What did you put in the drink?"

"Nothing but pure fruit juice," he said smiling, waiting for the stuff to work.

Then the SG teams showed up with the Jaffa prisoners. They looked at Baal. His eyes widened in shock.

"What did you do to me?" He was starting to have problems breathing.

"I'll get you for this." Then he collapsed on the ground. They all looked at him, then bubbles started to appear all over his skin and burst.

"Zat please," Jack held out his hand. One of the Tok'ra gave him the zat, and Jack shock Baal three times and then the body was gone.

"Well that's one less to worry about." Then he turned to the shocked Jaffa there.

"Baal is not a God. You saw what happened to him. Now you are free from him."

"What can we do?" one of them asked.

"How many have gone to the other villages?"

"Five hundred or more."

"Well, we'll let you guys get changed and a couple of Tok'ra will go with some of you to tell them to come back here because Baal wants to leave since he's got plenty of hosts for the time being."

They all agreed. They went back to the village and got changed then four Tok'ra went with four of the Jaffa. They left in the cargo ship to the first village. While that was happening Jack got on a radio and told Julius that it was safe to come out and to get one of the kids to go to the other hidings places to let them know that is was safe once again.

A few minutes later the villagers started to show up. They saw Jack and his team, and gave them a hug and thanked them for saving their planet. Jack looked up at the sky, closed his eyes and smiled. Most of them noticed that something strange was happening and then they all looked up as well.

"Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Watch."

Everyone looked up, then a couple of minutes later a mother ship appeared.

"Jack? What's going on?"

"Sam's on that ship. Thor ship arrived twenty minutes ago. I told her that Baal is dead and that the Jaffa is free now. She said that she would get Thor to beam her over to the mother ship. She told them that Baal is dead and that she carried a virus that could kill them and that the only way to live is to set the ship down on the planet."

"They must have realize that Baal didn't return."

"You got it."

Once the ship landed and the double doors opened, the men from the planet ran out to there wives, girlfriends and other family members. Then four Jaffa walked out with Sam. She sent a Morse code to Jack to tell him that she was set up. Both SG teams and the Tok'ra raised their weapons.

The four Jaffa walked over to them. They talked and argued for ten minutes. At that time Sam and Jack were looking at each other. The one who had his zat trained on Sam lowered it and Sam smiled. She went over to Jack where they shared a hug and kiss. Everyone from the village cheered, then Janet and her medical team were beamed down. They started working on the wounded while everyone else talked for a while. The Jaffa went back into the ship to let the other know that Baal was gone. At the same time more cargo ships showed up, bringing more Tok'ra.

"Better late than never," Jack said grinning while giving Sam a hug. They all walked back into the village to celebrate. Two of the Jaffa showed up.

"We are leaving and going home. Thank you for setting us free."

"No problem. Just remember that the war isn't over yet, but one day when it does happen it will be cause for celebration," Jack said. They agreed, then they left with the other entire Jaffa. They all left in the mother ship half an hour later.

Everyone celebrated late that afternoon with food, drinks, music and dancing, all having a wonderful time. After the mother ship left both Jacob and Jack sent messages back to the Tok'ra and the SGC about Baal and his Jaffa. Everyone was happy with the news.

They all stayed the night on the planet since everyone was drunk except for Sam, who didn't drink much. Later that night Jack and Sam walked back to their cabin for the night. They both made passionate love three times before they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

**The next morning all the SG teams returned with the medical staff, all suffering from hangovers. Thor left not long afterwards, and so did the Tok'ra. Julius and the villagers thanked them for saving their lives before they left.**

**When they all arrived at the SGC Hammond was waiting down the bottom of the ramp with a big grin on his face.**

**"Mission accomplished, Sir. No more Ba'al, more free Jaffa, everything is sweet, Sir," Jack said grinning**

**"I'm looking forward to reading all of your reports," Hammond said.**

**"You all know the drill."**

**"Okay Campers, you heard the man," Jack yelled. They all groaned, covering their ears as they left the Gate room.**

**"Jack, why did you have to YELL like that?" Daniel said, and then he put his hands on his temples trying to massage away the headache as he walked away.**

**"Did I, or did I not, warn them about the drinks?" Jack asked Sam.**

**"Ah, yes you did."**

**"Well there you go."**

**They all walked out of the gate room while Hammond stood there still grinning and shaking his head before returning back to his office knowing full well that there would be an order form waiting for a big box of aspirin after this morning.**

**Once they had all been cleared Hammond gave them three days down time to recuperate after what they'd been through. Jack and Sam left to head back to Jack's place to sort out their bags before heading into town.**

**They went to a few jewelry shops to look at engagement rings. Sam chose a princess cut diamond with four small princess cut diamonds on each side. There was also a nine piece princess cut diamond wedding ring which Sam thought would look good as an entire ring set in 18ct gold. When Sam tried it on it fit, and she smiled so, Jack paid for them both.**

**After they both left the shop happy, they went to a café for lunch. Then they went house hunting for the afternoon. After checking out three Realtors they found a house they both liked: five bedroom, six-bathroom house with a three car garage. It also had a good size back yard. It was everything they could ask for, so they both put their homes up for sale. The money from both homes would be enough to buy their new home, which they were happy about.**

**They then went to start buying baby things, as well looking at different bassinets and cots for the rest of the afternoon. They spent the three days together as well spending time with Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie since it was the holidays for her. They told them, as well as Janet that they were getting married, and they were happy for them.**

**When the three days were up, Jack and Sam returned back to the SGC with smiles on their faces. Everyone found out about the engagement and wished them all the best. They also found out that Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey was the one taking Sam' place on SG1.**

**Over the next month Sam worked in her lab while SG1 went out on missions. It was a busy month for both Jack and Sam what with moving into the new home, planning their wedding, as well work. When they both had time together they went to see the Air Force minister about their wedding and also setting a date for it.**

**When SG1 returned from their missions Sam would always be in the control room. Jack would always look up to see her there looking at him and smiling, which he always returned.**

**Two day's later Sam went to have another ultra sound done to see if every thing was okay with the baby. Jack was with her when Janet checked to see if every thing was alright.**

**"Well Doc? How is the little one?"**

**"Everything is good. The baby is fine and healthy. I can see no problems so far, but I still want to do another one next month, and you will be showing soon, too, Sam."**

**"Well I better see General Hammond about some bigger clothes then."**

**"Already taken care of. General Hammond put in an order of BDU maternity bib overalls for you after he found out that you were pregnant, and in a couple of months you can wear sneakers around the base instead of boots."**

**"Thanks, Janet."**

**"Okay, now you two can go. I know most of the personnel will be waiting outside for the update."**

**"Yeah, true."**

**"Janet? Do you know when the baby is due?"**

**"Well my guess is at the end of March."**

**"Okay, thanks."**

**Sam tided herself up before leaving with Jack. When they arrived out in the corridors Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond were waiting for them.**

**"Every thing is fine. The baby is fine and growing. No problems," Jack said, grinning.**

**"That's good news. Now I hope to have your report by the end of the day Jack before you leave."**

**"Yes, Sir. Now if you will excuse us, I'm taking Sam to the mess hall for some cake."**

**"Pie," Sam said smiling.**

**"Okay, pie then. Excuse us."**

**Jack put his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the corridor. The others watched them walk away with their arms around each other, then left to go back to what they were doing before without saying a word.**

**When they reached the mess hall Sam got herself blue jello and two slices of pumpkin pie, while Jack got himself a slice of chocolate cake and coffee. They sat at one of the tables talking and eating.**

**"Sam what would you like for dinner tonight?"**

**"I don't know. Why? What did you have in mind?" she asked as she took a bit of one of the pieces of pie.**

**"How about spaghetti and meatballs?"**

**"Sounds good to me."**

**"Then it's done. We can stop off at the supermarket and get the things we'll need."**

**"Sure."**

**"How is the wedding dress coming along?"**

**"Good. I've already got it, and it's at Janet's just in case you were wondering?"**

**"So by this time next week you will be Mrs O'Neill."**

**"Yeah. Good timing to have the wedding."**

**"Why?"**

**"Jack, we are heading back to PYX 792 so we can have our honeymoon there."**

**"Sweet." Sam giggled.**

**They talked about the wedding plans for a while. When they were finished, Jack escorted Sam back to her lab, and gave her a kiss before leaving to finish his overdue paper work so they both could leave on time that night.**

**Two days before the wedding there was a bucks and hens night. Sam had her party at Janet's place with most of the women from the SGC as well some of the personnel wives. All had a good time there laughing, joking, drinking and eating.**

**Jack had his buck night at O'Malley's with friends and other personnel from the SGC. There was also Mark, Sam's brother, and Jacob who showed up in time for it, also. They all had a great time. Jack and Mark spoke for a while since Mark wanted to get to know his future brother-in-law a bit better, even though Sam had talked about him a lot when she either visited him or was talking to him on the phone.**

**While everyone had a great time, some of the men were drunk by the end of the evening. They all took a taxi home or one of the others who didn't drink any alcohol took them home.**

**When Jack, Mark and Jacob arrived back at his place, both Sam and Mary were waiting for them. When they all staggered in Jack and Mark were both laughing with a sober Jacob behind them shaking his head.**

**"Honey we're home!" Jack yelled out to Sam as they showed up.**

**"Shh! You'll wake the kids, and what are you two laughing at?"**

**"Oh I told Jack about what you did in high school." They burst our laughing once again.**

**"Hey, Dad. Remind me not to piss Sam off while on missions, and pinching her... what was it again, Mark?"**

**"Tampons." They laughed again.**

**"Mark! You didn't?" Sam stood there with her hands on her hips.**

**_The Past_**

**_Three boys from Sam's class snuck into the girls locker rooms to check out what they had in their lockers. One boy found a pack of tampons in Sam's bag so they took them and teased Sam for the rest of the day with them in front of the class. She was not happy that everyone now knew when she had her period._**

**_Two days later Sam got her revenge. She asked her father for some money, so he gave her what she asked for and she went shopping. The next day after school when all the kids were gone she picked the locks of the three boys and get every thing set up for the next day._**

**_The next morning when she arrived at school she started a rumor about the three boys before heading to her locker with a grin on her face. She knew that the boys lockers were fifteen meters away, so the student hung around when the boys showed up, and when they opened their lockers there was a big bang._**

**_They all got covered in green flour and glitter, while everyone laughed at them. When the flour dust settled on the inside of their lockers were womens silk lace panties and tampons and pictures of naked women and tampon adds. There were lots of wolf whistles from the guys._**

**_The three boys got expelled for a week. Not for what happened that morning, but for going into the girls locker rooms and going through their personal belongings. When they boys returned back to school she walked up to them with a grin on her face._**

**_"You know, green isn't my color and revenge can be sweet some days. So don't try to mess with me every again. Good day, and see you in class." With that she walked away with the grin still on her face._**

**The Present**

**Mary helped Mark to bed, while Sam helped Jack to bed. As soon as he hit the pillow, he was out like a light. She turned to see Jacob standing in the doorway. She walked over to him.**

**"Dad are you okay?"**

**"Yeah. Now I know why you asked me for some money back then, but how did you make the green flour and then make it explode soon as they opened the locker door?"**

**"For the green flour all I did was mix green paint powder, which was water based, with flour and I added glitter to the mixture. Then I put the powder into balloons which were taped to the locker."**

**"But how did you make it explode?"**

**"Near the top when it was partly blown up I put a hole in it and put double sided tape over the hole before continuing to blow it up. Then I stuck it in the lock so that when the door opened the balloon would come up causing the tape to come away from the balloon, then, bang."**

**"Did they know it was you?"**

**"Not until they returned from being expelled from school. They never tried to mess with me again or any other girls after that little revenge."**

**"You know, when Mark was telling Jack about that, I was trying to picture you doing something like that. Selmac thinks it was funny. She was laughing when I show her a picture of you back then."**

**"Yeah, well that was my past." Then she turn to look at Jack. "That is my future." She had her hand on her stomach where the baby was growing and turned back to her father.**

**"Well Jack knows not to try to piss you off or you will have revenge on him," he said grinning.**

**"I know dad."**

**"Well good night Kiddo. See you in the morning."**

**"Night, Dad."**

**He left and headed to his room, while Sam closed the bedroom door and went to the bathroom to relieve herself before getting changed and into bed. Once she turned off the light and she was on her side, Jack rolled over, wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing the back of her neck.**

**"You heard."**

**"Yep"**

**Sam rolled on to her back and turned to look at him in the moonlight. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.**

**"So. I better not piss you off. Otherwise you might do something like that to me."**

**Sam smile. "No, I won't do that to you. I'll make you sleep in the spare bedroom for a week with no sex, hugging or kissing during that time."**

**"You wouldn't do that to me! That is _so_ mean."**

**"Well then, don't try to piss me off."**

**"I won't."**

**They both kissed and snuggled down for the night.**

**"I love you," Jack said.**

**"I know. I love you to."**

**They fell asleep within minutes.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The next morning both Jack and Mark walked out to the kitchen with hangovers, and got themselves each a cup of coffee before sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Man what a night," Mark said.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've been to a bucks night. I forgot what they were like till last night."

"I know what you mean Jack."

It was then that two screaming kids ran into the kitchen with Jacob behind them. He stopped when he saw them screwing their faces up in pain, and groaning, which made him smile.

"Morning, Jack, Mark. I see you've both got hangovers this morning."

"Yeah, well that's what happen every time there's a bucks night."

"Well Sam's got your breakfast in the oven when you two are up to eating some thing."

"Thanks. Where is Sam?"

"Sam and Mary went into town to do some shopping since tomorrow is the big day for you both."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

Right then the kids ran back into the kitchen.

"Morning Dad, Uncle Jack."

"Morning, Emma," Mark said.

"Grand dad can we go to the zoo today, please?"

"It's okay Dad, you can take them. It's going to take all day before I feel better again."

"Okay, lets go kids. See you two later."

"Okay." Then Jacob left with the kids to the zoo.

Jack got up and went into the kitchen. He opened the oven door, then grabbed two mittens and put them on before getting the two plates out, putting them on the wooden boards that were already out. Then he took off the mitten, closing the oven door and turning it off before refilling both his and Mark's coffee cup. He then sat down and started eating the big breakfast of bacon, scrabble eggs, hash brown and grilled tomatoes.

"How are you feeling Mark?"

"A bit better. You?"

"Same here. I'm going to go and have a shower. That normally helps my head. I don't know about yours."

"Sounds like a good idea."

They finished their breakfast and Jack put the dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on. They both went to have long hot shower. Fifteen minutes later Jack walked into the kitchen to see Sam and Mary there. He could see that Mary had been crying. He looked at Sam. 'Later,' she mouthed. He nodded.

"Hey, how was shopping?"

"Good. I've got what I needed for our honeymoon."

"Good."

"Where's Mark?" Mary asked.

"Having a shower."

"Okay. Where's Dad and the kids?"

"Zoo."

She nodded and left Sam and him alone. They gave each other a hug and kiss.

"What's up with Mary?"

"Her and Mark have been having problems."

"What sort? Is it financial?"

"No. Sexual problems. I was thinking when we return from our honeymoon; how about we bring back some orange juice for them. What we can do is have the kids for a weekend and send Mary and Mark to a hotel with the juice," she suggested, smiling.

"Sam I like the way you think. Spicing up their sex lives? I like it."

He pulls her towards him and they kissed, and it quickly became passionate. They both pulled apart for air, resting their heads together.

"Thanks for the breakfast, although I missed having my first course this morning."

"And you're going to miss it tomorrow morning, as well."

"I know." They both kissed. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"Same here. Better than I was before."

Sam smiled knowing that he would have a hang over after the buck's night out. "Well then, you've just leaned your lesson about drinking too much."

"True, but you know that I don't drink that much."

"I know."

They heard footsteps and turned to see Mark and Mary walking in to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling, Mark?" Jack asked.

"Better, thanks."

They all went out side since it was a warm day. They talked for a few hours till lunchtime when Jacob and the kids returned. That afternoon, Jack and Sam went to the 'Wyndham' hotel where Sam was staying the night and also having their wedding breakfast and night there, as well.

That evening they had a pre-wedding dinner at the Pepper Tree. There were eighteen at the dinner that evening. They all enjoyed themselves, laughing, joking, and having a wonderful time.

Later that evening Jack took Sam to the hotel, where they spent a few minutes together hugging and kissing before he left just before midnight back to there place.

The next morning Janet and Cassie showed up at the hotel with Sam's wedding dress and their brides' maid dresses. They were having breakfast together before leaving to go to the beauty parlour and health spa for the morning, Sam having booked the works for the three of them.

Jack woke up and rolled over to Sam's cold side of the bed, inhaling the scent from her pillow before laying on his back with his arms around the back of his head. He knew that Sam was awake, so he tapped Morse code to her, and she did in return.

'Morning beautiful.'

'Morning honey. Sleep well?'

'No. I missed you.'

'I missed you, too.'

'See you this afternoon.'

'Okay. Janet and Cassie are here looking at me strangely, even though they know that I'm tapping to you.'

'Dad's doing the same in the doorway, so I better get up. I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Jack. Tapping to Sam?"

"Yep. Janet and Cassie are with her. They're having breakfast together."

"Okay. I'll let you get up. Mary's making up breakfast."

"Okay. See you down there then."

Jacob left, closing the door behind him.

Jack got up to relieve himself and washed his hands before leaving the bathroom. He put on pair of sweat pants before leaving to go down stairs to join his soon to be in-laws for breakfast, only to be greeted by Daniel and Lou Ferretti as well at the breakfast bar.

"Morning," Jack said as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Jack," both Daniel and Lou said at the same time.

"So what's for breakfast?" Jack asked as he took a mouth full of his hot coffee.

"Food," the kids said and giggled.

Jack grinned at them, shaking his head. "I know that, but what sort of food?"

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs with toast," Marry said.

"Excellent," he said in Mr. Burns voice causing the two kids to giggle even more.

Jack sat down as Mary passed a plate of pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup to him. He thanked her and started eating his breakfast while everyone talked for a while. Once he finished his pancakes, plates of Bacon, scrabble eggs and toast were put in front of them all and they started eating them.

After breakfast and the kitchen was cleaned up, and the dishes put away in the dish washer, they all went outside for a couple of hours before Jack, Daniel and Lou left to head into town to have their hair cuts. After that they went to buy a few things for lunch before returning back to the house. When they arrived with a bag each, they went into the kitchen and Jack got everything set up before taking the buns, rolls and drinks outside where the others were.

When Sam, Janet and Cassie were dressed after spending three hours at the health spa, they went to have some lunch before going to get their hair and make-up done before returning back to the hotel to get ready.

Both Janet and Cassie got ready first. They both were wearing the same Satin mermaid style dress has tone-on-tone embroidery along the top of the bodice. Thin spaghetti straps lead to a lace-up back.

Pearl pink with matching flat shoes that were the same colour as the dress.

Their headpiece was a rhodium pearl crown with pink pearls stones. Sam got Janet a double strand white pearl necklace and Cassie a single strand. When they were ready, they helped Sam get into her wedding dress.

Her dress was an ivory. An Exquisite two-piece gown. The skirt is fitted at the waist with box pleats.  
The form fitted spaghetti strap bodice is accented with pearls and crystals.

Her headpiece was done in crystal rhinestone: the center in a heart shape with smaller half heart on each side seven times with a triple layer veil. She wore her Mother's peal necklace and earrings, as well as the blue garter that her Mother wore when she got married. Now Sam was wearing them in her wedding.

When she was ready they picked up their bouquets of roses and left the room and out to the waiting limo. Cassie was holding Janet's light pink pear drop bouquet while she was carrying Sam train. Sam's bouquet was a teardrop white rose.

When they arrived outside, there was some wolf whistles. They looked around to see two SG teams in their uniforms standing outside of the SGC SUV trucks. There were two in front of the waiting limo and two behind them. Sam smiled, shaking her head at them. The driver opened the limo door for them and they all got in. The door closed and the driver got in and started up. By that time the guys were already backs in the trucks and soon they were on their way to the Air Force Chapel.

After lunch, they all went to get ready. Jack went to have his shower and shave before putting on his dress blues. When he was ready, he got his bags sorted out for both the honeymoon as well as an over- night bag. When done he walked downstairs to where the others were waiting, then they all left together to the chapel.

Lou and Daniel wore black suites with white shirt, pearl pink ties and a light pink rose in their buttonhole. Jacob was in his dress blues for this happy day. When they were all ready, they left the house and got into the cars and trucks. Jack and Daniel went in Louis blue SUV truck and they all left together.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the chapel and all got out. Jack went to talk to the minister for a couple of minutes before guests starting to arrive. When they did he started greeting them for half an hour till it was time to go in and wait up the front for Sam. Jack was standing there waiting patently.

When the limo arrived and they all got out, Jacob was waiting for them. He smiled when he saw Sam for the first time in her wedding dress.

"Sam, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad," she said smiling.

"Shall we?" he put out his elbow. She held on to it and they walked into the church once the train was put into place and Janet and Cassie were in their places.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep. Let's get this show on the road."

Jacob chuckled and gave the guys a nod. One put his head through the door and gave the organist the nod, then pulled back as the music started. The twin doors opened and Cassie went first, then Janet a few seconds later.

When Janet reached the front the music changed and everyone stood up as Jacob and Sam started walking down the isle. Sam was looking at Jack. All she could see was the back of him until he turned around, his eyes wide as well as his mouth when he saw her. Then their eyes met.

When they reached the front, they didn't take their eyes off each other during the service. When they heard the minister say that he could kiss his bride, Jack did do, then the minister introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill. Every one clapped and cheered them on. They walked back down to the end of the church still smiling.

When they got outside, both Janet and Cassie picked up Sam's train. Then the guests started coming out and congratulating them both. They all talked for half an hour before leaving to have their wedding photos taken, then back to the hotel for the wedding reception.

Two hours later they were all sitting down for the first course, everyone talking while enjoying their meal. After the first course was the wedding toast and the main speeches, then they all ate their main course. During dinner, Sam got up and went to use the ladies room, then returned a few minutes later.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I just needed to pee. How about you?"

"I'm good," they whisper to each other and then kiss before carrying on eating.

A few minutes later the floor was opened to anyone who wanted to say a few words about them. Most of the personnel got up and said a few words. Even Ferretti got up and told everyone about the first time they met and what happened that morning causing everyone to laugh and it made both Sam and Jack blush at the memory of that day.

"He is a dead man," Jack whispered to Sam, causing her to giggle.

Then some of the other personnel got up and told everyone about what they were like in the mess hall when it was meal time and how they argue over which j-ello was the best. Cassie was the last one to speak before dessert. She told them all how they caught a love virus and how everyone from the SGC was affected. She told them it was from a flower. She then told them about what happened in the men's locker room and what Sam was wearing. Everyone burst out laughing, and then Janet put her two cents worth in, which made it worse. At least everyone laughed about it.

"Hey Sam! Have you still got that sweet tank top?" One of the majors yelled out.

Sam put her forehead on Jack's shoulder trying to hide her red face.

"Sam? Have you still got it?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yes, I still have it."

"Sweet!" She giggled.

"Come on Sam! Have you still got it?" Jacob yelled out. He was grinning.

She sat up, looked at her father, and nodded. Everyone cheered, and there were even some wolf whistles. A few minutes later they all settled down and enjoyed their dessert. Then afterward, they all mingle for a while till it was time for their first dance of the evening. Jack and Sam were out on the dance floor when the music started.

_I am amazed when I look at you,  
I see you smiling back at me,  
and it's like all my dreams come true.  
I am afraid if I lost you,  
I'd fall through the cracks and lose my track,  
In this crazy, lonely world._

Sometimes it's so hard to believe,  
When my nights can be so long,  
And faith gave me the strength,  
It keeps me going on.

You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you're my love...  
The love of my life.

Now here you are,  
With midnight closing in.  
You take my hand as our shadows dance,  
With moonlight on your skin.  
I look in your eyes,  
I'm lost inside your kiss.  
I think if I'd never met you,  
about all the things I'd missed.

Sometimes it's so hard to believe,  
When a love can be so strong,  
And faith gives me the strength,  
it keeps me going on.

You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you're my love...  
The love of my life.

You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you are my love...  
My angel in the night, you are my love...  
The love of my... life

They both danced slowly to the song while looking into one another's eyes and smiling to each other till the song ended.

"Sam, you are the love of my life, and I love you."

"I love you, too, Jack and you're also the light of my life."

They both kissed before leaving the dance floor to pick someone else to dance with.

They dance with some of the others there, including the president and Joint Chiefs of Staff and their wives. After dancing with family and friends it was time for Jack to remove the garter from Sam. The guys cheered Jack on as he slowly slid his hands up her leg till he reach the garter, then he slid it down again and off her leg before showing it to all the guys.

When he flung it to the single men in the crowd, George was the one who caught it. Everyone was shocked, but at least he was happy. Then it was Sam's turn to throw her bouquet over her shoulder, and when she did, Cassie was the one who caught it. She and George lead the first dance. Then others started dancing also. Sam was dancing with Jacob while Jack sat down and watched her on the dance floor when Mark walk over and sat in Sam seat.

"Sam looks beautiful tonight," Mark said.

Jack didn't turn to look at Mark. "Yeah. She's the best thing in my life in years."

"I can see how happy she is. When she comes to visit she talks about her friends Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie, and Janet, but mainly you. I can tell by the look in her eyes. Every time she says your name, there's a sparkle in them. When Dad comes to visit I ask him about you." Jack turned to look at Mark.

"Dad told me that you're a good, but crazy, man."

"He said that?"

"Yeah. I thought he meant another Jonas Hanson, but Dad told me what he meant by crazy."

"Oh? What did he say about me being crazy?"

"The Simpson's, marinated beer steak, strange sense of humour, and sometimes you put your foot in your mouth." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, well that's me for ya. It's amazing that I haven't been court martialled a long time ago with some of the smart comments I've said out loud."

"Even dad wondered himself," Mark said smiling.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I've wondered that myself, too."

"So where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"To a cabin for two weeks. We're looking forward to it."

"Sam said the same thing."

"Okay, is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Yeah. Look after Sam, although I know she can take care of herself. Just make her happy."

"Don't worry Mark. We both make one another happy, and here comes the bride herself."

Jack moved the chair back a bit and Sam sat down on his lap giving him a kiss before taking his glass of non-alcohol champagne from his hand, taking a sip of it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed the other on her lap.

"Enjoy your dancing Sam?" Jack asked.

"Yep. So what have you two been talking about?"

"You."

"Me?" Then she looked at Mark. "Mark, I hope you didn't threaten him if he hurts me."

"No, he hasn't made any threats. We've both got the same goal, and that's to make you happy," Jack interjected.

"Well, I am happy, but tired. It's been a long day."

"Well, how about taking care of that yummy cake, and then we can head off. After all, we've got that long trip ahead of us in the morning."

"Sure. I'll go and get it sorted."

She drank the last of his drink and then put it on the table. She got up and left the men alone.

Jack looked at the empty glass and shook his head. Jack watched where Sam was heading, then a few minutes later she returned. Then they all heard:

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It's now time for our Bride and Groom to cut the cake."

Everyone cheered them on as Jack stood up and held on to Sam hand as they walked over to where the cake was. He picked up the knife and Sam put her hand on top of his as they both cut into the cake while kissing at the same time. They repeated that so there was a piece for the two of them. Jack picked up one piece and Sam picked up the other. They both fed one another at the same time. Every- one applauded and some took pictures of them.

Afterwards they mingled for a bit before saying their good nights to everyone before leaving for their room for the wedding night. When they arrived in their room, they removed one another's clothing before Jack lifted Sam up and laid her down on the bed before he lay on top of her kissing. They made love that night for the first time as husband and wife, and then snuggled down in one another's arms and fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**The next morning after making passionate love, Jack ordered room service, and then both he and Sam snuggled down in one another arms.**

**"Looking forward to our honeymoon Sam?"**

**"Yep. Two whole weeks of just you and me in our own private cabin."**

**"Yeah. We could stay in bed the whole time making out" he started kissing her neck.**

**"Mmm, that sounds like a plan. Swimming too?"**

**"Of course, and some dinners with our host," he kissed his way to her lips then rolled on top of her.**

**"Of course."**

**They make love once again just before there was a knock on the door. Jack rolled off of Sam to answer it. He put on the bathrobe that was on the chair before answering the door. Sam got up and went into the bathroom to relieve her. When she finished washing her hands she poked her head around the corner to see if it was all clear. When it was, and she saw Jack lifting the covers off the trays, she walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.**

**"What's for breakfast?"**

**She then let go so Jack could turn so she could see what he ordered them. There were two rolled up pancakes with whip cream and fruit salad in the middle on one plate, double portions of bacon, eggs and hash browns on another plate with toast on another. There were pots of hot tea and coffee, with a carafe of orange juice.**

**"Wow, they look yummy, and I'm hungry."**

**"Let's eat this in bed shall we?"**

**"Good idea"**

**She gives him a kiss before moving way, pulling the tie at the same time till it became lose, smiling at the same time.**

**"To many clothes Flyboy," she said as she walked back over to the bed and sorted out the pillows before getting in.**

**Jack took the robe off, then poured the orange juice into two glasses. He took them over to the bed, passing one to Sam, and putting the other on the bed side cabinet before returning back to the trolley where he picked up the pancake plate and walk back over to the bed, passing it to her. Then he got into bed putting his arm around Sam shoulder as she leaned against him while cutting up one of the pancakes. She feed Jack the first bite then one for herself.**

**"This is good," Sam said as she fed Jack another mouthful.**

**"Yes it is" he kissed her shoulder blade, which made her smile.**

**"Looking forward to the party tonight?" Jack asked.**

**"Yep. You?"**

**"Yes, cause I know what we are going to be doing afterwards." Sam giggled, knowing as well.**

**Once all the pancake rolls were gone, and their glasses were empty, Jack got up to put the plate back on the trolley then he went to the bathroom to relieve himself. He washed his hands before returning back to fill the glasses up again, and then he passed Sam the two plates with a clean knife and fork, before getting back in to bed.**

**Sam passed him the big plate with the knife and fork. She fed him the toast, and he fed her the bacon and eggs. Once it was all gone, and the juice, Sam got up to take care of the plates and glasses. She poured herself a cup of tea, and Jack some coffee, then returned to bed with them. She passed Jack his coffee then she got into bed herself. They both enjoyed their drinks while Jack had one arm around her shoulder as she leaned up against him.**

**"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.**

**"Happy and full. You?"**

**"Same here. That sure was a good breakfast."**

**"Yeah, it sure was alright."**

**They put the cups on the bedside cabinet then snuggled into one another arms.**

**"When do we leave?"**

**"In an hour."**

**"Okay. So two weeks in a cabin with you how romantic."**

**"It sure is."**

**Sam gave him a kiss before getting up and heading into the bathroom. He heard the shower running, so he got up and walked into the bathroom to see Sam in the shower. He went to join her. They both kissed and took turns washing one another's bodies, kissing and making love before getting out.**

**Once dressed, and their bags were packed, they both left their room and headed down stairs to the reception area to pay for their room and breakfast. They had just finished when Daniel and Janet showed up.**

**"Hi Janet, Daniel," Sam said when she saw them.**

**"Hi Sam, Colonel. How was your wedding night?"**

**"It was great," Sam said, smiling.**

**"Okay. Are you two ready to leave?"**

**"Yep. Let's go."**

**Jack and Sam pick up their bags and followed Janet and Daniel outside. Once in Daniel's car, they were on their way to the SGC. When they arrived there they walked down to their locker room and got changed into their BDU's, then went to their quarters where they had their duffel bags.**

**When they got down to the Gate room the Gate started spinning. Janet, Daniel, Jacob and Hammond were all waiting for them.**

**"Are you guys here to see us off?" Jack asked.**

**"Yes," Jacob said.**

**"AHH. Okay. We'll see you guys in two weeks. Don't let this place fall apart while we aren't here."**

**"We won't, Jack."**

**When the wormhole was formed Hammond passed Jack a GDO. "See you two in two weeks."**

**"Yes, Sir. Shall we?" Jack waved his hand to the gate.**

**They picked up their bags and walked up the ramp, stepping through to the other side. They walked to the village where everyone there greeted them. Then they headed to the cabin. When they arrived there they were surprised to see bedding on the bed with pillows twice the size of normal Earth pillows.**

**Once their bags were sorted out, they both lay down on the bed kissing till they heard a knock on the door. Jack got up to find out who it was, only to discover plates with chopped up fruit, nuts, berries, assorted meats and breads for them. Jack picked them up and walked into the house. He put them on the table as Sam walked out of their bedroom.**

**"Someone left us lunch."**

**"That was good of them. How about a swim first?"**

**"Sure. Why not?"**

**Jack covered the food and then they walked back into their bedroom to get changed before leaving for a swim.**

**They swam around hugging and kissing for a few hours before heading back to the cabin. They both ate lunch then went for a walk for couple of hours. They both lay down for an hour before heading to the temple for the wedding ceremony.**

**Julius greeted them before the wedding began, then he walked over to where he normally stood before starting the ceremony. Jack and Sam watched fifty couples test the stone to see if it would glow for them. The stone didn't glow for five of the young couples, who were disappointed. When the last couple made the stone glow, Julius congratulated them all and then they all left for the party to begin. Jack and Sam sat next to one another when Julius made his speech, then asked Jack to say a few words, since every one knew that Jack and Sam were soul mates.**

**"Well, thank you for having us here again to help you celebrate your weddings to one another. We've even got some good news. My soul mate, Sam, is with child. The people from my world are happy with the news. So, with out further adieu, let's all eat, drink and have heap of fun!"**

**Everyone started eating, drinking, laughing, and dancing. They all enjoyed themselves, all having a wonderful time. Some of the couples who they had met before congratulated them. Jack and Sam arrived back at their cabin before midnight and they made passionate love like the last time before falling asleep in one another's arms.**

**Over the two weeks they were there, there was always a plate of food and a jug of juice for them for each meal outside on a table covered with a cloth. They both went swimming and walking together around to the other villages to talk to a number of them for a while, before heading back to the cabin.**

**When the two weeks were up they were ready to leave to head back to Earth. Sam asks Julius two days beforehand about the juice that they used at the wedding ceremony to see if they could take some back to Earth. He showed up with a jug full of the juice, so Sam filled two flasks with the orange juice and thanked him. He even gave bottles of shower gel/shampoo for them as well. Once everything was packed up, they walked to the Stargate.**

**"We'll see you in a few days for the treaty signing, Julius," Jack said.**

**"I'll be looking forward to it."**

**"Same here, but Sam will have to stay on Earth since we don't know what the risk is for Sam and the baby. If everything is okay, we might be coming back here for the next wedding party."**

**"I understand and I hope you two will be blessed with a healthy child."**

**"Thanks. We hope so, too."**

**They shook hands, and then Sam dialled Earth. Once the signal went through, Sam picked up her bag, they said their goodbyes, walked up the steps hand in hand, then through the gate till they hit the ramp on the other side.**

**"Welcome back Colonel, Major," Hammond said over the microphone.**

**"It's good to be back, Sir," Jack called out as they walked down the ramp.**

**They walk out of the Gate room and headed to their quarters. On the way there they saw Daniel and Teal'c heading towards them.**

**"Hi guys. How was your honeymoon?"**

**"It was great. Great wedding party, the works we had heaps of time on our hands."**

**"That's good. Where are you going?"**

**"We're putting our bags away. Why?" Sam asked as they all stopped.**

**"Ah, it's just that your new quarters are this way," Daniel threw a thumb over his shoulder.**

**Jack and Sam looked at each other and then at Daniel and Teal'c.**

**"Daniel?"**

**"Jack."**

**"Daniel? What do you mean our quarters are that way?" Sam asked.**

**Daniel and Teal'c started walking, so Jack and Sam followed them till they stopped outside of a door. Daniel swiped his card to open it.**

**"Here are your quarters from now on. We'll let Janet know that you two are back," then Daniel and Teal'c left them alone.**

**They pushed the door open and walked into the room. They saw a table with four chairs, a small bench with a kettle on it, and small sink with a double cupboard underneath, and above. There was also a queen size bed with a plain blue duvet on top. There was a double seater that could also be pulled out into a bed.**

**They put their bags on the seater and look around to see two four drawer dressers with two pictures on them, one of the team and the other the wedding photo of the two of them. Jack walked over to a door and opened it, then turned the light on to see that it was a bathroom, then he closed it again after turning the lights off.**

**"Shall we? Doc will be waiting for us."**

**"True, and I'm hungry."**

**Jack smiled then walked up to her wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss. "What would you like to eat Sam?"**

**"Pie."**

**"Okay. After seeing Doc and a shower, we can go and get some pie for you and the little one."**

**They smiled and kissed before leaving as they grabbed their new swipe cards from the table. They both had their jabs and a check up as well as a check on the little one, to find out if the baby is alright and that there were no negative Gate travel effects on the baby which they were happy about. After they left and had their showers, they went to have some pie which Jack happy cause he knows that Sam is happy. After that they went to see Hammond, they talked for awhile before leaving the base for the night.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

**The next day, SG1 went on a day mission while Sam worked in the lab catching up on things there. She was helping one of the scientists there when she froze and closed her eyes.**

**"Major, are you okay?" Nothing happened.**

**"Major?"**

**Sam opened her eyes and then ran out of the room. The two scientists looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and then carried on working. Sam ran up to Hammond's office. His door was open. As she ran in, he looked up.**

**"Major are you okay?"**

**"Sir, SG1 is in trouble."**

**"What? How do you know?"**

**"I felt pain, Sir, like I was being electrocuted, but it was minor." She suddenly clutched her head.**

**"AHHHHH!" She collapsed on the ground she clutching her head, screaming. Walter ran into the room.**

**"Get a medical team in hear now!" Hammond ordered.**

**He got up and went around the table as Walter went to call Janet and her team. He bent down as Sam stopped screaming, and helped her to sit up. She was leaning against him when Janet and her team ran into the room. Sam had her eyes closed tapping. There was nothing at first, and then she opened them and tried to get up.**

**"Hold it their, Sam."**

**"I've got to get to the Control Room."**

**"Why, Sam?"**

**"Dial PY6-518. I might have a stronger connection to Jack. Please, Sir."**

**"Okay. Then to the infirmary."**

**"Yes, Sir."**

**They helped Sam to her feet and then down to the Control Room. Hammond ordered them to dial the planet SG1 was on. Once the gate was formed she sat down and closed her eyes. Then using two fingers she started tapping Morse code and waited. Every one in the Control Room watched and waited, and then Sam opened her eyes, looking straight ahead.**

**"I can hear Jack. We're talking telepathically. Apophis has SG1, and the snake head has been asking for me." Then she smiled.**

**"Jack just pissed off Apophis, and he's asking for me again." Sam closed her eyes again, and they all waited. She opened them and turned to Hammond.**

**"Sir. Apophis' ship just landed on the planet. Jack said that there are only six Jaffa holding the Gate, and the ship is one click from the Gate and there aren't many ground troops that he and the others have been able to see."**

**"How do we get past the ones guarding the Gate?"**

**"Stun grenade, Sir. Wait." Sam closed her eyes and then smiled.**

**"Sir, Jack said he still has a small bottle of orange juice. He's going to try to put it in Apophis' drink."**

**She continued telling Hammond and the others what Jack was saying and doing.**

**The two Jaffa that were holding Jack loosened up just enough for Jack to quickly break free, grab one of the zats and open it as he turned to fire at the two Jaffa. Then he turned to fire it at Apophis, only to fly in the air across the room. Jack got up as Apophis yelled at the two Jaffa. Jack quickly pulled out the small bottle of juice and opened it, tossing it in the jug before trying to go for the zat, only to find he flying across the room again. The two Jaffa's picked him up and dragged him to where Apophis is.**

**"Now are you going to tell me where Major Carter is?"**

**"Go to hell."**

**Apophis laughed and walked over to the table. He poured himself a drink and then return with the goblet in hand.**

**"Now I'm going to ask again. Where is Major Carter?" His eyes glowed, and then he took a mouth full of the drink.**

**Jack smiled and waited. "She's at home. She's not going off world any more."**

**"Why is that?" Apophis took another mouthful.**

**"She's carrying my child."**

**"Your child will make a wonderful host."**

**"I don't think so snake head."**

**"Take him away." He suddenly dropped the goblet on the floor, then collapsed.**

**"It must have been something he drank."**

**They saw bubbles forming all around him and the bubbles started busting as he screamed in pain. One Jaffa went to touch him.**

**"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Not unless you want to look like him."**

**They looked at the body as it the bubbles kept busting with fluid coming out of them.**

**"There's nothing you can do for him. He's dead."**

**"He is a God," one of the Jaffa said.**

**"Well if he is a God he shouldn't be sick and ending up like this. You know this is what happened to Baal. He went the same way and now his Jaffa has gone home and is free. You can too. It's up to you." The two Jaffa looked at each other.**

**"Do you have a family? Wife? Children?" They continued to look at him.**

**"If so, when was the last time you saw them? A week? Months? Now that you and your brothers are free, like Teal'c, you can go home to your families or find another false snakehead God. It's up to you."**

**They let go of Jack, and he got up looking at them both, then looked at the slimy mess on the floor for a couple of minutes**

**"It's up to you guys. The choice is yours. Freedom for all Jaffa or more bloodshed and less family time."**

**"I choose freedom."**

**"So do I."**

**"Good. Let's go and free the rest of my team and then let the others know that Apophis is dead."**

**They left the room and Jack followed them to where the others were being kept. One of them opened the door while the other Jaffa told the four others that Apophis was dead.**

**"Jack? What's going on?"**

**"Teal'c, they need a Jaffa freedom talk. Apophis is slime."**

**They looked at him as Teal'c walked past Jack to talk to the Jaffa.**

**"Jack?"**

**"He's dead. Apophis is dead. I'll explain it to you when we get home." He then closed his eyes and smiled, then opened them.**

**"Come on. Let's go home."**

**They walked out of the cell to where Teal was. They all talked for half an hour as they headed back to the Gate. Along the way the Jaffa that were with them stopped to tell the other Jaffa until they reached the gate and dialled home.**

**After Sam told everyone in the Control Room that Apophis was dead and the Jaffa were starting to believe in freedom, the gate shut down and she turned with a smile on her face.**

**"Come on Sam. We better get you to the infirmary," Janet said.**

**"Okay." She stood up and look at Hammond.**

**"It looks like SG1 will be the top talk of the Tok'ra water cooler again, Sir." Hammond chuckled.**

**"Yes. I'll be surprised if Jacob doesn't show up here by the end of the day telling us about it."**

**"No doubt, Sir."**

**"Go to the infirmary and get checked out before SG1 returns."**

**"Yes, Sir. Sorry for scaring you like that in your office, Sir."**

**"That's okay. Go on." Sam nodded and followed Janet to the infirmary.**

**An hour later the Gate started spinning. Sam was in the control room and she knew it was SG1. A couple of minutes later they came through the Gate and down the ramp. By the time they pass their guns over to the waiting SF's Sam were walking through the blast doors. Jack saw her walk in. They both smiled at each other and then hugged and kissed in front of everyone. Daniel looked up in the Control Room to see Hammond with a grin on his face, then back down to them. They broke apart but didn't let go of one another. By that time Hammond showed up.**

**"Well done Colonel. You all know the drill. We'll debrief in two hours."**

**"Yes, Sir."**

**Knowing that Sam had already told Hammond about Apophis, they all walked out of the Gate Room together as Jack and Sam had their arms around each other as they headed to the infirmary. After their post ops and showers other personnel congratulated Jack on killing Apophis as he walked to the mess hall to find Sam waiting for him. He saw that she already got their drinks, pie, and cake. He went to join her and they talked till it was time for the briefing.**

**Sam went to her lab while Jack went to the briefing. Afterwards he went to work on his report. A week later Jack and Sam got three days off so they flew to San Diego for that time. They already had every- thing planned for when they arrived there. When they arrived at Mark's place the kids and their dog greeted them. When they walked into the house and into the kitchen where Mary was, she was making them cups of coffee. Sam put the bottle in the fridge.**

**"Ah, Mary, no coffee for me, thanks."**

**"Okay. Would you like some orange juice then?"**

**"Thanks." Mary got her some orange juice and they all sat down around the table.**

**"How's things Mary?"**

**"Good."**

**"And what about between you and Mark?"**

**"No change."**

**"Well since Jack and I are here, you and Mark are going to stay at the Towel 23 Hotel for three days, all expenses paid." Mary sat there in shock.**

**"And we will look after the kids for the weekend," Jack said smiling.**

**"But why?"**

**"You two needed time alone together, so why not?"**

**"I don't know, Sam."**

**"Go on. Why not? But only so long as you take that bottle of orange juice with you."**

**"The one that you put in the fridge?"**

**"Yep. Let's just say we put some thing in it to spice up your marriage and we aren't telling you what it is."**

**Mary looked at them both. "How do I know you are telling the truth Sam?"**

**"Well let's just say we had some of it one night and we both were horny all night."**

**She looked at them both. "Really?"**

**"Oh yeah. We dank some of it on our honeymoon and the record is what Sam?" Jack look at her.**

**"Four times. We made passionate love four times in one night and the orgasms? Let's just say I lost count."**

**Mary looked at them with her mouth open. "You're joking?"**

**"Nope. Trust me. You're going to love it. So what are you going to do?"**

**"I'll be right back," she said as she got up and left the room.**

**They heard her running up the stairs.**

**"She's going to pack."**

**"Yep. One down one to go."**

**"True." They kissed as Mark walked in.**

**"Sam, Jack? What are you guys doing here?" Sam got up to give Mark a hug.**

**"We're here to take care of the kids while you and Mary are away for three days," Jack said.**

**"What? Why?"**

**"You two needed some time alone, and since Jack and I have got some time off, we flew out here so we can look after the kids for you two."**

**"What has she told you, Sam?" Mark wasn't happy that his wife was telling any one about their problems.**

**"That you two haven't had any quality time in years and since Jack and I have time off, why not?"**

**"Sam..."**

**"Mark, go on. The room is already taken care of for the three days. Mary already started packing. She knows where you two will be staying."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes. Now go and get packing."**

**"Okay. I swear you are up to something, Sam."**

**"Who me?" She put her hand on her chest and he shook his head, then turned around and headed to the stair to go up to the second story.**

**Sam turned around and walked past Jack with a smile on her face only for him to grab her arm and pull her down on his lap so he could give her a kiss.**

**"Well let just hope that this will work."**

**"It will. After all, he is a Carter," Sam said.**

**"Yes, and I married one who I love."**

**They both kissed as the kids ran inside from out back.**

**"Ewe yuck!" they said, casing Sam and Jack to break apart.**

**"You wait till you get older. Then you will be kissing yourselves."**

**"No way!" they both said and ran into the lounge. Sam giggled.**

**"Sam do you know a good restaurant for the four of us to go out to tonight?"**

**"Yes. Mark and Mary took the kids to 'Joe's Crab Shack.'"**

**"Crab?"**

**"Yes crab. They love the place, and, yes, there is steak as well."**

**"Sweet."**

**They both kissed before Sam got up and went to get the phone and phone book. She passed the phone to Jack while she looked up the number, and then passed the book to him pointing out the number. He called to make a booking for that night for the four of them. Once finished they both talked for a few minutes before Mary and Mark returned. They spoke to the kids before going back into the kitchen.**

**"Are you two sure you can handle them?" Mary asked.**

**"Sure, no problem. Now get your bag, and go enjoy yourselves. We'll meet you guys at eleven in the reception area on Sunday," Sam said.**

**"Okay, thanks. The guest room is already made up."**

**"Okay, thanks. So go."**

**They walk out to the hallway and Jack went to the fridge to get the orange juice then follow them to the front door. He passed the bottle to Mary with a note and then they watch Mark and Mary get in their car and leave before going back inside to see what the kids were up to.**

**Two hours later they left for the restaurant in town. They all enjoyed themselves, then afterwards went to a movie before returning back for the night. The next day they all went to the zoo, the park, and even went shopping. Later that afternoon they went bowling, having heaps of fun. That evening Jack made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner with chocolate cheesecake for dessert afterwards.**

**The next day they went to the hotel to meet Mark and Mary. While there Jack went to pay for their room and their meals. When they showed up, they were both grinning. Jack and Sam knew what they were up to. Once everything was paid for, they all left to head into town for some lunch before heading to the airport.**

**When Mary and Sam was alone Mary had to ask. "Sam any chance of getting more of that juice?"**

**"Why? How was the weekend?"**

**"Sam you were right! God this weekend was the best. And the sex? Man he was an animal!" she wave her hand in front of her face causing Sam to laugh.**

**"That good?"**

**"Oh yeah! He knows about the juice so don't be too surprised if he asks for more of that sex juice."**

**Sam coved her mouth laughing. "We will see."**

**After lunch, they all headed to the airport to say their good byes.**

**"Sam what did you put in that orange juice?" Mark asked.**

**"Why?"**

**"Mary told you about the weekend?"**

**"Yep. So did it help you two?"**

**"Yes, it did, thanks. You're the best Sis."**

**"No problem. So what are you two going to do now?"**

**"Well, we both had the last of the juice this morning, and, well..."**

**"Well then you two better get home and let her take care of your problem for you," she winked at him.**

**"Thanks."**

**They both hug before Jack and Sam left for their waiting plane. A Few hours later they arrived home and relaxed in a bubble bath.**

**"I spoke to Mary. She rinsed the bottle out before disposing of it."**

**"That's good."**

**"So, what would you like for dinner?"**

**"Chinese?"**

**"Sounds good to me."**

**Later that evening they both sorted out their bags, as well as the things they bought while in San Diego, while waiting for their dinner to arrive. During dinner they looked through the pamphlets on different baby cots, basinets, and everything else for the baby, even colour for the walls.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**AN: Sorry for the long waited up date, my beta reader Gregg been busy and he also been in hospital. Here is the next chapter, so please, please review, I miss every ones review Take a guest on what Sam is having and the weight of the baby**_

**The next day SG1 and 9 returned to the planet for the beginning of the treaty negotiations. They were there for a week. When they returned Sam was in the Control Room. She could see Jack walking through the gate and they looked at each other and smiled. She got up and went down to greet them, giving Jack a hug and kiss.**

**"How did it go?"**

**"Good. Even Thor was there to let them know that they will be under Asgard protection like us and he's now going to the System Lords to tell them. All we can do is wait and see what happens next. So how are you and little one?"**

**"We're fine and missing you."**

**"I missed you too Sam. Well I better go and face doc Needles. See you later."**

**"I'll come with you."**

**They walk with the rest of SG1 to the gear up room so Jack could put his backpack away, then headed to the infirmary where Jack had his jabs. While there, Janet also checks on the little one to see how it is.**

**"Every thing looks good here. How are you feeling at the moment Sam?"**

**"Happy and hungry." Jack grin and Janet chuckled**

**"Well I'm not surprised. It is lunch time after all, so you both can go now and I'll see you again next month Sam."**

**"Thanks, Janet."**

**Sam got up and tidied herself up before they both left so Jack could have his shower. While he was doing that, Sam went to the mess hall to see the rest of SG1 where they were eating their lunch. She went and got hers before joining the group.**

**"Hi guys."**

**"Hi Sam. Where's Jack?"**

**"Having a shower. He'll be here soon."**

**"Okay, so how were things here?"**

**"Quiet. SG5 brought back pictures and artefacts for you to look at Daniel. I had a look. It's from the Ancients."**

**"Really? Where is it?"**

**"In your lab waiting for you," she said smiling.**

**"Okay, thanks. Sam? Are those overalls you're wearing?"**

**"Yeah. Since I'm getting bigger. The same with the shoes as well."**

**Sam was already starting to show, and her BDU pants were starting to get tight, so she had started wearing them the day before they all returned back.**

**"Okay. You must be hungry," he commented on seeing Sam had a double order of chicken, potato's, peas, corn, pumpkin pie and blue jell-o on her tray.**

**"Yes, I am. After all, I'm feeding for two now, so why not?"**

**Over the next four months SG1 went off world checking out different planets as well as meeting new cultures and friends, as well as enemies, along the way. Sam and Jack went to all the wedding ceremonies on the planet. A couple of times SG1 and another team went with them as well.**

**Thor did, too, and he had let the System Lords know that the planet was under Asgard protection. They didn't like that, so they sent two mother ships there to find out what was so important about the planet. One of the Tok'ra operatives sent a message to the Tok'ra Council about what had happened, so they sent Jacob and one of the other Tok'ra to Earth to let them know what was happening and how long before the ships would be showing up.**

**When the mother ships and dozens of cargo ships showed up, they checked out the villages to find nothing till one group walked into the temple and saw writings on the wall. He turned to the first prime.**

**"It talks about the Goa'uld and soul mates."**

**"Soul mates?"**

**"Yes. From what it says the soul mate couple are more powerful than the Goa'uld." He turned to Julius who was on his knees.**

**"Where are the soul mates?"**

**"They are not from here."**

**"What do you mean? Speak!"**

**"They came through the stone ring."**

**"How do I know you speak the truth?"**

**"The stone glowed for them."**

**"It says here on the wall that the yellow stone will only glow for one special couple and that they are not from here," the Jaffa said.**

**"Where are they from?"**

**"Earth."**

**They turned around to see Jack and SG1 and 3 there with their P90's pointing at them. Jack step forward with a grin on his face.**

**"You know, your false snake head God broke the rules. This plant is under protection."**

**"Where is Major Carter? Why isn't she with you?"**

**"Sam is on maternity leave, so I suggest that you and your buddies pack up and leave."**

**"You are outnumbered."**

**"Not really. Another thing is you can't kill me or touch me. If you do, my soul mate will sense what I'm sensing. Like if you zat me my mate will feel it."**

**The Jaffa laughed. "That is impossible."**

**"Nope. It's written on the wall."**

**One of the Jaffa turned and looked at the wall, then turned back to Jack. "You're the soul mate?"**

**"Yep. And Sam is my soul mate. So why don't you guys just leave this place? Or do you want to end up like Baal and Apophis?"**

**"We will return."**

**"If you do, bring your snake head God with you next time."**

**They left the Temple and Jack got the rest of his team and 3 to follow them to make sure they were all gone while he helped Julius to his feet. They walked out of the Temple to see the Jaffa returning to the cargo ships and leaving. Every one was please that they left. They could relax now and carry on with what they were doing.**

**"Well Julius, you all can relax, but keep a look out. They will probably be back again. If so, we'll be here and waiting for them."**

**"Thank you. What can we do to repay you for what you have done for us?"**

**"You already have. When we first met, we became friends, allies. It also has given me a chance to show and tell Sam how much I love her. Now we're happily married with a baby on the way. What more can one want?"**

**"I'm pleased that you and Samantha are happy. Will you two be here for the next wedding ceremony?"**

**"Yep. We'll be here, unless Sam goes into early labour. Otherwise we'll be here for it."**

**They both smiled as they reached the Stargate.**

**"Once again, thank you all for saving our planet."**

**"Your welcome," Daniel said.**

**"Okay. Dial it up and let's head home."**

**Teal'c dialled Earth and Daniel sent the code through. Then the SG teams started walking through the gate.**

**"We'll see you in few days Julius."**

**"I'll be looking forward to your return."**

**Then Jack walked up the ramp and through the Gate. When he reached the other side it shut down as he walked down the ramp and gave Sam a kiss before turning to Hammond.**

**"Mission accomplished, Sir."**

**"Good work. We'll debrief in two hours, Colonel."**

**"Yes, sir."**

**They all left for their post ops and showers.**

**Jack walked into the mess hall for some cake only to see Sam at one of the tables with her tray loaded with chicken drumsticks, mash potatoes covered in thick gravy, corn on the cob with garlic butter over it, blue jell-o and cake. Jack smiled at her and went to get himself some coffee and cake only to find it was all gone.**

**He walked over and sat down facing Sam who was munching on one of the cobs. She finished with it and put it on a plate next to the other three. Then she wiped her hands on one of the napkins and picked up the plate that had the cake on it and passed it to Jack.**

**"I grabbed the last slice before Dixon got hold of it."**

**"Thanks, Sweetheart. I see that you're hungry."**

**"Well, I did miss lunch cause I was worried about you."**

**"Hey everything turned out okay and Julius is looking forward to seeing us again."**

**"I know."**

**Sam started on her potatoes with one hand and chicken in the other. Jack smiled while watching Sam eat a mouthful of potatoes and gravy, then the chicken, then backs to the potatoes again. Jack had just started eating his cake when the alarms went off and Sam started to get up.**

**"Sit down, Sam. If it's important they'll let you know."**

**She sat down and carried on eating. A few minutes later Jacob walked in and saw them, so he walked over to their table. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Sam's tray. She turned to see Jacob standing there.**

**"Hungry, I see." She just nodded and smiled.**

**"Hi Dad. What's up?"**

**"Hello to you, too, Jack. I'm here cause I was told about what happen on the planet."**

**"Okay. Well you're in time for the debriefing which starts in half an hour."**

**"Okay. I'll go and get a cup of tea. I'll be right back."**

**He went to get himself a drink, then returned to their table and sat down to talk to them for a bit. When Sam was finished twenty minutes later, she leaned back and, rubbing her stomach, let out a big burp.**

**"Sorry," she covered her mouth.**

**"Sam, you remind me so much of your Mother. She used to eat a weeks worth of food in one day before she had you and Mark."**

**"That's why she's on base a lot," Jack chimed in.**

**"So she can eat as much as she wants."**

**"I know. Smart move." They all laughed.**

**"Well, it's time for the debriefing. Shall we?"**

**They all got up, Jack helping Sam. On the way Sam went to the ladies room before walking to the briefing room.**

**An hour later they were all dismissed and Jack and Sam headed home after Jacob returned to the Tok'ra base. Jack and Sam stayed home for the next four days before returning back to the base since they were going off world for the wedding ceremony. SG1, 4 & 6 went this time to the planet. Once all were settled in they all met at the Temple where couples were gathering around. Sam noticed Captain Jane Carr from SG6 and Major Mark Andrews from SG4 standing together. From what she could see they were holding hands. She leaned over and whispered in Jack ear.**

**"Look over to where Major Andrews and Captain Carr are."**

**Jack looked over to where the couple were, then looked at Sam and smiled. He nodded to let her know that he also saw them holding hands. Then Julius showed up and the ceremony began. This time there were thirty couples that went through it this time. In the end the stone did glow for ten of the couples. Jack asked if one couple from Earth could go through. It that was granted, so he walked over to the Captain and Major.**

**"Gone on. Give it a go. I know you two want to know."**

**He gave them a wink and returned back to Sam side. They watched the couple whisper something to each other and then both stepped forward to take the test. The stone glowed for them, which made them smile. After they both drank the juice and then kissed and bowed to Julius, the parties began. When they were all outside, both SG 4 & 6 gave the couple a hard time.**

**Jack spoke to the Major while Sam spoke to the Captain. They both warned the happy couple about what would happen that night. Sam found out that the captain was a virgin and was scared that she would mess things up, so Sam gave her some pointers and asked if the Major knew. She said yes. After Sam spoke to her, they went to eat and drink, having a wonderful time.**

**Later that evening Jack and Sam returned to their cabin for the night, and they made passionate love four times that evening before falling asleep with Jack spooning Sam with one hand on her stomach.**

**The next morning when they went to join the others, both the Captain and Major were smiling. The Captain walked over to help Sam with the coffee for the guys.**

**"How was last night?" Sam asked while pouring the hot water into the big coffeepot.**

**"It was incredible. We took it slow. After the first time I was a little sore, but it was great. Then we did it again," she said, smiling.**

**"Well, there you go. So how many times did you two do it?"**

**"Three times last night, and twice this morning."**

**"Wow. I can see that you do look happy. I'm happy for you."**

**"Thanks"**

**They headed over to the table carrying the cups and coffee pot for all of them since they all were suffering from a hang over from the night before. They all talked for a while before leaving to join Julius and his wife for breakfast.**

**Two hours later that all returned to Earth until the next time they could visit them. Hammond put SG1 on down time since Sam's due date was getting close and she was on maternity leave.**

**Two days later Daniel and Teal'c helped Jack get the nursery done before Sam gave birth. It took them three days to get it all finished. When it was done, they decided to let Sam see it for the first time. She walked in to the room and gasped at what she saw. The walls were painted light green with posters all over them as well as Care Bear pictures since she wanted a Care Bear theme for their child. She looked around to see a changing table, basinet, cot, rocking chair and in the drawers was every thing, including toys for the baby.**

**"Wow! You guys did a fantastic job here. I love it!"**

**"Well I sure am pleased you love it, Sam," Jack said, smiling.**

**"Same here." She gave them all a thank you hug and kiss, which made them smile.**

**"There is only one more thing. This is from Janet and Cassie," Daniel said as he passed her a wrapped up box.**

**She opened it, and laughed. "This is just perfect!" It was twenty-five centimetre 'good luck' cares bear. It was the green bear with the clover on its front. She put it in the cot and smiled.**

**"So are you happy with everything, Sam?"**

**"Yes, Jack, I am. Thank you," she said and gave him a kiss. Then the doorbell rang.**

**"I'll get it," Daniel said, then hurried out of the room. Teal'c followed him, leaving Jack and Sam alone.**

**"I'm glad you love this room, Sam."**

**"I do Jack, I do. It's everything I ever wanted."**

**Jack hugged Sam from behind. "How are you feeling?"**

**"Hungry and happy."**

**"Well, then, I better feed you."**

**He kissed her neck before letting go, then held onto her hand as they walked out of the room and headed down stairs. They heard some noises, so they went into the lounge and stopped in their tracks.**

**"Surprise!" all the women, said.**

**"What's going on?" Sam asked.**

**"It's your baby shower, Sam. No men allowed."**

**Jack put his hands up. "Okay, okay. Daniel, Teal'c, lets get out of here for a couple of hours."**

**Jack give Sam a kiss before leaving with Daniel and Teal'c. Sam sat down in her lazy boy chair that Jack got her just as she was just starting to show. The women had a wonderful time. They brought gifts, food and drinks for the afternoon party. They even went upstairs to check out the nursery while there.**

**Two hours later they all started to leave after the place was cleaned up because of the mess that was made from crumbs and wrapping paper. Janet helped Sam up the stairs to her room so she could have a lie down before leaving; not knowing that Jack was already back and hiding in the nursery.**

**Once Janet was gone, he walked into their bedroom only to find Sam asleep. He watched her, only she wasn't asleep, so he walk around to his side of the bed and climbed on top of it rolling to his side looking at her. She opened her eyes and he lean forward and gave her a kiss.**

**"Hey, how did the party go?"**

**"Good. Lots of baby things."**

**"I know. Come here." She rolled to her side so she was spooned from behind. He stroked her large stomach as she drifted off to sleep, then he did, also, a few minutes later.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I would like to wish Alison and Samantha a happy first birthday (13/11/08) Chris () i hope you like this chapter and give the girls a birthday kiss from me :-)**

**Chapter 28**

Two days later Jack and Sam were watching a movie when Sam gasp

"Sam?"

"I think I'm going into labour, Jack."

"I know. I can feel it, also. Come on. Let's go," Jack helped Sam up to her feet. "I'll go and get your bag."

"Okay."

Sam walk to the front door and opened it to find Daniel and Teal'c there.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"No. I'm going into labour."

"Okay, let's get you to the SGC. Where's Jack?"

They all heard him coming down the stairs and then out the door.

"Daniel, Teal'c, can you guys drive us to the base?"

"Sure."

They all got into Daniel's truck and headed to the base. Jack got his phone out and called Janet to let her know what was happening before hanging up.

"Daniel."

"Yes, Sam?"

"Sorry about the mess. My water just broke."

"That's okay. I'll just send you the cleaning bill."

"Very funny," Jack said and then a contraction hit Sam. She was holding on to Jack hand.

"Just breath, Sam. You're doing a good job here." Sam was leaning against Jack at the time.

Twenty minutes, and four contractions, later, they arrived at the SGC. Janet and her staff were waiting for them. Once Sam was on the gurney they headed into the warm mountain. When they arrived in the infirmary, Janet and her nurse's changed Sam's wet clothing and made her comfortable at the same time. Once they were done and everything checked out, Jack was next to her holding her hand.

"It could be a few hours yet, Sam, so why don't you get some rest?"

"Okay, thanks."

Janet left and headed outside knowing that everyone was waiting to hear what was happening to Sam.

"Janet, how's Sam?"

"She's resting. It could be a few hours yet, but I'm going to keep an eye on her. Sir, have you contacted her father and the Asgard?"

"I'll go and take care of that, now that I know it's not a false alarm." Hammond left to go to the control room to send the signal.

"I'll let you all know if there's any change, okay? Now go back to work all of you."

Everyone left to head back to work, and then Janet went back to check on Sam before heading to her office.

Half an hour later the Gate started spinning, and the Defense team was ready as always just in case it was not a friendly. After the iris closed, everyone waited.

"Getting IDC code. It's the Tok'ra."

"Open the iris." A few seconds later the iris opened and then one person walked through the gate, which shut down right afterward.

"Stand down. Welcome back, Jacob," Hammond said as he walked into the Gate Room.

"Hi. I got your message. Sorry it took so long to reply, but I was in a meeting when I got word. How is she?"

"Okay. When I last heard, Jack with her."

"Okay. I'll go and pop in before getting changed."

"Okay."

Hammond headed back to his office while Jacob went to check on Sam. He walked in while she was having a contraction and waited till it passed.

"Hi, Kiddo."

"Hi, Dad."

"Everything is going to be okay."

"I know," she said as Jack continued feeding her ice chips.

"How about you son?"

"Sore, cause I can feel what she feels. Man I never want to make any smart comment to another pregnant women again about giving birth." Both Sam and Jacob smiled.

"Okay. Well I'm going to get changed and grab something to eat. See you two later."

"Okay, Dad," Sam said. Jacob left them alone for a while.

Five hours later Sam's contractions were getting stronger, and it was now timing.

"Okay, Sam, push. That's it, you're doing great," Janet said.

Jack was wiping her forehead for her every time she relaxed. Then she started pushing again.

"That's it Sam, I can see the head."

Then Sam relaxed for a few seconds before pushing again. A minute later they all heard the baby cry as it took it first breath.

"Congratulations! It's a boy."

"Conner David O'Neill," Jack said.

He gives Sam a kiss and then went to cut the cord before returning back to Sam's side again.

Janet wrapped their son up and walked over to the side of the bed and passes him to her. Sam smiled with tears falling down her checks

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Sam said.

"Yes, he is."

Then he opened his eyes for the first time.

"He's got your eyes, Jack."

"Yeah, he looks like Charlie."

"Well, you've been given a second chance at being a father."

"I know. Thank you for giving me a beautiful son, Sam."

"Sam, I need to take him away to get him cleaned up before his fist feeding."

"Okay, Janet."

She passed Conner to Janet, who then walked over to an oval basin and started cleaning him up and doing the normal measurements and weighing. While that was happening, Sam's placenta came out. Luckily one of the nurses took care of it and cleaned up Sam, then helped sit Sam up. By that time Janet had returned with their son.

Jack helped Sam move the gown so one of her breasts was showing, then Janet passed Conner to Sam, who then guild him to her nipple. He latched onto it with no problem and started drink straight away. They all watch him with smiles on their faces.

"You've got a big boy their, Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"Conner weighed in at nine pounds, ten ounces."

"Whoa, that is big," Jack said.

"Well, it must be all that food I've been giving him."

Janet chuckled. "Could be Sam, could be."

A few minutes later he was finished so Sam carefully put him against her shoulder and started rubbing and patting his back for few minutes before moving him again so she could look at him. Janet took care of the gown for her.

"Would you like for me to get everyone?"

"Just SG1, Dad, and the General. Oh, and the phone."

"Sure."

Janet walked over and got the phone for Sam, then went outside to see a waiting crowd. She had a smile on her face.

"Well, we heard the baby," Daniel said.

"Only SG1, and the two generals first. I'm sure you all will find out soon enough what Sam had."

Then she turned back to the infirmary with them behind her. They walked over to the bed. Jack picked up his son and passed him to Jacob.

"Everyone, I would love to introduce you to Conner David O'Neill, our son."

"A boy. Congratulations Sam, Jack," Daniel said.

"Thanks."

"He looks like a big boy there, Jack" Jacob said.

"Well you would be, too, coming into the world at nine pounds, ten ounces, wouldn't you?"

"Wow, that is big, and he's beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad" Sam said.

They all held the baby, and had some photos taken, as well, since Daniel was carrying a camera with him. Then Sam called Cassie.

"Hello."

"Hi Cassie. How's school?"

"Hi Sam. Busy. How about you? How are you feeling?"

"Good. Would you like some good news?" she asked, smiling.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I'm in the infirmary with our family, friends and the newest addition to the SGC family."

"Is this a joke Sam?"

"Nope. Conner David O'Neill was born at 2027 hours tonight."

"Conner? A boy? You had a boy!" she squealed with excitement.

"Yes. If you be good you can come around tomorrow after school to see him."

"Cool! I can hardly wait. How much did he weigh?"

"Nine pounds, ten ounces."

"Wow! He sure is a big boy."

Sam laughed. "Yes he is. Here's Jack," she passed the phone to Jack.

"Hi, Sweetie."

"Hi, Jack. Congratulations, Dad."

Jack chuckled. "Gee thanks. I'll come and pick you up from school tomorrow afternoon."

"Great. I can hardly wait."

"I'm sure you can. I better go. Phone calls to make, people to see."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. See you tomorrow, Jack. Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up.

"Cassie sure is happy about the news," Jack said

"I bet she is," Janet said.

Then Sam called Mark. "Hello?"

"Hi, Uncle Mark."

"Who is this?"

Sam laughed, "It's me Mark. Sam."

"Oh. What's so funny?"

"Well you're an Uncle."

"I know that."

"Yeah, but now to Conner David O'Neill."

There was silence on the end of the phone.

"Mark?"

"Yeah, sorry. Conner?"

"Yes. All nine pounds, ten ounces of him."

"You had a boy?"

"Yes, we have a son, Mark," she moved the phone away. "I think he's in shock."

"Congratulations, Sam. That's great news."

"Thanks, Mark. I'll send some baby pictures when I get a chance."

"Okay. Does Dad know?"

"Yes, he's right here. Hang on."

Sam passed the phone to Jacob who started talking to Mark for a few minutes before hanging up. By that time Conner was back in Sam arms and asleep.

"We'll leave you three alone. Who's going to tell everyone outside?" Daniel asked.

"Sir? Would you like to do the honours over the PA system?" Jack asked Hammond.

"I'd be honoured," he said, smiling.

They all left Jack and Sam alone for the rest of the evening. Five minutes later everyone heard over the speakers.

"This is General Hammond. Can I have everyone's attention, please? It is my great honor and blessing from Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to announce the safe arrival of Conner David O'Neill, weighing in at nine pounds, ten ounces. You may start visiting the new member of the SGC family tomorrow." Then they all heard the click of the speaker.

Jack look at Sam and their son. "Well, now everyone knows," he said.

"Yeah, I wonder who won the bet?"

"Who knows Sam, who knows."

They both looked down at their son, and Jack ran his finger over his cheek while he looked at him.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"Tired and happy."

"Well, since the nurse has brought over the basinet, why don't I put Conner in it and move the other bed next to you? Because there is no way we both can fit on one bed."

Sam giggled and then passed Conner over to Jack who put him in the basinet. He then put Sam's bed flat and moved the other bed over before taking off his shoes and joined Sam on the bed.

Sam rolled over on her side, snuggling up to Jack with her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and then listened to her breathing. A few minutes later he knew that she was asleep, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep not long after.

Half an hour later Janet went to check on Sam and Conner. When she saw what Jack had done she smiled. She checked on the baby before going back to her office. She called for a double blanket brought to the infirmary.

Ten minutes later, an airman showed up with one and passed it to Janet who then walked back in and with help from a nurse, they were able to cover both Jack and Sam up before leaving them alone. Just before she left, she turned the lights down for them and walked out with a grin on her face.

Three days later Sam had just finished breast-feeding Conner when Thor appeared in a bright light.

"Thor. It's good to see you," Sam pushed the buzzer.

"You too, Major Carter. I am sorry I couldn't get here sooner. Our new clones have been failing in the past two of your months."

"Oh no. I'm sorry to hear that, Thor."

Then a nurse walked in and stopped when she saw Thor for the first time. Sam notices the puzzled look.

"Lieutenant? Can you let General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill know that Thor has arrived."

"Yes, Ma'am," then she left to go and make the phone call.

"Well, Thor, I hope that Conner's gene will help save your race."

"Conner?"

Sam smiled. "Yes. Conner. Jack's and my son. We had a boy."

"Congratulations, Major Carter," Thor said as Jack walked in and over to them.

"Hey! I knew you were here Thor. Good timing. I just arrived from home."

"And been shopping, I see," Sam said, noticing the two dozen long stem roses.

"Ah, yes, for you. Sorry." He put them on the bed and picked up his son who was looking at him. Then Hammond showed up.

"Thor, this is Conner." He bent down so Thor could look at him. Conner looked at Thor and smiled.

"Hey, Sam! Conner likes Thor! He smiled at him."

"That's, good then."

Then Janet walked in. "Thor, I heard you were here."

"Dr. Fraser. I am sorry I haven't got much time. Can I have a sample of Conner's blood?"

"Sure. I'll give you a fresh sample now if you like. How much do you need?"

"Two mils would be a good start."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Janet walked over to get what she needed, then returned. She unwrapped his blanket and pricked his arm. He started crying.

"Hey, I know you don't like being pricked and prodded, but you, my son, are going to help some friends out."

"There, finished. Here you go, Thor."

Janet used a syringe to remove the two mils of blood, and then put it in a test tube. Then passed the small test tube with the blood in it to Thor, while Jack tried to calm Conner down.

"Thank you, Doctor Fraser. I will let you know if it has worked, or not."

"We hope it does, Thor," Sam said.

"I hope so, too. I must go. Timing is important."

"Okay. See you soon, buddy."

There was a bright light and Thor was gone. By that time Conner had fallen asleep in Jack arms.

"All we can to is hope the sample will help," Jack said.

"Yeah."

"Well, let me know if, and when, he returns," Hammond said.

"Yes, Sir." Then Janet and Hammond left them alone.

Jack looked down at his son before putting him in the basinet, then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed bending over to give Sam a kiss.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Okay. How are things at home?"

"Okay. Hopefully I can bring you and our son home soon."

"That would be great. Why don't you find out from Janet, and bring me some jell-o?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Yes. You," Sam grabbed his jacket and pulled him to her so she could kiss him before he left to see Janet and get her some jell-o.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**The next day Jack was able to take Sam and Conner home since everything was fine with them. Jack was very happy to have his family home with him. Hammond put SG1 on down time for two weeks. On the way home they went for some groceries since there wasn't much food in the house. When they arrived home Sam carried Conner up to his room and put him down in his bassinet before going and helping Jack with the groceries.**

**That evening Jack went into town and brought back some Chinese for dinner. Sam was relaxing in the bath that she been looking forward to when he return back home. He walked up the stairs with the food and drinks in hand to their bathroom. He walked in to see her there relaxing with her eyes close. He watched her for a moment till she opened them and smiled.**

**"Hungry?"**

**"Yes, I am."**

**"Good. Stay there and I'll feed you."**

**Sam smile the smile that he loved.**

**He put a stool next to the tub, and set the bag and bottles on the ground, before he started sorting out the boxes. Sam laid back and let Jack feed her, then himself. They were half way through when they heard Conner cry through the baby monitor.**

**"I'll be right back."**

**Jack put the box down before getting up to go and check on their son.**

**Sam could hear Jack talking to Conner through the monitor and that made her smile. A few minutes later Jack returned with their naked son in his arms and passed him to Sam, who was sitting up by then.**

**"Here you go, mummy's got your dinner waiting for you."**

**Sam held on to him and Jack grabbed a towel and dried her right nipple for her before she helped him to it. He started drinking away happily. Jack sat down watching him with a smile on his face. Then he picked up the container to carry on feeding Sam, then himself, till it was all gone.**

**By that time Conner had had his fill. Sam was able to lean back in the water with Conner against her. She rubbed his back with liquid baby soap after Jack put a few drops on his back. They both could see that Conner was happy moving around in the water.**

**"Well, at least he's having a bath at the same time you are, Sam."**

**"I know."**

**Jack watched mother and son together enjoying their bath. Sam was able to move him so she could sit up and turn him over to wash his front. He was smiling and kicking his legs about looking at his mother who was smiling at him while washing him at the same time.**

**Fifteen minutes later Sam passed a sleeping Conner to Jack. He wrapped him up in a towel and headed to the nursery to get him dressed and into bed. Once he was finished there he heard Sam downstairs in the kitchen, so he walked down and stood in the doorway looking at what she was doing and wearing. She was wearing a white silk short sleeve robe that dropped to an inch above her knees. She turned around and smiled when she saw him standing there.**

**"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.**

**"Yeah. Did you ask Janet when we could start fooling around?" Sam laughed.**

**"Yes. She said we can fool around since my body heals much quicker than any other womans. Why do you ask?"**

**"Well, after Sara had Charlie she told me not for three months."**

**"What? Janet told me four weeks."**

**"Four weeks?" He was shocked by that announcement.**

**"Yes, but since I'm different we can fool around any time we want to," she said, smiling.**

**Turning off the kitchen light and walking up to him, she gave him a kiss and then walked past him taking off her robe, putting it over the knob on the bottom of the banister and started to climb the stairs, calling back**

**"Are you going to stand there all night?"**

**Jack turned around and started to follow Sam. When he saw her white silk robe his smile got even wider. He picked it up and held it to his nose. He could smell Sam's lotions and oils all over it as he walked up the stairs, turning the lights off as he walked to their bedroom.**

**When he reached their bedroom door it was open, so he walked in and froze. There in the middle of the down turned bed was a naked Sam smiling at him. The only light that was on was his bedside light.**

**"Like what you see fly boy?" she said, purring.**

**"Oh, yeah."**

**"Well then one of us has got way too many clothes on."**

**Jack dropped the robe and stripped out of his clothes within seconds, then he climbed on the bed between her legs. He could smell her arousal already. He gave her a passionate kiss, then worked his way down to one nipple sucking on it gently while his fingers were playing with the other one. Sam put her hands through his hair while letting out a moan. Jack smiled knowing how much he could turn her on. He could also taste her breast milk.**

**"So sweet."**

**He went to the other nipple for a moment then work his way down to her curls where she was already wet. He went down between them flicking his tongue over her clit causing her hips to buck. He flick it back and fourth, sucking it at the same time. He could her breathing getting heavier and faster, so he slide on finger into her wet core, moving back and fourth, then added another finger.**

**He sped up knowing that she was close to going over the edge. When she did, he moved so he could see her and rubbed his thumb over her swollen clit. He smile when her orgasm hit her as she screamed out his name. He pulled his two fingers out of her as she came down from her orgasm and then climbed on top of her. She was looking at his goofy grin and smiled.**

**"You know, Sam, you always look hot and sexy when you come like that. I never get tired of it."**

**"Really? And I suppose it's a turn on as well?" she raised a brow when she saw his long hard length.**

**"Oh yeah. Just seeing you naked turns me on. Hell even you wearing your BDU or dress blues turns me on."**

**"What about me carrying Conner?"**

**"Yes, even when you were carrying him. I could have made you go on all fours for me to take you from behind."**

**Sam raised an eye brow. "Really?"**

**"Yes," he said smiling.**

**"Well, then, why don't ya?"**

**Jack smiled and leaned over, giving her a kiss, then moved to the end of their bed. "Okay then, Sam, let's do it."**

**Sam slide to the end of the bed, turned over, and got on all fours. She felt one hand on her hip, and then his hard length at her opening, so she bent over on her elbows to give him more access. She felt it go in and let out a moan. Then she felt his other hand on her hip as he started moving back and fourth.**

**She could feel the build up of her orgasm again. She lets out a moan and noticed Jack move over her as one of his hands moved around to her hot center, finding her clit and rubbing it.**

**"Come for me, Sam."**

**She let out a moan.**

**"That's it, Sam. Come for me. Now I'm going to fuck you nice and hard."**

**She felt him move again, and he moved faster inside her, flesh hitting flesh. He hit her G spot which made her scream out his name.**

**He knew he was close so he stopped and pulled out of her. "On your back, Sam."**

**So she did, and he entered her, picking up speed at the same time he found her clit and started rubbing it. He pumped her hard and fast till he filled her with his seed as her orgasm hit her. They both screamed out each others names, then he collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him as they both got their breathing back under control, then he rolled onto his back and turned to look at Sam who was already looking at him. She could see the beads of sweat on his face.**

**"Shit! Are you okay, Sam?"**

**She rolled onto her side looking at him. She leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss. "Oh, yeah! I missed it, and I loved it!" she said, grinning.**

**"I was worried that I hurt you."**

**"No, you were great as always, Jack."**

**"Good. I was worried, that's all."**

**"Well, don't be."**

**"Okay."**

**Sam got up from the bed, pulled Jack up and led him into the bathroom. She ran a shower and when the temperature was right she got in. He followed her, and they kissed and washed one another bodies. Afterwards they dried each other.**

**Jack put his boxes on and headed downstairs for some water for both of them. When he returned Sam was in bed waiting for him. He passed one of the bottles of water to her before getting into bed himself.**

**"How are you feeling Jack?"**

**"Tired. It must have been all that bed exercise."**

**His witty remark Caused Sam to giggle while taking a mouthful of water. Sam leaned her back to him and he put his arm around her shoulder.**

**"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"**

**"Go shopping for the day."**

**"Sounds good to me."**

**"Let's get some sleep before our son wakes us up for his midnight snack."**

**"Okay."**

**They kissed and put their bottles on their bedside chest of drawers before snuggling down in one another's arms after Jack turned out the light.**

**"I missed this," he said.**

**"Yeah, me too. It's good to be home."**

**"It sure is."**

**They both closed their eyes and fell asleep straight away.**

**Two weeks later SG1 returned after their down time. They were going off world for the day so Daniel could do some translating after SG8 had earlier found some old ruins not far from the gate. Sam and Conner were also at the SGC, because Janet wanted to check to see if every thing was okay with him. As she expected he was fine and healthy.**

**While on base Sam caught up on some work while SG1 was away. She stopped every few hours to change and feed Conner, as well as having some lunch with Janet in the mess hall.**

**It was late afternoon when there was a bright light in the infirmary. Janet saw it, and then saw a tall grey alien with black eyes looking at her. It was also wearing a silver overall. She hit the emergency button and called Hammond to tell him that an alien was in the infirmary. A dozen SF's ran in with their weapons pointed at it.**

**"Who are you?"**

**One of them asked as the alien saw Janet.**

**"Dr Fraser, I need to speak to O'Neill and Major Carter."**

**"Who are you?"**

**Sam and Hammond showed up.**

**"Major Carter."**

**Sam gasped and stepped forward with a smile.**

**"Major?" Hammond asked she turned to look at them.**

**"Sir, it works."**

**"Sam, what works?" Janet asked.**

**"SG1 is returning, Sir. I told Jack that Thor is here. This is Thor." Sam turned to him again and smiled.**

**"Are you sure, Major?"**

**"Yes, Sir. Thor gave us samples of one them, and photos of what they look like back then. The Asgard body was found which was over five thousand years old. This is what they looked like back then, Sir," Sam said, still smiling.**

**"Thor. Wow. I'm pleased it worked for your kind."**

**"Thank you, Major Carter, but we need more of your son's blood. The ancient gene and missing gene is strong in your son."**

**"Thanks. How many of you are like this now?"**

**"One hundred of the male Asgard are like this. I was the first to volunteer for the trial."**

**"That is good news. Did you say male?"**

**"Yes. Because you bore a son with the male gene, all we could do is make male bodies."**

**"Oh, well, I'll have to talk to Jack about trying again for another child. If so, hopefully we'll have a girl, but as you know I just gave birth to Conner. But I will talk it over with Jack and Janet here. As for more blood from Conner, sure. I'll go and get him now." She turned to look at Hammond.**

**"Sir, SG1 just arrived at the gate and Daniel is dialing home."**

**"Thanks for that. Are you sure about him?"**

**"Yes, Sir."**

**"Very well. Stand down, and dismissed."**

**Sam went to get Conner while the SF's left the infirmary leaving Hammond and Janet there.**

**"I'll leave you to talk to Thor."**

**"Yes, Sir."**

**Then Hammond left. Soon as the alarms went off.**

**"Thor? How many mils will you need this time?"**

**"How many can Conner give?"**

**"Not many. After all, he is small. All I can give you is two mils for the time being, but in three months we can give you more."**

**"I understand. Can you provide two mils every seven days?"**

**"Yes, that can be done." Janet said as Sam walked into the room with Conner in her arms.**

**She walked over to the bed as Janet went to get what was needed. When she returned Thor put his hand over where the blood was going to be drawn.**

**"He won't feel the prick, as you call it, and a vein will show for a few seconds."**

**"Thanks," Sam said.**

**Janet put the needle in where the vain showed up and withdrew the two mils of blood, then put a cotton ball over the area before removing the needle. Conner didn't even cry once. He was busy looking at Thor which made Sam smile. Thor pulled out the same tube that Janet gave to him with Conner's blood in it the last time.**

**"You may use this if you want to."**

**"Thanks, Thor, but I'll put it in something smaller." Janet put the blood in a smaller tube and passed it to Thor.**

**"Thank you for your help, Major Cater."**

**"That's okay, Thor."**

**SG1 came through the doors and froze.**

**"Thor! Buddy! You look… taller."**

**Sam rolled her eyes**

**"O'Neill, I'm sorry I have to go."**

**"Oh. Okay. Perhaps next time."**

**"Yes, next time." Then he pushed a white button on his wrist and then he was gone. He walked over to Sam and gave her a kiss, then Conner one on his forehead.**

**"I heard everything Sam. We can talk about it when we get home tonight, okay?"**

**"Okay."**

**They both kissed, then Jack sat on the bed with Sam close by. They talked while Jack was getting his jabs, then he went to have a shower. After that he went to look for Sam and found her in their quarters feeding Conner. He had wanted to see her before the briefing. That night after making passionate love they both talk about trying for a daughter.**

**"You want to try to have another baby, Sam?"**

**"Yes, but only if you want to as well, Jack."**

**"What did Janet say?"**

**"Well, she did check me over and said that it was up to us."**

**"Are you sure? So soon after having Conner?"**

**"Yes."**

**Jack smiled and bent over giving her a kiss.**

**"Well, then, we have lots of work to do, Mrs O'Neill." Sam giggled.**

**A few days later SG1 and two other teams with Sam and Conner went off world for another wedding ceremony. The villagers there greeted them all, including Julius.**

**"Jack, Samantha, welcome back. And who is this?" he asked when he saw the baby.**

**"Julius this is Conner, our first born son," Jack said, smiling.**

**"Congratulations! Come, Come. We have done a lot more since you were last here."**

**They all walked into the village to see everything getting set up and ready for the party. They made there way towards where SG1 and the two other teams were going to be staying. Conner was asleep in the carry bag that Sam had in front of her along with Conner's backpack, while Jack carried her backpack.**

**While everyone got settled in Jack and Sam went to their cabin; they stopped when they saw that it was bigger. They walked in to check it out, and noticed two new doors. They opened them to see that two more bedrooms had been added to the cabin, and both had two twin wooden bunks in the room.**

**"Wow, they have been busy alright," Jack said.**

**"Yeah. Someone's hungry."**

**Sam noticed that Conner had woken up, and she knew that he was due for his feeding, so they went into their bedroom to find clean sheets on their bed and the place clean. Sam pulled the carry bag off of her and then sat down. She undid her buttons, moved her shirt the side, and then unclasped her maternity bra to reveal her breast. Then she helped Conner to her nipple, where he started drinking away happily. Jack sorted out their bags for them.**

**"Where should we put Conner tonight?"**

**"Next door. At least he will be close during the night."**

**"Okay. I'll get something set up for him."**

**"Okay."**

**Jack went to the first bedroom and arranged the big pillows on the bottom bunk. He got his blanket and tape recorder of baby music out, and then got everything set up for him. He returned to the bedroom and sat next to Sam, putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing the side of her head as he looked down at their son.**

**"Want to rest before the party tonight?"**

**"I'll be fine Jack," she said, looking at him.**

**"Sam, you haven't had much sleep in the past few days. I'll go and let the others know that you'll be getting some rest till the wedding ceremony begins. After all, we are going to be busy when we get back and we'll both need all the rest we can get." He flicked his eye brows at her, and she smiled leaning against him while looking down at their son.**

**"Okay, you win."**

**"Good. You take care of our son while I go let Daniel know."**

**"Okay. Hurry back."**

**He gave her a kiss before getting up and leaving the room.**

**When Conner had enough to drink, she took him out of the bag and put him over her shoulder, which has a towel there. She gently began to pat and rub his back. She stood up and walked around for a bit and then went into the room where he was staying the night. A few minutes later Jack returned, and Conner was almost asleep. Sam put him down and turned the tape recorder on so he could have the music on.**

**When she left the room and closed the door part way, Jack stepped forward and held on to her hand, moving them to their bedroom. They reached the bed and Jack made Sam sit down. As he knelt before her, he could see that she was trying to stay awake. He took her boots off and helped her to lay down before putting a quilt over her. Then he took his jacket and boots off before joining her under the covers. She rolled over towards him, wrapping an arm around his chest. He was able to move his arm so she could snuggle closer to him. He put his hand on her waist and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep himself.**

**A few hours later Daniel and Teal'c showed up at the cabin and was shocked to see the changes that had been done to it. When they reach the front door Daniel knocked and stuck his head in.**

**"Jack? Sam?"**

**There was no response, so they walked in and noticed the two new doors to one side of the place. They heard Conner start to cry, so they went to open the bed room door and walked in to where he was. Daniel picked him up and went to calm him down. Then he smelled something.**

**"Someone needs changing."**

**After he calmed down, Teal'c found the diaper bag. Teal'c got what was needed since he had seen Sam change him a number of times on the base. Daniel put him down again and started changing him.**

**"Woo! What has Sam been feeding you?"**

**Conner smiled and giggled while moving his hands and legs around. Daniel started to lean forward and tickle him, when out of know where a surprise hit Daniel.**

**"Ah crap! Thanks a lot Conner."**

**"Is there something wrong Daniel Jackson?"**

**"Yeah. Conner just peed on me."**

**Daniel cleaned Conner up and put a fresh diaper on him, clean pants, and then his booty. He then picked him up and passed him to Teal'c.**

**"Here. Can you look after him while I get changed?"**

**Teal'c saw the wet stain down Daniel's front before he left the room. Teal'c then notice that he was starting to stick his tongue out. He remembered that Sam had said that every time he does it he is hungry. He went back out to the dinning area and knocked softly on their bedroom door. Nothing, so he opened the door further and stuck his head in to see both Jack and Sam asleep. He walked in and stood at the end of the bed.**

**"O'Neill."**

**"What?" he heard him mutter.**

**"Conner is hungry."**

**"What? Conner ... hungry?"**

**"Indeed."**

**Teal'c saw Jack open his eye and turn his head to see him holding Conner in his arms at the end of the bed. Then Jack remembered where he was.**

**"Oh, right. What are you doing here?"**

**"The wedding starts in half an hour."**

**"Oh, right. Yeah." Then he turned to Sam.**

**"Sam? Wake up sweetheart."**

**"Need more sleep."**

**"Conner's hungry."**

**"Okay." She opened her eyes to see Jack smiling at her, then she heard a noise. She turned to see Teal'c with Conner in his arms.**

**"Hey Teal'c."**

**"Major Carter."**

**They both sat up and Teal'c passed Conner to her.**

**"Where's Daniel?" Jack asked while Sam was undoing the buttons to her top.**

**"He is changing his top. Conner peed on him when he went to change his 'smelly diaper' as you call it O'Neill."**

**"Way to go, son!"**

**"I'll wait for you in the other room." he made a slight bow and left the room, though he heard before closing the door**

**"_Conner, has Daddy been teaching you some bad habits again?_"**

**"_Who me?_" Jack tried to be innocent.**

**Teal'c smiled as he went outside and waited for them. A couple of minutes later Daniel showed up.**

**"Are they up yet?"**

**"Major Carter is feeding Conner, and O'Neill is with her."**

**"Oh, okay." They stood there watching the sun set.**

**Fifteen minutes later Jack and Sam walked out of the cabin. Jack was carrying Conner in his baby front pack nestled in a homemade quilt sleeping bag that Cassie made for him that was connected to the pack to keep him warm. They all headed to where the temple was, walking and talking the whole way. Jack was giving Daniel a hard time about what Conner had done to him. Sam tried not to laugh.**

**When they reached the Temple they all headed in with the two SG teams. There were twenty couple that evening that tried the marriage stone. Fifteen were married that night, and then afterwards everyone partied to all hours. Jack and Sam stayed for three hours before returning to their cabin when Conner woke up for his feeding.**

**On the way back Sam breast-fed him. By the time they reached the cabin he was asleep, so Jack put him to bed while Sam went into the bathroom. They used kerosene lamps to walk back with, and also to light up their cabin.**

**When Jack came into their bedroom Sam was already naked on the bed waiting for him cause she knew what he was like after every party they had on the planet. He went to the end of the bed and grabbed her ankles pulling her towards him.**

**"I want you on all fours, now, Major."**

**"Yes, Sir!"**

**She rolled onto her stomach and as she went on all fours she grab one of the big pillows for support. She heard him pull down his paint and felt him put one hand on her hip. Then she felt the tip of his hard length at her opening, and she felt it enter into her. She let out a moan and went on to her elbows as he started moving with in her. Then she felt his seed enter into her.**

**"Fuck! Sorry, Sam." Then he pulled out of her and she rolled onto her back.**

**"Hey, that's okay. I remember it happens every time, but you sure make up for it every time. You are way overdressed flyboy!"**

**She scooted up the bed and opened her legs for him as well as pinching both nipples and licking her lips. Jack let out a groan as he stripped off his clothes in seconds, then climbed on top of her and enter into her at the same time. She smile at him.**

**"Damn you, Sam, for that teasing! I'm going to punish you by making you come over and over again," he told her.**

**Then he started moving within her as he found her clit and started rubbing it till she screamed out his name as her orgasm overwhelmed her. He let her calm down, and then he started moving within her faster, hitting her G sport every now and again which caused her to scream out his name till he fills her with his seed.**

**They did that four more times that night. After the last time, Conner started crying. Jack lay on his back while Sam manage to get up and go check on their son, returning a couple of minutes later with him in her arms. She notice that Jack had got a bottle of water got for both of them. She sat up in bed and started breast feeding Conner. Jack opened a bottle and passed it to her.**

**"Thanks. How you feeling?"**

**"Fucked and tired." Then he open his bottle and started drinking it. Sam drank hers, as well, and checked on Conner at the same time.**

**"Well I'm not surprise Jack. Six times in one night! That's got to be a record for us."**

**"I know." He lay there watching them and smiled at them before finishing his bottle of water.**

**When Conner had had enough, Sam put him over her shoulder and started rubbing his back till he was almost asleep. She looked over to see that Jack had fallen asleep, which made her smile. She got up and went to put Conner to bed before returning back to bed herself. She pulled the covers over them both and snuggled up to his side. He moved himself and held her in his arms. She close her eyes and drifted off to sleep herself.**

**The next day they all said their thanks and good-byes to everyone until their next visit. Sam found out that four of the women were due to give birth soon, and from what she could tell they were either carrying triplets or large twins. Sam told them to contact the SGC when they went into labor so that the medical staff could come and help deliver the babies.**

**She also suggested that over in one part of the village they build a building just in case something like this happens. She was going to talk to Hammond about sending some engineers there to help build the structure and turn it into the infirmary/hospital. Julius is agreed to it, and wished them all the best till the next time.**

**When they returned to Earth, Sam spoke to Hammond at the bottom of the ramp about the four women and when they were due. He agreed to have a medical team on stand by for when it happened. They all went into the infirmary to have their post ops before showering. Sam spoke to Janet and told her about the four women and about her idea on the planet, which her friend thought was a great idea.**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Thank you Beka Alcott for beta reading the remaining chapter for me. **

**Two days later Marcus called the SGC, and spoke into the MALP that Sam had left there just in case they needed to contact Earth in an emergency. One of the women had gone into labour and was losing a lot of blood. Hammond sent the stand-by medical team and SG-1 to the planet.**

**A few minutes later they arrived on the planet and started running to the village. When they got there they headed straight for the home of the woman in labour. Janet and her staff worked quickly, and Janet had to perform a Caesarean Section to get the twins out, as they were breached. Janet was able to save the twins but was losing the mother. Jack ran back to the gate and dialled Earth.**

**"What's the problem Jack?" Hammond asked over the radio.**

**"I need Sam or a Tok'ra here with a Goa'uld healing device sir. The woman has lost a lot of blood, she had twins, and Janet had to operate to get them out." Hammond gave Sam the nod and she ran out of the room.**

**"Jack I'm sending Sam, I'll contact the Tok'ra for extra help."**

**"Ok sir, thanks, I'll wait here for her."**

**"Hammond out." Then the gate shut down. A few minutes later, they heard Sam's voice.**

**"Dial the gate."**

**"Do it." Hammond said, then Sam ran into the gate room. She started to gear up while the gate was dialling.**

**"Good luck Major." Hammond said to her when the wormhole had formed.**

**"Yes sir." Then she ran up the ramp and through the gate.**

**Jack was waiting for her, then they both ran to the village. When they got there Sam ran into the home.**

**"How is she Janet?"**

**"Not good, I'm afraid."**

**"Well I'll try my best." She pulled out the healing device as Janet nodded.**

**Sam walked over to the bed and put the device on her hand, and then held it over the woman's body. She closed her eyes, and it started humming. The device was humming for thirty seconds before Sam stopped and started to sway, before she collapsed into Teal'c's waiting arms. He picked her up and put her on another bed in the room. Janet went to check on the woman and then turned to Jack.**

**"She has improved a bit but I still don't like her chances."**

**"Well hopefully the Tok'ra will be here soon, they might be able to help her."**

**"Yeah, they might if they get here in time"**

**"Don't worry Doc, they'll be here." Jack was sitting on the bed where Sam lay.**

**"Janet, what did the woman have?"**

**"Twin boys, both over eight pounds."**

**"Wow, that is big."**

**"It is."**

**"It must be all the fresh air and good food here." Jack said, trying to cheer the others up. Then Sam moaned as she started to come to.**

**"Hey, are you ok?"**

**"Yeah, did it work?"**

**"A little, Sam. We're just waiting to here from the Tok'ra."**

**"Ok." She started to sit up a bit and turned to look at the woman.**

**"I hope she's going to be ok."**

**"Same here." They all agreed.**

**A few minutes later, two Tok'ra showed up. Janet told them what happened and that Sam had already used the healing device. One of them used the device to heal the woman. A few minutes later the woman opened her eyes and looked around.**

**"My babies?" Janet was checking her vitals when she came to.**

**"Both boys are fine and healthy."**

**"Sons?"**

**"Yes, you had twins, two boys, would you like to see them?" The woman smiled and nodded.**

**"Ok, let's sit you up first."**

**Janet and a nurse helped sit her up and Daniel went and got her husband. A minute later he walked in with the boys in his arms. He passed one to Janet, who passed him to his mother, and then did it again. The woman looked at them with tears falling down her cheeks and a smile on her face. She turned to look at Janet and the others there.**

**"Thank you, all of you."**

**"We will leave the four of you alone." They all walked outside to find Julius there waiting for them.**

**"I just heard the news, thank you for saving my daughter's life." They were all shocked.**

**"Your daughter?"**

**"Yes, she is our first born."**

**"Well congratulations Julius, you have two grandsons."**

**"What is a 'grand' son?"**

**"I'll expand it to him Jack." Daniel offered.**

**"Thanks Daniel."**

**Daniel and Julius walked over to a bench and sat down, and Daniel started explaining as best he could, while the others watched. Janet heard the babies start to cry, so she went in to check on them. A minute later she walked out.**

**"It's ok, one of them was hungry so I showed her what to do." Everyone relaxed.**

**"Janet, while you are here would you like to check on the other three?" Sam asked.**

**"Sure, show me where they are."**

**"Ok." The two women left. Jack and the villagers thanked the Tok'ra for their help before they left as well to head back to the Tok'ra base. An hour later Janet and Sam returned, they all talked for a few minutes, and then Janet went to check on the woman and her twins before they all left and headed back home.**

**That afternoon Sam started working on plans for the infirmary/hospital for a few hours before heading home with Jack and Conner for the night. Two days later Hammond sent the engineers and one of the teams to the planet with the plans, and they stayed in the guesthouse while working on the place.**

**The next day another one of the women went into labour so Janet and her team headed to the planet to help with the birth. Two hours later the woman gave birth to one boy and two girls. There was no compaction during the birth. Janet found out that she already had seven other children and now three more.**

**A few weeks later Jack and Sam went to the wedding ceremony. Janet was looking after Conner for the night so Sam left some milk behind for him since he was just starting to get used to the bottle, and Sam was also starting to give him solid foods. Both Jack and Sam enjoyed the party as always because they both knew what was going to happen went they arrived back at their cabin.**

**The next day Hammond sent four SG teams with animals with them; there was four cows, bull, hens, a rooster, rabbits, goats, deer, stags, and sheep. There was a big area where there were fences already put up for the livestock, and a chicken run was also built.**

**Everyone was happy with the animals that arrived; knowing that in the future they would be good sources of food, especially since the animals had heaps of grass everywhere for them to eat. Once the animals were put behind the fences, they all started eating away happily not knowing where they were. The rooster and hens were put in their pens and were given some grain and diced up fruit.**

**An hour later they all headed back to Earth after saying their goodbyes. Hammond was holding Conner in his arms when they returned, and he turned his head and smiled when he saw his parents. He passed Conner over to Sam who hugged him and gave him a kiss on the side of his head.**

**"Was he any trouble sir?" Jack asked.**

**"Yes he was, he started grabbing things, till Dr Fraiser gave him your yoyo; he was happy after that." He replied smiling.**

**"Like father like son." Sam said smiling.**

**"Hey, I'm not like that." Jack protested.**

**"Yes you are Jack. How many times have I asked you not to touch anything in my lab?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Ok, I give up, we better go and face Doc Needles."**

**"After your post mission check ups and showers go home; the rest of SG-1 are on a mission with the Tok'ra for the next four days so I don't want to see the three of you for until they return."**

**"Yes sir." Sam said.**

**"Good." They all left for the infirmary and showers before heading home.**

**Four days later the three of them showed up at the SGC, and the staff smiled at Conner's mini BDU clothing that he was wearing. They went to see Hammond to find out when SG-1 was due to return. Hammond chuckled when he saw Conner's clothes.**

**"Jack saw this yesterday while we went shopping." Sam explained.**

**"He looks cute in it."**

**"Thank you sir."**

**"Here, let me look after him while you two go and get changed."**

**"Thanks sir."**

**Jack passed Conner to him before they left, and Sam quickly ducked back in and put the yellow yoyo on Hammond's desk before leaving his office. While they were getting changed the alarms went off. Hammond walked down to the control room with Conner in his arms.**

**"We're getting an IDC sir, its SG-1."**

**"Open the iris." The iris opened up and four men walked through and down the ramp.**

**"Stand down. It's good to have you back SG-1, Jacob." Then he walked down the stairs and into the gate room. The four of them looked at Conner and Jacob laughed.**

**"What's all this? He's not old enough to walk, let alone join the SGC."**

**"You will have to ask Jack that, here you can hold your grandson." He passed Conner to Jacob, and the little boy then started playing with his Tok'ra clothing.**

**"Where are they, anyway?" Daniel asked, then the couple in question walked through the doors.**

**"Dad!" Sam said smiling.**

**"Hiya kiddo, how are you?"**

**"Good thanks, how about you?"**

**"Good." They both hugged the best they could with Conner in the way.**

**"Jack, what's with this outfit on Conner?" Jacob asked.**

**"Why not? Who knows, he might follow in our footsteps one day."**

**"Heaven help us all." Everyone laughed.**

**"We will debrief in two hours." Hammond told them.**

**"Yes sir." They all left the gate room.**

**Two hours later they were all sitting at the briefing room table talking about the mission they went on without Jack and Sam. They had found out that the System Lords were getting together soon, and all they could do was wait to hear from one of the Tok'ra operatives about when and where. They all knew that this might be: their only chance to wipe the System Lords out all at once.**

**After the briefing they all left for lunch. Jacob wanted to feed Conner, so they let him. Jacob was having fun with his grandson feeding him. Then he also tried to eat his lunch as well. Then afterwards, Sam left with Conner so she could change him and also give him his bottle before going down for an afternoon sleep.**

**Jack and Sam found out that Jacob had got a few days off before the mission. He had asked for SG-1's help with the mission, and Hammond had approved it. So Jacob spent the time with them. While Jack was at work, Jacob, Sam and Conner were either at home or in town shopping.**

**Two weeks later Jacob received the message he had been waiting for, so SG-1 left for the Tok'ra base. Jack gave Sam a hug and kiss and also gave Conner a kiss before he left with the others. While Jack was on the mission, Sam went to see Janet.**

**"Hey, it's quiet in here." Janet was in the infirmary, she smiled when she saw Sam and Conner.**

**"Yes, I think everyone is thinking about the mission SG-1 is on."**

**"I know." Sam said anxiously.**

**"Hey, everything's going to be ok."**

**"I know Janet, it's just that I think I'm pregnant." Janet's eyes lit up.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes. I'm seven weeks late, I thought it was the stress but my body is telling me otherwise."**

**"Ok, I'll be right back." Janet went over and got a small jar, then walked back over to her and passed it to Sam.**

**"Here, let me look after Conner till you get back."**

**"Ok, thanks." She passed Conner to Janet before she left.**

**A few minutes later she returned, and Conner was asleep on one of the beds. Sam passed the jar to Janet.**

**"I'll do this now myself and let you know."**

**"Ok, I'll be in my quarters." She carefully picked Conner up in her arms.**

**"Ok, I'll meet you there then."**

**"Thanks." Then she left for her quarters; she put Conner down before she lay down herself.**

**Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Sam got up and answered it; it was Janet, and she walked in and closed the door. Sam went and sat on the bed and Janet sat next to her.**

**"Sam, you were right. You're pregnant." Sam covered her mouth and tears were falling down her cheeks.**

**"Thanks Janet."**

**"I'll have to do an ultra sound to determine how far long you are."**

**"Can it wait till Jack gets back?"**

**"Sure, no problems there."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Now I want you to rest, doctors orders ok?"**

**"Ok, thanks for letting me know."**

**"Ok, I'll leave you alone."**

**"Ok, thanks Janet."**

**Janet got up and left Sam to rest, she went to let Hammond know that she had ordered Sam to rest since she hadn't had much rest with what had been happening in the past few weeks. Hammond knew that she was holding something back but knew he would find out in time what it was.**

**Three days later SG-1 and Sarah returned with grins on their faces. Sam and Conner were waiting down at the bottom of the ramp. Jack gave them both a hug and kiss.**

**"Miss me?"**

**"Yes, we both have, how did it go?"**

**"Good. The Tok'ra had to move base again - we got word after Dad and Daniel left that the System Lords had made their position and were sending a lot of mother ships their way. Daniel found out about what was going on, so he told Jacob about the attack, who then sent a signal to one of the Tok'ra that was on one of the ships, who then told us about the attack."**

**"We will all debrief in one hour, welcome back SG-1." Hammond said. They all went to have their check ups in the infirmary. Jack was last, he went to have his shower first and spent some time with Sam and Conner.**

**"Jack?"**

**"Yes?" He was tickling Conner, making him giggle.**

**"I'm pregnant." Jack stopped tickling Conner and looked at Sam.**

**"Pregnant?" Sam smiled and nodded, and then pulled her into a hug and gave her a passionate kiss.**

**"I love you so much Sam."**

**"I love you as well, so why don't we go to the infirmary for your jabs and see the little one?"**

**"You haven't seen what it is yet?"**

**"No, I was waiting for you." He smiled and kissed her once again.**

**"Well then, what are we waiting for?" He picked Conner up in his arms and they both stood up and left the room together.**

**"Does anyone else know?"**

**"Just Janet - she did the test herself."**

**"Ok." They headed to the infirmary, when they arrived there, Jack had his jabs that he had been dreading but was pleased when it was over.**

**"Janet, he knows about the baby."**

**"Ok, so you want to see the little one then?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Ok, get up on the bed, I'll be right back." Janet went to get the ultra sound equipment and then returned, she pulled the curtain around and Sam pulled down her pants. After the gel was put over her stomach she then picked up the rod and put it over her abdomen. Janet moved it back and forth.**

**"Ok, everything looks good here."**

**"Well how far long am I Janet?"**

**"Well I would guess at ten, eleven weeks."**

**"Wow, that long? That means the baby was conceived, what, two, three weeks after Conner was born."**

**"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"**

**"Sure." Janet turned the heartbeat on and she frowned, then she got the rod and went over Sam's stomach again.**

**"Janet what's wrong?" Sam was starting to get worried.**

**"There are two heartbeats but I can only see one embryo."**

**"What?" They both were shocked with the news, then there was a bright light and Thor appeared.**

**"Greetings O'Neill."**

**"Thor, it's good to see you."**

**"Thor, I don't know if you can help us or not, I'm pregnant but there are two heart beats and one embryo, Janet can't find the other one."**

**"Yes I can help you, but you will have to come aboard my ship for me to scan you."**

**"Sure ok, ah, how many mils do you need this time?"**

**"How many can you give?"**

**"Five mils and next week I can start giving you six mils."**

**"Thanks you." After the gel was wiped off Sam's stomach she tidied herself up before standing.**

**"Sam, I'll say here with Conner." Jack offered.**

**"Ok Jack, have fun with him."**

**"I will." They both kissed as Thor passed a glass tube to Janet, then Sam stood next to Thor.**

**"Hold my arm Major Carter." So she did and Thor pressed a white button and they both disappeared in bright light.**

**"Ok sir, you will have to hold Conner still while I'll get the blood." Janet said to Jack.**

**"Ok." While Janet was taking care of that, Sam and Thor were on his ship.**

**"Please stand in the circle Major Carter."**

**Sam stood in the circle while Thor moved some stones around, then Sam's uterus appeared on the big** **screen in front of them. Then he moved more stones to look at the embryo, and Sam gasped when she saw two placentas and** **embros close together.**

**"Thor can you separate them while they're still in me?"**

**"I do not know Major Carter, but if you want me to I can give it a try."**

**"Please." Thor moved a stone and the stasis pod appeared.**

**"If you can get into the pod and close your eyes and relax, I'll try my best."**

**"Thanks."**

**Sam stepped over to the pod and got in, then it closed. She relaxed as she closed her eyes. Thor moved a couple of stones, and he was able to separate the two embryos by three millimetres, then he checked on the two to see if everything was ok before he opened the pod.**

**"It is done Major Carter."**

**Sam opened her eyes and sat up, and got out of the pod. Then she walked over to the big screen and saw that he had moved them apart, so she smiled and turned to Thor.**

**"Thanks Thor."**

**"You are welcome, but you need to rest. Next time when I come I'll check to see if everything is ok with your children."**

**"Ok." Then they were beamed into the infirmary, and Jack smiled and gave her a hug.**

**"Well, how did it go?"**

**"The reason why you couldn't see the other embryo is because it was connected to the other one. Thor moved them apart a few millimetres and they are fine, but I've got to rest till next week."**

**"No problem with that." Janet said smiling, then she gave Thor the blood sample.**

**"Thor can you tell what Sam is carrying?" Jack asked.**

**"Yes, would you like to know?" Sam and Jack looked at each other and then looked at Thor.**

**"No, I just love surprises." Sam said.**

**"I agree with her Thor, you can tell Janet if you like for the records."**

**"As you wish."**

**"Well I have a briefing to go to, I'll take Conner with me and you my dear need your rest." Jack said to Sam.**

**"I know, I'll be in our quarters." She gave him a kiss, then turned to Thor.**

**"Thank you Thor."**

**"You are welcome Major Carter." She gave him a hug before they left Janet and Thor alone.**

**"Thor, what is Sam carrying?" Janet asked.**

**"She is carrying a boy and a girl." Janet grinned.**

**"Thank you for that."**

**"You are most welcome, I must depart now."**

**"Sure, see you next week." Then there was a bright light and he was gone.**

**Jack showed up a few minutes later and he explained to Hammond and the others there about Thor showing up, but didn't say anything about the twins. After the briefing Jack took a sleeping Conner back to their quarters and put him in his cot, before taking his boots and jacket off, and climbing on the bed under the covers next to Sam. She rolled over and snuggled to his side, and he closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes.**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, my husband and i have been packing and moving into a new house. We just move in over a week ago and we had problems with the phone lines and get onto the internet till couple of days ago. now every thing is fix and my computer is up now i can finish posting this story and catch up with all my mail and reading. I'll be posting again tomorrow and yeas with the feed back. Now on with the story, happy reading every one :-) **

**Oh one last thing, this story been nomernated for 'stargate blue moon' award. Thank you for who ever nomernated this story, it made my week.**

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

**Four hours later Conner woke up crying, so Jack got up and looked after him, letting Sam sleep a bit longer. Jack changed him and walked over and sat on the bed.**

**"Sam."**

**"Mmm."**

**"Conner's hungry."**

**"Tired."**

**Jack sat there and then he got an idea, he walked back over to his side of the bed and lay Conner on his back, then he quickly undid Sam's shirt and lifted her top and undid her bra. Then he moved Conner towards her nipple and helped his head towards it. Once close enough Conner quickly latched onto it. Jack smiled, he looked at Conner then to Sam who was still asleep.**

**Jack moved closer to Conner so he could also keep warm. Jack stroked his son's cheeks while watching him drink greedily, then he looked up at Sam who was still asleep then down at their son. Jack watched him till he moved his head away letting Jack know that he'd had enough.**

**So Jack moved back and sat up, then lifted his son up and put him over his shoulder after putting a towel there, then he started patting his back for a few minutes till he heard him burp. When finished, he laid him down on his back looking at him, and he leaned forward and Conner lifted both hands to his father's face and smiled as Jack closed his mouth when one of his hands were in there.**

**Then he started kicking, hitting Sam a couple of times but Jack didn't notice it, then Jack started tickling his stomach which made him half giggle, half laugh, which made Jack's smile get even bigger, then Conner spotted Jack's dog tags and he grabbed them with his hands.**

**"What have you found there Conner? Yes, you've got Daddy's dog tags." Not knowing Sam was watching what was going on between father and son, until Conner moved his head and smiled when he saw Sam awake, prompting Jack to look up and smile also.**

**"Hey."**

**"Hey, having fun I see."**

**"Yeah, aren't we Conner?" He giggled quite happily**

**"Jack?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Did you feed Conner?"**

**"Well, you did. All I did was undo your top and lay him on the bed close to your nipple. It's a smart kid we've got, he just turned his head and latched on and started drinking quite happily."**

**Sam smiled at him and leaned over and gave him a kiss. They both looked down at their son who wanted Jack's dog tags, so he took them off and dangled them just above Conner. They both watched him play with them.**

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"Bit better. How did the briefing go?"**

**"Good, all I have to do is my report."**

**"Ok, well while you play with our son, I'm going to the bathroom."**

**She got up and headed to their private bathroom. A few minutes later she walked out to see both father and son on the bed playing happily which made her smile. Jack turned and looked at his wife.**

**"Hey, what are you thinking?"**

**"We should get Conner and the twins their own dog tags."**

**"Good idea, come back to bed."**

**"I would love to but -"**

**"Sam." He interrupted her.**

**"Cake, I feel like some cake."**

**"Oh sorry, cake. Ok then, shall we Conner?" He kicked his legs around as well his arms smiling as well.**

**"I take that as a yes."**

**Jack got up and picked Conner up, who was holding the tags in his small hands but Jack was hanging onto the chain.**

**"Jack can I ask you something?"**

**"You know you can ask me anything sweetheart, what is it?"**

**"Charlie, were you around him much when he was little?"**

**She saw the sad look on Jack's face when she said his name, and watched as Jack looked at Conner for a moment then back at Sam. She stepped forward and put her hand against his cheek.**

**"You don't have to tell me, sorry for bringing it up."**

**"I wasn't there when he was born as you know, I was hardly there for the first six years, with me being away on missions a lot. So he grew up without a father, to him I was a stranger but he knew I was his father. I left black ops so I could spend more time with him and Sara, and the last two years of his life were great, we both did what normal fathers and sons do together, till that day."**

**Sam stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug without squashing Conner.**

**"Thanks for telling me Jack. I know what it was like when Dad was away a lot when Mark and I were young, at least you've been given a second chance at being a father but also at spending time with your son."**

**"I know, thank you." He gave her a kiss then Conner kicked them with his feet which caused them to break apart and smile.**

**"Feeling better?"**

**"Yes thank you."**

**"Shall we? I'm hungry."**

**"Sure, I want to keep my beautiful wife happy, if she wants cake she gets cake." They left to head to the mess hall when the alarms went off.**

**"Now what?" They headed to the control room to find out what was going on. When they got there, there were Tok'ra and rebel jaffa and SGC personnel running through the gate. Hammond was there when they arrived.**

**"Sir, what's going on?"**

**"The Alpha site is under attack."**

**"What, who, how?"**

**"I'm going down there to find out myself."**

**"Sam here." He passed Conner to Sam before heading down to the gate room.**

**Sam watched as they ran out, then started dishing out orders to some of the staff there. Some personnel went down to the gate room and started moving the injured ones down there out into the corridors.**

**All Sam could do was watch as more came running through the gate. She sat down and looked at the timer, knowing that the wormhole could only stay open up for thirty eight minutes. She could see the corridors were staring to fill up. Then she saw Bra'tac, the CO of the Alpha site and her father come through the gate.**

**"Close the iris." Jacob yelled out.**

**Sam quickly put her hand on the scanner and the iris closed, and then they all heard the thumps against the iris for the last ten minutes before the gate shut down. Then Sam went down to the gate room to see her father who was talking to Jack and Hammond.**

**"Dad, what happened?"**

**"The base was attacked by some drones we have never seen before. None of our weapons worked, it was wearing a suit I've never seen before, it just absorbed the energy."**

**"I agree, in all my years I have never seen anything like it." Bra'tac said.**

**"Selmac agrees, what we are dealing with is some kind super soldier."**

**"The question is, who do they serve?" Sam said.**

**"Don't know Sam, but I'll have to go to one of bases to let the others know and for them to send a message to our operatives to keep an eye out for these things."**

**"I must also inform my brothers about this, Hammond of Texas, can you send me to Chulak?" Bra'tac asked.**

**"Of course, and Jacob which address?"**

**"The third one."**

**"Ok, I'll take care of it now." Hammond left them alone. Jacob gave Sam a hug.**

**"How are you kiddo?"**

**"Good thanks Dad, you?" Jacob laughed as he held onto Conner so he could give him a hug.**

**"It was a close call."**

**"Is this child yours, Major Carter?" Bra'tac asked.**

**"Yes, he's mine and Jack's, his name is Conner. Would you like to hold him?"**

**"I've never held such a small child in my arms before." Jacob passed Conner to Bra'tac, and everyone close by watched and smiled. Conner looked up at Bra'tac, looked into his eyes and smiled and giggled when he touched his beard, making the old jaffa chuckle.**

**"He likes you Bra'tac." Jack said grinning.**

**"He has got your eyes, O'Neill."**

**"Yes he has, and he's got Dad's dimples and smile." Sam said.**

**"Yes he has alright." Jack said.**

**"He is like Jack in many other ways like grabbing things for one." They all laughed, then the wormhole opened.**

**"I will return as soon as I can." Bra'tac said.**

**"Ok." He passed Conner to Sam before walking up the ramp and through the wormhole, then it shut down and the Stargate began dialling again.**

**"I'll be back as soon as I can Sam." Jacob said.**

**"Ok Dad, see you soon."**

**Once the wormhole was formed he walked up the ramp and walked through the gate, and then it shut down.**

**"Well I'd better help get these guys sorted out into rooms, where will you be Sam?"**

**"In the mess hall for some cake." Jack grinned.**

**"Ok, see you later sweetheart." They kissed and Sam walked out of the room with Conner in her arms.**

**Two hours later Jack knew where Sam was, he saw her in the mess hall talking to Martouf and Anise. He went to get himself some cake and coffee before joining them. He saw Conner asleep in her arms. Sam smiled when she saw Jack headed towards them and sat down next to her.**

**"Hi. So what are you three talking about?"**

**"The super solider."**

**"Ah."**

**"I was saying if we can catch one of these things perhaps we can find out who the goa'uld is and find a weak spot in the armour."**

**"So how are we going to catch one, the weapons have no affect on them." Anise said.**

**"Don't worry I'll think of something." Sam said.**

**"Sam you should be resting. You heard what Janet said, and you are still on maternity leave."**

**"I know. How did the accommodation go?"**

**"Ok. It's going to be tight but we will have to find new planets for these guys tomorrow."**

**"Ok, I'll start searching in the morning."**

**"Nope, you are staying home, remember you are still on leave. I spoke to Hammond, let these other egg heads take care of this while you're on leave."**

**"But -"**

**"Ah." He put his finger up.**

**"Ok, you win."**

**"Good, now let's head home. See you guys in the morning."**

**Jack and Sam got up, said their goodnights and left the mess hall, and headed to their quarters to collect everything before heading home. On their way home Jack asked about dinner.**

**"Sam, what would you like for dinner tonight?"**

**"Mexican."**

**"Sounds good to me." Jack knew a good restaurant not far away, so they headed there. When they arrived they parked the truck and Jack took off his seatbelt.**

**"I'll go and see if we can get a table if not take away."**

**"Ok." Jack got out and went inside, then a minute later he walked back outside and opened up the back door to get Conner out.**

**"Yep, they can seat us."**

**"Good, cause I'm staving."**

**Sam got out and grabbed her purse and the baby bag then followed Jack inside. Once seated, they went over the menu and started ordering their meal and drinks. An hour later after their meal was paid for they headed home for the night.**

**Three days later the scientists and staff at the SGC still hadn't found a good planet for both jaffa and tok'ra. Hammond was almost at breaking point with all of them and both the jaffa and the Tok'ra were starting to get cranky. Both Jacob and Bra'tac had returned the day before.**

**Sam could tell that they were having problems, as Jack was almost losing his temper, so she packed a few baby things and collected Conner. Twenty minutes later she arrived at the SGC; Jack and Jacob were waiting for her at the elevators**

**"Sam what are you doing here?" Jacob asked.**

**"Hello Dad. Here, you take care of Conner, I'll take care of the egg heads."**

**She passed Jack the bag, and passed Conner to Jacob, then gave Jack a kiss and a smile before walking to the labs, Jack and Jacob following: they wanted to see what Sam was going to do.**

**"What the hell is going on here, haven't you damn morons found any good planets yet, it's been three days for crying out loud!" They heard her roar.**

**"But we tried! Nothing is suitable."**

**"Suitable, my ass! Get out all of you, I'll do it myself." Then they all ran out of the room.**

**Then Jack stuck his head round the door, and walked in with Jacob behind him carrying Conner. Sam was typing away on one of the computers, and Jack put the bag down. He could tell her blood pressure was starting to rise which was not a good thing for her and the twins.**

**He walked around the desk and held onto both of her hands so she stopped typing, and then he swung the chair around and pulled her to stand up, and they both looked at each other. Then they hugged one another till Sam calmed down, while Jack kissed her neck. A few minutes later she was relaxed and they pulled apart.**

**"Are you ok?"**

**"I will be as soon as I can find two good planets."**

**"Ok, just be careful Sam. I don't want anything to happen to you or the kids."**

**"Kids?" Jacob raised his eyebrows.**

**"Doh." Sam smiled and they turned to Jacob.**

**"Yes Dad, kids, I'm pregnant again with twins."**

**"What, Sam you just had Conner, how far along are you?"**

**"Three months and before you ask, only Janet and Thor know about it and also remember my body heals a lot faster than normal women. Where for other women it would take about a month or more before sexual activity is a possibility, for me its more like a couple of days." She said blushing.**

**"Well I'll be … do you know what you are having?"**

**"It's going to be a surprise."**

**"Congratulations both of you."**

**"Thanks Dad."**

**"You know Jack every man will be jealous, I know I was. I had to wait for three months before -"**

**"Dad, please." Sam said cringing, making Jacob laugh, then he walked over to her and gave her a hug.**

**"Well if you two don't mind I've got work to do." Jack said.**

**"Ok Sam we will talk later." Jacob said, pulling away from her.**

**"Thanks Dad."**

**"Sam I'm showing up at twelve to take you out of this lab for some lunch. No buts." Jack warned with a grin.**

**"Ok, thanks Jack." They both hugged and kissed before they left Sam to get to work.**

**"Sam is happier in her lab than at home." Jack said as they walked to the elevator.**

**"I agree Jack, I hope she can find planets soon."**

**"Don't worry, she will."**

**Three hours later Jack pulled her away from her lab and into their quarters so Sam could use the breast pump to get some milk and put it into two bottles with baby milk formula for Conner. Then Jack put one bottle in the fridge while Sam cleaned the breast pump and then she used the bathroom to relieve herself before they both left for the mess hall.**

**When they arrived, Teal'c was holding Conner in one arm while talking and eating with Jacob and Daniel. Sam went and sat down next to Teal'c, putting the bottle on the table, then taking Conner from him and feeding the little boy with the bottle. A couple of minutes later Jack showed up and sat at the end of the table next to Sam, then Hailey showed up and got her lunch before joining them.**

**They all talked for an hour before they went their separate ways. Jack looked after Conner for the afternoon while Sam was working. At 1700 hours Jack went to see Sam because he knew she was smiling, so he walked into her lab as she looked up.**

**"Well you look like you're in a good mood. What is it?"**

**"I found both the jaffa and the Tok'ra a new home world."**

**"Hey, that is good news."**

**He walked around the back of her chair and leaned forwards over her shoulder to see which ones they were.**

**"Well we will tell Hammond the good news, and most probably send a MALP through in the morning. If it looks good then I suggest we send an SG team and some jaffa and Tok'ra to the planets."**

**"Good idea Jack." Then he bent over and kissed her neck, and she moved her head to give him better access.**

**"Jack." She said purring.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Wait till we get home."**

**"Ok, you smell good."**

**"So do you."**

**Sam printed off the information and then closed her laptop down, and then turned everything off before they both left the lab.**

**"Who's got Conner?"**

**"Janet's got him."**

**"Ok." They headed to Hammond's office to see him talking to both the jaffa and the Tok'ra. They walked in.**

**"Everything ok sir?"**

**"Just more headaches."**

**"Well sir, think of these as two large aspirins." Sam put the two files in front of him.**

**"What's this?"**

**"If all goes well tomorrow sir, both the Tok'ra and the jaffa will have new home worlds." She said smiling.**

**"You found us a new home world?" One of the jaffa asked.**

**"Yep, plenty of trees, caves and old buildings which were abandoned years ago, plenty of food and a water source."**

**"And the Tok'ra?"**

**"Yep, found a good planet for them as well."**

**"Is it suitable for us to grow our tunnel network underground?"**

**"Yes. Sir, Jack here reckons we can send a MALP through to these planets and if it looks good then send a team to each of the planets with some Tok'ra and jaffa with them to check out the area."**

**"That is a good idea Major, Colonel, we will send a MALP through at 0800 hours." He stood up.**

**"If all goes well tomorrow you can move there and we can help out till you're all settled." Then he went into his office. Sam turned to Jack.**

**"We should tell Teal'c, Daniel and Hammond."**

**"Yeah ok, let's get them together, see you guys later."**

**They both left to look for Teal'c and Daniel, then they headed back to Hammond's office.**

**"Sir can we talk to you?"**

**"Of course Colonel, what is it?" Then the four walked in and Sam closed the door behind her.**

**"Colonel what's going on?" Hammond asked. Sam held onto Jack hand.**

**"Daniel, Teal'c, sir, well I'm pregnant again." They were all shocked.**

**"Pregnant?" Daniel said eventually.**

**"Yes Daniel, pregnant."**

**"How far along are you, Major?"**

**"Three months sir. And there's more."**

**"More?" Hammond said**

**"Yes sir, I'm carrying twins this time." The room went quiet, Jack and Sam looked at each other, then back to the others.**

**"Twins." Daniel said.**

**"Yes Daniel, twins." Jack said mockingly.**

**"Sir are you ok?" Sam asked, noticing Hammond was very quiet.**

**"I was just about to ask you that Major." She smiled.**

**"Sir, remember Jack and I heal one hundred times faster than anyone, including both goa'uld and jaffa combined."**

**"Is that including after you had Conner?"**

**"Yes Daniel."**

**"Wow." Daniel said.**

**"Yes Daniel, wow."**

**"Congratulations Major Carter, O'Neill."**

**"Thanks Teal'c."**

**"Yes well, you will need more time off then won't you?" Hammond said.**

**"Well sir, Jack and I have been talking about that. I would love to come back part time sir, if that is ok with you."**

**"I'm sure that can be arranged."**

**"Thank you sir." Sam said smiling.**

**"Well, you're all dismissed, and I've got a phone call to make."**

**"Sure sir." They all left the office with grins on their faces.**

**"Jack, let's find Dad and Conner and head on home."**

**"Sounds good to me." They found out from one of the airmen that they were in the mess hall. So they walked in there, and stopped in surprise when they saw the attention Conner was getting from both the Tok'ra and the jaffa, while Bra'tac fed him his bottle.**

**"It a shame I don't have a camera with me right now." Jack whispered to Sam.**

**"We'll get the security camera footage."**

**"Don't bother." Daniel said, and gestured to their left. Hailey was recording everything, with a big grin on her face. They all stepped forward smiling to see what was in front of them.**

**"Having fun there Bra'tac?" Jack asked.**

**"Yes, Jacob and Selmac here showed us how to change his pants."**

**"Diaper, that what we called it."**

**"Yes, thank you." Conner finished with his bottle.**

**"What do I do now?" Jacob showed him what to do and how to burp him. Everyone watched and smiled.**

**"How do you know he has burped?"**

**"You will know." They all watched for a minute then they all heard Conner burp.**

**"What was that noise, is he going to be sick?" Bra'tac asked, and Sam giggled.**

**"No that was a burp." He grinned, then passed him back to Sam.**

**"Has he been a good boy Dad?" Sam asked.**

**"Yes he has. He was looking at my chest for something."**

**"Dog tags Dad, he loves to play with them."**

**"Ah, I understand."**

**"Well we are heading on home tonight, so see you all tomorrow."**

**"Will you bring your son with you?" Bra'tac asked, almost eagerly.**

**"Sure, see you guys in the morning." They all smiled and left them to talk amongst themselves as SG-1 left the mess hall. Jack and Sam said their goodnights to Daniel and Teal'c before leaving for home.**


	32. Chapter 32

The next day SG-5 and some of the Tok'ra checked out the planet after the MALP gave the all clear. They took some soil samples back with them to have them checked out since it had been three since a team was last on the planet.

When they returned they gave the thumbs up and after the soil was checked, they were pleased and sent some of the Tok'ra back to the planet to start working on the tunnels. SG-6, Bra'tac and two other jaffa checked out their potential new planet themselves; they could see good cover around the Stargate, a look-out post, everything that they needed, so they agreed to move there and get everything set up for them.

They all returned to see Jack, Sam and Conner up in the control room. Jack was holding Conner in his arms while Sam was sitting down working on the computer. Jack and Conner went down to the gate room to see how it went.

"Bra'tac, how was the planet, is it everything you and your brothers need?"

"Yes it is, thank you." Bra'tac smiled when he saw Conner playing with Jack's dog tags.

"Good we will send three SG teams with you guys to help you get everything set up and settle in."

"Thank you once again for your help."

"Don't thank me, thank Sam for it."

"I will do that before we leave."

"Ok, I'll tell her that you want to see her before you go."

"Thank you." Then they left the gate room together.

A few hours later all the Tok'ra left for their new home, now that everything was set up on the new planet, then two hours after that all the jaffa left for their new home with the SG teams and gear as well. Bra'tac did get a chance to speak to Sam and thank her before he left.

A couple of weeks later Jack and Sam went off world to the next wedding ceremony with two different teams. They found out that they needed tools to help make paths since a storm a week ago had blown down some trees, so Jack sent the two teams to check out the damage.

When they returned they told Jack the damage and what they needed to help clear the path, so Jack went and called Hammond and told him what had happened there and what they needed to clear the path. Hammond said he would get everything sorted out his end and sent the equipment the next day.

That evening was the wedding ceremony, and at the party afterwards everyone enjoyed themselves and had fun. Later that evening Jack and Sam returned back to their cabin for the night, and they made passionate love half the night, till they both tired themselves out. The next day after breakfast three SG teams including SG-1 showed up to help clear the fallen tree and also started making a wider path for the villagers.

Sam returned to the SGC to feed Conner since her breasts were full and sore. The six teams including the villagers started cleaning up the pathways, it took two weeks to clear the way and chop down some unsafe trees that were threatening to fall over and cause more damage. When it was all done, they all returned home after a thank you party. When they all arrived back home, Jack was the last one to walk through the gate.

Sam was standing at the bottom of the ramp in her overalls holding Conner in her arms, and they both smile when they saw him. After passing his gear to waiting airmen, Sam passed Conner to him and he gave his son a hug and kiss on the side of his head then he pulled Sam in a hug and gave her a passionate kiss and hug.

"God I miss you."

"I miss you too Jack."

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry and tired."

"Come on then, the Doc will be waiting for me with her needles."

"Ok but before we go anywhere …" Sam moved from his embrace, held onto his hand and put the palm of it over her bump. Jack felt movement under his hand and smiled.

"When?"

"When the gate was activated, they knew that you were coming home." She said smiling. He pulled her into another hug and kiss, then they headed out of the gate room together.

After Jack post op check up and shower, he headed to the mess hall because he knew that was where Sam would be. When he arrived he went to get himself some lunch before joining Sam and Conner. He saw what was on Sam's tray; there was a grilled chicken piece potato and gravy, peas, corn, carrots, pumpkin pie, sweet potato, cake, jello, two bowls of chopped up fruit salad, and two cartons of chocolate banana flavour milk.

"You must be hungry."

"I am, after all I'm eating for three now."

"True." They talked while enjoying their lunch, and soon the rest of SG-1 showed up with their lunch.

They all laughed and joked like old times until it was just Jack and Sam alone since Sam was still eating her lunch. When finished, she leaned back rubbing her stomach and let out a burp after she covered her mouth. Jack looked at her and grinned. He was holding Conner in his arms - he had fallen asleep half an hour ago.

"Better?"

"Yes, the kids are happy for now."

"Ok, we'd better get this one to bed and you need your rest."

"Ok." Sam stood up as the alarms went off, and they looked at each other.

"No, Sam if it's important they will let you -" Then they heard a message over the PA system.

"SG-1 to the briefing room, Major Carter to the briefing room."

"- know." He finished.

"Come on, let's go. First stop is Janet's office." They left and headed to Janet office, but was expecting it and met them in the corridor near the elevator.

"I'll look after Conner, you two head off to the briefing." Jack passed Conner to Janet.

"Thanks Janet."

"No problem." Then the doors opened and they got back in the elevator.

Janet took Conner to their quarters and got his blanket before returning to her office where there was a beanbag in the corner where she put him down for his sleep.

When Jack and Sam arrived in the briefing room, Bra'tac and two other jaffa were there.

"Bra'tac, it's good to see you. What's up?" They sat down next to each other.

"We brought here one of the super soliders."

"What?" Jack said in shock.

"How did you catch it, Bra'tac?" Sam asked, trying to calm Jack down.

"We received word that two goa'uld were meeting on a planet that is well known to all goa'uld and jaffa. When I arrived, both goa'uld where dead, and so were many of the jaffa. Some had managed to escape; I came across three of them. They told me what had happened to their master. When it found us, it chased us for few minutes before it collapsed and died. We waited for an hour before I stepped forward carefully and removed the weapons from its arms, then I let the others know that it was safe."

"How many died?" Daniel asked.

"Thirty died and only fifteen survived; they are joining the rebellion. I sent them to their home worlds to let other brothers know what has happened, and two stayed and helped me bring the body of the super solider here to see if you can find a weakness."

"Thank Bra'tac." Sam said then turned to Hammond.

"Sir I would like the Tok'ra's help with this one."

"Agreed, send a message, the sooner we know what the weakness is the sooner we can stop these things. If that is all, dismissed." They stood up and Hammond left for his office.

"Major Carter, are you with child?" Bra'tac asked, noticing Sam's belly. She smiled.

"Yes, I'm carrying twins."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, if you all will excuse me I have a message to send, and then I'd like a closer look at this super solider armour."

"Ah, no you're not Sam, you need your rest. I'll take care of the message, I'll come and get you when they arrive."

"Alright." Sam agreed reluctantly.

"Good, hey when is Thor due to arrive?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok, now go or I'll get an airmen to take you."

"Ok." She gave him a kiss before leaving the briefing room.

Jack left just after to send the message to the Tok'ra before going to start on his mission report. Bra'tac and the two jaffa left to head to the new home world, while Daniel and Teal'c went to do their reports. Late that evening Jack and Sam were at home in bed asleep when the phone rang, Jack rolled over to answer it.

"What?"

"Hello to you too Jack."

"Who the hell is this calling at two in the morning?" Jack was getting pissed off by then and it woke Sam up.

"Jack who is it?

"Some asshole making prank calls."

"Jack."

"Who ever you are I'm not happy, good night." Then he hung up, then got out of bed to go to the bathroom, Sam watched him in the moon light. While in there the phone rang again.

"Hello" Sam answered it.

"Is Jack always this grumpy when someone calls at two in the morning?" By that time Jack returned and took the phone out of her hand.

"Stop damn well calling here at this time of night you asshole." Then he hung up and looked at Sam who was trying not to laugh.

"What is so funny Sam?"

"I'd better call Janet and have her staff on standby, because you're going to need it after Dad's finished with you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He got back into bed and Sam leaned over and gave him a kiss before getting up to go to the bathroom, and stopped at the door and turned to look at him.

"Jack, you just called Dad an asshole over the phone." Then she walked in and closed the door. Jack lay there and thought it through.

"Shit!"

Sam smiled to herself, and a few minutes later she walked out still grinning.

"Shit, I can't believe it, why would he call at that hour of the morning?"

"Just to let us know he was on the base?"

"Couldn't that wait till we get there in the morning?"

"I guess not."

"I've got some major sucking up to do, don't I?"

"Well, it will depend on what mood he's in."

"Oy, come on let's get some sleep." They snuggled like before with Jack spooning Sam and his hand on her stomach, and they both closed there eyes and fell asleep.

Jacob was in the VIP quarter chuckling to himself before he too got some rest. Even Selmac thought it was funny at first but she had to remind him he also woke Sam up and hopefully didn't wake Conner up.

A few hours later they arrived at the base, and the airman on duty smiled when he saw what Conner was wearing; it was navy blue sweat pants and a grey tee shirt with 'I love the Air Force' on it. Once they'd signed in and the hand scanner had given them the go they headed to the elevators. When they reached the quarters level the doors opened to reveal Jacob grinning.

"Morning Dad." Sam greeted him nervously.

"Morning Sam. Jack, sorry about the phone call."

Both Jack and Sam were surprised with what he said. He took Conner out of Sam's arms to give him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Then they all headed to their quarters to put Conner's baby bag away and get changed

"Dad, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I hope Jack wasn't an old grump this morning?"

"No, he was worried about what you were going to do to him."

"And I'm not old." Jack protested, making Jacob laugh. When they arrived at their quarters Jack opened up the door.

"See you two in the mess hall."

"Ok, I hope there's some food left."

"Sam you already had fruit loops at home, and then two bacon and egg McMuffins and two hash browns on the way here, and you're still hungry?"

"Yep."

Jacob laughed. "See you two later, come on Conner let's go and see what Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c are up to, shall we?" Jacob left with Conner.

Jack and Sam walked in and closed the door behind them, then Jack put the bag on the seater and then he started getting changed. Sam sat on the bed stroking her stomach while watching Jack get changed. A few minutes later he was in his BDUs and noticed Sam was watching him.

"What?"

"Sexy."

"Sexy?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, you getting into your BDUs is making me wet and horny." She said licking her lips.

"So."

He pulled her up and started undoing the buttons of her overalls and pulled them down, while Sam started undoing the belt, buttons and fly of his pants and pulled them down with his boxers.

"So you're wet and horny?"

"Ah ha." Then he pulled her panties down and she was able to step out of them as he leant forward and gave her a kiss.

"How do you want it, how do you want to be fucked?" He kissed her as he slipped a finger into her wet folds rubbing her clit which made her moan.

"On all fours, you fucking me nice and hard."

"Ok then Major, I want you on all fours on the bed and that's an order."

"Yes sir."

She gave him a salute and turned around and got on the edge of the bed on all fours with her legs apart, and he moved in between them and slid his hard length into her. They both let out a moan and Sam bent over more as he held onto her hips and he started moving back and forth, hitting her G spot every now and then.

Then he moved one hand around the front to where her clit was and started rubbing it, he could hear her moan and her breathing started to change. So he moved even faster, he knew he was close to exploding his seed into her, and they screamed out each other's names as orgasm hit them both. Jack then leant against her with his hands on the bed.

"Fuck Sam, I hope no one was outside." She giggled.

"Oh well, if they were, they were."

He stood up and pulled out of her, then quickly went to the bathroom and got cleaned up and pulled his pants and boxers on before returning with a warm cloth and a towel to clean Sam up. Once done he put the wet item in the hamper and then return after washing his hands to help Sam get dressed, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my beautiful sexy horny wife."

"Well how about feeding me then?"

"That I can do, come on, let's see what they have there this morning." They both kissed before leaving their quarters for the mess hall.

A few minutes later they arrived and Jacob looked at them; he could see that Sam had a big grin on her face, and recognised that grin from his memories of his wife, so he knew what they were doing before coming to the mess hall. Sam got a tray and started loading things on it while Jack got himself a cup of coffee before joining her.

There was a captain behind her; Jack looked at him as he frowned when he saw what Sam was putting on her tray.

"Gee, if you keep eating like that you will be as big as a house." The captain said to Sam.

Everyone went quiet and looked at Sam. She put her tray down and turned to look at the young captain.

"Excuse me Captain?" When she saw his collar.

"You will get fat if you keep eating all of that." Jack could feel she was starting to get angry with him, so he tried to calm her down thinking about what they just did a few minutes ago.

"How dare you tell me what I can and can't eat in here. I eat what I want when I want, and don't you ever dare talk to a woman like that, especially at the moment one pissed off pregnant major, do I make myself clear?" She was yelling at him.

"If you are a major, why aren't you in uniform?"

Sam put her hands together and put them below her stomach so the bump was showing, and he looked down and opened then closed his mouth, then she pulled out her dog tags and showed them to him, and when he read what was on them, he swallowed hard.

"I . . . I'm sorry Major Carter."

"Well you should watch what you say in future."

"Shouldn't you be on leave or something?"

"That is none of your business Captain."

Jack could feel that she wanted to punch his lights out, and he turned to see Hammond standing there watching what was going on, then he turned to see Sam pick up the pot of oatmeal and dump it all over the captain.

"I hate oat meal." He said, and then stormed out of the room, and everyone laughed. Jack walked over to Hammond.

"Sir." He put his hand up.

"I heard everything Jack, go and check on Sam."

"Sorry about the mess."

"Don't worry, this kid put his foot in it again. It's not the first time but I hope it will be the last."

"Yes sir, oh, Dad's got Conner." Hammond smiled and nodded.

Then he left and headed to their quarters, and when he got there Sam was on the bed, and when he went and sat on the bed he could feel she had been crying.

"Hey." He rubbed her back.

"I'm fat."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Sam roll onto your back for me please." So she did that, and he held onto one hand and put it over where the twins are.

"Sam we both know it's not fat, our children are growing in here. What you are eating is good for both you and the twins. You know that." They could feel the kids moving around inside of her.

"Remember when Conner was born and Janet weighed you the next day, remember what she said?"

"Yes, that I'd lost five pounds from when she weighed me before the mission when we got married."

"Yes, even though you ate a lot, it was good for you and our son, and now you're eating for three, and you do still work out at the gym here as well go swimming two, three times a week. And just remember that whatever you look like I will always love you."

"Even in four months time?"

"Yes, you know that Sam. That guy was an ass." Sam smiled which made him smile back.

"There, feeling a bit better?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Still hungry?"

"Yes."

"Good, come on. Oh, and Hammond heard and saw the whole thing, but don't worry, I think the captain has learnt his lesson, and if not, I have some ideas that will teach him a thing or two."

"I bet you do." He bent over and gave her a kiss, then helped her up from the bed.

Then they headed back to the mess hall with arms around each other.


	33. Chapter 33

**When they walked in the captain was cleaning up the oatmeal mess on the floor. Everyone there started clapping and smiling at Sam.**

**"You know how to create an audience don't ya." Sam blushed.**

**"Ok, the show's over, everyone back to work." They walked over to where the captain was, and he stood at attention.**

**"At ease Captain."**

**"Sir, ma'am. I'm sorry about before."**

**"Well I hope you learnt your lesson."**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**"Come on Sam, lets get you and the kids there a third breakfast."**

**"Kids sir?"**

**"Yes, kids Sam, you and I having twins, hence the overloaded tray. Remember?"**

**"Yes sir." She grinned, and they left so Sam could get her breakfast.**

**While she was getting it again and Jack was getting his coffee, some of the personnel walked over to Sam.**

**"Hey Carter, remind me not to piss you off otherwise I'll be wearing my meal and not eating it." Sam smiled.**

**"Thanks guys, you'd all better get back to work."**

**"Ok, see you around."**

**"Ok." She talked to some of the others while filling up her tray.**

**Once they were done, Jack took the tray over to where SG-1 were sitting with the jaffa and the Tok'ra. He saw Conner sitting on Jacob's lap and smiled.**

**"You know Carter, I think green suits Conner. You know he might be saying 'I love the marines'." He smiled. Sam started to pick up a plate. He backed away, under threat of a plate of food being deposited on him.**

**"Well it was just a thought."**

**"Nope, Airforce all the way."**

**"Oh well, perhaps the next kid that's born."**

**Sam was just about to throw the plate when he jumped up and ran out of range, making the others laugh. She put down her plate and started eating. The others grinned and watched her eat while they all talked. An hour later Sam sat back rubbing her expanding stomach and smiling.**

**"Feel better now Sam?" Jack asked.**

**"Yep, the kids are happy for now."**

**"Good, let's go and find out what's been going on and also find out what we are dealing with here." They all got up and headed to the briefing room, and along the way, Sam stopped off at the women's toilets.**

**The others carried on heading to the briefing room. A few minutes later Sam showed up and sat down next to Jack, then the briefing started. Twenty minutes later they all left and headed to where the super solider was being held. They all met Janet in the room.**

**"Here Sam, let me look after Conner."**

**"Ok thanks Janet, if I'm right Thor will be here in a couple of hours."**

**"Ok, want me to tell him about this?"**

**"Just let us know when he arrives."**

**"Ok, call me if you need any help."**

**"Will do." Jacob passed Conner to Janet and they both left to head to her office.**

**Then they started on the tests, and an hour later, Sam suggested that they remove the mask. Jacob was able to remove the mask and was shocked to see what it was. Then they started taking samples of the tissue to find out what it was made up of; they knew it was partly human, and something else. So they removed all of the suit and started taking x-rays, scans, and everything that they could think of. They were just checking the scan results when Janet and Thor walked in the room.**

**"Thor, buddy!"**

**"O'Neill, I heard about this super solider and came to offer my assistance." Sam looked at Thor and smiled.**

**"Hi Thor, have you seen armour like this before? It's zat, staff blast and bullet proof, and it somehow absorbs the energy into it." Sam showed him the suit.**

**"No I have not." He picked up a piece and looked it over.**

**"Well whoever this goa'uld is we will have to find out who they are and stop them before they order these super soldiers to kill all the goa'uld and take over the galaxy." Jacob said.**

**"What are you saying Dad?"**

**"This one has got a young symbiote in it and from what I can tell, it hasn't got any memory."**

**"What, I thought that the queen passed her memory onto her young?"**

**"She does, unless, there is one thing I could do … I'll have a close look at the symbiote and have some Tok'ra scientists here help out." They looked at Jack.**

**"What?"**

**"Jack, can you send a message to them asking for their help?"**

**"Oh ok, anyone in particular from the Tok'ra?"**

**"Just ask for the ones who know most about symbiotes."**

**"Ok, and be careful with that thing." He pointed to the alien on the gurney before he left them alone.**

**"Dad, there is one way to find out who the goa'uld is."**

**"What's that Sam?"**

**"Set a trap, we can try to catch one alive and then we can find out what we want to know."**

**"But how are we going to trap one of these things?"**

**"We'll work something out."**

**"I can be of some assistance Major Carter."**

**"Thank you Thor, I think you can help us out."**

**"Sam?"**

**"I'm thinking Dad."**

**"That's nothing new."**

**"Funny."**

**She looked at him then turned to look at Thor and Bra'tac and looked around thinking, when Jack returned.**

**"So what's going on?" He looked at Sam then to Jacob.**

**"Thinking?" He guessed, and Jacob nodded.**

**"Ah." Then she looked at Thor.**

**"Thor, how long will it take for you to take the blood sample to your homeworld, come back here then to … what's the address Bra'tac?" She showed him the laptop and he pointed out the symbol address.**

**"Thanks, to get there?"**

**"Five of your days."**

**"Ok Bra'tac, Dad, send word out that two new goa'uld are meeting on this planet." Sam pointed to the address.**

**"In five days time, that should give us enough time to set everything up for the trap."**

**"Sam what's going on?"**

**"We are going to catch one of these things alive Jack, and we will need both the Tok'ra and jaffa's help with this plan."**

**"Ok, what are we going to do when one of these things turns up on the planet?" Sam smiled at her husband.**

**"Beam it up onto Thor's ship."**

**"What? It will destroy the ship!"**

**"Nope."**

**"No?"**

**"No, I'm going to ask Thor to beam it into a room that will have fifty percent oxygen in it, then drop it down till it falls unconscious. Then I'll get Thor to beam the weapons off it then turn the oxygen level up, but by that time you guys would be aboard and we can chain it to a wall, and put in the recall devices. So when it comes to we can find out what we need, then we find some way of penetrating the suit and kill it. Then we'll have got not just a weak spot but also a way of killing these things and the goa'uld."**

**"Well I hope it works Sam. Do you think we can pull it off?"**

**"With the Tok'ra, the jaffa, and Thor's help? Piece of cake." She said smiling, and the others smiled back.**

**"Ok, but I want you to stay here. If anything happens to you and our children …"**

**"Jack." She held onto his hands while looking into his eyes.**

**"Everything is going to be ok. When hasn't one of my dumb ideas worked?" He smiled.**

**"Ok, I under stand, I'm just … you know … worried about you, that's all."**

**"We will all be fine." They both hugged and the alarms went off, so they pulled apart.**

**"Dad, I think that's for you." Jacob chuckled.**

**"I'll be right back." Then he left the lab. Sam turned to Thor.**

**"Have you got the blood sample Thor?"**

**"Yes I have Major Carter. I will return as soon as I have told the council about what is going on."**

**"Ok thanks, see you when you return." There was a bright light and he was gone.**

**"Hey, you look tired."**

**"I am Jack."**

**"When Dad's Tok'ra buddies get here you are going to have some rest, ok?"**

**"Ok." They both hugged till they heard footsteps and turned to see Jacob and three Tok'ra behind him. Jacob introduced the three Tok'ra to Bra'tac, Jack and Sam.**

**"Dad will you be ok taking over? I'm taking Sam to our quarters, so she can have some rest."**

**"Good idea, Sam you do look tired, we will talk later."**

**"Ok, if you need any help ask Dr Lee, but don't let Dr McKay near it, ok?"**

**"Ok, see you later Sam." He said smiling.**

**"Ok Dad."**

**Jack led Sam out of the room and headed to their quarters. Once in there, he led her to their bed and she sat down then lay down. Jack took her shoes off then his own before joining her and pulling a blanket over them both, and he spooned her like he always did. He kissed the back of her neck as he stroked her bump as she fell asleep. A few minutes later Jack fell asleep too.**

**Two hours later Sam woke up feeling a warm body against her back and a warm hand on her stomach. She smiled and closed her eyes again, then there was a bright light and she opened her eyes to see glowing tentacles, and then a head appeared.**

**"Orlin!"**

**"Hello Sam. I came to warn you, you must find the Eye of Ra and destroy it."**

**"What, why?"**

**"You will know soon, you will find it on the planet of your first mission. Part of you is also there. There is not much time."**

**"Why are you telling me this?"**

**"The goa'uld looking for it is the same one who has created what you call the super soldiers. Please hurry."**

**"What's so important about this 'Eye of Ra'?"**

**"It is part of a powerful weapon, and it the last one of six. The goa'uld has already got the other five."**

**"What does it do?"**

**"All six together with a ship four times bigger than a mother ship can destroy a planet within seconds. Please go before it is too late." Then he was gone.**

**Then Jack woke up.**

**"Sam, what is it?"**

**"Jack we have to go to Abydos." She was on her back.**

**"Why?"**

**"Orlin just dropped in to tell me that we have to find the Eye of Ra and destroy it, and soon." She got up and went to get her shoes when Jack stopped her.**

**"Sam, tell me what happened." So she stopped and told him.**

**"We'd better speak to Selmac and see if she knows something about it." He said a couple of minutes later.**

**"Daniel and Bra'tac, as well."**

**Sam got up and went to the bathroom, then return a minute later. Jack put her shoes on feet her then they left. They went to get both Jacob and Bra'tac, then headed to Daniel lab, they bump into Teal'c along the way. When they arrived, Jack closed the door.**

**"Guys, what's going on?" Daniel asked.**

**"Daniel when you were on Abydos was there anything there that mentioned the Eye of Ra?"**

**"The what?"**

**"The Eye of Ra, the round red disk like the one on PYX 363, the one the Russians found in the ziggurat."**

**"Oh that, ah yeah, why?"**

**"Do you know where it is?"**

**"Well I couldn't get past the first wall, it was sealed up tight. Why?"**

**"We have to get it and destroy it."**

**"Sam, what's going on?" Sam told them about Orlin and what happened when they talked.**

**"Selmac agrees, but what did he mean by 'we will find part of _you _there'?"**

**"There's only one way to find out, Dad. Jack I think the best thing is to get everyone off the planet and move them some place safe just in case of an attack there."**

**"We better let Hammond know." They all left and headed to the briefing room. Jacob went to speak to Hammond and then the two walked out of the office.**

**"What happened, Major?"**

**Once everyone had sat down Sam told Hammond everything, and Daniel spoke for a couple of minutes.**

**"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"**

**"No sir, I wasn't dreaming."**

**"I need more before I authorise anyone to go to Abydos."**

**"I know sir, but –" Then Orlin appeared in his glowing energy form, before he appeared as a human.**

**"General Hammond, she is speaking the truth, and time is running out."**

**"Sir, please."**

**"Ok, take SG teams 3 and 5 with you."**

**"Thank you sir, we'll send the Abydonians to PYX 528, they will be safe there."**

**"Ok, you have a go, I'll send SG-2 and SG-10 to '528 to wait for them."**

**"Thank you sir." Sam said then turned to Orlin.**

**"Thank you." He smiled at her then went all glowy again and left the briefing room.**

**"You all leave in twenty minutes. Dismissed." They stood up and left the briefing room.**

**"How's the testing coming along Dad?" Sam asked.**

**"We got the symbiote out for testing. We found that the symbiote is only two weeks old."**

**"What, there's a queen out there?"**

**"It looks like it, and that thing was created in a lab, and from what we found out it has been using a sarcophagus to keep alive."**

**"Well we'd better find a way to stop these things."**

**They headed to where the other Tok'ra were to find out what else was going on while Jack, Daniel and Teal gathered in the mess hall with SG teams 2,3, 5, and 10 to let them know what was going on and what the plan was. Once that was taken care of, they went to gear up. When Sam and Jacob reached the lab, they walked in.**

**"How are the latest test results?" Jacob asked.**

**"Interesting, but there is something in this solider here we can't identify." One of the Tok'ra showed him a sample in a blue glass container. Then he showed it to Sam.**

**"Can I have a sample? We might have something in our data banks that might help."**

**The other Tok'ra passed Sam the sample and she walked over to where all the other equipment was and started working there. When she got some results, she looked up at them.**

**"Oh boy."**

**"Sam?" She turned around and looked at everyone.**

**"I have a long distance phone call to make."**

**"Sam?"**

**"That thing is a clone Dad, I'm going to call the Asgard to find out if one of their own is missing. If one is missing at least we'll know what happened but the question is how did they get the information?"**

**"Good point."**

**"I'd better gear up myself; hey what's this?" Sam walked over to one of the Petri dishes to see dried up green flakes in it.**

**"We put a drop of grape juice into it to see what happened."**

**"How long did it take to go like this?"**

**"Three point five seconds."**

**"Wow." She started moving around the lab frowning.**

**"I'm hungry." She walked out of the lab leaving both her scientist and the Tok'ra standing there looking at each other. They carried on working.**

**Sam went to the mess hall and got herself the last two slices of cake and put them onto one big plate, then grabbed a fork and left the room, eating the cake and thinking as she walked towards the control room. When she reached the control room, she sat down putting the plate aside and started typing away then pressed enter to send the signal to the Asgard. When she got up Hammond turned up.**

**"Major why are you eating in the control room?"**

**"Sorry sir, I was hungry, and I just sent a coded message to the Asgard." Then she took another bite of the cake, and he smiled at her.**

**"Why send the message?"**

**"That thing in the lab is a clone sir, if we do get a response from the Asgard we can find out if one of their own is missing. It's possible that if the goa'uld got hold of an Asgard they could figure out how to clone other life-forms like these soldiers. If it turns out there is an Asgard missing, maybe we can find him or her and try to get them back if we can."**

**"I understand. Anything else?"**

**"You will have to ask Dad and the other scientists sir, I'm going to get ready to leave." Hammond chuckled shaking his head at her, she smiled then she left to go and get geared up the best she could into BDU overalls and bigger boots. On the way she bumped into the others.**

**"Don't worry, I'm going to get changed."**

**"I'll come with you Sam." Jack said.**

**"Ok."**

**They headed to the women's locker room and Sam walked in and then let Jack know it was all clear, so he walked in and helped her get changed while talking. She told Jack about the latest on the super soldier. Once changed, they headed to the gate room.**

**"You know Sam, it's a shame we can't tranquilize them." She stopped, then she looked at Jack and smiled.**

**"That's it! Jack I knew I loved you for a reason." She cupped his face and kissed him, then ran down to the labs.**

**"What, what did I say?"**

**"Don't leave without me." She yelled back, and Jack carried on walking to the gate room tasting Sam's chocolaty mouth on his.**

**"Sam what is it?" She picked up part of the armour and a needle, she pushed the needle through it and smiled. Then she looked up to see the others there.**

**"Dr Lee, how many fruit have we got here from the planet?"**

**"Ah ten grapes, twenty oranges."**

**"Good, get all the tranquiller darts and fill them with the juices, we have now got a weak spot on these things."**

**"Sam?"**

**"Dad we both saw what happened in that dish, and I've just proved something sharp like a tranquilizer dart will penetrate the armour. You can thank Jack for this idea." She showed him the needle on the armour, and he smiled.**

**"Well then what are we waiting for?"**

**"Let's move people, we haven't got much time." Sam got on the phone and spoke to Hammond then hung up. They were able to fill twenty darts for four tranquilizer dart guns, which they passed to Sam.**

**"Be careful."**

**"Don't worry about me Dad, I've got Jack watching my six." She gave him a kiss before running out of the room with the backpack. When she reached the gate room the gate started spinning.**

**"Sam what's going on?" Daniel asked.**

**"We've got a weak spot in the armour, thanks to Jack here."**

**"What, already, what is it?" She pulled out one of the darts and smiled at them all.**

**"All full with grape and orange juices from the basket of fruit."**

**"Well, my work here is done." Jack said grinning.**

**"No it's not Jack, you've got to watch my six."**

**"Yes I know." He was looking at it, and she turned around and raised an eyebrow.**

**"What?" Everyone laughed.**

**"Later flyboy." Then the wormhole was formed.**

**They sent a MALP through; Hammond was looking at the video feed to see about a dozen Abydonians looking at it.**

**"You have a go, friendlies on the other side." Hammond said over the microphone.**

**"Daniel, you go first, so they know it's us coming through."**

**Daniel went through first. When he got to the other side, the people there had their guns raised till they saw who it was and smiled and lowered their weapons.**

**"Daniel!"**

**"Skaara." They hugged.**

**"General, you can send the rest now." He said in the camera, then others started coming through.**

**"It's ok, lower your weapons." Daniel said, and they all did.**

**"What's going on Daniel?"**

**"Skaara, listen to me. I need to get everyone off this planet, there is a goa'uld heading this way."**

**"We will hill him like we killed Ra."**

**"No, you can't beat this one. He has soldiers that aren't jaffa or human, they can't be reasoned with, they'll** **kill anything and everything indiscriminately and no weapon can kill them." Then Sam and Jack were last through.**

**"Ah the memories." Jack said, and Skaara recognised his voice and turned around and smiled.**

**"O'Neill!" He ran over to him.**

**"Skaara." They both hugged.**

**"It is good to see you again."**

**"You too, did Daniel tell you what's happening?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well, the sooner you gather all your people the sooner we can get you all to safety." He nodded, then turned to Sam.**

**"It is good to see you again Major Carter."**

**"You too Skaara, look we haven't got much time."**

**He nodded then turned to talk to his own people in their language, then they all ran out to tell the others what was going on.**

_**AN: Take a guest at what Orlin was talking about :-)**_


	34. Chapter 34

**"Ok, SG-3 go to the entrance and keep a look out, SG-5 stay here. When they start to arrive dial the ****gate and send them through, Skaara you remember Ferretti?"**

**"Yes."**

**"He will be waiting there with others for you and your people; we'll be there as soon as we can, we're going to find a disk that this goa'uld is looking for. Daniel thinks he knows where it is."**

**"I understand."**

**"Good, don't worry, everything is going to be ok, you stay here till the others arrive then go through the gate with them."**

**"Be careful O'Neill."**

**"We all will."**

**They hugged then Jack followed Daniel with Sam and Teal'c. They walked to where the writing was; Daniel lit the lamps along the way till they came to the wall.**

**"This it is Jack."**

**"Ok." Jack pulled out half a block of C4 and put it against the wall with a detonator in it, then moved to a safe distance, and they covered their ears and he pushed the button and there was an explosion. Once the dust was clear they all walked to where the hole was and walked through the hole to the other side. Daniel lit the room up with the firelight. They found what they were looking for. It was in a box, Daniel opened it and unwrapped the cloth and smiled.**

**"Got it."**

**"Good, let's get out of here." Jack said.**

**"Daniel, can you translate this?" Sam asked.**

**"Sam, we've got to go."**

**Daniel and Teal'c walked over to where Sam stood. Daniel started muttering to himself and then stopped, he stood back and got his torch out to get better light.**

**"Come on, let's go." Jack said again, annoyed.**

**"Sam, what did Orlin say about a part of you?"**

**"He said _'You will know soon, you will find it on the planet of your first mission. Part of you is also there. There is not much time.'_ Why do you ask?"**

**"Part of you is also there."**

**"What part?"**

**"Sam you have a red light on your gun."**

**"Yes."**

**"Point it in this hole."**

**He pointed to a hole in the wall, so she did, then part of the wall opened up. Daniel was having a problem opening it.**

**"Teal'c I need some help here." Teal'c helped him open up the door.**

**"Colonel O'Neill, we've started sending the Abydonians through now sir." A voice came over the radio.**

**"Copy that." The door was open far enough for them to walk in, so they used torches to look around; there were jars everywhere. Daniel noticed one was three times bigger that the others so he picked it up and looked at the writing and froze. He put it down carefully and picked up a smaller jar.**

**"Shit."**

**"Daniel what is it?"**

**"'_Part of you is also there'_, it's these Sam, all these jars."**

**"Daniel, English please?" Jack asked.**

**"Jack, all of these jars have got symbiotes in them."**

**"What? Well then let's blow 'em up."**

**"No!" Daniel yelled.**

**"Daniel."**

**"Jack they're Tok'ra symbiotes, and this big jar …" he pointed to it. "It's Egeria, the Tok'ra queen." Jack froze and Sam was shocked.**

**"Are you sure Daniel?"**

**"Yes, we've got to save them, the queen must still be alive, come on, we will need all the help we can get."**

**"Ok." Then he got on the radio.**

**"Dixon, still there?"**

**"Yes we're still sending them through."**

**"Copy that, send the rest of your team to us, we're going to need some help here."**

**"Sir?"**

**"We found hundreds of symbiote jars: Tok'ra symbiotes and the queen herself."**

**"Copy that sir, they are on their way."**

**"Ok, Teal'c carry the queen to the gate, Sam help Daniel, Hailey and me to get loaded up with the smaller jars and do the same for the others when they get here."**

**Sam started loading up Jack, Daniel and Hailey's arms, and by then the three extra guys had turned up, and were shocked to jars everywhere. Sam started loading up their arms and they started heading to the gate.**

**Jack got some of the Abydonians to carry a jar each to the other side, and then he let Ferretti know what was coming through and asked him to take care of them. Once Jack had finished talking to Ferretti, Daniel came back from his second trip, and Jack left to head back to the room while Skaara spoke to some of them about taking a jar through.**

**He told them Daniel needed the jars and they were happy to do it for Daniel. They were three-quarters of the way through transporting the jars when a mother ship appeared.**

**"Sir, we've got incoming, it's a mother ship."**

**"Copy that, the Abydonians?"**

**"Not many left sir."**

**"Copy that, let me know when the ship's on top of us."**

**"Yes sir." They moved as fast as possible. When the gate shut down they all panicked.**

**"Skaara calm them down, I'm going to dial again."**

**Skaara spoke to them as Dixon dialled again, and once the wormhole had formed again he hurried them along again taking a jar with them. A few minutes later the ship was above them and SG-3 just informed Jack as they picked up the last of the jars and headed to the gate.**

**"Dixon, go through and we will start rolling these jars through after you."**

**"Yes sir."**

**"We will roll four through, then a person, then we'll do it again."**

**"Yes sir." He took two jars from Jack and walked through the gate.**

**Jack rolled the two jars through that were in his arms, then took another two jars from one of SG-5, then sent him through with two jars, and then he did it again. By the time they rolled the last jar through they felt the room shake. Sam got hold of the disk and went over to the DHD and disconnected it so that the gate shut down, then connected it up again.**

**"Sam what are you up to?" Jack asked.**

**"Get SG-3 here now, trust me."**

**She dialled again and when it whooshed out to them, she threw the disk in, so that it vaporized before the kawoosh sprung back in to form the active wormhole. SG-3 just arrived as Sam shut down the gate, after they sent the MALP through. Then the rings were activated so they all went and hid. There were two super soldiers.**

**Sam got two guns out and set them up, she passed them to Jack and Teal'c who were able to shoot the super soldiers in the back where they couldn't reach the darts. The soldiers were trying to get them out themselves but couldn't; they watched and waited for a couple of minutes, then they collapsed and stopped moving.**

**Teal'c got up and moved quickly over to them and removed the arm weapons from them both, and pulled out the darts. Jack got SG-3 to move the bodies, but when they went to pick up an arm each to pull them away before any more showed up, the bodies fell apart in their hands; they could see the flakes in the gloves. Sam went over to check it out.**

**"It works, come on let's move these things."**

**"It's a bit windy outside."**

**"Perfect."**

**They all helped move the flakes outside and let the wind blow them away only leaving the suit. They were able to move the pieces out of the way before the rings were activated again, and they knocked the next two super soldiers out again. They were there for two hours taking out pair after pair. Once all of the darts had been used and they had plenty of suits, they dialled the SGC and sent a code through, and once they got the green light Jack sent Sam through first.**

**"I need some help here and no medical teams are required." She stepped aside.**

**"Ok, send everything through." Sam said over the radio.**

**Then pieces of the twenty suits went flying through the gate, and when it was over SG-3 walked through followed by SG-1 as SFs were moving everything from the ramp, and by that time Jacob showed up.**

**"How did it go?"**

**"We destroyed the disk and also found out what Orlin was talking about."**

**"What is it?"**

**"What would you say if I told you the Tok'ra are going to increase their number by thousands?"**

**"How? Egeria is dead." Sam shook her head and smiled.**

**"Ra lied Dad, we found her in a stasis jar with hundreds, and I do mean hundred of her offspring."**

**"You're joking."**

**"Nope, they were all on PYX 528, still in their jars." Selmac's glowed.**

**"Major Carter that is the best news I have ever heard, I must inform the Tok'ra council about this."**

**"I knew you would be happy Selmac." She said smiling.**

**"What in God's name is all of this?" Hammond said as he came in, looking at all the bits of super soldier suits.**

**"Twenty super soldier suits sir, and Selmac will want to let his buddies know about their mom being alive." Jack said smiling.**

**"Mom?"**

**"We will tell you about it at the briefing sir."**

**"Ok, you know the drill, see you all in two hours."**

**"Yes sir." They all left the gate room for the infirmary.**

**Hammond sent Jacob back to the Tok'ra to let them know the good news, then called Dixon to let him know what was happening. Dixon asked for food supplies for the Abydonians who were under the SGC's care. Sam, SG-1 and SG-3 arrived in the infirmary. Janet walked out with Conner in her arms.**

**"Here's your mommy." She passed Conner to Sam who gave him a hug and kiss.**

**"He's hungry, I already gave him his first course."**

**"Ok thanks Janet, is it ok for me to feed him?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Thanks."**

**Sam and Jack went over to the furthest bed and Sam sat down and started zipping down the overalls while Jack pulled the curtain across, then he took Conner from Sam so she could remove the top half revealing her black tee shirt. She lifted it up and unclipped her bra, then she raised the bed so she could lean against it. Once comfortable Jack passed Conner to her, then she guided him to her nipple and he started drinking greedily, as she leaned back and closed her eyes.**

**Jack sat on the edge on the bed watching her and Conner, smiling. Sam knew that he was watching her with a smile on her face. A few minutes later Sam turned Conner around and he started drinking again. She looked at Jack who was looking at her.**

**"You look tired Sam."**

**"I am, I was thinking about a hot bath and an early night."**

**"Sounds good to me." He said smiling. A few minutes later Conner was full. So Jack burped him while Sam got dressed again. Then Janet showed up.**

**"I heard what happened, and I'm pleased that the Tok'ra now know that their queen is alive."**

**"Same here."**

**They talked while having their jabs and Janet checked on the twins to find out that they were ok. Once finished she let them go. They both had quick showers and then headed to the mess hall since Sam was hungry again. While Sam ate some blue jello and pumpkin pie Conner sat on Jack's lap while they talked about what they wanted for dinner when they got home.**

**After Sam finished they headed to their quarters so they could lie down till it was time for the briefing. They even played with Conner who was giggling every time Jack tickled him, which made them both smile. They watched him as he slowly drifted off to sleep. When it was time they put him in his car seat then headed to the briefing room for the briefing.**

**By that time Jacob had returned from PYX 258. He passed along the council's thanks on finding their queen as well as the other symbiotes; they were going to speak to the Abydonians to see if any of them wanted to become hosts, as well talk to some others from other plants that they had known for years.**

**When Jack and Sam arrived for the briefing, Walter offered to look after their son for them till they returned. Once seated, they all told Hammond what happened when they got there, from finding the eye of Ra, to finding the Tok'ra queen and her young.**

**He was pleased with what they found and with Sam for destroying the eye of Ra, but they still didn't know who the goa'uld was who was responsible for the super soldiers. An hour and a half later they were all dismissed and SG-1 was put on down time till the next mission which was in a few days time. Jack and Sam** **headed home with Conner.**

**When they got home Sam ordered dinner while Jack put Conner to bed, then went to join her in the lounge. They were watching a movie when their dinner arrived. Then afterwards Jack went upstairs and ran a bath for Sam. When it was ready Sam walked into their bedroom and took her clothes off, and Jack watched her till she was naked, grinning when he looked at her from head to toe.**

**"Beautiful, Sam."**

**"Jack I look fat."**

**"No, beautiful, and your face is glowing; pregnancy agrees with you." He stepped forward and gave her a kiss, which made her smile.**

**"Care to join me?" He stepped back and it was Sam's turn to watch him strip for her. When he was naked, she raised an eyebrow when she saw his hard length.**

**"Just seeing you all naked Sam, well you saw what it did to my little friend."**

**"I can see."**

**She turned around and took a couple of steps to the edge of the bed and then got on all fours and wiggled her ass at him. She heard him groan and he moved towards her. She felt him enter her and he let out a moan, then he started moving back and forth till they both screamed out each other names and he filled her with his seed.**

**"God Sam, I forgot that every time I see you naked it turns me on." She giggled and he slapped her ass.**

**"Ow."**

**"No giggling while I'm still in you."**

**Then he pulled out of her and went into the bathroom to clean up, then returned to clean Sam up before she got off the bed. She turned around and gave him a kiss and smiled the smile that he loved so much. They both went into the bathroom and got into the bath, Jack went first then Sam; she leaned against him and closed her eyes as he turned the jets on.**

**An hour later they were both in bed with Jack spooning Sam with a hand over her growing stomach, sleeping with smiles on their faces.**

**A few days later they were at the SGC getting ready for the mission. Jacob had heard that one of the operatives in the goa'uld ranks had found out about the super soldiers that the goa'uld was making, and as soon as he had a chance he sent the message to the council.**

**They were shocked but happy that the goa'uld took the bait and was planning to send one of his soldiers to the planet to kill the two goa'uld like he did before. When Jack received the message he headed to the briefing.**

**"Good news, we now know who we are dealing with." Jacob announced.**

**"Who is it Dad?"**

**"Anubis."**

**"Never heard of him."**

**"Well we all thought he was killed years ago, it seems he has returned, in a manner of speaking."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, no one has seen his face or what he looks like under his cloak."**

**"Ok, what else?"**

**"He took the bait."**

**"Good." Then there was a bright light.**

**"Thor, I'm pleased you made it." Jack said.**

**"As am I."**

**"Thor, have you heard of a goa'uld named Anubis?" Sam asked.**

**"Yes I have, he was killed years ago."**

**"Well, he's alive and is the one behind the super soldiers."**

**"Then he must be stopped."**

**"Well, we did stop him from collecting all six eye disks for him to use as a weapon to destroy planets."**

**"Did you destroy one of the eyes?"**

**"Yes I did." Sam said.**

**"We must depart soon if we are to reach the planet in time before the soldier arrives."**

**"Ok, we'll meet you in the gate room in five minutes Thor."**

**"When ready, press this stone, it will transport you and your team up to my ship." He passed a white stone to Sam.**

**"Thanks." She stood up awkwardly.**

**"See you guys in the gate room then."**

**Then she left to head to the gate room where everything that she asked for was waiting for her and SG-1. She checked everything over and made sure they got everything. A couple of minutes later SG-1 showed up with Jacob and Conner. Sam gave Conner a hug and kiss on his check then Jack did the same.**

**"See you in a few hours Dad."**

**"Ok, be careful."**

**"You too." Jack and Sam held onto each others hands, and they looked at Conner before Sam pressed the stone and they were on board Thor's ship. Once on board they made their way to the planet which would take twelve hours.**

**They started getting everything set up for when they would get the soldier on Thor's ship. They all worked for six hours before taking a break. Jack made sure that Sam got plenty of rest. Six hours later they came out of hyper space close to the planet. SG-1 beamed down to the planet next to the DHD, and Jacob, Bra'tac and two SG teams were there waiting for them.**

**"Everything is set up on the ship, so shall we get ready?" They all got into position and waited. Ten minutes later the gate started spinning.**

**"Ok, heads up guys." They all watched and waited.**

**Minutes later one super soldier walked through the gate and walked over to where the DHD was and stopped and looked around before carrying on. When it was far enough away and was in Jack's sight, he put an empty dart with a small transport tracker in it in the gun; he got it right in the middle of its back.**

**"Now." Daniel said in the stone and it was beamed aboard Thor's ship.**

**"Now Thor." They were watching the shields go up. They saw it put its hand through the shields.**

**"Remove oxygen from the room."**

**Thor moved four stones and the oxygen level dropped down to ten percent, and the soldier drop to the floor. Then Thor beamed SG-1, Jacob and Bra'tac up to the ship.**

**They gave Teal'c an oxygen mask and beamed him into the room where he carefully removed both weapons from the soldier and then lifted it onto the table and chained it up, then he gave them a thumbs up. Then Thor returned the oxygen levels back to normal and dropped the shield. They all then walked into the room.**

**The men lifted the soldier onto the table and then removed it from its suit, then they put the thick metal cuffs on its wrists, ankles, neck, chest and arms. Jacob then removed his mask while Daniel helped Sam get everything set up.**

**Once done she passed him the memory recall device and he put it on the side of the thing's head. Sam started typing away on her computer. Then, all they could do was wait for it to wake up, and they didn't have to wait long. Jacob asked it all sorts of questions including the location of its home world, when it didn't reply they looked at Sam's laptop.**

**"We got it."**

**"I know this planet." Bra'tac said. "There is a force field over the gate."**

**"Well at least we know where Anubis' home base is." Jack said. They all agreed.**

**"So now what?"**

**"We've got no use for it now." Jack picked up the tranquilliser gun and shot it. They saw it dry up and turn into flakes.**

**"Jacob, was there anything else the operative said?"**

**"There is a shield over the base area, there is no way a cargo ship could get through it unless it had access codes. But the soldier can go through the shield no problems, there are no effects on the suit."**

**Sam looked at the suit and then to her Dad and then smiled.**

**"Dad?"**

**"Yes Sam."**

**"You can take that thing's place, the suit will fit you no problem."**

**"What?"**

**"Just hear me out."**

**"Ok."**

**"What you could do is go through the gate in this suit, then find the power generator and blow it with C4 on a timer. Let us know when you're done so that we can beam down and meet you at the front door find out if there is a queen. If so, put some grape juice in her tank and take some darts with you just in case you get** **into trouble. And also find out how many super soldiers we are dealing with."**

**"Ok, but why me, why not Jack?"**

**"Selmac dad, Jack doesn't carry a symbiote in him."**

**"They can sense a presence." Daniel said.**

**"Yes, that's why."**

**"Ok, find out how long it will take to get there."**

**"Ok, I'll leave you guys to help Dad into the suit, I'll be right back."**

**Sam picked up her laptop and went to look for Thor. She showed him the address and asked how long it will take to get there. When she found out it takes two hours, she told him her plan.**

**"That is an ambitious plan." Sam smiled.**

**"Well at least you could find out if there is a missing Asgard there or not."**

**"That is true Major Carter."**

**"Sam." She turned around to see her father there in the suit. She walked over to him.**

**"How do you feel in it Dad?"**

**"Ok. At least I can move around in it."**

**"True. Thor said it will take two hours to reach the planet."**

**"Ok."**

**"I'll be right back." She left them alone for a couple of minutes.**

**When she returned she passed him the C4 block and timers which he hid in his suit. Once they were hidden, next were the dozen darts that he put up his arms then the two firing weapons. Once done, Thor gave him a communication stone, and Jack beamed down with him.**

**Jack got one of the teams to stay behind and sent the rest back. He then showed the Major how to put the helmet on Jacob. Once Jacob had left for the planet they were to go back to the SGC. Jack said his goodbyes to Jacob just in case something went wrong, then he was beamed back onto the ship, and they went into hyperspace.**

**Jack and Sam headed to private quarters on the ship. Jack wanted to make sure Sam got some rest, so he stayed with her. They both fell asleep in one another's arms. Daniel woke them up just before they came out of hyperspace. They both got up joined the others on the bridge just as they came out of hyperspace. The ship cloaked straight away. All they could do was wait for Jacob's signal.**


	35. Chapter 35

Jacob talked to the SG team till it was time to go. The major helped put the mask on, and Jacob dialled the planet and walked up the steps and through the gate. When he reached the other side, he looked around and headed to the doors.

At the same time he got two darts out just in case there were any problems. He walked around till he found where all the symbiotes were being kept, in three tanks, so he took a small glass bottle out and put a few drops in the three tanks. Then he walked around till he saw the queen's tank, and found that she was due to give birth, so he put one drop in, knowing that she would die within half an hour.

He then went to find the shield generator, and when he did he got the C4 and one of the timers out and set it for fifteen minutes. Once that was in place he went to check other parts of the building out and planted more around the complex.

He headed to the edge of the balcony to see thousands of soldiers everywhere, so he walked pretending to be one of them till he came to a corridor where there were two soldiers guarding a door. He walked passed them, pretending to bump into the as he put two darts in them, then continued a few steps till he heard them collapse. He went back to the door they had been guarding, and opened it slowly to see the missing Asgard on the table. There was no one else in there, so he opened the door and moved the two dead soldiers into the room, and closed the door behind him. He looked around the room and Selmac told him it was time to let the others know.

"Thor, do you read me?" Jacob said into the stone.

"Yes Dad, loud and clear."

"Ok, twenty seconds to go and I found the missing Asgard."

"Thor says thanks, we will beam down to where you are."

"Ok, the bad news is you need thousands of tranquiliser darts Sam, I've seen thousands of them everywhere and two big tanks full of symbiotes and the queen herself."

"Thanks Dad."

"Hang on for a second." He went through the records.

"Sam ask Thor if this stone can upload information from a goa'uld computer to his?"

"Jacob Carter this is Thor, yes it can be done but only when the shields are down."

"Ok, any second now." Then there were the first explosions.

"Ok, now." He said, then they all beamed down to where he was, and Daniel helped get his helmet off and the darts out from his arms.

"Ok Thor, what do I do with this stone?"

"Put it over the crystals, move it along till it glows, and put it on there. Once it is on it will glow until the download is complete."

"Here goes nothing." Jacob put it close to the crystals and moved it around till it glowed, and put it there. Thor saw it and started uploading it to Sam's laptop. She was with him watching it upload onto her computer.

They all walked around checking the room out until they heard a second explosion and the alarms went off. They heard the doors open so they all hid. Jacob and Jack hid behind the double doors when they opened holding a dart each.

When a man and two soldiers walked into the room, Jack and Jacob quickly closed the door and jabbed the two soldiers with the darts. Teal'c threw one at the man, and he collapsed on the ground. Jacob recognised him.

"Malak?"

"Selmac, what are you doing here?"

"Getting some more information about the super soldiers, and recovering a missing Asgard."

"What missing Asgard?" They got to their feet and Jacob removed the dart.

"This guy here." Jack said, looking at the Asgard.

"I've never seen him before, this is the first time I've been in this room." He looked at the grey alien. Daniel noticed the stone had stopped glowing and picked it up.

"Thor, got everything?"

"Yes. Place the small white stone on Loki's chest and then I can transport him up here."

"Loki?" Jack mouthed to Daniel, who shrugged.

"Ok." Daniel put the stone on Loki's chest and pushed the button, and in the next second Loki was gone.

"Look, you'd better get going in case Anubis gets suspicious."

"Ok, you guys had better get out of here."

"We will." Then Malak left the room.

"Ok, lets get out of here."

They stepped close together and beamed back onto the ship. Then Thor beamed a naquadah bomb with a timer on it down to the room they had just left, and then beamed up the gate and DHD.

"Thor what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I just beamed a naquadah bomb down to where you were before. It will detonate in ten seconds."

"Thor, there are Tok'ra down there." Sam said.

Thor moved some stones and there was a bright light, and three Tok'ra operatives were beamed aboard the ship. Then Thor moved away from the planet while Jacob talked to the three to find out a few things. There was a big explosion and they saw the planet blow up, taking all of the ships that were in orbit with it.

"Was Anubis on the planet?" Jack asked.

"Yes he was."

"Good, it's finally over. Thor, take us home please." Jack said. He wrapped his arms around Sam to give her a hug and then pulled back quickly.

"Someone's hungry." He commented. Sam giggled.

"Luckily I brought some snacks with me."

"Good, shall we?"

They all left the bridge as the ship went into hyperspace and headed back to Earth. The others went into the room where all their gear was. Sam opened one of the big boxes and selected a small round container and opened it. She smiled when she saw what was in it, and then picked up a fork.

"Help yourselves guys, there's plenty of food and coffee in there."

Sam went over to the dining table and sat down and started eating the chocolate cheesecake. Jack got himself a slice of pumpkin pie while Teal'c made up some hot drinks for the ones who wanted it. Once the others had got something to eat and drink they all sat at the dining table. Jack watched Sam enjoy the cheesecake and smiled.

They all talked for a while finding out a few things about what Anubis had been up to, and what his plans were. One of the operatives told them that Anubis was pissed off that he couldn't find the Eye of Ra and that his new ship wouldn't work without it. They talked till the ship came out of hyperspace. They didn't realise but it had already been two hours. They all headed to the bridge.

"Thor what's up?"

"We have arrived at you home planet."

"Thanks, how's Loki?"

"He is in Major Carter's computer."

"What, why?"

"Loki has been connected to the goa'uld computer, so when all of the information was transported up to the computer, so was Loki."

"Ah ok, so when you return to your home world will you put it into a new body?"

"Yes, and also the scientists will look over the information that was downloaded."

"Can we have a copy of the information Thor?" Daniel asked.

"Yes you can, when we remove Loki from the computer and copy all of the information, your computer will be returned."

"Thanks Thor."

"While I'm here I could take another blood sample."

"Sure." He moved a stone and they were beamed down into the infirmary. Janet and her staff had just finished checking over one of the teams that had returned from off world.

"Hi Janet."

"Sam, how did the mission go? I was told that you went to Anubis's home world."

"We did, and, well, there's nothing much left of it now." She looked at them all.

"Well, you know the drill, and Conner should be awake by now."

"I'll get him." Jack said, and he walked into her office to see Conner just starting to wake up, so he picked him up in his arms.

"Hey, hungry?" He looked up with his brown eyes and smiles. Jack screwed his face up.

"First we'd better change you."

He picked up the diaper bag and went back over to Sam. She smiled when she saw father and son together.

"I'll change him Sam, before you feed him."

"Ok." When they got close she could smell his dirty diaper. Then she left to get Conner's dinner from their quarters.

"What's that smell?" Malak said screwing up his face. Jacob laughed.

"Someone needs changing."

Jack put Conner on the bed and put the bag next to it, then he got what he needed out and started changing his diaper.

"Woah, what has Auntie Janet been feeding you?" He said when he took the diaper off.

"Good healthy food Colonel." She said grinning. The three Tok'ra watched Jack change his diaper. Once done he passed him to Jacob while he cleaned up the mess and put everything away. Sam returned with Conner's dinner.

"Dad, would you like to feed him?"

"Sure." She passed the plastic plate with the food in it to Jacob.

Conner was getting excited by waving his hands around and kicking his legs as well. Jacob sat down on the gurney with Conner on his lap. He put the bowl next to him and picked up a spoon then started feeding him while Janet checked Jack and Sam over. Conner was looking at the three Tok'ra.

"Why are the men from this world responsible for feeding the young and changing them, isn't that the mother's job?" One of the Tok'ra asked.

"Well, Jack and Sam here take turns feeding Conner, and when I'm here and looking after him I feed and change him – which isn't very often."

"What is it that you are giving him?"

"Mashed potato and sweet potato and peas; it's good for him." Sam said smiling. They all looked at Conner when he was finished.

"Janet, Thor wants another sample."

"I already got the sample while he was asleep half an hour ago."

"Thanks." Janet went to get the blood sample when Hammond walked in.

"How did it go Colonel?"

"No more soldiers, no more Anubis, saved the Asgard and got plenty of info from the goa'uld computer. Oh yeah, and we blew up the planet and ships."

"We will debrief at 1000 in the morning."

"Yes sir."

"I'll get some quarters sorted out for our guests." Then he left them alone.

"Well, you all can go and get your dinner now everything's taken care of."

"Thanks Janet." Sam said. Conner had just finished his dinner. Janet passed the sample to Thor, who then said his goodbyes till next week, and then he was gone in a flash.

So they all left to have showers before having dinner. Jacob and the three Tok'ra also had their showers and got changed in to zip up overalls while Jacob wore BDUs. He showed the three Tok'ra to the mess hall. Daniel and Teal'c were already there. Once they got their meals they went to join them.

"Hi guys, where are Jack and Sam?"

"They will be here soon."

"Ok." They sat down and started eating. A few minutes later Sam and Jack walked in and over to the table.

"Who wants to hold Conner?"

"I will Sam."

"Thanks Daniel." She passed him over then went over to get her dinner with Jack. When they returned Jacob smiled when he saw her tray.

"Someone must be hungry."

"I am." Sam had got lemon chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, corn, carrots, blue jello, fruit salad, cake, and orange juice on her tray. She started eating away happily while the others watched while having theirs. When the others finished they all watched Sam finish hers. When she finished fifteen minutes later she leaned back in the chair smiling and rubbing her stomach.

"That's better, the kids are settling down for the night."

"That's good."

"What can we all do now?"

"Well I'm off to bed and someone else is almost asleep." Sam said looking at Conner who was almost asleep in Daniel's arms.

She got up and went to take Conner from Daniel when Jack beat her to it.

"I'll carry him, see you guys in the morning. Dad, if you want to you could show your Tok'ra buddies a few things here on Earth; I'm sure Daniel and Teal'c will help out. Night all."

"Night Jack, night Sam."

"Night Dad." They left to head back to their quarters for the night.

Teal'c, Daniel and Jacob did show the three Tok'ra a few things for a couple of hours before turning in for the night. The next morning they all met for breakfast and talked for a bit before they all went their separate ways until the debriefing. They all did their reports on what happened on the mission.

At the briefing they all took turns in telling Hammond what had happened on the mission. They finished just after 1300 hours when Hammond gave SG-1 a week's down time. After lunch Jacob and the three Tok'ra headed to the Tok'ra base.

Then Jack, Sam and Conner went home for the week. News travelled fast around the galaxy about what had happened with Anubis, and the goa'uld were starting to worry. When they found out that it was SG-1, the Asgard and the Tok'ra who had destroyed Anubis and his fleet of super soldiers, where they couldn't, it unnerved them even more.

A couple of weeks later Jack and Sam headed off world for another wedding ceremony and also found out what had been going on since they were last there. The hospital was finished and just in time since one of the women and her mate had arrived; they were staying in the building next door till it was time. She was due to give birth any day.

During the party that evening, the woman's husband ran out to where Jack and Sam were, and he told them that her water had broken. Sam returned with the man while Jack went to call the SGC for a medical team, before returning to the village. Jack helped move the woman into the hospital and Sam helped her change into a gown and get her onto the bed, then went outside to let the woman's husband know he could return to her side.

By that time Janet and her team had turned up with SG1. Janet walked in with her team while the others went outside and waited. They ended up joining the party. An hour later one of the nurses walked over to them with a smile on her face.

"Lieutenant, everything alright?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Dr Fraiser said to let you know that both mother and daughter are fine."

"Hey, that is good news. Tell the doc that when she and you guys are finished in there to come out and join the party."

"I will sir."

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Tell Janet that her mate misses her."

"Do not." Daniel said. Sam just grinned at him.

"Then why the sour face Daniel?"

"I'm not saying." He got up and they noticed the problem as he walked to the guesthouse.

"I'll let Dr Fraiser know that Dr Jackson has got a big problem." She said smiling, then left to head back to tell Janet.

Both Jack and Sam burst out laughing before carrying on watching the party. A few minutes later Sam saw Janet headed to the guest house, and she nudged Jack and he soon turned just in time to see Janet going into the house, then he turned to see Sam grinning.

"Well, we won't see them till morning."

"True."

Ten minutes later the medical staff went to join them, having a good time. Half an hour later Jack and Sam returned to their cabin for the night. They made love six times before they fell asleep in one another's arms. The next morning they were snuggling in bed after making passionate love.

"Jack?"

"Yes."

"I've been thinking."

"When don't you stop thinking Sam?"

"Funny, I was thinking after the twins are born about having my tubes tied." He looked at her.

"Why Sam, don't you want any more kids?"

"Yes I do, but if we have two boys, we will keep trying for a girl to help the Asgard, unless we have twin girls or even one of each. I wanted to have then tied just for a couple of years, then have them untied again if we want to have more kids in the future."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Jack I'm sure, but only if you are ok with it as well." Jack smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Yes, I'm ok with it, I love you."

"I love you too Jack." They both kissed till the kids started kicking and they both laughed.

"Someone's hungry."

"I know." They kissed before getting up.

They had their showers and got dressed and then Jack got their breakfast from outside. They both ate and drank the juices before cleaning up and leaving to check on the others. They all were eating their breakfast themselves. They noticed Janet wasn't with them.

"Where's Janet?"

"Checking on her patient."

"Ok. How are you feeling this morning Daniel?"

"I forgot what the wedding drinks do to me." They all laughed.

"So Janet took care of your big problem?" Jack asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah she did thank you." Janet walked in and went to sit next to Daniel and started eating.

"How's the patient?"

"They're good, eating breakfast at the moment and then afterwards they can go home."

"That's good news then."

"It is, I found out that they already had eight boys, and they're pleased that they got a girl this time. They are naming her after me."

"Wow, that is good news."

"It is." They all talked for a few minutes before cleaning up and starting to leave.

When they reached the gate, Julius was there waiting for them with boxes of big vegetables.

"Holy crap." Jack said when they saw the size of them. The tomatoes could be sliced and cut into quarters so it could fit onto a slice of bread, and one slice of cucumber was bigger than the slice of bread. Lettuces, cabbages and other vegetables were six times bigger than the normal size of an Earth vegetable. Even the pumpkin was taller than the DHD.

"Jack, Samantha, these are from our first crop, we would like for you and your people to have them as a thank you for what you have done."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome." Then a man ran over to them.

"Please help, it's my wife, she is in pain."

"Where is she?"

"In the hospital." Janet and her staff ran back with the man.

"Well it looks like we are staying here, but we will send these through to our people."

"Of course."

Daniel dialled it up and when the wormhole was formed, Jack spoke to Hammond through the camera, and then they sent the boxes through to the other side. Once finished the gate shut down and they all headed back to the village. When they arrived there, they all waited for Janet to return. Two hours later, she walked out to where they all were.

"How's the woman, Janet?" Sam asked.

"She's going to be fine, she's got appendicitis and she's four months pregnant with twins. They are all ok."

"That's good news." Then she returned to her patient while the others went for a walk around the place, talking to some of the villagers there.

They all had some lunch and looked at where the vegetables were growing as well as some animals. The hens were either laying eggs that were half a size bigger than normal, or there were chickens that were twice the size of the Earth variety.

Later that afternoon they all left to head back to Earth. Two women from the village wanted to learn, so Janet showed them how to clean a wound, and they would call if there were any problems.

When they all returned to the SGC, they had their check ups and showers and then the briefing. Janet asked for another doctor for the SGC just in case there were problems either at the alpha site, on the planet where they were for the last two days, or on one of the other planets it they needed help. Hammond said he would see what he could do and after the briefing ended he dismissed them all for the day.


	36. Chapter 36

**Over the next four months SG-1 went on a number of missions while Sam was either at home, or on the base doing some work in her lab or even updating the computer systems. A month before her due date, Sam was put on bed rest since she looked like she was carrying three or four babies in her.**

**Sam stayed on the base for the remainder of her pregnancy. Conner had been having baby milk formula in that time. Sam had only been on the base for three days when SG-1 went off world for an overnight mission.**

**When Jack was on watch it was four in the morning Earth time, and he suddenly felt a strong stomach cramp. He frowned and looked at his coffee. He knew that Sam was asleep; he was thinking a lot about Sam, Conner and the twins and he couldn't believe that he had been given a second chance at being a father, and a husband.**

**He was taking another sip when the pains returned but even stronger. He realised what it was. He got up and went over to a tent and opened it up. Teal'c opened his eyes.**

**"Is there something wrong O'Neill?"**

**"Sam's gone into labour, I'm heading back now."**

**"Do you want me to wake the others and return as soon as everything is packed up?"**

**"Yeah, thanks Teal'c."**

**Teal'c got up and crawled out of his tent as Jack grabbed his torch and GDO and headed to the gate. Teal'c woke up Hailey and Daniel to let them know what was going on. Jack dialled Earth and sent his code through. Then he walked up the steps, through the gate, down the ramp and out the door. Walter was down at the bottom of the steps.**

**"Sir, is everything ok?"**

**"Call the Tok'ra, Sam has gone into labour."**

**"Yes sir." Jack headed to the elevator and up to the private room next to the infirmary where Sam was sleeping. He pulled back the covers and moved her legs apart when Janet walked in.**

**"Colonel what are you doing?" She asked quietly.**

**"Sam's water broke, she's going into labour. I've been feeling the pains for the last half hour and they are now a minute apart." He saw the wet spot between her legs, and so did Janet before putting the covers back over her.**

**"Ok." She left to get everything set up.**

**"Sam, sweetheart." He was stroking her face.**

**"Jack?"**

**"Yeah, Sam your water broke." He held onto her hand and when she felt the contraction, her eyes flew open as she squeezed his hand.**

**"Breathe, that's it Sam, just breathe." Then two orderlies came in and wheeled Sam into the infirmary. They moved her to another bed. Janet pulled a curtain across and moved the blanket; Sam had already got her knees up and legs apart.**

**"Ok Sam, I want you to push."**

**"Ok." When the next contraction hit, Sam pushed then breathed. A few minutes later the baby cried as it took its first breath.**

**"It's a boy, and he's a big boy." Janet said smiling. Jack cut the cord and Janet wrapped him up and passed him to Jack who lay him down next to Sam.**

**"Beautiful, Sam, he really is." He gave her a kiss.**

**"I know." Then the baby opened his eyes.**

**"Sam, he's got your eyes."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What is his name?" Janet asked.**

**"Jon Jacob Carter O'Neill." Sam said.**

**"Well he does look like your dad. Well, the hair part at least." They all laughed.**

**"Ow, here we go again."**

**Jack took Jon from her arms and passed him to the nurse, who then left to clean him up.**

**"Ok Sam, round two." A few minutes later, they heard the baby cry as it took its first breath.**

**"Well Sam I might as well tie your tubes for you now, it's a big girl you've got here."**

**"A daughter, we'd better contact Thor."**

**"Well he will be here today for another blood sample."**

**"True."**

**After the cord was cut and the baby was wrapped up and put into Sam's arms, they both smiled as she opened her eyes.**

**"She's got your eyes Jack."**

**"Yeah, and she's got your hair." They looked down at her.**

**"What is her name?"**

**"Catherine Emma Carter O'Neill." Jack said smiling.**

**"Well why don't I go and get her cleaned up, and leave you two alone for a few minutes."**

**"Thanks Janet." Janet took the baby from Sam and left them alone.**

**"You know while I was on my watch this morning I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you, Conner and now, Jon and Cath in my life. You four mean the world to me Sam." He gave her a kiss.**

**"You and the kids are the best thing in my life right now and I love you Jack."**

**"I love you too Sam." Then they both kissed and smiled.**

**"Oh boy, here we go." She said and Jack pushed the buzzer behind him while holding onto Sam's hand. Janet returned.**

**"Ok Sam, you know what to do."**

**A couple of minutes later the placenta came out and Janet started cleaning Sam up. Once that was done and her gown was changed, they wheeled her into theatre so Janet could tie her tubes for her, which didn't take long. Jack was looking at his son and daughter. When Sam returned she was still awake.**

**They moved her to one of the beds and helped her sit up since Jon was hungry. While he was drinking happily, Janet got Sam a glass of grape juice from the planet. She drank it while Jon was still drinking.**

**"Well Janet, how are they?"**

**"Both are healthy and big as I said. Jon was eight pounds ten ounces and Cath is eight pounds eleven ounces."**

**"Wow that is big, at least they both are healthy and hungry." Cath started to cry.**

**Jack picked her up in his arms and rocked her for a few minutes, and by that time Jon was full so Jack put Cath on the bed and Sam passed Jon to him so he could burp his son while Sam fed Cath.**

**"Well it looks like you will be able to take your family home tomorrow."**

**"That would be great." The alarms went off.**

**"That would be the rest of SG-1." Jack said smiling. A few minutes later Sam was burping Cath when SG-1walked in to find out what was going on.**

**"Janet, any word on Sam?"**

**"Go and have a look."**

**"Thanks." They walked over to the other side of the curtain.**

**"Hi guys." Sam said.**

**"Wow that was a quick birth."**

**"We know." Jack said.**

**"So, who are the new family members?"**

**"This is Jon Jacob Carter O'Neill." Jack passed his son into Daniel arms.**

**"A boy, wow, congratulations."**

**"Thanks Daniel." Sam said. Sam passed Cath to Jack.**

**"And this is Catherine Emma Carter O'Neill."**

**"A daughter, wow, congratulations to you both." Daniel said smiling. They talked for a few minutes before Sam was feeling sleepy.**

**Then they all left to have their check ups. Janet returned to do Jack's and they brought over two basinets to put the kids in before Jack left to go and have his shower. When he returned he found out she was going back into the private room with the twins. So he went to see her, only to notice the second bed next to hers.**

**Jack stripped down to his boxers and tee shirt and crawled into bed, then turned the lights down low before snuggling up to Sam, who moved to snuggle up to his chest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in no time at all. A few hours later Jack woke up feeling a warm body lying next to him and he also heard some movement, so he slowly opened his eyes to see Hammond looking at the twins. Jack smile when he heard him whispering to them both.**

**"Getting clucky in your old age sir?" Jack said smiling making Hammond jump, he turned around shaking his head then walked over to the bed.**

**"Walter called me this morning and told me the news, congratulations Jack, they are beautiful."**

**"Thanks sir, they all are, including the one in my arms." Hammond chuckled.**

**"Well you are lucky to have three wonderful children Jack, Sam here has given you a second chance at fatherhood."**

**"I know and I'm not going to screw up this time, otherwise I'll be dead meat after a few people chase after me."**

**"Yes I've got a fair idea of who they are."**

**"Any word on Dad yet?"**

**"No not yet."**

**"Ok, well I better get up and check on Conner."**

**"He's alright, Teal'c is looking after him."**

**"Ok thanks." Then Sam started to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she looked into loving brown ones and smiled.**

**"Morning."**

**"Mmm morning, what time is it?"**

**"Does it matter?"**

**"No I guess not." Jack gave her a morning kiss then she saw Hammond.**

**"Morning sir." She said as she looked at him while still snuggling up to Jack's side.**

**"Morning Sam, and congratulations."**

**"Thanks sir." Then one of the twins started to cry.**

**"I'll get them."**

**"Thanks sir."**

**Both Jack and Sam sat up in bed together, while Hammond passed Jon to Sam since he was hungry, then he picked up Cath and passed her to Jack.**

**"I'll leave you four alone."**

**"Thank you sir."**

**"I'll let you know as soon as I have heard from Jacob."**

**"Ok thanks." Then he left them alone.**

**Sam moved the gown so she could get to her breast and lifted Jon to her nipple. While he was drinking away, Jack and Sam kissed and smiled.**

**"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked.**

**"Hungry, you?"**

**"Tired, but happy."**

**"I know what you mean."**

**"Thank you." Jack said after avfew minutes of silence.**

**"For what?"**

**"Giving me three wonderful children."**

**"Who knows Jack, in a couple of years' time you might want some more?"**

**"Or in a year's time, I wouldn't mind a hockey team."**

**"Hey, you're not the one who has to carry them for nine months or less, I am."**

**"Hey, at least I get a chance to spoil you."**

**"True." By that time she was burping Jon.**

**Then Cath started to cry so they both swapped babies around so Sam could feed Cath while Jack had Jon leaning against his shoulder.**

**"They sure know their timing." Jack said.**

**"Yes they do alright." Jack got up and put Jon in his basinet then got dressed.**

**"I've got to pee, and I'll bring us some breakfast. What would you like?"**

**"Anything Jack."**

**"Ok." He gave her a kiss before leaving the room.**

**Five minutes later he returned with a tray in hand. Cath was in her basinet and Sam wasn't in her room. Then he felt where she was and realised she was in the ladies room. Jack was looking at the sleeping twins when she walked into the room and stood next to him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist.**

**"Beautiful aren't they?" He said.**

**"Yes they are." He turned and pulled Sam into a hug and a passionate kiss.**

**"Come on, before breakfast gets cold."**

**They walked back over to the bed and Sam got back in after taking her slippers and robe off, then Jack put the tray on her lap. Then he got his breakfast and joined her on the bed; they both talked while enjoying their breakfast, laughing and teasing like old times. An hour later Janet showed up to see if everything was ok, before releasing them.**

**Sam got dressed while Jack put the twins in the stroller, and then they walked out the door only to be greeted by Daniel, Teal'c and Conner. Conner went to Sam and she gave him a hug and kiss. Then she passed him to Jack while Daniel and Teal'c looked down at the sleeping twins.**

**"How are you feeling this morning Sam?"**

**"Good thanks." Then the alarms went off.**

**"That could be Dad." Jack said.**

**"Well there is only one way to find out."**

**They headed to the gate room, and they were walking down the corridor when they saw Jacob and Hammond walking towards them. They were talking and didn't see Sam and the others walking towards them.**

**"Dad." Jacob turned to see Sam and the rest of the family standing there, and he grinned.**

**"Sam, I'm sorry it took so long to get here." They were all close by then and they hugged.**

**"How are you kiddo?"**

**"Good." Then he crouched down to look at the sleeping twins and smiled at them.**

**"What did you have Sam?"**

**"Well this is Jon Jacob and Catherine Emma Carter O'Neill." She said still smiling.**

**"One of each, that is wonderful Sam, Jack."**

**"Thanks Dad." Then he stood up again.**

**"So how long are you in town for?"**

**"Till tomorrow."**

**"Ok."**

**"But they did ask me to bring some baby photos back with me."**

**"That can be arranged."**

**"So what are you going to do now?"**

**"Go to the surface for some air since I've been stuck in here for over a month."**

**"Well why don't we all go into town." Jack suggested.**

**"Good idea, but we have to be back by two cause Thor will be here."**

**"Sure no problem, sir?"**

**"You can go Colonel, I'll send SG-5 back to the planet with SG-1 so that Dr Jackson can**

**finish his work."**

**"Thanks sir, shall we?" They all parted ways.**

**Jack and Jacob got changed and then headed to the surface with Conner and a diaper bag. Sam had already got the twins in the SUV when they showed up. Jack passed Conner to Sam so she could strap him in before she got in with them. Jack put the twin strollers in the boot while Jacob passed Sam the diaper bag to her before hopping into the passenger seat. Once everyone and everything was in, Jack started up the truck and they all headed into town for a few hours.**

**They all did some shopping together and Sam had to disappear into the baby changing room in the mall to change Conner, and by that time Jon woke up. So Sam took the diaper bag and the twins with her back into the changing room so she could breast feed him. A woman walked in with her baby and changed her child then breast-fed him too.**

**"Hi." Sam said.**

**"Hi, how old are your children?"**

**"Five hours old." The woman was shocked.**

**"Five hours, wow and you are up and about already! When I had this one I was in the hospital for a week and he is my fourth. Have you got any other children?"**

**"Yes Conner, he is nine months old."**

**"Wow, you and your husband didn't waste any time." Sam laughed.**

**"I know but we are both very happy." Sam was now putting him on her shoulder and patting his back.**

**"What have you got there, two boys?"**

**"No, one of each this time, this is Jon and in the stroller is Catherine."**

**"So where are your husband and son?"**

**"Outside waiting for me with my father who is visiting for a couple of days."**

**"I think I saw them, your husband was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket, and the guy next to him was almost bald wearing a brown jersey and black pants?"**

**"Yep that's them." She said smiling.**

**"Wow, so what do you do?" Sam got up and put Jon back in the stroller and then picked up Cath who started to wake up.**

**"I'm a Major in the Air Force."**

**"Wow, my husband is also in the Air Force, are you by any chance stationed at Cheyenne mountain?"**

**"Yes." Sam had just finished changing Cath's diaper and was now sitting down to give her a feed.**

**"Then you might know him, Colonel Dave Dixon?" Sam smiled.**

**"Yeah I know him, we work together sometimes."**

**"What's your name? I'm Mary."**

**"Sam, Sam Carter O'Neill, but at work I go by Major Carter." Mary's eyes widened.**

**"Oh my God, I thought you looked familiar, you married Colonel O'Neill?"**

**"Jack, yes."**

**"I was at your wedding last year, well I'll be – you looked beautiful in your wedding dress."**

**"Thanks." By that time Mary had put her son in the stroller and she tied herself up.**

**"Well it was nice meeting you Sam, and good luck with the twins."**

**"Thanks, see you around."**

**"Sure will, bye."**

**"Bye." Then she left the room. Sam looked down at Cath smiling.**

**Five minutes later Sam walked out with the twins. Jack saw her and they both smiled as she walked over to them. Jacob looked at the twins who were awake and were looking back at Jacob.**

**"How are you feeling Sam?"**

**"Hungry."**

**"Ok come on lets get some lunch."**

**They all went to a café nearby to get something to eat and drink. They talked while enjoying their lunch. Sam got her phone out and called Mark to give him the good news, and they talked for a few minutes on the phone before she passed the phone over to Jacob so he could talk to Mark for a few minutes too, before hanging up.**

**"He sounds happy."**

**"Yes he's alright, he wants photos."**

**"I bet he does." Sam saw Cassie walking past with her friends.**

**"I'll be right back." Sam got up and walked out of the shop and quickly followed them as they were talking till Cassie stopped, then the others did.**

**"Cassie what's wrong?"**

**"We're being followed, it's something that Jack taught me years ago."**

**They looked around and didn't see anything strange except for Sam looking at them. Cassie looked around the mall till she saw what she was sensing and smiled.**

**"Sam." She ran over to her and gave her a hug.**

**"What are you doing here, where's Jack?"**

**"Cassie, see you at the music store." Cassie turned around looking at her friends.**

**"Oh ok, I'll be there in a few minutes." Then they left as she turned to look at Sam again.**

**"Why are you here, what happened?" She looked at Sam's flat stomach.**

**"Come on Cass, you will see your answer."**

**They headed back to the café. Cassie saw Jacob and her smile got even bigger. Jacob spotted her, and she quickly walked over to him as he stood up.**

**"Jacob." They hugged.**

**"Hi Selmac." She whispered then pulled away, and Jacob winked at her so she would know that Selmac said hi back.**

**"Hi Cassie, how are you?"**

**"Surprised." Then Jack grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap, and she turned to give him a hug.**

**"Hi Jack."**

**"Hi Cassie." They hugged before she got up and spotted the twins.**

**"Oh my God, when did you have them, why didn't you call?" She walked over to them to have a better look.**

**"Jon Jacob was born at 0427 hours this morning and Catherine Emma was born at 0431."**

**"Wow, a boy and a girl." She said smiling.**

**"Yep."**

**"So when is your friend due to show up?" Knowing that she was talking about Thor, Jack answered.**

**"Two o'clock this afternoon."**

**"Cool, well I better go. See you guys later."**

**"Ok Cassie, take care."**

**"I will." She walked out of the café with a grin on her face.**

**They finished their lunch before continuing on shopping before heading back to the base. On the way there Jack stopped off at a florist shop and returned five minutes later with three helium balloons and a rose attached to them.**

**There was a red one saying 'I LOVE YOU' with a red rose attached to it. There was a blue one saying 'IT'S A BOY' and a blue rose attached to it, and a pink one saying 'IT'S A GIRL' on it and a pink rose attached to it.**

**Sam smiled as he opened the back door and passed them to her, and she leaned over and gave him a kiss and a smile.**

**"Thank you Jack."**

**"You're welcome sweetheart." He gave her another kiss before closing the door and walking around to the side of the truck and getting in. Jacob was grinning.**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing." He turned to look forward when Jack got in.**

**Once buckled up, and the truck started up, and they were on their way back to the base.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Fifteen minutes later they arrived, and once they had all got out Jacob was holding the balloons and diaper bag, while Jack was carrying a sleeping Conner in his arms and the twins were in their stroller.**

**They headed down to their quarters to put everything away before heading down to the infirmary. When they arrived there, Janet was waiting for them. After the twins were on the bed, Janet quickly started getting the two mils of blood from each of them, which thankfully they slept straight through, before Thor beamed down.**

**"Thor buddy, good news." Jack said grinning. Thor saw the two bundles on the bed.**

**"This is wonderful news O'Neill, your children will save our lives."**

**"No problem buddy."**

**"Thor, here are two samples, this one here I got from the female and this from the male." She passed the two tubes to him.**

**"Thank you for your blood samples. We have almost got all the males into new bodies, and now you have a female child we can start on the females of our kind."**

**"You are welcome Thor, we'll see you next week."**

**"Yes, I will let the Knox know about the birth."**

**"No problem, they are more than welcome to come and visit us any time."**

**"I will tell them that, I must depart now."**

**"Ok, see you next week." Then there was a bright light and Thor was gone.**

**"Well now what?"**

**"We can go home."**

**"Dad, care to join us?"**

**"Perhaps tomorrow, I'll leave you two alone tonight."**

**"Ok Dad, see you in the morning."**

**Sam gave him a hug and kiss, while Jack put the twins in the stroller and carried Conner in his arms, then they said their goodbyes for the day. They went back to their quarters and gathered everything and headed on home. When they arrived home and the kids were in their cot and basinets, Sam went to take care of the laundry while Jack got other ideas.**

**He made a quick phone call while running a bath, and when he was finished on the phone, he put bubble bath in the water, then when it was full Sam returned and Jack walked back into their bedroom he stop her from sorting out her bag. He turned her around so she was facing him, he leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss, then at the same time he removed her clothes, so she did the same back to him.**

**Once all their clothes were gone he stood back and looked at her, he could see two plasters over where Janet operated on Sam to tie her tubes, and he smiled.**

**"Beautiful."**

**He stepped forward and kissed her once again then pulled away grabbing one of her hands and pulling her into the bathroom, where she saw the bubble bath and smiled. Jack got in first, then Sam did, and she leaned back against him.**

**"Mmm this feels good." She said, which made Jack smile.**

**"Well I aim to please."**

**"Yes you do Jack, thank you."**

**She rolled over till she was facing him; she leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss. Then she sat up with a grin on her face and moved her legs till they were on the outside of Jack's legs, then she stood up on her knees and moved over to his hard length. She held on to it and she sat down taking him in her fully and they both let out a moan. She leaned forwards and kissed him.**

**"I've been waiting to do this for the past five months."**

**Then she started moving back and forth moving her hips at the same time, till Jack knew he was close so he moved his hand to where her clit was and started rubbing it just the way Sam loved it. They both came as the same time screaming out one another's names as he filled her with his seed, then she leaned forward against his chest trying to get her breathing under control.**

**"That was great Jack as always."**

**"Yeah, how are you feeling?"**

**"Great." They both kissed, then they heard one of the kids' cries through the baby monitor.**

**"I'll get whoever it is."**

**They both got out and dried down and Jack put his boxers and tee shirt on and went to see who was crying. Once Sam was dried down she walked into their bedroom with the towel wrapped around her, and she went to pick up her clothes when Jack returned with Jon in his arms.**

**"Someone's hungry." Sam sorted out the pillows on the bed and sat down leaning back and then removed the towel. Jack groaned when he saw her naked on the bed. So he passed Jon to her so she could start breast feeding him. While she got comfortable, Jack looked at her and smiled.**

**"What?" She looked at him.**

**"Sexy, seeing you naked like that while breast feeding." He said grinning, flicking his eyebrows at her.**

**"Really." She said smiling and raising an eyebrow at him.**

**"Oh yeah."**

**"Even if I do this." She raised both knees and widened her legs. She saw his length spring to life against his boxers; he saw her licking her lips.**

**"Damn you Sam."**

**He got on the end of the bed and lay flat on his stomach with his hand and head between her legs, he could smell her and see her already wet for him.**

**"Damn you, Sam I'm going to make you come over and over again."**

**He moved forward and started flicking his tongue over her clit which made her moan, then he put two fingers into her opening and slid them in then started moving back and forth while he was licking. Flicking his tongue over her clit made her go over the edge, and when the orgasm hit her he still moved his fingers in her.**

**He picked up speed as she screamed out his name when she went over the edge, as her body shook. So he pulled them out of her and went on all fours looking at her with a grin on his face.**

**"That was fantastic Jack, but someone needs your attention."**

**Cath started crying, so Jack got up and went to wash his hands before going to get Cath. When he returned a few minutes later, Sam was already burping Jon. Then they both swapped so Sam could start feeding Cath while Jack was holding onto Jon. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at Sam who was looking at Cath while she was drinking. Sam looked up at him still smiling.**

**"What?"**

**"Just looking at you, the way you hold our children in your arms, they way you look right now, you have made me so happy Sam and I'm pleased to bring my family home."**

**"It is good to be home Jack." By that time she was burping Cath.**

**"Well one thing's for sure, we've got a party to plan in three months.**

**"I know, but we can work something out."**

**"I know."**

**By that time both Jon and Cath were asleep in their arms. They got up and went to put them back in their basinets, before going back to their room for a while until Conner woke up. They both lay on the bed with Sam snuggling against Jack's side.**

**"I miss this." Sam said.**

**"Yeah, I miss it too." They kissed and Jack removed his clothes before they made passionate love screaming out one another's names.**

**"God I feel old."**

**"No you don't, you will never be old Jack, never." They kissed till they heard Conner waking up.**

**They both got up and cleaned up before getting dressed, then Jack went to get Conner who was standing up in his crib. Sam cleaned up the bedroom and bathroom before heading down stairs to sort out the washing. Half an hour later Jack was playing with Conner and his toys, when there was a knock on the door. Sam went to answer it.**

**"Yes, can I help you?"**

**"Are you Samantha O'Neill?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Can you sign this please?"**

**He passed a board to her and she signed it then passed it back to the man, who looked at it, then went to the van, then returned with four dozen long stem red roses. Sam gasped when she saw them. He passed them to her.**

**"Thank you."**

**"You're welcome ma'am." Then he left.**

**Sam walked back into the house and into the kitchen, putting them on the breakfast bar when she saw a note, so she pulled it out and opened the small envelope and read it.**

**'_To my beautiful wife and mother, thank you for giving me two more wonderful children, created out of the love we have for each other. I will love you always, soul mates for life, from your loving husband and father, Jack.'_ Sam smiled when she read the note.**

**Then she got two identical vases out and put water and a few drops of contracted grape juice into the vases then split up the roses and put them in it and put them on their dining room table; she smelled one of them and smiled. She then went to Jack and Conner, they were watching The Wizard of Oz. Sam sat next to Jack, leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss.**

**"Mmm, Sam are you ok?"**

**"Yes I am and thank you for the roses and note, they are beautiful."**

**"Ah so it was the delivery guy at the door?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well I do try my best to keep you and our children happy."**

**"I know, and I do try to keep you happy."**

**"Oh you do, Sam, you do."**

**They both kissed and she snuggled up to his side with his arm around her, and they carried on watching TV for an hour till the doorbell rang. Jack passed Conner to Sam, and then he got up and answered the door. Sam was just about to get up when Jack returned with bags in his hands. Sam could smell it and smiled.**

**"Chinese, yummy."**

**"Yep, I'll go and get Conner's plate for him."**

**"Ok."**

**"Yummy." Sam said to Conner as he bounced up and down on her knee happily.**

**Jack returned and passed Sam his bib. While she was putting Conner's bib on Jack sorted out Conner's dinner, chopping up the soft meat and vegetables. Then he passed the plate to Sam who was holding it in front of Conner, who picked up a piece of chicken with sweet and sour sauce on it and put it into his mouth, and giggled when he liked it.**

**Jack helped Sam with hers by feeding her, and even Conner tried to help by putting his hand in where the mini spring rolls were and pulling one out and putting it up to her face. She took a bite of it and smiled at him, then he moved it to Jack who leaned forward and took the other half of it pretending he was trying to bite Conner's fingers. He let go of the roll and Jack chewed while Conner squealed happily then started eating his own dinner again.**

**Twenty minutes later they had all finished their meal. Jack cleaned up the boxes while Sam took Conner up to the bathroom and ran a bath for him. While that was filling up she went back into the nursery and stripped him down. Then she picked him up and went back, and by that time the bath was full enough, so she put his toys in it.**

**Then she put him in sitting up, and he splashed around playing with his toys, while Sam washed him. She also knew that Jack was watching in the doorway recording with their new video recorder.**

**"Da da." Conner said, and they both were shocked.**

**"Did you say Dada?" Sam said smiling.**

**"Dada." Then he started splashing around. Sam turned to Jack.**

**"I heard him and I got it on tape."**

**He walked in and sat next to Sam giving her a kiss, then Conner splashed them both which caused them to break apart.**

**"Hey, you." Jack flicked some water at his son who started giggling. Sam turned to look at Jack when she saw a tear falling down his check.**

**"Hey what's wrong Jack?"**

**"I wasn't around when Charlie said his first word."**

**"Oh Jack, I didn't know, were you there when he took his first step?"**

**"No." He said sadly.**

**"Well, you're here for children, starting with this one." She held on to his hand giving it a squeeze.**

**"True."**

**They kissed and watched Conner play with his toys; even Jack started playing with them. They were like that till Jon woke up.**

**"I'll get him Sam."**

**"Ok, he might as well have his bath before I feed him."**

**"Ok." Jack got up and went to get Jon.**

**Sam and Conner played, and when Jack returned, he sat on the floor and put Jon in the water and gave him his bath, and Conner watched and smiled at his bother who was looking at him. Then Conner started splashing around and Jon moved his arms around in the water, while Jack was cleaning him. They both smiled at their boys. They were playing when Cath woke up.**

**"I'll get her Jack."**

**"Ok." Sam got up and Jack moved over and put his hand on Conner's back.**

**Sam saw that he'd still got the video recording. So she went and got Cath, took her clothes off and went to join her two brothers. Sam moved the camera so it would show the bath, then went and sat next to Jack who had started to give Cath her bath; she smiled at Sam while enjoying her bath.**

**A few minutes later, Sam pulled the plug out and put it on its side so the water could slowly go down the drain. Jack passed Jon to Sam while he took care of Conner. He went and put a diaper and navy blue pyjamas on him then put him on the ground so he could play with his toys. Then Jack went to help Sam with the twins.**

**They returned and got them dressed. Jack put Cath in her basinet and then went downstairs to get Conner's bottle. Sam fed Jon in the rocking chair. Conner crawled over to Sam and stood up and raised his arms. Sam smiled and was able to bend over and lift Conner with one arm and put him on her knee facing her. He looked at Jon who was drinking away. Jack returned with Conner's bottle to see where he was.**

**"Come here sport, I've got your bottle here." Jack picked him up and put him in his crib and gave him his bottle, and he started drinking it.**

**Jon finished having his feed, so Sam was burping him. Jack went to take over the burping while Sam went and got Cath and fed her. Jack was patting Jon on the back while looking at Conner who was drinking, so he put music on so he could fall asleep.**

**Jack watched him and every now and then looked at Sam with a smile on his face. With in a few minutes Conner was asleep. Jack looked at him then noticed Sam standing next to him patting Cath on the back.**

**"He looks like Charlie when he is sleeping."**

**"Well who knows, Jon and Cath might start to look like him as well."**

**"Who knows Sam, who knows."**

**Jon was asleep by that time so Jack put him back in his basinet. Then not long after Sam put Cath to bed. They cleaned up the water mess and put the toys away and Jack grabbed the camera as they left the bathroom together. They went downstairs and watched some TV while having a drink. An hour later they both went to bed and fell asleep with Jack spooning Sam, with smiles on their faces.**


	38. Chapter 38

**The next day they arrived at the SGC with everyone who didn't see them the day before congratulating them on the birth of the twins. They showed Hammond, Jacob, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet the video recording from last night. They all heard Conner say his first word and smiled. Sam was holding Jack's hand; they laughed at what Conner did when they kissed. Fifteen minutes later the video stopped.**

**"Well there you go, you all heard it." Jack said proudly.**

**"Thanks for sharing it with us Jack, Sam." Daniel said.**

**"Yes, thanks, I think Conner trying to tell you to no kissing in front of me." Janet said smiling.**

**"Thanks."**

**"Dad here are the photos of the kids." Sam passed them to him.**

**"Thanks Sam."**

**"Colonel, Major, you are both on down time for two weeks."**

**"Thank you sir."**

**"When the rest of SG-1 returns from the mission with SG-5 in three days time they will have the remaining eleven days down time."**

**"Ok, well we will see you guys in two weeks time." They all got up.**

**"Where are you two going?"**

**"Up to our cabin." Jack said smiling then they all left the briefing room together. They headed to the infirmary where the nurses were looking after the kids.**

**Once they got them they headed to the elevators and said their goodbyes till they returned back from their cabin in two weeks time. Once they reached the car parking lot and the kids were all buckled in, Jack pulled Sam into a passionate kiss before they both got in and buckled up and Jack started up the truck, then they were on their way to his cabin.**

**When they arrived there two days later, they unpacked everything and had lunch together. After the twins were fed and put down in one of the spare rooms with Conner for an afternoon nap, Jack and Sam decided to make up for some lost time in the privacy of their bedroom.**

**A week later Conner and the twins were asleep and Jack and Sam were snuggling in one another's arms after making passionate love for an hour, not knowing that Thor had transported the twins to the infirmary where Janet could take the blood sample while they were asleep then beamed them back again.**

**A week later it was time to return to Colorado Springs since their two weeks were up; they left early in the morning before sunrise to make their way back to their home. On Monday morning Jack returned to work since Sam was on maternity leave for the next six months.**

**SG-1 went on a rescue mission with SG-3 since one of the teams, SG-13, were six hours overdue to report in. They were off world for four hours, when they returned with three of the missing team injured with a broken leg or arms or some other injury. The four members were new and this was the team's first mission off world. The uninjured man stayed with his team to keep them as warm and comfortable as possible till help arrived since the gate was over an hour's walk from where they were.**

**During the debriefing Hammond and SG-1 and SG-3 found out that there was an earthquake which caused some boulders to fall down the rocky slopes where there was a wall with writing on it. The lieutenant told them that he was sent back to camp to make some coffee when the earthquake hit, which caused them all to lose their balance, and he ran back to check on the others when the shaking stopped to see boulders on top of them.**

**He told them that he moved the boulders away and checked them over and made three stretchers and moved them to a safe location not far away. Then he reset the broken leg and arms the best he could plus giving them a shot of antibiotics to stop any infection setting in and then made a fire.**

**Once it was going he ran back to the campsite and got their sleeping bags for them and covered them up and kept them warm since it was getting dark. He stayed up all night to look after them till it was just after dawn when he heard Jack calling out for his CO.**

**Then Jack told Hammond what happened after that, how they all ran to where the missing SG-13 was and gave them another shot of antibiotics and wrapped them up to keep them warm, then they all headed back to base with the wounded. Hammond congratulated the lieutenant on a job well done and staying with his team mates till help arrived, he dismissed everyone and ordered the lieutenant to his quarters to get some sleep since they all could see how tired he looked. They all left the briefing since it was lunchtime and bumped into Janet.**

**"How are they Doc?"**

**"They are going to be fine, you did a great job setting the bones Lieutenant, and giving them all antibiotics and keeping them warm saved their lives." She said smiling.**

**"Thanks for letting me know Doctor Fraiser, were there any other injuries?"**

**"Yes, Captain Johnson suffered four broken ribs and Colonel Thomas had internal bleeding, I just came out of theatre, he's also going to be fine."**

**"Thanks."**

**"That's ok, now if you all will excuse me I need to report to General Hammond."**

**"Sure thing Doc." Jack said, then they all went their separate ways.**

**They all headed to lunch while the lieutenant went to his quarters to get some rest since he had been awake for more than thirty six hours. Later that afternoon, Janet was going over the blood results and was shocked to see one of the results come back, so she got on the phone and asked if they could do another test for her if they still had a blood sample, which they had. Two hours later she got the result and was shocked with what she found, so she called the lieutenant in from SG-13.**

**"You wanted to see me Dr Fraiser?"**

**"Yes Lieutenant, please sit down." He sat down and Janet looked at the young man in front of her.**

**"Lieutenant I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you, your blood results came back, you have leukaemia, I'm sorry." The young man was shocked.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, the test was done three times, I'm sorry."**

**"So my career is over, what am I going to tell my wife?"**

**"I didn't know you were married."**

**"Yeah, when we got back from our honeymoon I found out that I was transferred here. We've been married for three weeks, God how am I going to tell her about this?" He leaned forward putting his elbows on his legs and hands over his face.**

**Janet got up and moved around her desk and sat next to the lieutenant putting her hand on his shoulder.**

**"What is your wife's name?"**

**"Kate Jordan, she's a nurse."**

**"Lieutenant Kate Jordan at the Air Force hospital?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Does she have clearance?"**

**"I don't know." He sat up and looked at her.**

**"Well I'll find out if she has or not, and if not, I'll see what I can do about having her cleared and we will work it out from there, ok?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Just trust me, anyway your team mates have been asking after you so you can go and see them."**

**"Thanks."**

**"That's ok, I'd better go and let General Hammond know."**

**"Ok." They both stood up.**

**"If you need to talk, you know where I am."**

**"Thanks, what about treatment?"**

**"I'll start getting things sorted out and let you know, ok?"**

**"Ok, thanks Dr Fraiser." Then he left her office to see his new teammates.**

**Janet picked up the phone and made some calls and checked out Kate's profile before going to see Hammond. An hour later she was sitting across Hammond in his office with the doors closed.**

**"Is there something I can do for you Doctor?"**

**"Sir, I got the blood results back from SG-13, they are all fine but Lieutenant Jordan has got leukaemia, the test was done three times, they all came back the same."**

**"Have you told him the news?"**

**"Yes sir and also found out that his wife is Lieutenant Kate Jordan at the Air Force hospital."**

**"What are you asking for, to give her clearance?"**

**"Yes sir, I checked her profile and records sir, she would be a great asset to the SGC as well as off world sir, from what I have read. She was top of her class in nursing school and she has received a few awards as well from the Air Force in the last two years and she is due for a promotion soon as well."**

**"Do you think she can handle any emergency when it arises?"**

**"From what I have read sir, yes."**

**"Well I'll talk to Dr Warner and the Joint Chiefs of Staff about this and let you know as soon as I know."**

**"Yes sir."**

**"Is that all?"**

**"Yes sir."**

**"Ok dismissed." Janet stood up and left his office.**

**Hammond spent the next two hours making phone calls and finding out more about Kate's background before contacting the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. By the end of the day he got the go ahead, so he contacted Janet to tell her the good news. Janet found out that it was Kate's day off the next day so she asked her husband to bring her in, she told him that she got the go ahead to give her clearance which made him happy.**

**The next morning Jack, Sam and the kids showed up since there was a problem with the gate and they couldn't get it working so they called Sam in. Jack looked after the kids while Sam went to fix the problem. Jack went to the infirmary to see Janet talking to someone new there.**

**"Hey Doc, guess who wanted to see you?" He said smiling.**

**"Morning Colonel, how are the kids?" She looked at the sleeping twins.**

**"Good, Sam got called in, they needed her help."**

**"Ok, Colonel Jack O'Neill this is Lieutenant Kate Jordan, she's going to be joining the program."**

**"Ah, ok, well welcome to the SGC Lieutenant."**

**"Thank you sir."**

**"Jordan, are you related to Lieutenant Jordan here?"**

**"From SG-13, yes sir, he is my husband."**

**"Husband, ok, well you know what happened on the last mission then?"**

**"Yes sir, Dr Fraiser here just finished telling me what happened."**

**"Ok good, well if you will excuse us, someone needs changing." Then he left them alone to change Conner. When Janet finished talking to Kate the alarms went off and a medical team was called.**

**"Come on, at least you will get a chance to see what happens here." Janet said as they both ran down to the gate room to see eight team members lying down on the ramp and floor.**

**Kate followed Janet and grabbed a pair of rubber gloves and started to help the others with the wounded when one stood up and grabbed her by putting his arm around her shoulder with her back to him and he got a gun pointing to her head. She heard him speek and he wasn't normal, then she remembered what Janet said about the goa'uld.**

**Her husband ran in and stopped when he saw what was in front of him; he grabbed a zat that was close to him on the floor. She looked at him and looked around her, then she moved her feet and looked at her husband then gave him both eye and finger signals, he gave her a small nod and opened up the zat.**

**She quickly grabbed the guy's hand that was holding the gun and moved it down with both hands and at the same time she brought up her knee to his arm and broke it in a blink of an eye causing him to let go of the gun. Then once her leg was on the ground she used both hands to remove the guy's arm from around her shoulders and flipped him over her and the railing at the same time.**

**As soon as he hit the ground he pulled out a gun when the lieutenant zatted him once, then the SFs went over to the guy and removed all weapons from him and then cuffed him before he came to. Everyone was shock with what just happened then got back to work on the wounded. Kate helped out and went with one of the gurneys back to the infirmary and helped out. Hammond and Sam went down to the gate room.**

**"Lieutenant, does your wife know some sort of self defence?"**

**"Yes sir, she is black belt in karate, tai-con-do, kick boxing as well as four other martial arts sir, as well as basic hand to hand."**

**"I see, thank you for that, if you will excuse me." Then Hammond left.**

**"Where did your wife learn self defence lieutenant?"**

**"Sorry, you are?"**

**"Major Carter, you know my husband Colonel O'Neill."**

**"Sorry Major, yes I do know Colonel O'Neill and SG-1." He saluted Sam which she did back in return.**

**"At ease Lieutenant."**

**"Thank you ma'am, as for your question she grew up with both Air Force and marine parents and grandparents and she also lived over in Japan as part of a student exchange program. Also both her parents had trained her since she was little and she learned hand to hand when she was ten from some Air Force personnel who were under her father's command."**

**"Ok, do you two practice the training together?"**

**"Yes ma'am, four times a week till I was transferred here."**

**"Ok, why don't you go and get your wife and show her around."**

**"Thank you ma'am." They both left as the cleaning crew started cleaning up the mess.**

**Sam found Jack in their quarters; he was bottle-feeding Cath when she walked in.**

**"Hey." Jack looked up and smiled.**

**"Hey, how are the kids?"**

**"Good." She gave him a kiss and smiled before sitting down next to him.**

**"What was going on out there?"**

**"SG-4 and 7 came back under fire and were wounded, and Thompson had got a goa'uld in him."**

**"What?" Jack was shocked.**

**"Yeah."**

**Sam told Jack what had happened in the gate room while he was burping their daughter.**

**"Wow, so we're going to have a new nurse here, I hope she is gentler than Doc Needles." Sam giggled.**

**"Who knows Jack, she could be worse."**

**There was a knock on the door, so Sam went to open it to see Janet standing there.**

**"Hi Janet, come on in."**

**"Thanks." She walked in and Sam closed the door as Janet sat down.**

**"What's wrong Janet, how are SG-4 and 7?"**

**"They are going to be fine, so is Thompson, the symbiote left him and died."**

**"Didn't like the host?" Janet smiled.**

**"Yeah, the reason why I'm here, is that I know you two will be heading off world in a couple of days, and I was wondering if you could take Lieutenant Jordan and his wife with you."**

**"Janet?" Sam looked concerned.**

**"All I can tell you is that he is dying and I've been looking for someone to be my guinea pig."**

**"What do you mean Doc?"**

**"Well from the test we have been running, if Lieutenant Jordan eats the fruit and drinks their wine, then we might have a cure – as you know from Daniel's translation and what happened to you two as well as the other team, it cures most illnesses. One of the captains was diagnosed with high blood pressure and gout, but when your team returned, I ran normal tests, and he hasn't got high blood pressure and gout any more."**

**"Well, we will need more before talking to Hammond."**

**"Ok. Another member has had low sperm count for years, but now they are like yours Colonel, strong and healthy and another person was told two years ago she can't have children. She ate some of the fruit and also had some of the juice three months ago, and I told her yesterday that she is now nine weeks pregnant. Need any more?"**

**"No, no, I'll talk to Hammond, does he know about the kid's illness?"**

**"Yes he does."**

**"Ok, I'll go and talk to him now." Jack passed Cath to Sam before getting up and heading to the door.**

**"Colonel I hope you can convince him."**

**"Do you know how long they have been married for?"**

**"Three weeks." Jack nodded then looked at Sam and Cath before walking out the door.**

**"Don't worry Janet, everything is going to be ok."**

**"I know, I'd better head back to my patients, see you at lunch."**

**"Ok, don't worry, Jack will convince General Hammond."**

**"I know." Then she got up and left Sam to look after the kids.**

**Jack went to talk to General Hammond about having the lieutenant and his wife with him and Sam when they head off world, to where the marriage stone is. He gave him the ok, so Jack went to look for the lieutenant to find him and his wife talking to SG-13 in one of the rooms off the infirmary.**

**"So you're the new nurse here?" When he saw who it was.**

**"Yes sir."**

**"Ok, so how are you guys feeling?" He asked the members of SG-13.**

**"Good, we heard about what happened in the gate room. Any word on Thompson?"**

**"Yes, the snake didn't like him so he left."**

**"Well at least we know the stuff works."**

**"True, now the reason why I'm here is the two of you …" he pointed to Lieutenant Jordan and his wife. "… are coming with Sam and me on Thursday off world for two days."**

**"Sir?"**

**"Well since the rest of your team are stuck in here you can come with us, as for you wife, at least she well get a chance to go through the gate for the first time. And also if any woman goes into labour, you will be there, till the Doc shows up."**

**"What about the goa'uld sir?"**

**"Don't worry, it's a safe planet, with heaps of people on it who love to party." Jack said smiling.**

**"Ok thanks."**

**"Good, now if you will excuse me I'm going to find Sam and go and have some cake." Then he walked out the door with a grin on his face.**

**On his way to their quarters, he could taste chocolate in his mouth so he knew she was in the mess hall. So he headed there with a grin on his face. When he arrived there, he got himself coffee and cake before joining Sam. He saw his son with chocolate fingers and mouth; he was grinning, which made Jack smile.**

**"Are you trying to spoil his lunch Sam?"**

**"No, I just gave him a small piece of my cake and as you can see, he is happy."**

**"Ok, so I didn't get a chance to ask you before, have you managed to fix the problem?"**

**"Yes, it's fixed for now, after this I was going to do some shopping and grab some lunch while in town."**

**"Ok."**

**"What would you like for dinner tonight?"**

**"How about steak?"**

**"Sounds good to me."**

**"Good." They talked about Conner's first birthday party and what they were going to do on the day.**

**Twenty minutes later after Conner was cleaned up Jack gave the three kids and Sam a kiss before she left to head into town.**

**Two days later Jack, Sam, Lieutenant Jordan and his wife were at the bottom of the ramp with the rest of SG-1 and another team, when the wormhole opened. They all walked up the ramp and through the gate.**

**"Wow it looks like Earth." Kate said.**

**"We know, there are thousands of planets which look like this one." Sam said.**

**They walked to the village and were greeted by Julius and the kids there. They all talked while walking through the village till they came to the guesthouse. Everyone walked in and got settled while Jack and Sam went to their cabin and got settled in before returning to the guest house, where the others were.**

**They showed them around and also talked to the villagers till lunch time when they had lunch with Julius, and afterwards he showed them the vegetable patches where the vegetables had grown to between six and eight times bigger than Earth size vegetables. They showed them the hens and roosters, and the size of one of the eggs, and told them that three hens were sitting with eggs under them and hoping to have baby chicks soon. After being shown around they all went for a swim and relaxed for the rest of the afternoon.**

**That evening they all arrived in the temple where the marriage ceremony was. There were fifteen couples this time to see if the stone would glow for them or not. In the end, the stone didn't glow for three couples. Then Julius walked over to where Jack and Sam were and he looked at Kate and her husband Keith.**

**"Would you two like to try, to see if you are soul mates?" They looked at each other and both nodded.**

**"Remember, do what the other couples do." Sam said to them both.**

**They walked over to the stone and put their hands on the prints as they looked into each other's eyes, and the stone did glow for them, so they shared the wine and kissed before bowing to Julius. Then they all went outside to the bonfire and sat down, and then the party began.**

**They all enjoyed themselves, eating and drinking, having a good time. Two hours later both Jack and Sam noticed Kate and Keith had left the party, and they knew what they were going to be doing. Jack leaned over and gave Sam a kiss and whispered in her ear.**

**"Lets head back to the cabin ourselves."**

**Sam moved her hand while looking around, and she felt his hard length so she gave it a squeeze. She heard him moan so she let go and stood up and smiled, then walked towards their cabin. Jack said his goodnights and followed Sam back to their cabin. When he walked in the door, he saw the bedroom door open and just the lamp light coming from there, and he walked in and stopped.**

**Lying in the middle of the bed was a naked Sam smiling at him. He quickly took his boots off while looking at her, then he undid his belt, button and fly, them pulled his pants and boxers down and climbed on top of Sam, who opened her legs for him as he thrust his hard length into to her wet centre.**

**They both moaned at the same time, then he pulled it almost out then back in again; he knew he was close so he moved one hand down between them to rub her swollen clit.**

**"OH yes…. MMM…. Yes Jack, harder, yes, harder, yes, yes, JAAACCCKKK!"**

**"SAMMMMM!" They screamed out one another's names as he filled her with his seed and orgasm hit them both at the same time. He moved his hand from between them and then gave her a kiss. They both caught their breath while looking into one another's eyes.**

**"Ready for round two?"**

**"Yes, are you?" He started moving within her again. They made passionate love six times that night before they both fell asleep in one another's arms from exhaustion.**


	39. Chapter 39

**The next morning after making love and having a shower, they went to check on the rest of the teams, to find that they had hangovers as well. They all talked for half an hour before going outside for some breakfast with Julius before returning to the SGC with fresh fruit and vegetables.**

**When they arrived with a FRED and a trailer loaded with them all, Siler and three airmen took care of the fruit and vegetables and the FRED.**

**"How did it go Colonel?"**

**"Good sir, Julius did ask us for a few things, I said no problem."**

**"What things?"**

**"Well they need a bigger hen run, three hens are sitting sir, and the eggs are half times again bigger than the ones we get here."**

**"Ok, write up a list of things that are needed. Anything else?"**

**"Yes, more vegetable plants, yeast, animals as well, and I was thinking along the lines of fish, especially females with eggs in them, then I can teach them how to fish in a couple of years sir."**

**"Ok, write out the list and have it on my desk by the end of the day."**

**"Yes sir."**

**They all left to take care of their gear and went to have their check ups. When they arrived there, Conner, Jon and Cath were there and awake. Jack and Sam walked over to them and picked them up to give them a hug and a kiss. They smiled back at their parents, and Janet and her staff walked in.**

**"Hi Janet, any chance of me giving the twins a feed?"**

**"Sure I'll do you and the Colonel first." The nurses were given orders to do the others while Janet did Jack and Sam.**

**Once finished, they left for their quarters where Jack had his shower, while Sam was breast feeding the twins. Once they were finished, Jack burped Cath while Sam burped Jon. At the same time they played with Conner for fifteen minutes, then Sam went to have her shower while Jack got the twins changed and played with the three of them on the bed, till Sam walked out and got dressed.**

**"Shall we go home?"**

**"Sure, but first I was thinking about going for a walk through the park, and having a hot dog or two for lunch."**

**"Sounds good to me, I'll go and let Hammond know."**

**"Sure, ok." Jack gave Sam a kiss before he got up and left the room.**

**A few minutes later he returned to let Sam know that is was ok, and found out that the weather was fine and warm outside. Jack helped Sam with the kids and left for the surface, and once they were all in the car, they headed to the park for an hour. Both Jack and Sam enjoyed their hot dogs and Sam got Conner a yogurt for his lunch from a store next to the park. They sat at the park bench enjoying their lunch and Jack was feeding Conner since he offered to do it. Then after lunch when Conner was munching away on a soft piece of banana, they decided to head home before Conner fell asleep.**

**Later that afternoon, Janet was going over the blood tests from the teams that arrived back from off world. She was checking Lieutenant Jordan's blood results; everything came back normal. There was a knock at her door and she looked up.**

**"Lieutenant come in, is there anything I can do for you?"**

**He walked in and closed the door before sitting down. Janet could see that he had been crying, so she got up and walked around and sat next to him.**

**"What happened?"**

**"I told Kate about the leukaemia, she took it hard, she's gone home."**

**"I'm sorry. Well while you are here, I want to run some blood tests if that's ok with you."**

**"Why, so you can find a blood type match?"**

**"Well, something like that. There's something that's not adding up right, and that's why I want to take the tests."**

**"Sure, when?"**

**"Now."**

**"Ok." They got up and went into the infirmary where Janet took three samples.**

**"I'll know in three hours."**

**"Ok."**

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"Good, after I had the wedding drink, I felt a strange sensation all over me, I've never felt it before. Then after I had some food and drink at the party it was still there but stronger, it was like I was on a high or something. It lasted for an hour and, well, other things started happening to me that I've never felt before, and the same happened to Kate, we talked about it that night."**

**Janet smiled knowing what he was talking about; she went through it with Daniel when they found out that they were meant to be together.**

**"Well let me take care of these tests, ok, and why don't you go and talk to you wife. I'll let you know as soon as I know the results, ok?"**

**"Ok, but who can I, we, talk to, that knows about the program and about the wedding on the planet and about what I've got?"**

**"Well I spoke to Sam and Colonel O'Neill a couple of days before you went off world."**

**"What, you told them?" Janet raised her hand.**

**"All I told them was that you are ill, they don't know what you've got and I asked Colonel O'Neill about taking you and your wife off world, so you two can meet other friendly cultures and for her to get used to travelling off world."**

**"There is something else, what is it?"**

**"I don't want to get your hopes up, but what you told me about the sensations through your body and from the blood results I got back this morning, suggests that we might, and I do mean _might_ have a cure for leukaemia, but I won't know till I get these done."**

**"You mean I might be cured?"**

**"Yes, but first thing's first, ok?"**

**"Ok, thanks Doctor Fraiser."**

**"No problem, are there any other questions?"**

**"No, thanks anyway."**

**"No problem."**

**Then he left to go and do his report, while Janet went to get his blood tests done and back to her other test results from other personnel. Later that afternoon Janet got the blood results back, so she called Lieutenant Jordan to her office, only to find out that he wasn't on the base, so she asked to have him paged.**

**Half an hour later, both Lieutenant Jordan and his wife showed up, which surprised Janet. Once they had both sat down after the door was close, Janet sat down at her desk, and she looked at the young couple in front of her.**

**"I've got the results back and I've also made some phone calls. Now Kate, from your medical records I've seen that you had an operation five years ago."**

**"Yes, there were two big cists on my ovaries, and when they were removed the doctors said that my ovaries were half the normal size and that I won't be able to have children. Keith knows that, why?"**

**"Well I would like to run some tests of my own if that's ok with you?"**

**"Sure, why?"**

**"Well I will know as soon as the tests are done, we can do them now if you like?"**

**"Ok."**

**They all left to head to the infirmary where Janet got the ultra sound machine all set up, then once Kate was on the bed and her skirt was pulled down and top pulled up, Janet put some gel on her lower stomach and put the rod over her.**

**"You see, here and here." Janet pointed to the screen.**

**"Yes, they are my ovaries."**

**"Yes." Janet smiled at her.**

**"What are you saying?" Keith asked.**

**"There is nothing wrong with your ovaries, they are a normal size and given your hormone levels, if you two want to have kids you can."**

**"You're joking." Kate said.**

**"Nope." Janet passed a towel to Kate so she could get cleaned up.**

**"That is good news, but how?"**

**"Well, first thing's first, lieutenant." She looked at the husband.**

**"I got your blood results back, and you are going to live long enough to see your great grand children." She said smiling.**

**"You're joking." Janet laughed.**

**"No, from the blood results, and what you told me, you are a perfectly healthy young man." Kate was standing by her husband, and they both hugged one another with tears falling down their cheeks. Then they turned to Janet.**

**"That's why you wanted me on the planet, for the cure?"**

**"Well yes, to see if it does work and much more."**

**"Just imagine what the fruit could do to the world, to the all the cancers and other diseases."**

**"Hold it there, just remember everything is classified."**

**"Oh yeah, sorry, this is wonderful news, thank you."**

**"You're welcome."**

**"Dr Fraiser, while we were on the planet, we noticed that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have got a cabin to themselves, do you know something about that?"**

**"Yes, they are a special couple. You see over two years ago when they arrived on the planet, Daniel Jackson read that there was a special couple, the chosen ones, but that they hadn't been found, until now."**

**"Dr Jackson told me that they are soul mates?"**

**"Yes they are, and now they are both happily married with three wonderful children."**

**"Good for them. Thanks for telling us."**

**"No problem, any other questions?"**

**"Yeah, do you know what was in the fruit, I mean … that night … well." Keith was blushing.**

**"You were hard and horny." He nodded then she looked at Kate.**

**"You were wet and horny?"**

**"Yes, how did you know?"**

**"I was there and found out that Daniel is my mate, and it happened to us."**

**"What, you and Dr Jackson?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Wow, well we'd better go and let you get back to work."**

**"Ok, see you two around."**

**"Sure, thanks doctor Fraiser." They both left hand in hand with smiles on their faces.**

**Janet gathered up her reports and went to give Hammond the latest reports on the personnel. He was happy about the young couple and that now they had been given a second chance on life as well as are able to have children.**

**Over the next three months SG-1 went off world to different planets. They had come across jaffa on some of the planets, but were able to escape with just a few scrapes and bruises, which was nothing for them.**

**The day of Conner's first birthday was the busiest since Jack and Sam got married. Mark and his family showed up the day before, staying with them and also seeing the kids for the first time since the twins were born. Jack cooked up everyone their breakfast while Sam got the kids sorted out before she had hers.**

**After breakfast, the rental truck showed up and at the same time Daniel, Teal'c and some of the guys who were on down time with their families showed up to help get everything sorted out. An hour later the staff from 'Slayton's Barbecue and Creamery' catering service showed up and started getting everything set up, and at the same time a van showed up with all the drinks that they ordered three weeks earlier.**

**When everything was all set up everyone showed up for the party, having a wonderfully time eating, drinking, talking and laughing. Sam and Jack knew that Conner was getting tired so they brought the cake out. His eyes lit up when he saw the size of it. Everyone sang happy birthday to him, then he blew out the candle and everyone clapped and he joined in, then it was taken away to be cut up. Conner started to cry.**

**"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked while rubbing his back.**

**"Cake gone." Jack smiled at him.**

**"Don't worry, I promise you that there is cake today, look what mummy got for you."**

**Conner turned to see Sam walking over to them with a paper plate in hand and a slice of vanilla sponge cake with butter cream frosting over some of it. He smiled, and Sam recognised it as one of Jack's smiles when she mentions the word cake to him.**

**Jack put Conner in his high chair and Sam put the plate in front of him. He put his finger in the icing then into his mouth to taste it, then he picked up a chopped up piece of cake and put it in his smiling mouth.**

**"Happy?" He just nodded and put another piece in.**

**"Would you like a piece Jack?"**

**"Sure." He gave her a kiss and went to get them both a slice each. Jacob walked over to Jack.**

**"Hi Jack."**

**"Dad, enjoying yourself?"**

**"Yes and I see I'm not the only one." Noticing cream all over Conner's mouth and fingers.**

**"Yes, after all it is his birthday."**

**"True, where's Sam?"**

**"Here she comes." Sam showed up and passed Jack his slice.**

**"Thanks sweetheart." He said smiling at her.**

**"Hi Dad."**

**"Hi kiddo, great party."**

**"Thanks, at least everyone's enjoying themselves."**

**"True. SG-1 is the top talk of the water cooler again."**

**A week ago Jack had killed Nirrti after what she took advantage of a village and SG-1 had convinced the people that she was not a god. Jack was able to get hold of his 9mil and shot Nirrti between the eyes while the others distracted her.**

**"Well when aren't we?" Jack said smiling, Jacob chucked.**

**They all talked till Conner started to fall asleep, so Sam took him inside and up to his room, and she got him cleaned up and checked his diaper before putting him down for his afternoon nap. The twins were awake, so she changed them and fed them both. Once finished Jack showed up. He carried Cath downstairs while Sam carried Jon. They all talked, some of them held one of the twins.**

**Later that evening, everyone left for their homes and the place was cleaned up for the night. Jack and Sam were lying in bed snuggling in one another's arms.**

**"Jack?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I was thinking."**

**"That's nothing new." She slapped his hand.**

**"Sorry, so what were you thinking about?"**

**"Having another child after the twins' first birthday, that is if you want to?" Jack smiled and gave Sam a passionate kiss.**

**"But what about the SGC?"**

**"Well I'm sure we can turn one of the rooms next to our quarters into a nursery, a play room for them till they are old enough to go to the play centre close by where the other Air Force personnel's kids go to."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, I want to fill our home with heaps of kids and lots of love."**

**"Sweet, so a hockey or base ball team?" He said grinning.**

**"Yes, so what do you think?"**

**"Well we might as well keep practicing till then." They both kissed and made passionate love that night before falling asleep in one another's arms.**

**Over the next nine months SG-1 had been on a number of missions as well as heading to the planet where the stone marriage was, taking different teams with them each time. Since the villages were getting bigger on the planet, Julius asked for help the last time Jack and Sam were there. Sam was able to find a great planet where half of the villagers could be moved to and start to make their new homes on the planet with help from the SGC.**

**When the twins were ten months old Sam spoke to Janet about untying her tubes for her, which she did that afternoon two hours before SG-1 returned from a mission. Sam went back to work when the twins were six months old and with the help of the SGC personnel on the base, there was no shortage of baby sitters around to look after them for an hour or two so long as it didn't interfere with their work.**

**When the twins had their first birthday party there was a party like when Conner had his. That night, Jack and Sam were snuggling up in one another's arms in bed.**

**"Jack."**

**"Yes?" He was kissing her neck.**

**"I'm pregnant." He stopped and moved back to look at Sam.**

**"Pregnant?"**

**"Yes, Janet said I'm seven weeks along." Jack smiled and gave her a passionate kiss.**

**"Sweet, another Carter O'Neill on the way." He kissed her again, making her giggle.**

**"So you're happy?"**

**"Oh yeah." They kissed and made passionate love that night.**

**A week later SG-1 met Ishta and the female free jaffa. When they found out why they were killing male jaffa, Jack spoke to them about a cure so all young jaffa children who hadn't got symbiotes yet wouldn't have to have them for the rest of their lives.**

**Even Teal'c spoke to them, and they asked the young girls to make a choice, and they decided to try the fruit first so they went back to the SGC, where Janet could keep an eye on the young girls while Ishta and three others talked of a treatment and also asked for their help with food and stuff which Hammond was glad to help out with.**

**Three days later the girls who were in the infirmary left happy, healthy and stronger with a normal life where they didn't need symbiotes anymore. Since they were all happy, Janet, her medical staff and SG-1 returned to the planet to check the other girls and babies over. Once they were all cleared as fit and healthy, they stayed the night before returning to the SGC. They gave Ishta two addresses where they could go just in case they had to move again and contact them if there was any problem in the future. They left late in the morning heading back to the gate.**

**Seven months later Jacob Daniel Carter O'Neill was born nine pounds seven ounces. Sam was only in labour for half an hour. Jack was with her as he always said he would be. Jake was born with light brown hair and blue eyes. The news spread about the new addition to the SGC family quickly.**

**Fifteen months after Keith and Kate received the good news about their health, Kate gave birth to Janet Amanda Jordan then two years later she gave birth to Doris Maggie and Jack George Jordan. The day Kate gave birth to Janet, Keith was promoted to Captain.**

**Three months later Sam found out she was pregnant again, and she told Jack the day they both were promoted. He was happy with the news. Hammond retired two months after being promoted to lieutenant general the same day Jack and Sam were promoted.**

**Three months later they found an ancient weapon that destroyed all the replicators and at the same time the entire jaffa nation realised that there was no way they could defeat SG-1 and the Tau'ri. And that there gods were not gods at all and started to understand freedom for all jaffa.**

**Two months later Sam gave birth to George Charlie O'Neill. He had brown eyes and blond hair. Five years after Conner was born all the Asgard were given new bodies and were able to have children of their own. The first male and female that were born were named after Jack and Sam, which made them proud and happy.**

**When Jack and Sam had their fifth wedding anniversary they and everyone else found out that Janet and Daniel were engaged. No one ever knew that they were dating let alone having a romance. Six months later they got married with family and friends around them, and a year later Janet gave birth to Christine Danielle Jackson and eighteen months later Christopher Daniel Jackson.**

**Now the war had ended SG teams still went off world to check out different planets and make friends and allies along the way. Jack and Sam had ten more children, three sets of twins, and all boys before they decided not to have any more, so Sam had her tube cuts after the last twins were born.**

**Their young boys were born two weeks after their twelfth wedding anniversary. Three months later Jack was promoted to lieutenant general and Sam brigadier general. They still lived in the same house but with new bedroom extensions added to the house since their family had grown even bigger over the years. All their kids were in both baseball and in hockey teams, which made them proud.**

**After twelve years of marriage they both had change when they returned from that first mission after finding out that they were the chosen ones and soul mates for life. A month after drinking the wedding drink from the wall, Sam looked ten years younger, where Jack looked fifteen years younger. Twelve years on they looked like they had only aged a year or two and still looked healthy and fit as ever.**

**They still went off world to all the wedding celebrations which were held on the planet. Now there were five planets that were willing to trust the marriage stone to find out if couples were meant to be together or not.**

**The jaffa had found planets which they could call home. They even found a planet where there were young symbiotes living in lake, so when the symbiotes reached adulthood, they could replace it with the younger one and kill the older one. Their children drank and ate the fruit when they were young so they wouldn't have to go through what their own parents had been through for years relying on symbiotes so they could live longer, and it also gave them strength and healed them quickly.**

**When Jack and Sam's younger boys turned a year old they both decided to retire so they could spend more time with their family but still go off world to the celebrations when it was time. Soul mates for life.**

**The end**

**Please read Author notes**


	40. Author Notes

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Soul Mates **

This story has been nominated for 2009 **'Stargate blue moon'** awards

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


	41. Award News

**Award news**

**I'm just letting you know that this story _'Soul Mate'_**_** has nominated for the '2010 Gate Fic Awards'. Thank you who ever you are for nominating 'Soul Mate'**_** story.**

**YYYYEEEEPPPPYYYY**


End file.
